Hell Hath No Fury
by Wildgoose1
Summary: Fire, adventure, and revenge make for a good story. Then throw in three otter pups and see how the mix comes out. Book cover artwork was created by JV's Jack with regard to my OC's in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 1

By

Wildgoose

(The theater room in the H.Q. is well lit as Erin and Pepper sit comfortably on the couch while watching the news on the flat screen. The speakers fill the room with a robust sound of the news anchor's voice as if he were right there in the room with them. In the background Hannibal comes through the door and begins to search around the room for something. )

Erin: Don't be a stranger Hannibal, …it's okay to say hi to us you know.

Hannibal: I wasn't trying to be rude, sorry. I misplaced one of my throwing stars and I think it might be in here.

Pepper: What could you have been doing in here with a throwing star?

Hannibal: (shrugs) I threw it at Loki's head when he wouldn't stay quiet during one of my shows. (Looks at Pepper and Erin as they stare at him) Relax, …I missed on purpose. I just wanted to make sure I got my point across.

Erin: And did you….?

Hannibal: He didn't speak to me for the rest of the day so I would say yes. (Erin rolls her eyes)

Erin: You'd better pray you didn't lose the thing in the cushions somewhere because if any of them are ripped there will be hell to pay. I don't care what skills you have.

Pepper: You know Hannibal, …I know Kitsune means the world to you but you don't have to carry her weapons with you ALL of the time.

Erin: I'm starting to wonder, Hannibal. If the zookeeper hadn't already caught her eye would YOU have made a play for her affections?

Pepper: (turns her head to an odd angle and stares at Erin) You seriously need help, Erin. Such a thought is so unhealthy let's not even go there, okay? (Pause as she turns to Hannibal) You're NOT attracted to her are you?

Hannibal: (shakes his head) I merely have great respect for who she is and what she teaches. (Pause) I'd go so far as to say she's like a god parent to me. (In the background the news topic has changed to a fire that took place in Universal Studios Florida. As the story unfolds on the screen Hannibal finds himself taking a seat next to Pepper in silence as he listens. )

News anchor: No one yet knows how the blaze was started but it quickly spread through the animal attractions exhibit decimating the animal's habitats and destroying most of the other buildings in the area. Authorities have not commented if any of the animals were lost or recovered and so far the only official word has come from Universal Studios stating that the entire section of the theme park containing that attraction has been closed off pending investigation and that full cooperation will be given to authorities to insure that those responsible are held accountable. (Pause) In other news…. (Hannibal sits quietly as the news anchor continues in the background with the news)

Pepper: (leans over and speaks quietly) Are you okay?

Hannibal: Do you guys mind if I switch this to the internet? I need to check my email. (Erin gestures the go ahead) Privately, …please. (Erin sighs and gets up in time with Pepper. As Erin leaves, Pepper holds back to speak to Hannibal.)

Pepper: (quietly) She's okay, Hannibal. If any animals had been lost it would be all over the news and the animals rights groups would be out for blood. (Pats him on the shoulder) Be patient…. (Hannibal nods but doesn't speak as pepper leaves and closes the door behind her.)

(Cut to the top of a local concession stand as the penguins look through makeshift binoculars at Loki as he walks back to the otter habitat a good thirty yards away.)

Skipper: Target in sight gentleman.

Kowalski: (looks through his own binoculars) Confirmed, …and at maximum range as well. This should be an interesting test of my latest invention.

Private: Does anybody besides me think we shouldn't be testing a weapon on one of our own? I'm sure we could find Julian around here somewhere. He always makes for such an interesting Guiana pig, …as it were.

Skipper: No dice, private. Thanks to the zookeepers new position we have access to top grade materials now and they need to be tested, …besides the boy has it coming and needs to be taken down a notch. (Rico chuckles sadistically as he shoulders what looks like a bazooka) Operation prank the prankster is a go!

Kowalski: (looks toward Loki again) Target is still in range, …deploy when ready Rico.

Rico: (tongue hangs over his bottom bill to the side as he trains the sight and grunts) Smile! (Rico fires and a sabot like projectile flies forward like a missile and closes on Loki. When the projectile is within a few yards it splits and deploys a mesh net with metal anchors that impale the wall behind Loki with the intent of confining him. However instead of the intended result the image of Loki fluctuates as the net passes through and he keeps walking as if nothing happened.)

Skipper: (looking on) What the deuce! (Looks back and forth between Loki and Kowalski) Kowalski, ..report!

Kowalski: Incredible Skipper, ..that doesn't appear to be Loki at all. It's some kind of animated image, …a hologram!

Skipper: (agitated) Impossible, …where did he learn to create something like that? (Pause) …And how come you didn't invent it first? That's not like you Kowalski, …you're slipping!

Kowalski: (sighs) I hold my head in shame, Skipper.

Private: I don't believe it, …we've been pranked! (Pause) Again! (Cut to behind the nearby wall of the otter habitat as Loki and Kowalski Jr. look on from their hiding place while laughing quietly. Jr. hits a button on a remote and the hologram disappears leaving the emitter sitting on the sidewalk.)

Loki: (bumps fists with Jr.) You are the best, …thanks for the heads up.

Jr. : (Laughs) My pleasure, …I needed an excuse to test my equipment anyway. (Sighs) Dad can be such a bore, …but at least you know how to make him interesting. (They bump fists again) Buds to the end, man.

Loki: (Smiles) Buds to the end. (Pause) I'll let you know when I've got something new to get them with.

Jr. : Sweet! (Quiet pause to change the subject)

Loki: So you're into Astrid, huh? (Jr. groans and begins to protest the accusation as the scene fades out.)

(Cut to inside the Otter habitat sometime later as Hannibal works out with Ming sitting nearby watching while drawing on a piece of paper.)

Hannibal: Listen Ming, …it's great that we're attached at the hip and all but don't you think you should start doing things on your own now? I mean you're over a year old, …try to live a little, …find yourself, …that sort of thing. (Pause) You don't have to follow me everywhere I go.

Ming: (looks up from her paper) I don't mean to, …it just seems right. I don't know why.

Hannibal: Do you mind if I ask you a bizarre question? (Doesn't wait for a response) Are you really your namesake reincarnated or something?

Ming: What's reincarnated?

Hannibal: When you die and are born again as someone or something else.

Ming: That IS bizarre, ..why do you ask?

Hannibal: Because some of the things you say or do are exactly as the other Ming.

Ming: (Amused) Look, …I've never even met that person. So if I'm really somebody else then it's news to me. Maybe it's because you named me after her. (Pause) All I know is that when I'm with you, …I feel safe. …And it's where I want to be. (Pause to look away) I'll try not to hang around you so much if it makes you feel better. (Gets up and begins to walk away and then pauses in thought.) This isn't your usual time to work out, Hannibal. Are you trying to keep yourself extra busy? Maybe keep your mind off of something?

Hannibal: I'm fine, …I just felt the need is all. (Ming shrugs and begins to walk away again but stops when Hannibal calls after her) What's it like to die, Ming? (Ming turns and smiles briefly and then continues out of the cave. Hannibal lets out a sigh as she disappears from view) I hope I didn't hurt her feelings too much. (Resumes his workout.)

(Cut to outside of the cave as Ming heads over to visit the penguins. Not looking where she was going she collides with Steve's boot as she hops over the fence to the otter habitat onto the sidewalk.)

Steve: (looks down at her) I think you need to look before you leap there, Ming.

Ming: (looks up at him while rubbing her nose and speaks) (Plain English) I suppose so, …sorry to run into you.

Steve: (stares down at her as he has never heard her speak before) How long have you been able to do that?

Ming: (plain English) Do what?

Steve: Speak English. I mean the other otters can do it too but you speak in sentences like it's your primary language. The others can only manage a word at a time and even then it takes effort.

Ming: (plain English) I don't know, …since mom taught me how to speak your language I guess. I never even practiced it much, ..I just wanted to talk to you and out it came.

Steve: That's just messed up,…very cool, but messed up. …Maybe it's something left over from when your parents where human. (Pauses to reflect) WOW! (Smirks) Any other abilities I should know about? ESP or the ability to shape shift perhaps? (Ming shakes her head) Fire from your eyes or lightning from your rear maybe? (Pause in thought for amusement and the scene flashes to a mental image)

(Ming is on all fours sniffing flowers outside of her habitat with Loki sneaking up behind to play a prank on her. Some pollen gets in her nose and she begins to sniffle just as Loki is closing in and then lets out a sneeze and unfortunately flatulence at the same time. What follows is a clap of thunder and as Ming turns in fright Loki is seen standing immobile behind her with fur completely charred and eyes occasionally blinking like characters in an old Bugs Bunny® cartoon.)

(Scene flashes back to reality as Steve chuckles to himself.)

Ming: (laughs in amusement) Not last time I checked, …but if anything pops up I'll be sure to let you know.

Steve: Please do. (Reaches into his cart and tosses her a fish)

Ming: Thanks, ….but you don't happen to have a hot dog in there do you? (Steve looks bewildered as he shakes his head) This will have to do then, …thanks. (She trots off toward the penguin habitat)

Steve: A hot dog..? (shakes his head) This zoo has no limit to weirdness.

(Cut to Joey's habitat as Kowalski Jr. sits on the ground near Astrid under a grouping of trees as they both enjoy a couple of fish while talking.)

Astrid: Isn't this an odd place to meet up? I mean Joey doesn't exactly like anybody in his habitat.

Jr. : It's cool, …we have an arrangement. (Pause) The others are starting to figure out that you and I spend a good amount of time together and frankly this is probably the only place where we could spend time alone uninterrupted.

Astrid: It's not because of a lack of options is it? I mean I am the only female penguin your age in this zoo.

Jr. : Trust me, …if I needed to be flexible I could. Ming has a pleasant demeanor, …I'm sure I could get to know her if I really wanted to.

Astrid: You mean if you could pry her away from Hannibal.

Jr. : That too. (Pause) It might take a few kilotons of TNT, ..but it could probably be done.

Astrid: What about Yoshi?

Jr.: Ooh, …don't get me started! If we got together can you imagine the mayhem that would result?

Astrid: Her tactics and planning combined with your brain and ingenuity? Wow, ..it would be a nerds match made in heaven.

Jr. : Okay, ..that wasn't quite what I was going for.

Astrid: AND she's got her mom's curves, …yet you still chose me?

Jr. : I don't know, …I think I've started to reconsider. (Pause with a smile) You have only yourself to blame.

Astrid: (rolls her eyes and whacks him in the head with her fish) Don't even think about it, …I'm the jealous type. (Pause) ..And I think my half-brother is the protective type.

Jr. : (laughs) Alright, …I was just kidding. (Pause as he looks into her blue eyes) You're the girl for me, …you don't need to be jealous of anything. (Astrid smiles and she leans forward to give a kiss when they are interrupted by a voice coming from just inside the habitat wall.)

Julian: THERE you are, you little smart penguin you. (Hops down from the wall into the habitat) You should not hide from the king you know, …I have been looking all over the zoo for you and am now quite tired. (Maurice's voice is hear from the other side of the wall)

Maurice: Um ,…your majesty? YOU didn't do any walking at all, ..you made Mort and I…..

Julian: Maurice? Shut up a little okay, ..your king is taking all of the credit here and you will be getting none. Okay? Okay. (Pause) SO, …this is where you have been hiding from me. Well the hiding is over my friend so move your feathers over to my place because I have need of your fixing skills.

Jr. : Fixing skills?

Julian: Yes, ..you see the mechanical device that keeps my bouncy house nice and bouncy has stopped working and it has well, …gotten less bouncy.

Maurice: (from the other side of the wall) It went flat your majesty. You've got Mort trying to blow it back up while you came to talk to this guy, remember?

(Flash to the Lemur habitat where Mort is blowing into the inflatable as fast as he can)

Mort: (Pausing as he pants) Mort feels dizzy. (Laughs a little and then falls over passing out.)

(Flash back to Joey's habitat)

Julian: Maurice! What have I been telling you?

Maurice: Yea, yea, …shut up and all that.

Julian: Exactly, …now where was I? Oh yes, ..I am needing your skills to fix things so that I can make my bouncy house all bouncy again. (Pause) Oh and if you could make it a little more bouncy that would be good to, …but do it because you want to not because I am the king. Okay?

Astrid: Julian, …you do know that you're in Joey's habitat. Right?

Julian: Don't be silly, …I know exactly where I am but I do not worry because he will respect my kingly authority and let me do whatever I want. (Pause) So chop, chop, …make with the moving already. My bouncy house will not get bouncy again on its own. (Pause) Of coarse that would be cool if it did because then I wouldn't have to waste my time talking to a silly penguin kid.

Jr. : Listen Julian, …we came here to be alone and if you don't bail on out of here then I'm going to have to call the bouncer.

Julian: (looks confused) Uh Maurice, …what is this bouncer the penguin speaks of?

Maurice: (from the other side of the wall) Your highness, …a bouncer is like a guard who throws people out who cause a problem or shouldn't be where they are.

Julian: I see, …and who might this bouncer fellow be? (Julian is grabbed about the waist from behind and picked up off the ground. In a moment later Julian finds himself inches from a kangaroo's snout.)

Joey: That'd be me, chum. (Looks down at Jr. and Astrid) Is this doby lemur causing a problem?

Jr. : In the worst way, ….have fun with him Joey.

Joey: I reckon this is where I get to enjoy my job.

Julian: (cringes) I do not be supposing I could throw myself upon your mercy that you would not squish me?

Joey: (huffs in Julian's face) Joey don't do mercy, mate.

Julian: (cringes more) Not the face, then? (Joey looks down at Kowalski Jr. who holds out his flipper like the roman emperor at the end of a gladiator match, makes a fist, and then makes a thumbs down gesture.)

Joey: I'm afraid this just isn't your lucky day, lemur. (Takes Julian by the tail and whaps him back and forth against the ground a few times and then twirls him about above his head like a bolo before tossing the lemur all the way back to his own habitat. Joey then looks down at the penguins.) You two all right?

Jr. : We're good now, thanks Joey.

Joey: No worries, …but listen before you two go later the reception on the tele is frizzy. Maybe you could do something with the dish?

Jr. : No problem.

Joey: Joey likes his down under channel, …thanks for hooking me up by the way.

Jr. : No problem. (Joey hops away to leave them be)

Astrid; That was your arrangement?

Jr. : Sure, …I hooked him up with every Australian channel there is by satellite and he lets us come here to be alone. (Pause) I thought it was a pretty good deal. (Astrid laughs and then kisses him)

(Cut to the penguin's theater room as Hannibal sits in front of a wireless keyboard while staring at the flat screen. He has his email pulled up and the only thing new in the in box is some junk mail from Viagra, a solicitation from an online college, and several spam messages about sexy singles websites. Hannibal stares at the screen and sighs as even the instant messenger is quiet. In the background Private enters the room.)

Private: Oh, ..are you still in here? I thought you might be done by now, ….one of my shows is coming on in a few minutes so I'd like to switch over if you don't mind.

Hannibal: (hits a few buttons on the remote and the TV changes to cable) It's all yours. (Gets up to leave)

Private: Are you all right? You seem pretty glum lately.

Hannibal: Eh, …I'm worried about a friend of mine. You remember our little detour to Florida a while back, right?

Private: How could I forget, …I remember we almost blew up half the park down there.

Hannibal: (chuckles) Good times, ..huh?

Private: Indeed, …so what about it?

Hannibal: My uh, …friend. The one that lives in Universal Studios had a pretty bad fire in her section of the park and I haven't heard from her in a bit.

Private: When did it happen?

Hannibal: I heard about it on the news earlier today. I haven't heard from her since yesterday, …it's a short time I know, but we chat with each other at certain times like clockwork so we never have to play message tag. She's never missed it, …until now. (Shrugs) I'm getting worried.

Private: Sounds like you two might be a bit more than friends.

Hannibal: (face lights up briefly as he thinks about her) Keep it on the down low please, …mom would probably have a heart attack if she knew I was into an older girl.

Private: Older you say? (Pauses to reflect) Oh, …OH, I remember who you're talking about. (Pause) Oh dear, …I suppose that would be a bit rough for her to get used to. (Sighs) …But then it is an online relationship, …not like the two of you have run off together or something.

Hannibal: Um no, …no we're not like that. (Smiles) We'd recently started doing video chats, I've enjoyed being able to see her face again.

Private: Hmm, ….I wish I could say something that would help but all I've got is "be patient." (Pause) She's alright, ..you'll see. (Skipper comes through the door without warning)

Skipper: So THIS is where you've been hiding. Get your butt topside, Hannibal! Kitsune has been waiting for you, ..you're late for your lesson.

Hannibal: (drops the keyboard) Oh crap, ..she's going to be ticked. (Heads for the door) Good talking to you, Private!

Skipper: So what was THAT about?

Private: Oh nothing, …he's just got some things on his mind is all.

Skipper: …And he came to YOU about it? That's insubordination, …I'm his dad. He should come to me if he needs to talk.

Private: Well he didn't really come to me as much as I came to use the TV and we just started talking.

Skipper: (confused) …But I'm his dad. What is he ashamed to talk to me or something?

Private: Don't feel offended Skipper, …it's only natural that kids become embarrassed to be seen around their parents as they grow up.

Skipper: My kid does NOT see me as an embarrassment!

Private: Of course not, Skipper. (Pause) Um, ….I'm sure he'll come to you when he's ready.

Skipper: (gets up to head out of the room) Embarrassment? Kowalski maybe, …..but ME? (Closes the door behind him)

Private: I suppose that could have gone better. (Sighs) Oh well, …now to watch the nature channel. (Flips the channel and his program appears on screen already in progress with a camera underwater following a number of Adelie penguins while feeding. Private laughs briefly.) The girls are hungry today aren't they…. (The scene fades to late that night, Hannibal again sits in the theater room but alone this time. The lights are out and the only illumination comes from the screen of the TV as Hannibal watches the news while it repeats previous coverage on the fire at Universal studios. He lets out a sigh at the fact that he had still not heard from Margot. The scene on the news changes as they switch to a reporter on location in Florida.)

Reporter: ….as you can see the fire completely devastated the habitats and we've recently gotten word from an anonymous source here at the park that while a number of the animals bodies have been recovered, none has yet to be found alive. Those here at the park are quickly becoming discouraged as to if ANY of the animals survived. (Pause) We've also gotten word from another anonymous source that the fire Marshall HAS ruled this fire to be an arson and that the investigation is moving forward with that new information. (Pause) Back to you…

(Hannibal still sitting on the couch leans back and allows the remote to slip from his paw as tears begin to run down his cheek. A moment later Yoshi enters the room.)

Yoshi: Hey Hannibal, …it's late. What are you still doing in here?

Hannibal: (wipes the tears from his cheek) Watching the news.

Yoshi: It must have been some story if it's got you crying, …I don't think I've ever seen you shed a single tear before.

Hannibal: How can you tell THAT? It's pretty dark in here.

Yoshi: The light from the TV is reflecting off of the wet fur on your cheeks. (Hannibal grumbles and wipes his cheeks with his paws) So what's going on?

Hannibal: There was a fire in the animal attractions exhibit at Universal Studios, …a close friend of mine is there and I haven't heard from her in a while. I'm getting really worried, ….they haven't found any animals alive yet.

Yoshi: (curiosity peaked) HER?

Hannibal: (sighs) Not now, Yoshi.

Yoshi: All right, …but when she turns up okay I want details. (Smiles) So is there anything I can do to help besides stand here and tell you that everything will be okay?

Hannibal: Just don't tell me to be patient, …people have been telling me that all day. (Pause) I don't think I can be patient anymore, …I need to know. I can't just sit here in front of the TV hoping for good news from news anchors who make a living out of giving you the dirt. (Pause) No word, …no email, bad news on the TV, ….I can't take it anymore.

Yoshi: Ooh, ..this definitely sounds like you guys are closer than just friends. (Rubs her paws together in earnest) What can I do to help?

Hannibal: (sighs) Nothing, …It's my problem so I'll do this myself. (Loki comes into the room looking for the both of them while eating something)

Loki: (mouth half full) There you guys are, …I was beginning to think that you were up to something without me. (Pause) So what's going on? (Yoshi gives him the rundown real quick) Hannibal's got a girl? AWSOME! (Hannibal scowls) Oh right, …girl missing. Bad! (Pause) So what are we looking at, ….a mission proposal for the penguins?

Hannibal: (looks down and sighs heavily) A mission for just me, …it's no one else's problem. (Pause) I don't think dad would authorize a mission anyway, he'd probably just tell me to sit tight like everybody else has been.

Yoshi: Oh right, ..like I'm going to let you go off rogue without any kind of action plan. You'll end up stranded in a kennel somewhere.

Hannibal: You're going to try to stop me?

Yoshi: (busts out laughing) I'm coming with you, dingleberry. (Pause) Like I'm going to stay here and lie to everybody about not knowing where you went? (Pause) Loki is coming too.

Loki: I am?

Yoshi: You're bad at keeping secrets, …so yes.

Loki: Well at least I get a road trip out of being roped into this. (Pause) Can we get fireworks on the way back up from the south? (Yoshi swats the back of his head) Road trip huh? Then if we manage to swipe a car I suggest we tie Loki to the roof rack, …it will make for a much quieter ride.

Hannibal: No good, …it will draw attention. We'll tie him to the front bumper, ..it will look more natural that way like he ran out in front of us or something. Humans tend to look the other way when it comes to road kill.

Loki: HEY!

Hannibal: So you guys are really in on this with me?

Yoshi: Of course, …you're our brother. (Pause) Now what we need is a plan and supplies, …and you've come to the right person for a plan. (Fade to the situation room just down the hall, Yoshi and Hannibal are sitting at a digital map table looking at a digitized map and plotting their route to Florida.) Unfortunately taking a plane at this point would be problematic. Since they nailed that terrorist guy, homeland security has tightened its sphincter with regard to airline security for fear of other nut jobs looking for revenge or something. We'd have a hard time without being seen or found. So it looks like Loki called it, ..we're going by road.

Hannibal: So how do we do this?

Yoshi: We could hop buses all the way down but that would actually cost us on time, since we're in a bit of a hurry and all.

Hannibal: What are you suggesting?

Yoshi: How do you guys feel about driving?

Loki: I feel like I don't know how, …why?

Yoshi: The zookeeper lets me sit in his lap and drive the security vehicle sometimes while he works the pedals, …so if you guys can handle the peddles I should be able to do the rest if I can get a booster seat or something else to prop myself up on so I can see out the windshield.

Hannibal: Three otters driving a stolen car down the road, …I think the humans would notice that.

Yoshi: So we switch off periodically, …drive so far then change vehicles. Preferably someplace where the humans won't notice that their car is gone for some time.

Loki: Won't that cost as much time as taking the bus?

Yoshi: Once we're on the interstate we should be able to make really good time between change outs. Besides, if we've learned nothing else it's that humans would rather look the other way than report something ludicrous and make themselves look bad.

Hannibal: As ludicrous as three otters driving down the interstate? (smiles weakly) It sounds do able.

Loki: It sounds fun, …when do we go?

Yoshi: We need supplies first. (The scene snaps to the penguins quarters as Hannibal performs what looks like compressions on Rico's belly. With each compression as piece of equipment pops out of Rico's mouth.)

Yoshi: (hushed) Quietly, …you'll wake them up.

Hannibal: I can't believe Rico is sleeping through this. (With the next compression a picture of a blue penguin that looks like it's running for its life pops out.) What the..?

Loki: I didn't know Rico had a girl. I guess that explains why he got rid of that doll.

Yoshi: How come we've never seen her before?

Hannibal: (studies the picture for a moment) We have, …I know who this is. You can tell by the expression on the face.

Yoshi: So give already.

Hannibal: Remember the zookeeper's wedding? Sensei turned Darla's spell on Alice to keep her from blowing the whistle and ruining things for everybody.

Loki: I remember, …Alice turned into a blue penguin for the night and Rico kept chasing…. ( silent pause before he begins to laugh prompting the other two to cover his mouth with their paws)

Yoshi: So, …Rico's into ALICE?

Hannibal: This version of her judging by the evidence.

Yoshi: (gingerly stuffs the picture down Rico's throat and shivers slightly at the thought) Let us never speak of this again. ( A hushed voice comes from behind)

Voice: Did you find everything you were looking for? (The otters turn in surprise to see Kowalski Jr. standing nearby with a plate of fish in flipper. The otters quickly escort Jr. out of the room and explain things to him and the scene cuts to Kowalski's workshop.)

Jr. : So you guys have your own mission now, …cool. You'll need support if you get into a jam you know. (Reaches into a tool box and pulls out a hand held shortwave radio. Then tosses it to Hannibal.) You guys call me if you have a problem.

Loki: You don't want to come with?

Jr. : I'm not the adventurous type, …I'm the behind the scenes type. (Pause) You guys will need some more stuff before you go. Rico doesn't keep everything in his belly. It just isn't big enough. (starts going through cabinets, then begins tossing things to the otters) Kitsune's grapple gun, amnesia dust, truth serum, …and something my dad has only described as liquid force. Don't ask! (Pause) OH, …I almost forgot. I came across this recently when I was helping to clean the H.Q. (pulls out a sword from somewhere) It's Kitsune's short sword, …I forget what you call it. (Hands it to Hannibal)

Hannibal: It's a wakizashi. (Removes the sword off of his back and attaches the new one next to it on the strap, then puts it all back on himself)

Jr. : Gesundheight. (Looks at Hannibal and then point to Loki) This is my best bud, here. You bring his butt back here in one piece, get me?

Yoshi: Isn't the butt usually separated in halves?

Hannibal: So we have some welding to do, …no big deal and it will be an improvement.

Loki: HEY! (The otters stow their gear and get ready to move)

Jr. : Hannibal! (Hannibal turns to look at him) You're girls alright, …don't think about anything otherwise. (Pause) When you find her, ..bring her back here for safekeeping. I'll find a way to set her up with accommodations, and if the adults don' t like it they can bite my tail feathers. (Hannibal nods and the otters move to head out)

(Cut to outside of the zoo wall)

Loki: We're not going to at least leave a note or something? Mom and dad will worry.

Yoshi: Don't worry, …I took care of it. (They look about at empty cars lining the side of the street.) Any preferences?

Loki: (points to a car with dust on it.) How about that one, it doesn't look like it will be missed.

Hannibal: It's on cinderblocks, Loki. We need one with tires,…the car moves a lot faster with them.

Loki: (looks at the blocks) Yea, ..I supposed I should have noticed that.

Yoshi: There's one of those mini coopers, …that should be small enough for us to work with. (They exchange glances and then cross the street towards the car as the scene fades out.)

Chapter 2 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 2

By

Wildgoose

(The scene opens inside the main level of the penguin H.Q. shortly before the zoo opens for the day. The penguins lie asleep in their bunks as they always do until a fish shaped alarm clock sounds to wake them up at the same time it always does. However this morning it does not get the chance to do its job because Marlene barges into the room having entered through the tunnel and run up the stairs through the lower levels.)

Marlene: (panting) SKIPPER! (She looks about as no one stirs and then walks swiftly to the wall to hit a red button. A claxon sounds and red lights begin to flash. All of the penguins wake simultaneously and tumble out of their bunks.)

Skipper: Gah, …it's a red alert! We're under attack men, …Rico defensive positions! Kowalski stand by the self-destruct! Private….. (Marlene silences the alarm)

Marlene: We're not under attack, Skipper. However we do have a major problem!

Skipper: Marlene, …what problem could be so great at this hour that you would sound a false red alert?

Marlene: The kids are gone!

Skipper: Whoa, …what? They can't be gone, …what do you mean gone?

Marlene: How many different ways could I possibly say that the kids are gone, Skipper?

Skipper; (rubs his eyes) I don't know. (Turns to Kowalski) How about it, Kowalski?

Kowalski: (whips out an abacus and does his thing) Only two, …mentally and physically.

Skipper: There, ..you see?

Marlene: (grumbles) Physically, Skipper! They kids were not in the cave when I woke up this morning.

Skipper: All of them?

Marlene: Ming was still there, …the others were gone. (Pause) What if they've been transferred in the middle of the night?

Skipper: Alright calm down, Marlene. The zookeeper would never have transferred them on you. You're just being paranoid, …they're probably roaming around the zoo before it opens. (Pause)They're not babies anymore; they can handle themselves around the zoo.

Marlene: Me? You're accusing ME of being paranoid? (Huffs) YOU are accusing ME of being paranoid?

Kowalski: You probably should have quite while you were ahead Skipper. "Calm down" would have been more than sufficient.

Skipper: (with Marlene ranting in the background) Thank you for that, Kowalski.

Kowalski: It's what I'm here for…. (Pause) Oh, …you were being sarcastic weren't you. (Skipper rolls his eyes and then places a flipper over Marlene's mouth)

Skipper: Relax Marlene, …we'll find them. (Turns to Private) Wake the girls so we can search in groups. They're here in the zoo somewhere.

(Snap to an hour later as all of the penguins arrive back at the H.Q.)

Rico: (grunts) Sorry Skipper, …no sign of them.

Syron: I'm forced to agree, …we canvased the whole place. They're not in the zoo.

Skipper: In the park then?

Syron: We checked outside of the walls, …there are no tracks leading to the park.

Meg: I've been finding cracker crumbs around the H.Q., ..they were in here at some point.

Pepper: That doesn't really tell us much, Meg. That could have been any time.

Marlene: No, .. No, …Loki only snacks on those when he wakes up in the middle of the night. I don't know why but that's the only time he'll eat them.

Erin: …And since we clean the place religiously they must have been left last night.

Skipper: Do the crumbs form a trail we can follow?

Meg: Do I look like Scooby Do? How do I know, …I only just noticed the things. Give me a few minutes and I'll let you know. (Meg waddles off to follow the cracker crumbs)

Marlene: Great, …while Meg is off playing Sherlock Holmes what do we do?

Skipper: The zoo opens in an hour, …we'll need a plan… (Marlene smacks him across the bill)

Marlene: I MEANT about our kids being gone. You're their dad, …aren't you even worried about them?

Skipper: (Smacks Marlene lightly across the nose in retribution) Of COURSE I'm worried about them, however I'd like to explore all available options before I resort to freaking out like somebody I know. (In the background Meg returns)

Meg: The crumbs lead all over the place but there seems to be a large concentration of them in the situation room. There's something else, ..some of the equipment in there has been left on.

Kowalski: Really, …I was certain I shut it all down last night.

Meg: Yes,…we all know how obsessive you are about shutting things down at night. I was trying to imply that the stuff was left on because the kids had been in there.

Kowalski: Oh, …yes of course. I knew that.

Meg: Sure you did. (Sighs) You guys should come check this out. (She leads them to the situation room on the lower level and shows them the map table.) It looks like they were planning a route of travel.

Marlene: Wha, ….where could they be going?

Pepper: (groans) To Florida, …I should have seen this coming. (Marlene's head slowly rotates to face Pepper)

Marlene: Why should you have seen this coming? (Closes the distance between them) What aren't you telling us?

Pepper: There was a fire at Universal Studios recently and Hannibal hadn't heard from a friend of his since then. (Sighs) He was used to very regular contact with this friend and was getting very worried.

Private: I remember Hannibal mentioning it. (Pause) So you think that Hannibal went to go check on this person?

Elisa: …And the others volunteered to go with him to help. (Shakes her head) Dios Mia!

Kowalski: I don't understand, …what friend? (Pepper discretely kicks his shin) OW, ..watch it! (Pepper raises an eyebrow at him) Just say it all ready, …I don't read minds. (Rubs his flippers together and smirks evilly) Yet…..

Pepper: (groans and rolls her eyes) His friend, …that he met down there when we took our detour on our last mission.

Kowalski: I don't remember any friend, ..what are you…. (Pause) Oh her….

Marlene: (looks back and forth between Kowalski and Pepper) Her? (Pause) Who's her?

Private: (chimes in) Hannibal met a girl while we were there; they've been staying in contact regularly by internet.

Marlene: (enthused) REALLY? (Pause) Well that's great news. So, … why the big secret? (Approaches Pepper) Why didn't he come to me or Skipper about it? (Pause) What is he embarrassed or something? What's she like?

Pepper: Um, …she's a show girl. She performs in an animal attractions exhibit at the park.

Marlene: (scoff/laugh) That's it? (Pause) THAT'S the big secret? (Looks away) I don't believe this, ..he could have told me about that. (Sighs)

Pepper: So, …you're not upset?

Marlene: NO, ..why would I be upset. That's great that he found somebody.

Private: That's a relief, ….he was worried you'd be upset because she was older. (Pepper groans and looks away)

Marlene: Wait, ..what? How much older?

Private: I think he mentioned that she was close to your age. (Marlene's face drops)

Skipper: (As Marlene stares without a word) …AND we'll deal with that later. Don't stroke out Marlene, …let's worry about getting them back here. (Pause and then turns to Meg) Do we have any idea when they left? (Meg shakes her head) Alright people, …let's assume at first that they left on foot and they haven't gotten far. (Pause) Kowalski, ..time until the zoo opens?

Kowalski: About forty five minutes.

Skipper: Excellent, ..that's just enough time for an aerial recon mission. Private, Elisa, you're up for this one. (Pause) Kowalski, …how's that launching system?

Kowalski: Operational Skipper, …but we have yet to actually use it.

Skipper: Now's the time, …let's move people. Elisa and private, …take a couple of those new Bluetooth® communicators to stay in contact.

Private: Got it Skipper! (He and Elisa waddle out of the room to gear up)

Skipper: (approaches Marlene) Are you okay?

Marlene: (stammers slightly) heheheh, …I'll um, …I'll be okay. (long pause) It's like you said. He's a grown otter now, …It's his life, ..I CAN deal with this. (Pause)… I think. (Pause) Maybe…

Skipper: It's not That….

Marlene: (turns and grabs Skipper by the chest feathers and begins to squeeze.) Would it have been too much for him to find a girl his OWN age? There's got to be somebody in the park, …or maybe a neighboring zoo. Right..? (Pause) This girl is ROBBING the CRADLE, Skipper!

Skipper: (wincing in pain) Let go Marlene! (He grabs her paws and coaxes her to let go) We'll see what comes of things, okay? Let's just find them before they get too far or get themselves into a jam. (Marlene nods and tries to calm herself down. Cut to a row of hedges against the zoo wall not far from the penguin habitat. Two false shrubs in the line of bushes slide sideways on a hidden track revealing a pair of tubes extending down beneath the neighboring sidewalk. A moment later with a reverberating hiss sound two penguins are shot through to about fifteen feet in the air before popping the corks on the soda propulsion system in their flight packs. Private and Elisa spread their wooden wings to gain lift as they begin to accelerate upward and away.)

Elisa: (laughs over the rush of wind as they level out) It's a wonder that nobody ever see's us when we do these things.

Private: Count your blessings, …now bank right and keep a sharp eye out. If they were heading out of the city they would have headed in the direction of the bridges. (The pair alters course and the scene fades back to the H.Q after they return.) No luck, Skipper.

Skipper: (groans) They're quicker than I thought. (Sigh) We don't have a choice now, …Kowalski text the zookeeper and inform him of the situation. (Kowalski salutes and heads to get on the computer) I'm sure he'll be pleased as punch to be woken up just after he went to bed. (Pause) Syron, ..I'll need your help to formulate a plan. We have a search and recovery mission ahead of us. (Pause) …And Rico, …do what you do best! (Rico chuckles to himself as he goes to collect equipment to ingest.)

Private: We have one thing in our favor, Skipper. Thanks to the maps that we found we know what route they're taking and where they're headed.

Meg: (Smirks) That WAS a little convenient wasn't it.

Skipper: Indeed, …Girls we'll need you here. Between the chicks and yourselves there's enough of you to attempt to keep the zoo from noticing that four of us are gone.

Pepper: What about the otters?

Skipper: I don't know, …but the zookeeper can be creative when he wants to be. With Kitsune's help I'm sure they'll come up with something. (Kowalski comes waddling up the stairs) Report Kowalski!

Kowalski: Communications with the zookeeper have been established, Skipper. (Pause) …And he's REALLY ticked off.

Syron: Just like that? That sounds a little extreme for him don't you think?

Kowalski: Not necessarily, ...Kitsune took the QWRTY board from him and commented that we woke him up from one of his nightmares. (Shakes his head) That man must have gone through HELL. (Sighs) Anyway, …we're to meet him tonight when he arrives and he'll discuss any plans with us.

Marlene: What? We have to wait that long before we can go after them?

Skipper: Hey, …that was going to be MY line. ..And what if something happens between now and then?

Kowalski: I only know what I've been told, Skipper.

Skipper: (stares at Kowalski for a moment) You're a soldier, Kowalski. It's the story of your life. (Pats him on the shoulder and then looks about at the others.) All right it's status quoe for now, …I don't like it any more than you do but the zookeeper has done a lot to look out for us so we'll have to trust him.

Private: Might I suggest that we take our positions topside, then? The zoo is due to open any minute now.

Skipper: Agreed. Let's move people! Go…GO! (Marlene heads back to her habitat via the tunnel and the penguins all head topside)

(Cut to somewhere on the NJ turnpike. A blue Mini Cooper speeds down the road at about sixty miles an hour in the far right lane so as to avoid the more aggressive drivers. Yoshi is standing atop of several large books so that she can see over the steering wheel. Loki and Hannibal are working the pedals according to Yoshi's instruction.)

Hannibal: I can't believe that this plan is working. Where are we by the way?

Yoshi: The NJ turnpike, ..coming up on exit seven. …And I'd say that this easy pass thing on the windshield has been a significant factor in our luck so far. Because of it we don't have to stop at the toll booths, we just cruise right on through the automated lanes.

Loki: (grunts as he holds down the gas pedal) That's great and all, ..but is there any chance that Hannibal and I could switch? I'm getting pretty tired here.

Yoshi: (looks about the console) Keep holding the pedal, …I'm going to try this cruise control button. (Presses it) Okay, …now let go. (Loki lets go and the car continues at its current speed.) COOL! You can take five, Loki. This thing has an autopilot for the gas pedal.

Loki: (jumps up onto the seat so he can take a look around) So how long before we have to find ourselves another car?

Yoshi: We're making good time here on the interstate so I was debating whether to chance driving until this thing needs fuel.

Hannibal: You're not worried about the car being reported stolen?

Loki: (looking towards the rear window) Not as much as she should be about this police car closing on us with his lights on.

Yoshi: (looks in the mirror) Oh crap! (Looks worried) Um, ..um, …okay Loki hide under the seat. Hannibal, I'm going to pull to the shoulder. Give me one third brake. (Hannibal presses the pedal and the vehicle slows on the shoulder until it stops. Yoshi puts the car in park and then opens both windows before diving under the seat.) Hannibal, get under here! (Hannibal joins them) Okay if we get a chance where the human isn't looking we haul paws out the passenger window and under the car. We'll have to think on our feet from there. (The officer approaches the car and finds it unoccupied, then walks around the car to get a better look at it and call for backup. When he is turned away the pups do as planned.)

Hannibal: (under the car) So now what do we do?

(The scene cuts to twenty minutes later, the pups are again under way and heading down the turnpike. The police radio can be heard in the background. Loki begins pushing buttons to turn the roof lights off and then looks through the cage separating the front from the back.)

Loki: I never thought my first ride in a police car would be like this.

Yoshi: Don't worry, it won't last long. We have to ditch this thing before the cops find us again.

Loki: (chuckles) What do you think that guys face would have looked like if he'd found out that otters had been driving a car down the turnpike?

Hannibal: Probably about the same if you'd stuck a red hot poker half way up his butt. (Yoshi and Loki chuckle in response. Another car traveling on the pike happened to pull up alongside them in the next lane. In the front seat the two parents appear to be having an argument, …in the back seat is a five year old girl sitting in a booster seat. Yoshi turns to look out the side window and notices the girl with her face pressed against the glass and her eyes open wide. Yoshi, unsure of what to do about it, simply smiles and offers a salute before directing her attention back to driving. The girl does a little wave as her parents gradually accelerate away from the patrol car.)

(Cut to that evening after all of the day time personnel had left for the day. Steve comes by and sits himself down on a bench outside of the penguin habitat and lets out a loud whistle to get everybody's attention. Moments later all of the penguins and the remaining otters emerge from their habitats and join him on the side walk.)

Steve: So nice of everybody to join me here on this uneventful evening.

Private: Uneventful..?

Skipper: Sarcasm private.

Private: Oh, ..right.

Steve: Okay, …Yoshi, Loki, and Hannibal are gone. How and why? (Everybody starts to speak up but are stopped when Steve whistles again)

Private: Does he really need to keep doing that? It hurts my ears.

Steve: I still don't speak animal, people. (Pause) Ming, ..front and center. (Ming cautiously comes forward and looks down) Relax, …you're not in trouble. I need a translator and under the circumstances one word at a time isn't going to cut it. (Pause) No offense intended, Marlene. (Pause) So what do you say, …will you allow me to make use of your newly discovered talent? (Ming doesn't respond for a moment but then nods her head)

Marlene: Talent? What talent?

Ming: (English) I'll do my best sir.

Kowalski: Interesting, …I wonder how she managed to speak human so well.

Skipper: I don't know, …but check into it once we've got the kids back.

Kowalski: Aye, Skipper. (Ming begins to translate for the animals as they speak from this point. The penguins bring Steve up to speed on why the pups left and where they're heading.)

Steve: (Sighs) Wonderful. (Pause) I'd heard about that fire on the news, …if I'd known it was so important to him I would have driven him down there myself.

Ming: (looks sad)(English) This girl must be something if Hannibal was willing to leave me all alone in the middle of the night.

Steve: Love makes you do strange and crazy things, Ming. (Smiles) Look at me, …I married a penguin and had a child with her. (Ming looks up at him and tries to hide a small amount of laughter.) God help me when I have to explain THAT to the kid when she gets older. I have this nightmare where Keiko's in Kindergarten and the kids do one of those "who are your parents and what do they do" presentations. (Pretends to be Keiko using his best little girl voice) My mommy is a samurai penguin who used to chop people's heads off when she got mad. My daddy works for the military and he's in charge of commando penguins who routinely abuse him. (Pause) Thank you!

Skipper: Um, ..right. It sounds like you've got your work cut out for you there, Steve. (Pause) So what's the plan?

Steve: We're going for a drive, ..that's the plan. (Pause) Let me make a phone call first though, …we'll need some reinforcements on this one. (Steve pulls out his encrypted cell phone and walks a few yards away to make a call. Ten minutes later he walks back.) Okay, ..we're good to go. Strangely enough the pups pulled this stunt just as I was starting a weeklong vacation so at least I won't be missed around here. (Sighs) Way to screw that up for me, Kids. (Shakes his head) Kitsune was looking forward to heading to LBI with me for the week. I have a friend who was going to let us use his shore house. (Pause) In the meantime, ..my coverage for the week is Walter. You may have already seen him making his rounds tonight. Thank you very much for not stunning him or worse. (Pause) Syron, …you girls still have my cell number so text me if you hear from anything from of the pups.

Marlene: Wait, …how do we keep the zoo from noticing that the kids are gone?

Steve: I already took care of that, …as far as the zoo records read. I had the pups transferred to a nearby vet facility for quarantine due to possible exposure to an exotic bacterium in the gelatin coating of the vitamins you guys sometimes get. (Pause) I'd heard about a voluntary recall so I went with it. (The animals look back and forth at each other) Alright, …let's not dilly dally any more. It only takes about eighteen hours to get to Florida from here if you drive straight through so with our luck they're more than half way there already.

Marlene: Do you really think they made it that far?

Steve: Well, …if it was the lemurs I'd just assume that they were dead somewhere down the street and write them off from the zoo's registry but since they are who they are and they came from you guys. (Shrugs) I'd give them fairly good odds, yes. (Pause) Penguins, …let's get moving! …And make sure you bring that speak and spell or I'm not going to be able to understand a thing you say. (Skipper, Kowalski, Private, and Rico belly slide toward the main entrance. Steve Walks to the office to acknowledge Walter before following them.)

(The scene cut to the inside of Steve's truck outside of the zoo. The penguins are all sitting on the floor in the back so that they are out of sight. All communications to the zookeeper are now accomplished with the speak and spell.)

Skipper: So who are these reinforcements you mentioned earlier?

Steve: I called up a search and rescue unit in Florida to help recover Hannibal's girlfriend. If she's hurt she may not make it until Hannibal gets to her. (Pause) It's sometimes a GOOD thing to be in command if all the penguin units.

Kowalski: Would this be anybody we know?

Steve: Probably not, ..this is a fairly new unit.

Private: So who are they then?

(The scene snaps to the animal attractions exhibit in Universal Studios. It is dark and the entire area is charred. The only sound comes from burnt up debris that occasionally shifts or crumbles. Minutes pass before the silence is disturbed by a low pitched repeating thump in the air that seems to be getting steadily closer. Once the noise sounds like it is almost on top of the exhibit a searchlight floods the area and a one third scale MH-53 Pave Low stirs up ash and debris as it sets down in the exhibit and then powers down its engines. A moment later a side door slides open and six blue penguins hop out and begin to look around.)

Blue penguin: (Australian accent) Alright guys, …we've got a Sheila otter in here somewhere. Spread out and find her quick and quiet like. (The other five penguins belly slide away in different directions while the commander stays near the chopper looking about with night vision goggles) This place gives me the creeps… (As much as an hour later a call comes over the comm from one of the other penguins stating that she'd found something.) All right, …hold tight. Everybody close in on Babs position to assist. (The penguins move in and begin to clear debris. After a while they manage to uncover four otters, …three males laying over a female. The penguins work to remove more debris and pull the bodies free so they can be checked out. A while later the commander looks for a report) So what's the news, Nigel?

Nigel: (shakes his head) The Sheila's alive, ….but she's in pretty rough shape. It's doubtful if she would have lasted the night if we hadn't found her. (Shrugs) Now, …who knows. Maybe she's got a shot, Digger.

Digger: ..And the others? (Nigel shakes his head)

Nigel: It looks like they bit the dust trying to protect her.

Digger: (sighs) …Bollocks! (Pause) Can we move the Sheila?

Nigel: We don't have much choice, ..she's done if she doesn't get proper care real soon.

Digger: All right, …get her rigged on a stretcher and let move out of here. (Pause) Babs, ..you help him.

Babs: Aye sir! ( A voice comes from one of the other penguins)

Penguin: Contact left! (The penguins turn to see a security guard who was coming to investigate the noises coming from the area. The guard seeing them and their helicopter immediately pulls out a camera phone and begins to take footage.)

Digger: There's our luck for you, …the dingo is probably streaming to you tube or something as we speak. Toby bring the tall boy down!

Toby: (pulls what looks like a cross between a bazooka and a Taser out from somewhere and levels it on his shoulder) Say good night, chum! (He fires and a pair of darts with wires streaming from the weapon hurls towards the guard impaling him and giving him the shock of his life. The guard falls to the ground still twitching.) Let's see the energizer bunny® do THAT!

Digger: Good work, …now let's get this girl moving before she croaks on us. (Pause) Bag the others, we'll bring them with us. …They deserve a proper burial (The penguins make their way back to the chopper with their passenger and cargo, then proceed out of the area before anyone else drops in on them.)

(Cut to wee hours of the morning after having finally reached the park. The pups make their way through the burnt out debris looking for any signs of life.)

Loki: Wow, …it looks like this place was nuked or something.

Yoshi: It's so quiet, ….it gives me the creeps. (They begin to help Hannibal sift through the debris) How many animals lived here?

Hannibal: I'm not sure, …quite a few I think. (Sighs) Everything is burnt up….

Loki: Are we looking in the right spot? (Hannibal nods)

Hannibal: This was their habitat, …even like this I recognize what's left of it. (Begins to shed tears) There's nothing here, …the humans must have recovered their remains. …Or there was nothing left to recover.

Loki: (Places a paw on Hannibal's shoulder) I'm sorry, man. (Hannibal kicks at the debris in anger a few times and then throws a few pieces of debris into the distance.)

Yoshi: Hannibal..? (As he turns to face her she embraces him in a hug ) This trip wasn't for nothing, …at least now you know what happened. We can stay as long as you want.

Hannibal: My heart has a huge hole in it now.

Yoshi: It will heal in time, …I know you don't want to hear this but you'll find somebody again. The world is a big place.

Hannibal: Maybe, ….but nothing is ever as good as the first time it happens to you.

Yoshi: (smiles weakly) I haven't had that experience for myself yet, ..so I can't comment. ( A symphony of high pitched chatter can be heard approaching them from several directions.)

Loki: Oh goody, sounds like company. Just what we need, ..the dead are coming back to get us for disturbing their resting place.

Hannibal: Shut up Loki, …this is no time for jokes! (They begin to shine their flashlights in all directions to discover that they are surrounded by squirrels.) You've got to be kidding.

Yoshi: Did they have squirrels here? (Hannibal shakes his head. A moment later one of the squirrels speaks up.)

Lobster: The boss has been expecting you. (Pause) At least one of you anyway.

Yoshi: (looks about her) That's a LOT of squirrels, Hannibal. (The squirrels begin to close in.)

Squirrel: You're coming with us, …resistance would ill advised.

Hannibal: (Draws both swords and stands ready to fight) We'll see about that.

Loki: Um yea, …what about us? We seem to be experiencing a shortage of weapons here. (Hannibal hands his throwing stars to Loki and Yoshi)

Hannibal: It's all I've got, …I'm not Rico. (The squirrels stop their advance but move together to form a complete circle.)

Squirrel: ACORNS! (The other squirrels all bring out Acorns and hold them in paw standing ready)

Loki: (looks at Hannibal) How fast are you with those things?

Hannibal: (Looks at the squirrels) Not fast enough, I think. (Pause) Any ideas, Yoshi?

Yoshi: Not currently, no. (Pause) This looks like it's going to suck!

Squirrel: LOOSE! (The other squirrels begin bombarding the otters with acorns as the scene fades out)

Chapter three coming soon.

MH-53 Pave Low: Military helicopter used in search and rescue as well as heavy lifting.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 3

By

Wildgoose

(Steve's truck barrels down I-95 having entered the state of Florida about two hours ago. Several empty cans of soda sit in a plastic shopping bag that is currently being used for trash. The penguins have occasionally been drifting to sleep and then waking up to annoy Steve with repeated questions.)

Private: (rubs his eyes as he sits up reaching for the speak and spell) Are we there yet?

Steve: (sighs) I'm tired, Private. If you ask me that question one more time I'm going to pull off into the everglades when we see them and feed you to the alligators.

Private: No need to be hostile, …I just wasn't aware of how long I'd been asleep.

Steve: Barring the need for a bathroom break or other personal emergency, …when the truck actually stops then we'll be there.

Private: Oh, …okay then. (Pause) Would you mind if I climbed into the front seat? It's gotten rather uncomfortable back here.

Steve: Why, what's the problem?

Private: I think something Rico ate has disagreed with him, …he keeps breaking wind.

Steve: (rolls his eyes and then rolls down the window.) I'm so tired I actually thought that was me needing a shower.

Private: Aren't you used to being up all night? (Climbs into the front seat and begins to look out the windows)

Steve: Yea, …but driving all night drains you a lot more than you would think. The lines on the road can have a hypnotic effect, …especially if they're dotted.

Private: Highway hypnosis?

Steve: Actually, …that's the term for it exactly.

Private: (turns to look out the window again and then waves his flipper in front of his bill as a reverberating report comes from Rico in the back once more.) I guess it's a good thing the others aren't awake to notice the smell.

Steve: (chuckles) Look in the glove compartment and see if there's an old bottle cork in there somewhere. We can shove it in Rico's rear to stop him up.

Private: Wouldn't the pressure build up until he explodes?

Steve: Only if I'm lucky.

Private: I see. (Pause) If you don't mind my asking, ..why would a cork be in your glove compartment.

Steve: (sighs and reflects for a moment) Well, …after Kitsune and I were married we couldn't take a honeymoon right away because the baby was only a few months off and likewise she couldn't drink. So after Keiko was born, maybe three months after, she started sleeping through the night so Kitsune and I arranged for a honeymoon in Hawaii and let Ayame babysit. You remember, …I was gone for two weeks.

Private: Oh yes, …how could I forget. Alice was placed on night shift and we couldn't do a thing until you got back. It drove the skipper mad.

Steve: (Smirks) I aim to please.

Private: Indeed, …so you were saying?

Steve: Oh, ..well after we got back we were in no rush to get home so we went to the beach and drove the truck onto the sand and sat there next to the surf under the moonlight drinking champagne until we were wasted.

Private: So what happened next? (Steve looks back and forth between Private and the road a few times)

Steve: (Smiles) That's personal, Private. (Clears his throat) Later I found the cork to the bottle in the truck bed and just, …held onto it I guess. Sentimental reasons and all… I guess it must have landed there when we popped the bottle open.

Private: (looks towards the road) I think that's the sort of thing Pepper is looking for, the romance part I mean, …but it just doesn't feel right.

Steve: You don't like her?

Private: Bite your tongue, …she's wonderful. It's just, ….it just seems like something's missing. That certain spark.

Steve: She's not the girl of your dreams, huh?

Private: My dreams include a wedding in Las Vegas and, ….well that's personal. Then maybe raising a family in Nova Scotia.

Steve: Okay, …sounds cold but it's your dream. (Pause) I don't know what to tell you, …when life hands you lemons then make lemonade.

Private: Um okay, …I'm not really sure where to go with that.

Steve: It means that dreams seldom come true and most times you just have to work with what life gives you.

Private: Um okay, ….I think I'm a bit confused now. Are you saying that I should make lemonade and give it to Pepper to make things better?

Steve: (Sighs as he rubs fatigue from his eyes) Yes, …yes that's exactly what I'm saying Private. You go ahead and give that a try and let me know how that works out for you. (Steve pulls off the interstate and as few as twenty minutes later pulls into an old airfield that looks like it's been abandoned for forty years. Surrounding the perimeter is scaffold like towers that are covered in rust.)

Steve: We're here, Private. Wake the others.

Private: (As he tries to wake the others) Are you sure, …I've been to universal studios before and this doesn't look anything like it.

Skipper: (rubbing his eyes) Where are we? This doesn't look anything like a theme park.

Kowalski: (looks about) Maybe it's something new, ..the wonderful world of corrosion perhaps.

Steve: This is an old NIKE missile base, …back during the cold war bases like this were erected to be able to shoot down enemy bombers if world war three ever started. (Steve steers the truck towards a lone woman of Native American descent standing on what looks like a metal platform marked with yellow lines.) And there's our contact. (Steve drives his truck onto the platform, shuts it down and then exits with the penguins following suit.)

Woman: Wingapo! (win-gah-po)

Steve: Forgive me, ..it's been such a long time I've forgotten the response. (Smiles) How are you, Nicketti?

Nicketti: Well, now that I'm working here. I never realized working with animals could be so different. (Looks him over) You've certainly changed since high school.

Steve: (amused) For better or worse? (Skipper kicks his shin) OW! (Sighs) Sorry, ..this is the unit under my direct command. (Points them out as he names them) Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. They're the NY special operations unit. (The penguins continue to use the speak and spell)

Skipper: So what are we doing here?

Nicketti: You've still got them using a children's toy? (Laughs)

Steve: It's Kowalski's ego, …he doesn't feel something is worth using if he didn't invent it. (Pause) He took the thing apart and increased its vocabulary amongst other things before putting it back together.

Nicketti: What's inventive about THAT?

Steve: If you hit specific keys in a certain sequence it will achieve fusion in ten point three seconds vaporizing everything within a mile radius.

Nicketti: (smiles with concern) I see. (Pause) All right then, …since this is your first time here I'll give you the tour. (She pulls out a remote and hits a button. The entire platform begins to lower beneath the surface into a huge hangar like room. Once at the bottom the penguins begin to look about. A one third scale MH-53 sits not far from the platform and a number of blue penguins can be seen working on its engines.)

Skipper: Impressive, …they've got their own underground complex. …And here I thought that we were the only ones…

Nicketti: What did he say? (Steve kicks Skipper to remind him to use the speak and spell. Skipper mumbles to himself and then uses the device to translate and is used from here on out.) Oh, …actually the complex was already here. We just cleaned it up, a few repairs here and there and of course a few modifications, …and here we are. (Pause) Of course we have Steve to thank for the heavy equipment.

Steve: Eh, …it was far easier to get the appropriations committee to scale down an already proven piece of technology. I wanted them to get your guys a V-22 osprey but it was like pulling my own teeth with a pair of tweezers. However the look on their faces when I told them I wanted to train penguins to fly it was priceless and well worth the effort afterward.

Nicketti: I can imagine, …thanks for recruiting me to do it by the way.

Steve: Well I figured by now you would have had enough of working for the coast guard.

Nicketti: Yea, …now I just work WITH them instead. The blues routinely go on night ops to locate boaters in distress and the like.

Kowalski: What the, ….this isn't fair! Where's OUR equipment? Do you have any idea what we could do with this kind of stuff?

Steve: Like I said before, Kowalski. You're ego… (Pause) Besides, ..it would be a lot harder to hide a helicopter parked in the zoo. Here, …well it's Florida. Lots of space and most of the people down here are either hyped up tourists or retired old farts, …none of which would be considered credible if they saw these guys in action. There's also the triangle about a hundred miles off the coast to explain it away. People will blame anything on THAT.

Skipper: I though you said there's nothing supernatural about the triangle.

Steve: There isn't, ..it's been scientifically proven. But the general public would rather blame the supernatural for the strange and unusual so we might as well go with it.

Kowalski: (grumbles) I want a helicopter…

Skipper: Calm down Kowalski, ..maybe Santa will bring you one for Kidsmas. (Kowalski grumbles some more)

Nicketti: Allow me to introduce you guys to Blue Squadron, (The penguins stop what they're doing and salute as they're introduced) Their C/O Digger, pilot Babs, recovery specialist Toby, copilot Nigel, weapons and countermeasures officer Mel, and recovery specialist Don. (Skipper and crew waddle over to inspect the equipment)

Steve: Nice group. So any word?

Nicketti: (Leads Steve away from the two groups and begins to speak in a lower tone) My team touched down inside the exhibit last night and were able to recover four otters, …three were dead. The survivor is at a nearby animal hospital. (Steve rubs his face and looks away for a moment)

Steve: Was the survivor female? (Nicketti nods) Well, …Hannibal will be happy to hear that at least. Where are they?

Nicketti: Your otters? We haven't seen them, ….the team went back later and did a sweep of the area but we didn't locate them.

Steve: They would have been here by now, ..they left hours before us.

Nicketti: I don't think they made it this far, Steve. This was faxed to us a couple of hours ago. (Hands Steve a faxed photo. The fax shows three otters bound, blindfolded, and gagged)

Steve: (looks away in frustration) That's them, …do we know who sent the fax?

Nicketti: Not yet, …but if you'll look at the bottom there's handwriting stating that we should monitor our communications systems for a coming transmission. (Steve sighs and crumples the paper)

Steve: I'll go tell the guys. (Walks towards the helicopter)

(Cut to a small dimly lit room, the otters are beginning to wake and notice that they are still bound but no longer blindfolded and gagged. Their grunts as they struggle to get free echo off of the metal walls and floor. The scirtch of a flint is heard and a corner of the room is suddenly illuminated by the flicker of a small flame. A metallic clap is heard as the flame is suddenly extinguished and then the pattern repeats several more times before someone steps out of that corner and turns up the lights. When the room is bright enough the otters find a squirrel wearing an eye patch staring at them while repeating the previous pattern with a zippo lighter.)

Squirrel: (Russian accent) So glad to see you all awake again, …Chloroform can render one unconscious for quite a while. I hope you are not suffering any ill effects.

Loki: (grunts trying to get free) My head is pounding, …I could use an aspirin. (The squirrel slowly walks over to look him in the eye)

Squirrel: We don't HAVE any! (Chuckles evilly) Is there anything ELSE I can't get you? A warm blanket perhaps?

Yoshi: Who ARE you?

Squirrel: Call me Red. (Looks at Hannibal and starts playing with the lighter again) I'm the one who roasted your girl. (Hannibal's eyes go wide) I must admit, …I was pleasantly surprised with my own work. The flames spread so quickly. (Smiles and inhales as if he could smell the smoke.) It was almost intoxicating. (Hannibal grits his teeth and frantically struggles to get free as he begins to mumble rage fueled obscenities at Red.)

Yoshi: I don't understand, …WHY? (Pause) Why are you doing this to us? What do you want?

Red: (Chuckles) Me? (Pause) Why, …it's not what I want. (Pause) It's what HE wants. The three of you are just pawns in a larger game, …tools if you will. To be used to his advantage at a later time. (Chuckles again as he continues to play with the lighter) I must admit, working for him is a chore. ..But JUST occasionally, it can be a real pleasure. (Begins to walk towards the door and then stops) I'll have someone come to put you in proper chains, …those ropes can begin to chafe so badly after a while. (Walks to the door again and collides with it.) Stupid eye patch! (Grumbles some more as he leaves the room and seals the metal door. After which Hannibal has stopped struggling and allowed his head to rest on the floor having reduced himself to tears. The scene fades to a POV outside of the room and farther back still until a cargo ship is revealed steaming east into the distance as the sun sets behind it.)

(Cut to a control center in an unknown location. A Puffin stands before a console while having a conversation with a high pitched voice through the radio.)

High pitched voice: Have you had any trouble, Hans?

Hans: Nothing I couldn't handle, Blowhole. But I find myself faced with a pressing question. The help, …seriously, where did you get this guy?

Blowhole: You'll need to be more specific, Hans. I recruit a lot of animals.

Hans: The squirrel with the fire fetish, …did you know he was a pyro? I mean he went pretty far above and beyond the call of duty on his assignment. He killed twenty four animals to bait the trap.

Blowhole: (groans) Look, …I don't have time to look at every microscopic detail on somebodies resume. He promised he could get the job done and his price was a lighter and all the lighter fluid he could use. (Pause) You can't find somebody else who will work that cheap. (Sighs) So are we on schedule?

Hans: You'll need to be more specific Dr. ,we have more than one.

Blowhole: What..? (Pause) Oh right, …the first one. (Silent pause followed by agitation) …And don't mock me through the radio. (Hans snickers) I have lobsters there too, …I can reach out and get you Hans. They'll sneak up on you with their claws and make you a eunuch.

Hans: Oh don't get so uptight Dr. , so far the plan is going accordingly. (Pause) Now about the other schedule…?

Blowhole: You leave that to me, …you'll get what's coming to you. Revenge, …shall be MINE!. (Stuttering laugh) After all these years, …finally!

Hans. Ours…

Blowhole: What?

Hans: Revenge will be ours, Dr.

Blowhole: Oh right, …I'm so used to working alone I guess I got ahead of myself. (Pause) Have no fear, ...revenge will be ours. Just make sure you do your part and everything will come together as it should. (A disoriented man's voice is heard in the background.) Ugh…(Pause) Excuse me, Hans. (Talking between blowhole and his lobsters is heard in the background over the radio.) I told you to keep him quiet, …can't you guys do something that simple?

Lobster: (over the radio) Sorry boss. ( A loud whap is heard followed by something heavy hitting the floor)

Blowhole: (Comes back to the radio) Now where were we…?

Hans: Puzzle pieces…

Blowhole: Right, …just do your job. Blowhole out… (Static comes over the radio)

Hans: (smiles evilly and acts as if calling a pet.) Here Skipper, Skipper, Skipper…. (Turns to a female puffin at another console) Where is the bait now?

Puffin: On its way sir. It's due in port in three days.

Hans: Wonderful. (Sighs) Assuming Red doesn't sabotage the plan by setting fire to the ship. (Imagines explaining that to Blowhole.) You don't understand, …it wasn't me. It was the one eyed squirrel!

(Cut to the NIKE base in Florida. Blue squadron is busy showing the NY crew around.)

Skipper: Listen, ..this is a great place and all. …But shouldn't we be busy doing something? Like finding my kids?

Digger: Look chum, ..I want to wallop whoever did this as bad as you do. …But until we get this communication we're waiting on the only thing we CAN do is wait. So you might as well keep yourself occupied. (Pause) Listen, …Toby is the best. When we hear from the bad guys he'll be able to get a fix on them right quick. When we know where they are then we can make plans, …haul tail feathers to the ends of the earth if need be and lay those buggers flat out like a lizard drinking.

Skipper: Um, …right. Listen I don't know how you guys do things down under but here we like to use good old fashioned brute force.

Digger: That's about what I was getting at, mate.

Skipper: Well good, ..as long as we're on the same page. Just don't forget the explosives, …we Americans like those too.

Digger: (Shakes his head) Yanks… (Babs belly slides in from the next room) We've got something, Digger! (The three make for the control room where the others are waiting and find a large screen active displaying a please stand by statement. A moment later the image of Hans appears)

Skipper: HANS!

Hans; Skipper, ..my old friend. So good to see you again.

Skipper: (scowls) Ditto, ..so how's the Hoboken zoo treating you?

Hans: Oh Skipper, …it was every bit the disease ridden cess pool you probably imagined it would be when you sent me there. Please do accept my gratitude. (Pause) Now shall we get down to business?

Skipper: My thoughts exactly! Now where are my kids?

Hans: Oh they're fine, Skipper. I must admit they make for such pleasant company, especially when they're tied up. (Pause) They went down quite easily you know, …I was concerned that the one wielding the weapons might prove a challenge but as it turns out he proved to be every bit your son. (Smiles) A posturing pushover. (Skipper growls and picks up a glass from a nearby console and hurls it at the screen. The impact cracks the screen and distorts the image but the transmission continues.)

Skipper: (growls) I want my kids!

Kowalski: (hushed tone) Skipper I realize your frustration but damaging our own equipment won't help them. (Skipper huffs)

Rico: (approaches the screen and when close enough to touch it he growls like a dog and then points to Hans) Kaboom!

Private: Rico's got the right idea, Hans. ..And we'll make sure that happens right where it hurts.

Hans: (Mocking private) Ooh, …that sounds serious. (Pause) …But really, Skipper. If you want them back all you'll have to do is come and get them. (Laughs evilly) If you can… (Pause) I'm certain that by now you know precisely where I am, …come and get me. (The transmission ends and the screen goes black)

Mel: Um, …I know this is bad timing but you owe us for a new tele, mate.

Digger: Not now, Mel.

Mel: I'm just saying… (Babs whaps Mel in the back of the head to shut him up)

Digger: (Looks over at Toby who was monitoring the transmission) What's the word, Toby?

Toby: Well, …the bird wasn't lying. The transmission was just long enough to get a fix. You yanks will love this, …he's in Denmark.

Skipper: (puts a flipper to his forehead) Of all the places, It had to be Denmark.

Toby: What's wrong with Denmark?

Private: Skipper can't go there, …he's considered an enemy of the state.

Babs: I don't suppose you'd fancy a story, Skipper?

Skipper: No Babs, ..I don't fancy that. That's my own burden to bear. (Sighs) This smells like a trail of breadcrumbs people.

Kowalski: Skipper's right, …there's no doubt that Hans expects us to come after him.

Digger: It's a trap then.

Skipper: You can bet on it. (Sighs) Digger, …you and your team have done enough. This is our problem from here on out. (Laughter comes from the blue penguins) What's so funny?

Digger: Not one of us likes to shy away from a fight, …and we're none too afraid of a little adventure either. (Speaks up) I'll need volunteers for a dangerous mission. (In unison the other blues step forward)

Private: They certainly are dedicated aren't they, Skipper.

Skipper: (sighs) That they are, Private. It reminds me of the girls back home.

Private: You really think the girls are that much of an asset? How wonderful of you to say…

Skipper: No, I mean they're an annoying pain in the butt but it turned out that we needed them. Just like the blues.

Don: Hey, ..we're right here mate! (Skipper looks Don in the eye)

Skipper: (Motions with his flippers) You didn't hear anything….

Don: (Mesmerized by Skipper's flipper action) I didn't hear anything…

Skipper: The conversation wasn't about you….

Don: (eyes vacant) The conversation wasn't about me…

Skipper: You have more important things to do, ..move along…

Don: I have more important things to do… (He walks out of the room. After which Skipper stops)

Kowalski: (astounded) That was crazy, Skipper! How did you do that?

Skipper: It's all in the flippers, Kowalski. (Pause as he looks about) Now let's get our humans in here with us so we can formulate a plan.

(Cut to an hour later. Steve and Nicketti have joined the penguins in the control room.)

Steve: That doesn't make sense, …the pups were only just grabbed last night. They can't be in Denmark already for the same reasons we had to drive down here.

Nicketti: You think this Hans is in Denmark waiting for the pups to arrive so we'll try to follow them or head them off. (Pause) Leading us right to his doorstep. (Groans) Skipper was right, ..that's a trap if I ever saw one.

Digger: (using a cutting edge touch screen text to speech qwerty board strapped to his flipper. Each blue penguin has one.) So what can we do about it?

Kowalski: Gah, …I don't believe this. They've got THOSE TOO? (Pulls a few feathers from his head) Why does everybody else always get the GOOD stuff?

Rico: (grunts) Uh, …I think he may be suffering a conflict of ego…

Skipper: (sighs) FINE, …if it will make him happy. Nicketti, ..can we get some of those so we can shut the baby up?

Nicketti: (tries not laugh) I'll see if we have some more. (Walks off)

Steve: You realize that Kowalski will take the thing apart, modify it, and then claim he invented it when we get back.

Skipper: Yes, ..we all know that. Just give the baby his bottle already.

Kowalski: (crosses his flippers about his chest) I am NOT a baby! (Nicketti comes walking back and hands the devices to Skippers crew. Kowalski jumps up and down.) Ooh, ….technology!

Skipper: (As he straps on the new tech) So what do we do with the old one?

Rico: (laughs with sinister intent) Kaboom!

Skipper: I like where your head is at soldier! Once we have the kids back we can send it to Hans with our compliments. (The NY crew begins to use the new devices to communicate)

Steve: Alright, ….now how about this plan?

Nicketti: I think I might know somebody who can help us but we'll have to go through channels to get it done. That's where you come in, Steve.

Steve: So happy to be useful….

(The scene cuts to a day later on the bridge of a US coast guard cutter positioned fifty miles off the Florida coast. The captain of the vessel is looking out the windows toward the aft section of the ship as a one third scale MH-53 sets down on the helipad with ship's crew directing it. The XO stands nearby watching as well)

XO: (Watching as penguins begin to exit the craft) You've GOT to be kidding me! Has somebody lost their mind?

Captain: My thoughts exactly, …but we've got orders from the DOD. This is a classified special ops team and we are to assist in any way possible. Besides, there HAS to be more to this than meets the eye. When was the last time you saw flightless waterfowl land a helicopter?

XO: We're the Coast Guard, …since when do WE run special ops?

Captain: Apparently since now. (Sighs with a groan) Just make sure the crew doesn't say anything to anybody outside of the ship or we'll bring a hornet's nest down on us from the media. (Pause) I'll go welcome them aboard… (Leaves the bridge and the scene fades out)

Chapter 4 coming soon.

DOD: Department of Defense

NIKE: A surface to air missile system used in the United States during the fifties and sixties for the intended purpose of shooting down invading bombers should world war III ever occur.

Coast Guard: During recent years the US coast guard has been sent beyond the borders of US waters to protect maritime interests in a region where the US military is operating after a conflict.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 4

By

Wildgoose

(The sun is fading below the horizon in the west prompting the area lights to come one or two at a time. The day's shadows have long since receded into the structures from whence they were cast and the temporary night zookeeper is absent having called out leaving Alice to grumble her way through the nights routine as she storms about the zoo.)

Alice: (still grumbling as she passes the lemur habitat and literally throws the food in) I swear there should be a law against Steve taking a vacation, …working even a night of this shift is inhuman torture. (Walks to the next habitat)

(Cut to underneath the penguin habitat as Marlene comes walking into Kowalski Jr.'s room. She looks about as it is littered with all manner of parts or equipment.)

Marlene: Jeez, how do you sleep in here? (Kowalski Jr. doesn't reply or look up from his work desk but simply pushes a button somewhere and a panel slides up on the nearby wall and a bunk bed slides out. Marlene chuckles at the innovation.) Wow, ..look at you!

Jr.: Saves space, ….so what can I do for you?

Marlene: I wouldn't exactly call filling that space with junk instead of your bed saving it.

Jr.: (still doesn't turn to look at Marlene) So like I said…..?

Marlene: Oh um, I was wondering, …you're good with communications stuff right? Radios, …that short wave thing the penguins have…

Jr. : What's your point?

Marlene: Oh nothing, ..nothing really. I was just wondering if maybe you'd heard from the penguins about my kids. (Looks away) I haven't heard anything from Syron's people about them and I figured that Skipper would have checked in with something by now. I'm uh, …I'm a little worried about them. (Pause) I mean if the girls had heard something and there was a problem they'd tell me, …right?

Jr.: I wouldn't worry, …Skipper and the others are with the zookeeper. From what I hear he took care of you guys the last time, right?

Marlene: (chuckles) Those were different circumstances entirely.

Jr.: He still looked out for you though. (Pause) Look, …the girls don't know but I monitor all communications in this dump. (Marlene is astonished at his description) I'm a kid, …I'm expected to be rebellious. (Silent pause) Anyway, …dad thinks his encryption is top notch but the reality of it is that I could crack it in my sleep. With that being said I listen to everything that comes and goes so let me assure you that the girls are not keeping anything from you.

Marlene: I'm not sure if that's comforting or not. (Jr. shrugs) Um, …if you DO happen to hear anything you'll let me know right?

Jr. : In all honesty that would tip the others off that I'm eavesdropping.

Marlene: You would make that a higher priority than a mother worried about her kids?

Jr. : (shrugs) It isn't personal, …I just have to look out for me sometimes.

Marlene: (looks annoyed but then sighs with a sly look) Sooo, …..I guess the next time Skipper asks where Astrid is then I'll have to look out for me too and tell him she's with you. (Does a thing with her eyebrows) He doesn't know yet, …you enjoy not having him watch your every move don't you? (Looks away) We've never actually discussed it but Skipper strikes me as the protective type. Even more so if it came to one of his daughters, I'm certain.

Jr. : (sighs) …And that would be checkmate, I'll keep you informed. (Chuckles) Clearly I'm not as good at keeping my personal life quiet as I'd thought. (Marlene nods in acknowledgement)

Marlene: (Smiles) You're smart, Jr. …however being a parent teaches you to stay a step ahead, …and knowing is half the battle. (Marlene turns to walk out of the room)

Jr. : (As Marlene leaves Jr. thrusts his flipper in the air) Yo Joe! (Sighs as he returns to his work) The eighties, …a very antiquated decade, …but they did have some cool cartoons. (Laughs to himself) I wonder what the GI Joe characters would have looked like if they were otters and penguins.

(Cut to inside the cave of the otter habitat, Ming wakes from her sleep and looks about the cave to notice that her mother isn't there. Feeling insecure she pulls her tail up under her chin and sits there for a moment before heading out of the cave. Snap to outside of the habitat minutes later as Alice is walking past tossing fish into the otter habitat as she goes.)

Alice: (gags at the smell) I still don't understand why the zoo keeps switching back to the real thing. The wafers are cheaper and smell a whole lot better. (Inhales and then gags again) Ugh, ..working this shift is a nightmare. I don't know how Steve can stand it. (A higher pitched voice comes from the habitat)

Voice: I have nightmares sometimes, …do you want to talk about it? (Alice looks about in surprise but only see's one of the otters in the habitat nearby)

Alice: (shakes her head) This shift is getting to me already, ….I must be tired enough to hallucinate.

Voice: What are they like? (Alice looks about again and is about to walk away in haste when Ming jumps to the top of the fence and hops to the other side of the wire.) You're hallucinations… (Alice's face goes pale as she backs away several steps)

Alice: As God is my witness I will never call Steve a weirdo again, …just make whatever this is go away! (Whimpers slightly when Ming remains prompting Alice to reach out and touch Ming to make sure she's real. Then Alice frantically begins to inspect herself to make sure she hadn't been turned into a penguin again.) I'm still human! (Looks about for Kitsune) The wife is nowhere to be seen…. (Looks at Ming) How do I understand you…?(Ming shrugs) That's so not helpful… (Pause) Look, …I promised I would never ask about what goes on here at night as long as I never had to go through anything weird or bizarre again. You're officially pushing that boundary with…THIS.

Ming: (plain English) I just wanted to talk.

Alice: (tries not to scream) And that's WEIRD! You're an otter, …you're not supposed to… (Reaches out to touch Ming once more to make sure she's real.) Okay listen, …my life exists in a closed minded state. Sort of like blinders on a horse, …I keep my sanity by pretending that things like….THIS, don't happen and the world works exactly like it's supposed to. (Hands tremble slightly) I want my blinders back!

Ming: (turns to jump down off the fence and go back to the cave)(plain English) I just wanted to talk, …I had a bad dream.

Alice: (some manner of guilt starts to overcome Alice prompting her to sit on a nearby bench and grumble) Wait! (Ming stops) If I listen to your problem will you act like this never happened and let me go on with my life? (Ming nods) Okay, …just don't scratch or bite me. I'm having a hard time dealing with this as it is. (Ming hops down from the fence and then scampers over to Alice jumping up into her lap. Alice sighs nervously) So, …what's your dream about?

Ming: (plain English) I had a dream that my siblings were locked up and in trouble. They're hungry, …nobody will give them food or water. (Sniffles) It's like I was looking through their eyes,…and I don't know what to do about it. I could feel their thirst, …it was terrible.

Alice: (looks puzzled and then her expression lightens) Oh honey, ..they're fine. They're not locked up, we put them in quarantine to keep them safe. They might have eaten something that could make them sick. (Looks Ming in the eye) I promise, no one is going to starve them. They're probably just on a special diet while they're under observation. (Smiles weakly) Okay? Okay, now remember our agreement. (Shoo's Ming off her lap and the otter reluctantly starts back toward the habitat.) Wait! (Ming stops) The top of that fence is electrified; …I know it is because I turned it on myself. How did you get over it so easily?

Ming: (plain English) Physics, …that's what Jr. called it anyway. As long as I only touch one wire instead of both and I'm not touching the ground then I don't get hurt. (Starts toward the habitat again)

Alice: Wait! (Pause as Ming turns again) Who's Jr.? (Pause as she shakes her head) Never mind, I'm better off not knowing. Anyway, as long as I'm having some sort of bizarre mental breakdown answer me this. We had a female emperor penguin here a while back but it disappeared. What happened to it? (Ming smirks and replies)

Ming: (plain English) She turned you into a penguin to shut you up, don't you remember? (As Ming heads back to the cave Alice gets up from the bench with a blank expression and begins to wheel the food cart away repeating a phrase over and over.) I HATE this job, ….I HATE this job….

(The scene cuts to a room somewhere days later; it is noticeably different from the one they were in. The floors are concrete instead of metal and sound does not echo about as it had before. Yoshi, Loki, and Hannibal have once again found themselves bound and blindfolded but not gagged as they had been before. Yoshi and Loki sit on the floor nearby with large towels draped around them. Hannibal as he wakes from his induced slumber finds most of his body submerged in water and begins to try to struggle. A hushed female voice attempts to calm him.)

Voice: Do not struggle, ..they will hear you.

Hannibal: Who are you?

Voice: Someone who's trying to help you.

Hannibal: Then set us free!

Voice: I can't, …he'll find out. Then we'll all be punished.

Hannibal: He, …you mean Red? Are you a squirrel?

Voice: We have to work for him, …or our families' will die.

Hannibal: Why?

Voice: Red has incendiary charges hidden, …in forests all over the world. If we disobey, …he torches an entire forest and many animals die, ...including squirrels. We never know who's it will be, …it could be my forest, ….or that of the squirrel next to me and so on. (Tries not to shed tears) He doesn't care, ….it's a sick joke to him.

Hannibal: Why have we been captured?

Voice: I don't know. (She continues to bath him)

Hannibal: HEY! We're getting a little friendly here!

Voice: You have waste stuck in your fur; he would not free you to use the bathroom.

Hannibal: (grumbles) I remember. (Pause) Why is he doing this to us?

Voice: He needs to make you suffer.

Hannibal: So he's the one behind everything?

Voice: No, …he takes orders from another. I overhear them talking on the radio sometimes, Red calls him Hans. He wants someone else to see your suffering.

Hannibal: So we're to be starved to death?

Voice: You will dehydrate before then, …one more day without water. He wants Red to record your deaths and show it to someone. (The squirrel hoists Hannibal out of the water and drapes a towel around him.)

Hannibal: So you're going to let us die then? (The voice says nothing but the sound of metal bowls is heard as they are placed on the floor in front of him and his siblings. The blindfolds are then removed as well as freeing one paw of each. Hannibal sees a young female squirrel dump the bucket he was being bathed in down a drain in the floor before walking away towards the door with it.)

Squirrel: Eat and drink quickly, …leave no crumbs or he will know and many will be made to suffer. I will return soon to take the bowls and towels.

Hannibal: Thank you… (The squirrel says nothing as she closes the door behind her. Loki finally speaks after gulping down his water along with the others.)

Loki: Have you ever gotten that sinking feeling?

Hannibal: Only when it feels like a squirrel is groping me in a bathtub.

Loki: Won't this red know anyway because we haven't died yet from dehydration and that we've been cleaned up?

Hannibal: Maybe not, …he hasn't been in to check on us since we first met him. This squirrel is the first person to check on us in two days. Then again, maybe she was concerned because he plans to check on us sometime soon. (Turns to Yoshi) So what's the plan?

Yoshi: We free the rest of ourselves and run like crazy for our lives. Did you really need to ask?

Hannibal: We can't, not yet.

Yoshi: Um, …yea! I'm pretty sure that we can,..that girl freed one paw each. That should be enough to undo the rest of the ropes eventually.

Hannibal: We can't. Red will kill countless other animals.

Loki: You can't possibly believe her! She's one of THEM!

Yoshi: You think Red will really set fire to forests around the world?

Hannibal: He set fire to an entire park and killed I don't know how many animals just to capture us. I think he'd do it.

Loki: Look, …I hate to be selfish here but we have to worry about US. I have this thing about death, …it's just not for me.

Hannibal: Me neither, …but we have to look at the whole picture, ..and we need a plan.

Yoshi: You want to try to get information from her? (Sighs as she takes a bite of the food left for her) Alright, …but for whatever plans I come up with to accomplish that goal you'll need to trust my judgment. Hannibal, I know you're the warrior here but since I'm making the plan that means that I have the reins and call the shots. If I make the call everybody drops what they're doing and makes for the nearest way out. (Looks about) Agreed? (The others nod)

Loki: Hannibal, …that means no suicide missions! You want this Red, …I see it in your eyes but don't let yourself get killed over a girl.

Hannibal: If it had happened to Yoshi, …you wouldn't want the same thing?

Loki: That's a different story entirely, …she's my sister. (Pause) Anyway,… they took your weapons and besides that we're talking about an internet romance here. This isn't the type of cause you go all Rambo about. ®

Hannibal: It wasn't an internet romance, …we've met in person and went through a lot together before any of that. She may not matter to you, …but to me… (Pause) Listen If I have the chance, …I won't risk anyone's life but my own. (Loki begins to eat with a worried look in his eye)

(Cut to a control room, Hans sits in a chair staring at a screen with his flippers arched to his bill in thought. In the background is one other puffin at a workstation and several Squirrels bustling about doing odd jobs. Red approaches from behind and begins to speak)

Red: I've come to report…. (Cut off by Hans who simply gestures with a flipper.)

Hans: He'll come, …it's just a question of how soon.

Red: Um, right. (Pause) The captured otters have been moved on base as ordered.

Hans: Still alive, I hope.

Red: I had someone check on them.

Hans: Good. (Pause) I wonder, Red. Have you ever considered therapy regarding your fascination with fire?

Red: (Amused) You act as if it's unhealthy.

Hans: (dryly) Right. (Pause) Well I must admit that it does present its drawbacks.

Red: Come now Hans, ..certainly you can appreciate the simplicity of fire. Like us it needs air and fuel to live. It grows and creates offspring and eventually dies, ….yet despite this it is unwavering in its resolve to destroy. It doesn't worry, feel fear, hate, judge, or persecute. It just is.

Hans: You worry me, Red. To you fire sounds like a pet shredding the furniture. (Red chuckles as he turns away to tend to something else) I've dropped some anonymous hints to the Danish security forces regarding Skipper's impending arrival. (Chuckles with sinister intent) I was enthused to learn that they still remembered him.

Red: (smirks) I'll make sure they greet Skipper properly.

Hans: Red, …no fire! Let the Danes have their fun on their own, …and when Skipper is beaten and broken, bring him to me. Revenge is a dish best served cold, perfect for a hungry Antarctic bird. (Red grumbles and heads out of the room. Once he has left Hans lets out a loud sigh) I wonder, if he set fire to himself would he find it so intriguing? (Hans turns back to the screen he was watching. The other puffin in the room approaches to talk)

Puffin (female): You look concerned about something.

Hans: Blowhole has not been forthcoming about exactly WHAT his revenge plot will entail. I find myself wondering about just what he's up to.

Puffin: Does it matter, …you'll get your revenge on Skipper regardless.

Hans: Yes, …but my revenge serves a dual purpose and not knowing the intended result of that bothers me. (A ringing comes from a handset on the console. The puffin picks it up and a moment later hands it to Hans.)

Puffin: A personal call for you, Hans. (He takes the phone)

Hans: Thank you Heidi, …(Shoos her away) Give me a moment alone please. (Heidi returns to her post and in the background Hans's voice is casual for several moments but then changes to cheerful.)

(Cut to a Coast Guard cutter as it steams its way towards the north Atlantic. The scene is inside a utility room that has been cleared out and made into temporary quarters for the penguins. They sit about in various positions of comfort while having an open discussion about their plans.)

Digger: Since we know that this Hans is expecting the kids to lead us right to him, then we also know that this guy is going to be lying in wait for us. I doubt we'd make it to his hideout before we encountered trouble.

Skipper: Agreed, …but Hans isn't the only worry.

Babs: Ah yes, ..you mentioned that the Danes don't much care for you. Why is that?

Skipper: That's classified little lady!

Babs: You'll have to do a bit better than that, ..if we're going to run into the likes of these people it would help to know exactly why they're cheesed.

Skipper: I'm afraid that you'll just have to trust me.

Digger: Bollocks, ..so be it then. (Pause) Alright, …the captain already has the coordinates for our destination. The question will be how close can he get us to shore. We'll land in a shady spot beyond the shore, out of sight and under the cover of darkness. Skipper and his crew will head in country to get the job done while blue squadron acts as cavalry ready to lift off at a moment's notice.

Private: You guys won't be coming with us?

Skipper: A smaller unit can move faster and has better chances of avoiding detection, Private. The less resistance we encounter the better and time is a factor. We haven't heard a peep about the kids since Han's transmission.

Mel: Anyway, …no worries. If you get in a jam then blue squadron's got your backside, you just give us a call and we'll be by directly to bring the rain.

Rico: Kaboom?

Skipper: You took the words right out of my mouth, Rico. What kind of ordinance does your chopper carry?

Mel: (Looks smug) We've got us a fifty gun mounted in the nose!

Skipper: A fifty gun?

Kowalski: Skipper, more than likely the Aussies are referring to a fifty caliber weapon. (Pauses and then turns to Mel.) Machine gun, …right? (Mel nods)

Skipper: Holy cod, …that's IT? How do you expect to be our backup with only that?

Babs: We're search and rescue, ..we've never needed more. Most times we only get to fire it when some drunk over the mainland thinks we're some kind of RC craft and tries to shoot at us for fun.

Mel: (chuckles) We've got plenty of close in FLIR images of their faces when we shoot back at them.

Kowalski: Well isn't that just jolly! However that doesn't do us any good when we've got the Dane's and whatever Hans has to throw at us bearing down on our feathered derrieres. (The blues look back and forth at each other)

Don: Is he talking about his bum?

Digger: (Ignores the comment) So what do you suggest then?

Skipper: Kowalski, …I need options.

Kowalski: Skipper, while the blue's helicopter is a scaled down version of the real thing it IS still a military helicopter by all specifications. If I'm correct the MH-53 should be capable of carrying other ordinance.

Skipper: Excellante, …Kowalski you and Rico pimp out the blues ride for them.

Kowalski: Are you looking for the Rico special?

Skipper: Surprise me, Kowalski. Take some of the blues with you so they know exactly what they're getting into. (Kowalski salutes and is about to head out when a knock comes at the door and a moment after the ship's captain enters the room.)

Captain: Greetings um, …guys. I wanted to touch base with you so that we're all on the same page here. Now, ..I know that this is a classified OP and I'm not privy to exactly what you're doing. (Looks about the room at the penguins) You know what; you guys have to give me something here. How do I know that you even understand what I'm saying? (Looks about the room again) Come on, …how do we do this? (Skipper makes the first gesture by typing into the qwerty board strapped to his flipper. All translation from this point involves this device.)

Skipper: There, …is that better for you?

Captain: (surprised) If that doesn't beat all. (Pause) All right then, …as I was saying although I don't know what your mission is I can get you about fifty miles off the coast of Denmark. That way it appears as if I'm simply taking the scenic route to get to where I was originally supposed to be headed to. Once we're in position the rest is up to you, …Your bird will be fully fueled plus drop tanks and we'll do our best to remain nearby until you return. (Sighs) Now is there anything that you need?

Skipper: We may have an ordinance issue, …we'll keep you informed.

Captain: You do that. Anything else?

Rico: Female company would be nice?

Captain: That's, …a bit of a tall order. I don't think I can help with that one.

Babs: Hey, …what do I look like over here a dogs used chew toy? (The penguins are no longer using the translators but the captain is able to recognize an argument when he hears one and quietly excuses himself from the room)

Kowalski: I'm sure Rico didn't mean it personally, it's just that when you're the only female amongst six like penguins the odds of you being already involved are…(pulls out an abacus and crunches some numbers) Well let's just say that they're astonishingly high.

Babs: Hmmph! (Crosses her flippers and turns away)

Rico: (rolls his eyes) Ho boy! (Kowalski and Skipper walk to the far side of the room with Rico)

Skipper: Don't worry about her, Rico. ..But in light of that, …why is companionship such a worry for you lately?

Kowalski: Has your previous relationship with Kitsune allowed you to hear your biological clock ticking? (Rico does a so-so gesture with his flipper)

Rico: (Grunts) After we broke up I had a real idea for the first time what loneliness actually felt like. (Shrugs) The doll wasn't doing it for me anymore.

Kowalski: You do have options you know. Aside from Babs and whatever apparent issues she has, …Elisa, Meg, Pepper, and Syron are all available.

Skipper: HEY!

Kowalski: I apologize Skipper but the fact that she is raising your daughter does not actually make her unavailable. Especially since you're married to Marlene and have a child with her as well.

Don: (having overheard) Skipper's a player? (Laughs heartily)

Skipper: (scolding) I am NOT a player, …there are very personal circumstances involved thank you very much. (As the others continue to talk Private waddles over to Babs who is standing off by herself fuming)

Private: Please don't be insulted, I'm sure Rico didn't mean anything by it.

Babs: I'm the only bloody girl in a room full of guys and I still can't get a date.

Private: Really? That sounds a bit difficult to believe, ..they must get lonely.

Babs: (scoffs) Lonely, yes. That would be where the photos from National Geographic® or some other nature magazine come into play. (Pause) But me, …I've been working with the guys long enough that they see me as one of THEM. It has its advantages mind you but it makes it tough as a croc's hide to get a date.

Private: I'm sure there's ways around that, …maybe if you act a little less like them and more like, ..well…

Babs: A sheila?

Private: If that's the word you want to go with, yes.

Babs: Oh, ..and I suppose you'd like me to build a nest and shake my tail feathers about to get attention too. You bloakes are all alike…

Private: (Sighs in defeat) Actually, …I wonder if we may have just stumbled upon the reason you can't get a date. (The two continue to banter back and forth and the scene fades to much later on the aft deck of the ship where the helicopter is chained to the deck. Kowalski, Rico, and Mel are busy looking through the craft trying to decide what modifications to make.)

Kowalski: I can't believe what I'm seeing, …what kind of military helicopter IS this?

Mel: As we told you before, …we're search and rescue.

Kowalski: Yes, …so you did. (sighs) ..But the day Rico's gut can no longer hold tools of destruction and mayhem is the day I give up trying to put those tools to good use. (Pause) Rico, …let's see what you've got for us. (Rico wipes his bill with his flipper and is about to regurgitate when in the background the opening chords to "Bad to the Bone" by George Thurgood begins to echo through the chopper.)

Mel: (climbs into the chopper, locates the sound and silences it) Sorry, …that was my Ipod®. All that climbing about on the craft must have knocked it to the floor and hit the play button.

Kowalski: Um, ….Okey dokey. Anyway…(gestures to Rico who regurgitates weapons one after the other until his belly is empty.) Let's make some major modifications! (Fade to hours later as the other penguins have come to see the finished work)

Skipper: So what am I supposed to be looking at here, Kowalski? I don't see much of a difference other than the nose art.

Nigel: I was about to say something about that actually, ..you guys don't think painting a mouth full of teeth chomping on a puffin on the nose of our craft is a bit much?

Kowalski: On the contrary, I think it sends exactly the right message under the circumstances.

Nigel: Which is what exactly?

Skipper: "Puffin, …it's what's for dinner!"

Digger: Let's uh, …let's get back to that later. What else have you yanks done to our craft?

Kowalski: My thoughts exactly, ..well the reason you can't see the modifications is because I was well...wrong when I assumed that all military vehicles were designed to unleash hell. As it turned out this particular craft was only designed to carry defensive guns so I had to get a bit creative. You'll notice the box like structure attached under the tail. (Kowalski gestures to Mel who climbs into the craft and begins to push buttons at his station. Flaps open on either side of the box and winglets with weapons stores extend outward.)

Skipper: Nice Kowalski! So what have we got?

Kowalski: Well that was another snag we hit, …Rico's ordinance wasn't the type used for air to ground to we had improvise based on what we had plus whatever the ship was carrying.

Skipper: Which was what?

Kowalski: Not much really, …all they had was machine gun rounds and five inch shells.

Skipper: What the! What kind of a warship IS this? (Sighs) All right, so what DID you come up with?

Kowalski: A stinger missile, unguided rocket pods using the warheads from the five inch shells, and a modified javelin missile. (groans) I wanted to construct a tactical nuclear rocket but as it turns out this ship has no nuclear reactor to steal material from.

Skipper: This ship runs on fossil fuel? (Shakes his head) Humans, …when are they going to learn that the only clean and truly efficient fuels in this world are the ones that make you glow in the dark? (Pause as Skipper notices something else on the weapons pod) So what's that one on the end there?

Kowalski: (downbeat) Oh that, …that's just a plasma blaster.

Skipper: Outstanding! When did you come up with that one?

Kowalski: I uh, …actually I didn't. This was Jr.'s design, …he likes to show me up with his own inventions.

Private: …But if he designed it to show you up, why are you using it then?

Kowalski: I was out of ideas okay? There's only so much I could do with what I had and electrical components are something this ship has scores of!

Skipper: Calm down Kowalski, …nobody here will tell your son that we tested his little toy. (Turns to Rico and whispers) Rico, …when we get back see what else Jr. can whip up for us. His old man seems to be losing his touch. (Rico nods with enthusiasm)

Babs: Well, …I can't rightly say I'll feel the same way about flying the old girl with all that you've done to her.

Skipper: Really,…and why is that?

Babs: Well, …usually on a mission we're out to go help somebody. So I kind of get this feeling like "Here I come to save the day!" (Pause as she receives blank expressions from Skipper's group) You know, …Mighty Mouse®.

Private: Who?

Babs: Crikey,...it's a cartoon from your own bloody country! (Pause) Anyway, …just looking at her now the only feeling I think I'm going to get from flying her is "death from above."

Skipper: …And it's a truly wonderful feeling that is sure to grow on you. (Pause) Good work people! (Both groups move to head inside and inform the captain of their progress and prepare for their mission ahead)

Chapter 5 coming soon.

FLIR: Forward Looking Infrared Radar

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 5

By

Wildgoose

(The scene is a foggy outcropping on the side of a mountain overlooking several Japanese villages far below, in the background behind the jagged edges of a glacier encroach around the outcropping as a steady breeze blows past. A young adult otter stands alone in wait for a significant amount of time before finally being joined by an emperor penguin.)

Hannibal: (surprised) Oh thank God, …I was worried that this wouldn't work. I've been waiting for so long…

Kitsune: (Low smooth voice with heavy Japanese accent) …But I'm here now, and I'm impressed. You achieved this without instruction.

Hannibal: You can talk? (Kitsune smirks)

Kitsune: You have much to learn still, …our minds are connected beyond the physical body. What you hear is the inner voice, ..the real me.

Hannibal: (surprise) …And the real you is still a penguin! (Pause) Does the zookeeper know? (Kitsune smiles and nods)

Kitsune: Only my body has changed, …who I am inside remains the same and always will.

Hannibal: Doesn't that freak him out even a little?

Kitsune: (makes a so-so gesture and smiles affectionately) He loves me for who I am, …but he still has difficulty displaying affection when he sees me like this. (Pause with a shrug) It's understandable,… and he's working on it.(Looks about in silence for a moment) What is the reason you have called upon me?

Hannibal: (face takes a sober look) My siblings and I are in serious trouble, Sensei. I need your advice. (Kitsune makes a gesture for him to continue) We've been captured by a psychotic adversary who intends to cause our deaths by a slow and painful means.

Kitsune: (eyes widen and then scowl with concern) Where are you?

Hannibal: I don't know, …we've been tied up, blindfolded half the time, and confined to a closed room with no windows.

Kitsune: (closes her eyes for a moment and sighs in agitation) What are your advantages?

Hannibal: (Sighs heavily) There's a squirrel who has shown us a single act of compassion, …because of her there is the possibility to free ourselves but we'd need to know where we are for the others to attempt escape.

Kitsune: (scowls again) The others, ...but not you? (Looks at Hannibal more closely) There is a weight on your shoulders,…why?

Hannibal: (looks away for a moment before answering) One of our captors is responsible for death of someone I loved.

Kitsune: The female you snuck away to check on? (Looks amused) Steve told me of that. Did you secretly have a mate that you've kept from the others?

Hannibal: (blushes) Um, ….no, …no we weren't mates. (Shrugs) Maybe down the road a bit who knows what could have happened. I mean there was definite potential, ..we both saw it.

Kitsune: (face looks sober) You seek revenge then for her death? (Sighs) That is a heavy burden for one so young. (Looks deep in thought for a moment) There is a saying about those who go looking for blood.

Hannibal: What's the saying?

Kitsune: They find it. (Pause) Do not allow anger to blind and consume you as it did me for some time. I was fortunate to come across someone who cared enough to risk understanding me, …but fortune does not fall on everyone. (Sighs) I would not tell you to quell your need for vengeance, …such actions only serve to feed the flames until they grow into something terrible. If you truly seek justice, ...be patient. Do not allow your actions to be ruled by rage, …take your time and think the matter through stepping back to see the bigger picture, …believe it or not there are times where vengeance just is not worth the cost. See to the needs of your family first, they supersede anything else. (Looks away for a moment) Do not fear, …Steve has already sent your father and the others after you. However I will do what I can to speed them along, until they arrive do what you can to stay safe and protect your siblings. (Looks away and stomps her foot with anger)

Hannibal: Sensei?

Kitsune: I don't like the idea of sitting at home with the ability to do nothing. (Looks down and away) As my student your safety was my responsibility, ….I blame only myself. I should have been the one to go searching for you.

Hannibal: I don't think it would have made much difference, …we were captured before you would have gotten there.

Kitsune: It makes a world of difference. (Smiles weakly) You are more than just a student to me.

Hannibal: (looks uneasy) Um …yea, listen I mean no insult sensei but I'm really, kind of, not into penguins.

Kitsune: (looks confused for a moment and then grins at the same moment she swats Hannibal in the head with her flipper) I meant you're like family to me.

Hannibal: OH, …oh okay. Um wow, talk about embarrassing. (Chuckles) To think the girls accused me of having a squeeze on YOU. (Chuckles some more as Kitsune places her flippers on her hips in disbelief and then decides to have fun with him)

Kitsune: (Does a suggestive thing with her eyes) You know, …you're not exactly UGLY…

Hannibal: (stunned) Oh wow, ….that's a serious switch for you. (Feeling awkward he returns to the previous subject) Sensei, what if the worst should happen before dad can rescue us?

Kitsune: (scowls angrily and speaks with a grumble in her voice) Then I'll give your captors a war they won't believe.

Hannibal: (smiles slightly in consolation) I will do what I can sensei, …but is there anything else I can do? What other advice can you give me?

Kitsune: (points to behind Hannibal) Listen to your shadow, …it seems to know what you do. You may be able to consolidate your efforts. (Hannibal looks behind him into the fog. There in the mists is the shadow of another animal, but its form is not recognizable.)

Hannibal: (raised voice) Who are you? (No answer comes and when Hannibal turns to speak to Kitsune again he finds that she has gone.) (Sighs) I swear she's just too good at doing that… (Looks back at the shadow in the fog) Listen to my shadow, …wonderful advice sensei. Could you be any more cryptic? (The scene blurs and comes back into focus in a dimly lit room as Hannibal picks his head up and opens his eyes looking about the room. In the background the sounds of the others working on the ropes that bind them can be heard) I think I liked the mountain top better...

(Cut to a Veterinarian's office in Florida as Steve and Nicketti enter through the door and approach the receptionist requesting to see the Vet in charge. After some time waiting the vet comes out to greet them and escorts them to the recovery area in the back of the building. Once there, amongst other exotic animals that had been brought in, lays a female otter in a specialized cage made of clear plexiglass, and hooked up to all manner of monitoring equipment. The cage is closed and the environment controlled to limit the possibility of further infection.)

Steve: (Looks at the otter for several moments and then turns to the vet) She doesn't look so good.

Vet: She looks better than she did when she was brought in, …but the otter is still very weak. (Sighs) It's a miracle she's made it this far.

Nicketti: Will the otter make it? (The vet makes a so-so gesture)

Vet: She's fighting an infection due to the extensive burns, she's suffered smoke inhalation, and if she does make it there will be a lot of scarring. I don't know if the fur will grow back. (Shrugs and then hesitates a moment before speaking) I hate to be callous but as a vet I at least need to suggest the option of putting her down. It would be the humane thing to do, ..save her the suffering. (Steve looks distant for a moment)

Steve: What are the animal's odds?

Vet: (looks thoughtful) Um, …I'd say maybe forty percent she survives.

Steve: Do what you can to improve those odds.

Vet: Sir, …(sighs as she chooses her words) I know as a zookeeper you love animals, …so do I. Which is why I'm kicking myself for saying this, …but she's not a human. She's an animal, …people just won't pay what all this will cost just to save any animal.

Steve: (grumbles) Look lady, what was the point of becoming a vet if you don't care enough to want to save your patients no matter what? (Receives a heavy slap across the face)

Vet: (puts a finger in Steve's face) I love every animal that comes in here, ..don't you ever tell me otherwise. (Pause) …And every one of them means the world to me… (Crosses her arms about her chest and looks away) …But like I said before, people just don't want to shell out the cash to help the animals they bring me, ..I can't pay for it all myself and the township will only shell out so much per animal to help me. (Long hesitant pause) Sometimes, ….sometimes that's just the only option available.

Steve: (Smirks) Nobody said you had to pay for anything yourself, (sighs) …so hypothetically, if the otter makes it what kind of figures are we looking at? Ballpark…

Vet: (surprised) Um, …with the treatment THIS animal needs? (Sighs and grumbles with a huff as she crunches numbers in her head finishes with a defeated tone) Worst case, …you could be looking at twenty grand.

Steve: (Without hesitation) Done, …do you need a deposit? (The vet looks at him like his head rolled off of his shoulders and onto the floor.)

Vet: (slowly nods with voice turning upbeat) That,… would really help. (Steve walks over to the receptionist and with the vets assistance they come up with the work that's been done so far and payment is made. After this the vet comes back around the counter to show a printed breakdown of possible future costs. After a few moments the vet looks at Steve and twirls a lock of hair with her finger in thought) I… don't suppose you'd care to help any of the other animals that were dropped at my door? My people do put in some volunteer time when they can but medicine and supplies still cost.

Steve: (looks at her and sighs in defeat) I'll arrange a donation. (The vet smiles as Steve walks to meet Nicketti near the door)

Vet: (calls after him) HEY! (Steve turns) Sorry about the slap, ..I guess I got a little worked up. I hate having to recommend the last option and I can get a little emotional about it.

Steve: No problem. (He begins to head towards the door again but is called after once more)

Vet: Listen, …I get done at seven, …maybe we could meet for a drink? (Steve holds up one hand for her to see and plays with his wedding band. Then turns to head out the door.) (Sighs) Why are the good ones ALWAYS taken? (The receptionist chuckles in the background) (Snap to outside in the parking lot)

Nicketti: (almost singing) You made a friend… (Pause as Steve doesn't respond) I was shocked when you didn't respond after she hit you, ...I would have punched her in the face.

Steve: (chuckles) If anything it made me homesick. (Nicketti looks at him strangely unsure where to go with that so she changes the subject) So Mr. Moneybags, …did you get rich since high school? (Steve shrugs)

Steve: I was involved in a bad accident and saw a huge settlement.

Nicketti: (laughs) Rushing to save your penguin love, ..I remember hearing about that. Except the settlement part anyway. (Steve stares at her in disbelief) Oh don't look so surprised, …everybody in command knows about that. It was a major fairytale story, …DreamWorks® couldn't have come up with anything better. (Chuckles) Admittedly I didn't believe it at first until I saw the before and after pictures of the penguins and otter you filed. (Steve groans) So what's she like? (Pause) …and does she have a brother who'd make an equally handsome human? (Steve looks stunned and speechless for several moments. A beeping noise comes from Steve's pocket and as he pulls his cell phone out he notices a text from Kitsune and the scene fades out)

(Cut to the aft deck of a coast guard cutter steaming parallel to the coast of Denmark fifty miles out. The ship's captain looks out through the windows of the bridge as the small helicopter lifts off of the deck despite the cold sweeping rain and heads east with the captain still watching until they have disappeared from view into the rains. Snap to inside the MH-53 as the penguins go about their business. Babs is in control of the craft with Nigel in the other seat, Mel is at his station watching his screens. In the background the NY crew reviews the plan of action)

Skipper: Okay, …based on the information that we have combined with any intel the ship's captain was able to get for us Hans is likely holed up in an antiquated bunker outside of a town called Legoland. It's a number of miles inland so the blues are going to land us maybe a mile inside of the Danish shore to avoid detection. From there we hoof it any way we can until we reach our objective. Is that understood gentleman?

Private: Why don't the blues simply fly us to this bunker and save us the time?

Kowalski: Two reasons, Private. One, ..because we're expected Hans will likely have some sort of early warning system to detect our approach from the air, and two if we fly in then the Dane's will know we're here, and even though Skipper won't divulge exactly WHY, knowledge of his presence will surely bring the Dane's wrath down upon us and at this point we could really do without substantial delays.

Skipper: So now that we've broken things down for Private, …as I was saying. While we make our way to the objective the blues will be standing by as cavalry in case we get into something we can't handle on our own.

Kowalski: (scoffs) Like that'll happen.

Rico: (regurgitates a bazooka and laughs psychotically) Kaboom!

Nigel: Do you guys really think you're odds of success are that good?

Kowalski: I would give us a better than average chance of pulling off our objectives without so much as a single problem.

Skipper: Excellent Kowalski, …give me a number!

Kowalski: Fifty two percent.

Skipper: (Looks at Digger) …And those my friends are odds we can work with. (Glances at Kowalski) Show me your math later… (Digger looks back and forth between the two before making his way over to Skipper to give him a stiff pat and rub on the back)

Digger: Have no fear guys, …we've got your backsides just in case that nasty forty eight percent rears its ugly head. Kowalski, …make sure our guy is familiar with everything you've done to this craft. I don't want him trying to figure out your mess while in the heat of things.

Kowalski: (rolls his eyes) Oh please, …a hatchling could figure it out.

Digger: I guess that's why you're always worried about your kid showing you up all of the time. Are you sure any of it will work? I don't want to give the order to fire and have this bird start shooting linkin' logs. The enemy could wind up asking us over for a play date or something. (Kowalski grumbles and begins to go over Mel's console with him)

(Cut to Kowalski Jr.'s room late at night, As Jr. converses with Astrid the door slowly creaks open in the background with a shadowy figure peering through with caution. Aware he's being watched Jr. stops talking and turns his attention to the door.)

Jr.: You've got to be kidding, …I haven't heard anything yet Marlene! The shortwave has been unusually quiet lately. (Jr. walks over to the door and pulls it open allowing Ming to fall to the floor.) Oh, …it's you. (Smiles) Nothing interesting is going on in here, Ming. We're just talking… (Pause) So since when did you become a peeping tom?

Ming: (nervous) Oh I um, ….I wasn't, you know, trying to spy on you or anything. (Pause) I just wanted to talk. (Pause) I um, …I need your help.

Jr.: Yea well, ..office hours are nine to five to you'll have to make an appointment and come back tomorrow. (Astrid slaps his shoulder)

Astrid: Be nice, …it's difficult for her to approach people. (Turns to Ming) What's wrong?

Ming: I, …I don't know. I have bad dreams.

Astrid: What kind of bad dreams? What are they about?

Ming: (looks down) The other pups, …something bad is happening, …I feel it. (Pause) I see them, …when I dream. (A tear rolls down her cheek) Someone is hurting them…

Jr.: (trying to be sympathetic) They're just dreams, Astrid. Everybody has them now and again. (Ming shakes her head)

Ming: It's more, …in my dreams when they hurt, …so do I. (Pause as she looks up at Jr.) I don't want to hurt anymore. (Another tear rolls down her cheek)

Astrid: Don't cry, ..we'll try to help. (Looks at Jr.) Right?

Jr.: (Shrugs) Why not, …I'm always up for a new project. (He begins routing through the scattered parts and equipment in his room.) I'm no Freud but I can take the technological approach.

Ming: What are you doing?

Jr.: I'm sticking my tail feathers in the air waiting for lightning to strike. (Silent Pause while still looking about) That was sarcasm, Ming. It's okay to comment either way. (Silent pause broken with a sigh from Jr.) I'm looking for parts to build something, ..what's it look like? (Pause) My dad had a device he invented called the helmet; it read your thoughts and turned them into kinetic action potential. (Astrid gives a clueless expression) The thing worked but it had problems and my dad stored it, ..and then I lifted it for my own purposes. Unfortunately pretty much everything that comes in this room gets lost in some kind of void for a while. (Smiles) I have theories about that; one of them involves a miniature NJ parallelogram existing in my room.

Astrid: Don't you mean Bermuda triangle?

Jr.: Similar superstition but different regions. (Pause) Besides, …the NJ one fits the dynamics of my room better. (He finds the helmet buried under some other parts on a shelf and the scene fades to a few hours later. The helmet has been completely rebuilt and hooked up to a monitor which Ming stares at as Astrid places the helmet on Ming's head.)

Ming: What will this do?

Jr.: (chuckles) Not what it was originally built for, …but for the thing to work you're going to have to stand on your head, split the atom between your toes, and flatulate the star spangled banner. (Silent pause) Oh come on, …some of this stuff is GOLD! (Groans as Ming begins to look nervous and Jr. let's out a sigh) Okay not really, I completely rebuilt the thing so that all it will do is monitor brain waves and display them on the screen while creating a printout on this printer next to it so we can have an idea of what's going on when you dream. Maybe we can get figure out what's in your head.

Astrid: (enthused) Will we get to see the dreams on the monitor?

Jr.: Um, …no. That would really, REALLY be cool though. (Pause) It just monitors and records brainwaves so we can interpret them while she dreams.

Ming: I have to go to sleep? I don't want to dream, ..what if something bad happens again?

Jr.: They're only dreams, Ming. …And your siblings are safe, ….nobody handles himself better than Hannibal and he's got Yoshi for a cool head. (Pause) Oh and Loki's along to keep their spirits up. (Chuckles) Besides, Skipper and the guys went to go bring them back so think about it. They couldn't be any safer.

Astrid: (soothing tone) Don't worry, …if it looks like there might be trouble we'll wake you. (Looks into Ming's eyes to gain trust) Nobody is here to hurt you. (Ming reluctantly nods and Jr. hits the button to make his bed fold out. Ming takes a comfortable spot and given the late hour soon falls asleep. Jr. and Astrid take seats near the monitor to keep an eye out. Astrid takes Jr. by the bill and looks into his eyes.) She's trusting us, Jr. That's a big step for her. (Pause) …And that bed pops out just a little conveniently doesn't it?

Jr.: (Smiles and takes Astrid by the flipper to pull her close) I won't let anybody down, …I may not be the most sociable person in the world but I'm not a complete jerk either. (Pause) …And you're right, …it is convenient, but not for the conclusions you might be jumping to. (Winks)

Astrid: (chuckles) Thanks for that. (Pause) So do you actually know anything about brain patterns?

Jr.: (Looks slightly conflicted) Some, …I read anything I can get my flippers on. That includes online college papers and other material that I haven't read before. You'd be surprised what you can learn, …if my dad would just open his mind a little maybe he wouldn't feel threatened by me all the stinking time.

Astrid: The older you get the harder that becomes I guess. (Looks at the wavy lines on the screen) So what are we seeing so far?

Jr.: I THINK she's in stage two sleep already, …that was quick. She must have been trying to keep herself awake for as long as she could. (Pause) Anyway, the mind fluctuates between stages one and four throughout sleep so she could start dreaming at any time.

(Snap to Denmark at about the same time, Loki despite the others having fallen asleep has continued working on his ropes in any way he could and finally has freed himself. He looks about the room for a way out, After confirming that the door is locked from the outside Loki begins work on a vent grate near the floor that looks like it might just large enough for him to fit through. Once he has the grate off Loki whispers to the others despite their slumber.)

Loki: (whisper) I'm going to scout around and see if I can find the way out, …I'll be back for you as soon as I can. (Grumbles) Hopefully I can be good for something more than just jokes and pranks for a change. (Loki disappears through the vent and the scene fades to sometime later as Loki clumsily falls through a vent in the ceiling elsewhere in the complex landing directly on top of a female squirrel.) Ow, …my back! (Mumbles) I seriously have to lose a few pounds! (The squirrel recognizes him and quickly tosses him off of her jumping to her feet)

Squirrel: You idiot, what are you doing here? Do you have any idea what Red will do to you if you're caught?

Loki: What? (Recognizes her voice) Oh it's you, …I thought I was in trouble for a moment there. (Pause) What am I doing? I'm trying to escape, …I assume that's why you loosened our ropes.

Squirrel: I loosened the ropes so you could get the heck out of here without implicating me or any of the others not so you could take a tour through the ventilation system. Which it appears you're doing!

Loki: I'm trying thank you very much, …but this place is a maze. What have you been doing lately that's been useful?

Squirrel: Trying to keep Red busy so he won't feel the need to have somebody come check on you, …he's getting impatient with Hans. Red wants to hurry up and kill you, …he's bored. Hans wants to wait until your father gets here so he can watch you suffer.

Loki: Why, what's this all about? (Pause) Why are you helping us? I thought you were afraid he'd burn your forest or something.

Squirrel: Have you ever heard the saying that goes "the only thing evil needs to triumph is for good people to do nothing" ? Besides, …I hate this psycho. It's bad enough he kills us from afar, its worse to watch him do it up close. (Sighs) Look I've been listening, …I think this Hans person blames your father for the death of his offspring. I don't know, …that's just a guess from what I could piece together. (Pause with a defeated tone) He's going to get to my forest sooner or later, …I can feel it. Somebody has to stop him.

Loki: Somebody like you, …maybe take him down a notch at a time?

Squirrel: Not me, …maybe if your dad shows up with enough help. Hans seems certain he's coming for you. (Shakes her head) I'm weak, …I'm not a fighter. Red keeps me around to do errands for him, ...and he makes suggestions about personal assistance. (Shudders) Fortunately he's never done more than just suggest.

Loki: Um, …gross. That is if I read that correctly. (Awkward pause) Wait, …did you say earlier that my dad killed somebodies kids? My dad doesn't kill people, …especially kids! (The two are suddenly grabbed from behind and shoved into a nearby utility closet with the door closing behind them sealing them in darkness. Loki's voice pierces the darkness.) Things just go from bad to worse, don't they?(Pause) You know any time I've ever pictured myself locked in a dark closet with a girl I always imagined it as part of some game. (Pause) So is this a first for you too? (A loud slap is heard)

(The scene snaps back to NY at almost the same instant. Some of the lines on the monitor have begun to jump as well as additional lines appearing.)

Jr.: Whoa!

Astrid: What's going on?

Jr.: I don't know, …her heart rate jumped. (Points to the screen) She's definitely dreaming, ….and I have no idea what these other lines are. They could be thought patterns but they don't match Ming's.

Astrid: This is getting a little freaky, …maybe we should go get the other penguins.

Jr.: Not yet, …I don't think she's in any danger. Let's see where this goes. (Astrid looks at Jr. with hesitation but reluctantly agrees)

(Snap back to Denmark some time later as the door to the utility closet opens once more to reveal Red with several of Blowhole's lobsters behind him. The lobsters move in and tie up the two.)

Red: So what do we have here? (Looks back and forth between Loki and the Squirrel finally settling on Loki) Now YOU should have still been tied up, …how ever did you get free? (Looks back to the squirrel and sniffs the air) I smell treachery, …(Pulls a large keypad remote out from somewhere) …But not to worry, …I have ways to deal with that. (Smiles evilly) The boys here said you expressed concern for your forest. Which forest IS yours, …I burn so many I can't keep track. (Begins to punch numbers into the keypad but then pauses and hits clear) Hmm, …I think maybe not. What is there to enjoy if I can't see the fruits of my own labor. (Gestures to one of the lobsters) Take her to my quarters, …I will deal with her shortly myself. (The squirrel is taken away leaving only Loki) You and your siblings have become quite a bother to me, …I really don't like taking prisoners. It seems so purposeless, …if ones goal is to kill then why not be done with it. (Pause) Yet I'm forced to wait, …wait for your father and then I shall be forced to wait yet again so that Hans's well laid plan may unfold according to grand design. (Groans)I grow tired of waiting, ….so here's what I propose. While we wait for your eventual death, ….who's to say we can't have a little fun. So let's have some fun shall we? (Playfully) I'm going to ask a question, …and I want YOU to answer. What happens next will depend on that answer. Do we have an understanding? (Loki looks at him for a moment and then nods) Good! (Pulls a can of lighter fluid from somewhere) Now, …how did you get free? Did Sarah help you? (Loki looks down and away)

Loki: (voice flutters) Um, …I freed myself….

Red: (looks enthused) A lie, ….I guess I get to enjoy myself after all. (Begins to spray lighter fluid on Loki's tail as he looks on nervously) (Calmly) Now I don't want you kicking yourself later, …for the record I lied too, I was going to do this either way. (Begins to laugh as he pulls out a zippo lighter from somewhere and the scene snaps back to NY as Jr.'s equipment goes berserk and Ming leaps out of bed screaming her head off.)

Ming: (screaming at the top of her lungs) I'm on fire! (Grabs at her tail and tries anything to put it out) It hurts! It hurts! (Astrid and Jr. both wrap their arms about Ming to calm her down)

Astrid: Wake up, Ming! You're okay, you're not on fire!

Jr.: Ming, you're safe at home! It's okay! (They begin to rock Ming in their arms as she sobs)

Astrid: I think it's time we got the others. (Jr. nods prompting to Astrid to leave the room)

Jr.: (Sighs in disbelief as Ming continues to sob) What's going on with you? (The scene fades to sometime later as the other penguins as well as Marlene are in Jr.'s quarters gathered around Ming.)

Erin: So WHAT happened?

Jr.: It was bizarre, …the needles just exploded across the screen and Ming jumped five feet into the air screaming that she was on fire. (Pulls the printout from the printer and shows the record to the others.)

Pepper: Ming, …what were you dreaming about? Why were you on fire?

Ming: It wasn't me, …but I could feel it as if it were.

Marlene: (takes a seat nervously on Jr.'s bed) This is creepy… (Nervous pause) I, …I had no idea your dreams had gotten so bad, Ming. (Looks down with tears falling to the floor) I'm so sorry sweetie….

Erin: Jr., have you been able to make heads or tails of this readout? (Jr. makes a so-so gesture)

Jr.: (points to the printout) In the beginning everything looked good, (points to another spot) Here is where she started to dream, (points to another spot) …And soon after these extra sets of lines showed up. They look like thought patterns but they don't match Ming's. (Points to a different set of lines) These are Ming's, …so what are those? (Erin studies the printout with almost everyone looking over her shoulders. Marlene is the only one not looking, …she simply moves closer to Ming and holds her close while looking in a funk)

Syron: The question stands, Erin. Any ideas?

Erin: They're somebody else's that much is certain.

Marlene: Wha, …I don't get it. Like an alternate personality? What are you saying, …you're not saying she's crazy are you?

Erin: Um, …not crazy. I'm going to disregard the possibility of a split personality and I'm going to go out on a limb here and say she's psychic.

Ming: (Scared tone of voice) I AM crazy?

Elisa: Dios Mia, …she said psychic sweetie. Like those hotlines humans throw their money away on. Actually I think the weather channel® consults them too.

Ming: …But, …I don't KNOW the future.

Pepper: Well that's a shame, …I was going to go out and buy some lottery tickets. (Muffled laughter comes from the group)

Syron: So let's cut the crap here, …what ARE we talking about?

Erin: I don't know for sure, …I'm just guessing. …I THINK that when Ming sleeps she's able to connect with other people. (Turns to Ming) It IS just when you sleep right, …this hasn't happened while you're awake? (Ming shakes her head)

Marlene: Wha, …I mean are you certain? That can't be, …psychics are just urban legends. (Erin shrugs) How can this be?

Erin: All evidence to the contrary, …and your guess is as good as mine. I mean she IS the product of a magically humanized otter and penguin who were switched back by said magic just before the birth. Hypothetically with all of the genetic conversion going on anything could happen because of that.

Meg: Alright, how about we shove the debate on folklore aside for now. (Pause) Ming, …do you remember anything from your dream?(Ming nods)

Ming: It was like I was looking through somebody else's eyes, …I was trying to escape and then I fell. (Pause) Somebody helped me up, …and we were talking.

Erin: Were any names mentioned? (Ming nods)

Ming: Red, Hans, Sarah, …and I heard a joke about being locked in a dark closet with a girl but I didn't get it.

Marlene: (face pales) Oh god, ….I know who Hans is. (Everybody turns to Marlene)

Syron: Please continue…

Marlene: Hans is a puffin, …he and Skipper have some bad history together. Something about Denmark… (Pause) The only Red I know of is some wacked out old fart of a penguin who was obsessed with a red squirrel. (Attention turns back to Ming)

Syron: Is there anything else, Ming? What happened with the fire?

Ming: (tears up) Somebody was mad at me, …there was some kind of liquid being poured on me, …and then a lighter…(Begins to cry) It hurt so bad! (Marlene holds Ming tight and rocks her back and forth to comfort her. Marlene begins to cry a little…)

Marlene: You mentioned Hans, … it's your father isn't it…? He's the one you're linked with? (Ming shakes her head)

Ming: It's one of my siblings, mom. They're in trouble. (Pause) Don't make me do that again, mom. (Sobs) Please, …I don't want to sleep anymore!

Syron: Don't jump to conclusions, Marlene. We don't know WHAT'S really going on. If she IS linked to one of them it could just be that THEY'RE the ones having the bad dreams and they're just being shared.

Marlene: I hope you're right. (Sniffles a bit) We can't just sit here and let her suffer, …what do we do?

Syron: I don't know, …right now we just watch her. (Pause) Meg, ..get on the shortwave and try to raise Skipper. Let's try to confirm that the pups are safe and that this is really just the mother of all nightmares for…SOMEBODY.

Meg: I'll get on it!

Ming: I don't want to sleep….

Elisa: We understand sweetie, ….but if it does happen we'll be here for you.

Erin: Just make sure you tell us anything you can remember about your dreams.

Syron: (sighs) Okay, everybody else out. (Gestures for them to leave the room) Erin, ..you and Jr. are my go to people, …keep an eye on Ming and find me some answers. Just in case, if those kids ARE in trouble we need to figure something out fast. (Syron leaves and Marlene comes back into the room)

Marlene: (Kisses Ming on the forehead and begins to cry) Tell me my family is okay sweetie, …please? (Marlene leaves and Erin turns to Jr.)

Erin: Welcome to the team, Jr. This looks like it could be a LONG night.

(The scene fades out as they begin to hook Ming back up to the helmet)

Chapter six coming soon….

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 6

By

Wildgoose

(Hans sits in front of a console speaking into a satellite com unit in communication with Dr. Blowhole. In the background several squirrels and a single other puffin go about their duties. Several monitors display the locations of Danish security forces about the region and other monitors still show radar and the locations of all air traffic.)

Blowhole: (irritated tone) Skipper sure is taking his time, isn't he. Are you SURE you have his offspring? They are otters after all.

Hans: Well OBVIOUSLY they're not his biological children but he holds them dear none the less. (Chuckles) I trust my source…

Blowhole: (Groans) Ugh, …I hate double agents. (Pause) It's not a lemur is it? (Groans again) I can't believe I let that nutty little fur ball in on my plans the last time. (Pause) Well it won't happen again!

Hans: (Dry) Right… (Pause) It's not a lemur if it makes you feel any better. In fact I believe the two of you were once quite close.

Blowhole: Huh, …what are you talking about?

Hans: (rolls his eyes) I'll give you a hint, …she's a dolphin.

Blowhole: (confused) I've still got nothing here, …spill the beans already Hans.

Hans: (Sighs) Come on Doc., you're supposed to be smart. (Pause) Doris..?

Blowhole: (stuttered laugh) Oh Doris! How is my ex mate? (Pause) Hmm, …I haven't seen her since were both in the open sea.

Hans: She still speaks of you Dr., you must have made quite the mark on her heart.

Blowhole: Really, …what does she say about me?

Hans: Usually something about making a mark on yours.

Blowhole: (Sighs) Yea, ..that's Doris all right. She's still bitter after all of these years, huh?

Hans: It would seem so, …why is that by the way?

Blowhole: Oh it was just something stupid.

Hans: (leading) …And THAT was?

Blowhole: Nothing really, …when humans tried to capture us to be placed in their amusements I threw Doris at them so I could save myself. (Pause) She's hated me ever since. (Pause) Females, …right? (Pause) So how did you get her to work for us?

Hans: Not us Dr., just me. It was quid pro quo really, …she agreed to work for me if I agreed to do something for her. (Pause) So exactly WHERE are you again?

Blowhole: (stuttered laugh) You'll need to try a little harder than that Hans. (Pause) You'll find out soon enough. Just remember the plan, …getting what you want serves my purpose as well.

Hans: …And that concerns me, Dr. You have yet to tell me what exactly your plan IS.

Blowhole: Tsk, tsk, Hans. You'll spoil the surprise, …but have no fear. Everyone will get exactly what's coming to them. (Another voice is heard in the background over the radio.)

Voice: The equipment is all in place, boss.

Blowhole: Ugh, …excuse me Hans. (Voices in the background.) Fine, …I'll run my tests as soon as I'm done here. In the meantime have the others slap the prisoners around a little, ..the fat one looks like he might provide some entertainment.

Voice: Can't do it, boss. All the extra food around here has caused most of us to molt, …our shells are too soft to do anything right now.

Blowhole: (groans) Lobsters, …I just can't get a break with the help anymore. (Comes back to the radio) Anyway, …my plan is ready Hans. All I I'm waiting on is you, call me when you have the penguins. As soon as you do I'll put my plans into action and revenge shall be mine at last.

Hans: (annoyed) Ours Dr., You seem to have a habit of taking all of the credit.

Blowhole: What…? (Groans) Right, ..of course. Blowhole out. (The radio goes silent)

Hans: (fumes for a moment) I'm beginning to wonder if I should tell the Dr. that I have them already just to find out what he's up to. (Shakes his head as another puffin comes waddling over)

Heidi: Are you okay, Hans?

Hans: Doris was right, …it may have been a mistake to ally myself with Blowhole. (Pause) Whatever he's up to likely won't benefit anyone but himself.

Heidi: What can we do about it now?

Hans: Nothing but wait. (Looks at the screens) Where ARE you Skipper? You should have come to save your children by now. (Taps his wings together coldly in frustration)

Heidi: You're losing patience already?

Hans: My nemesis has NEVER taken this long to swim into action. (Smiles) He was a worthy adversary in Copenhagen, …it's doubtful that experience has weathered him as much as it has me since then.

Heidi: Are you sure he's coming? The otters aren't REALLY his children you know.

Hans: He's coming, Skipper has yet to ever back down from a challenge. (Pauses in thought as his expression turns slightly sad) Aren't they? (Pause as he drifts off in thought) Tend to the otters, …they've had nothing for days. (Pause) …And find out what Red is up to, …that freak has been very quiet lately and that can't be good. That squirrel is like a sadistic child, …the quieter he is the more trouble he's likely getting into.

Heidi: It will be done. (Pause) You're sudden concern for the pup's health suggests second thoughts, …has Menschen started getting through to you?

Hans: (Annoyed) Never you mind about that. (Grumbles) I will have my revenge on Skipper one way or another, Heidi. Just see to their needs for now and report back to me when you figure out what red has been up to.

Heidi: (sighs) As you wish. (She turns about and waddles out of the room. Once she has left Hans huffs and knocks a tablet off of a console onto the floor with the squirrels watching nearby)

Hans: (begins to pace) Blowhole is up to something, I'm working with a fire craving psychopath and Skipper is taking his sweet time. (Grumbles) The next time I decide to take revenge on somebody I think I'll fly solo. (Pause) Skipper's not coming by air or I would have detected his approach by now. If he followed by ship his landing would have been detected by the Danes (Sits back down on his chair and after a moment of staring at the screens begins to drift off in thought. As he does so the scene ripples to a moment in the past.)

(It is the early evening at the Hoboken zoo as a truck backs up to an aquatic exhibit featuring a lone puffin. The security measures are deactivated as several zookeepers enter the habitat and begin to off load a crate. While they do this the zoo's vet enters the habitat as well and grabs the puffin to administer antibiotic as well as vitamin shots.)

Hans: (gags/coughs) It's about time you filthy humans gave me something, …I've only been hacking day and night for a week straight. (Ruffles his feathers and looks at the crate as the zookeepers work to open it.) As if being stuck in this stagnant pit of pestilence isn't bad enough, …now it seems you've seen fit to crowd me with an incompatible roommate. (Eyes the crate once more) Hmm, …too large of a box to be a natural predator of mine. (Pause) Well whatever it is I'm sure the humans will be comforted to know that I must now worry about being eaten in my slumber.

Zookeeper1: Tell me again why we got another one of these birds?

Zookeeper2: The vet says the first one is lonely, …something about they live in social colonies.

Zookeeper1: I thought that was penguins.

Zookeeper2: Whatever, …personally I think they'd rather breed more of them than buy them for the exhibit. That's probably why they brought this one in. (The crate is finally opened and a single female puffin is pushed out into the habitat. As quickly as the zookeepers came they now depart leaving the two puffins with an awkward introduction.)

Female puffin: (looks about before finally speaking with a heavy German accent while walking past Hans in ignorance) What a dump! (Looks at the ground she is stepping on) Ugh, …what could I have done to deserve this? (Hans surprised at his new guest begins to approach to try to gather information. The female turns toward him and holds out a flipper.) Halt right there, ….come no closer than a space of two meters or I shall bite your feathers off. I heard what the humans suggested and I'll have no part of it. (Huffs) Just keep your wings and your words to yourself. I'll be getting back to my colony promptly, thank you very much. (She attempts to fly but gets no higher than a couple of feet off the ground before tumbling back to earth. In the background Hans chuckles. The female tries again and again and again before finally rubbing her tail and turning to Hans who still laughs at her. The female holds out her wings.) Achtung, what has been done to my wings?

Hans: (amused) Oh NOW you want to talk to me.

Female: It appears as if I have no choice.

Hans: So it seems. (Sighs) Well I must admit that the situation is better than I had feared, …I thought certainly the humans would stick me with something incompatible. Something I'd have to worry about being consumed by…

Female: (angry) My wings, …or I'll bite your eyes out!

Hans: (grumbles) Then again, perhaps my fears were justified after all. (Sighs with a grumble) Very well, …the humans knocked you out and clipped your wings to prevent escape. (Grumbles) They do it to me on a regular basis. (Looks her in the eye) Welcome to stalag Hoboken. (Turns and waddles away as the female brushes off his comments and begins to attack the electrified fence. Eventually she flops to the ground with feathers smoldering one last time in defeat, she huffs and puffs a few times before turning to look at Hans who stands nearby watching in amusement.) Perhaps NOW is a good time for an introduction, …since it appears we're stuck together in this hole. (Pause as he extends a wing) I'm Hans.

Female: (grumbles with defeated tone before accepting his wing for a shake) Menschen, …so what's YOUR story? (The scene ripples back to the present as Hans continues to stare off into space with his frown having morphed into a slight smile.)

(Cut to the back bumper of a bus as it heads inland from a shore location. The NY group rides on the back with the passengers of the bus oblivious to the stowaways. The ride is bumpy and the penguins have to maintain a tight grip to prevent being tossed off onto the road beneath them.)

Skipper: Kowalski, …are you sure this ride will take us toward our destination?

Kowalski: Close Skipper, ..unfortunately this bus isn't going to Hans's hideout. It's going to the nearby city of Legoland.

Private: Couldn't you have found us something that would get us to Hans directly? Time is still a factor isn't it?

Kowalski: Actually Private, time is more of a relative and intangible measurement of existence rather than a physical polynomial representation. (Kowalski is slapped by Skipper)

Skipper: Who cares about the meaning of life details, Kowalski. The point is that we don't have ENOUGH of time.

Private: So then what's the plan once we get into town?

Skipper: We're still working on that. Kowalski, …options!

Kowalski: Assuming that we don't run into some form of resistance once we get to Legoland, remember that Hans IS expecting us and will likely have established some form of perimeter defense around his base of operations to prevent our approach. (Sighs) But then again his behavior does suggest that he WANTS us to get to his location to face whatever diabolical plans he has for us. In that case we may have no problem actually getting to Hans whatsoever. It's AFTER we get there that we'll have to worry about.

Skipper: Sweet mackerel, …just suggest an option already! We'll deal with the small stuff later.

Kowalski: (rolls his eyes) Fine, take the fun out of this for me why don't you. I suggest then that when we get into town we do our usual bit and grab a taxi to take us to Hans. (Pause) Or,….we could just cut out the middle man all together and steal a car. (Pause) It would be cheaper since we've brought no money.

Skipper: Don't be silly, …of course we brought money with us.

Kowalski: We did? That's news to me, …why didn't anybody tell me? I'm the options guy, …I NEED to KNOW these things! How can I be expected to present options if I don't know which ones we have available…(He is cut off by Skipper)

Skipper: Because it was need to know and frankly the fewer people who knew the better. (Turns to Rico) Show him what we've got for our spending needs, Rico. (Rico regurgitates a credit card)

Private: A plastic spending card! Wherever did you get this? (Private takes the card from Rico and looks at the name embossed on it.) Oh dear, …there's going to be hell to pay when we get back isn't there.

Skipper: Have no fear, Private. The zookeeper didn't notice when we picked his pocket and he won't notice when we put the thing back either. Besides, …he's thousands of miles away. How can he possibly know what we're using it for?

Private: I don't think you understand, Skipper. The name on the card isn't the zookeepers.

Skipper: Say what? (Takes the card back and looks at it. The name on the card reads Kitsune Sarah Rothermal.) Crap!

Kowalski: Oh I'm sure she'll understand in the grand scheme of things, …or she'll just kill us all and sell our carcasses to recoup the money.

Skipper: (sighs) Well, …we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it.

Private: Will we be crossing many bridges on this potentially perilous little adventure of ours?

Skipper: (Gestures) Will you do the honors for us, Rico?

Rico: (nods with enthusiasm) (Grunts) Uh huh… (Slaps Private)

Skipper: (As Private rubs his cheek) Thank you for that, Rico.

Private: You didn't have to slap me so hard, Rico.

Rico: (grunts) Um, …yea I did.

Skipper: (Ignoring their comments) Anyway, I wonder why the zookeeper would have something in his possession that belonged to Kitsune.

Kowalski: No doubt there's a logical explanation, …I HAVE noticed a significant trust factor between them so it's likely nothing out of the ordinary.

Skipper: Hmm, ..well that's very interesting Kowalski but the only thing that's popping into my mind right now is WHO CARES! I meant the question to be rhetorical. What matters is that we have it and can use it if necessary. We'll worry about setting the record straight when we get home.

Rico: (chuckles as he recalls his relationship with her)(grunts) Before or after we have to run for our lives.

Skipper: What was that soldier?

Rico: (grunts and looks the other way) Nothing.

Skipper: I didn't think so. (Pause) Rico, …anything on the com from the blues? (Rico touches his flipper to his earpiece and then shakes his head)

Private: Skipper are you sure leaving the shortwave with the blues was a good idea? What if we get word from home or the zoo keeper?

Skipper: That unit was loud and non-covert, …it could have given us away in a tight situation. If anything comes over then the blues will relay the Intel directly to us through the com. (The bus passes a female puffin sitting on a nest a dozen yards off of the side of the road. Once the bus has passed the puffin looks on at the penguins sitting on the back bumper before reaching into the nest to pull out a radio unit.)

(Cut to the closed room where the pups are being kept. The metallic screech of a lock is heard and the door to the room opens. A moment later a light is turned on waking the pups from their boredom induced slumber. Yoshi is the first to lift her head to see a puffin standing in the doorway. A moment later the other two lift their heads to notice the same thing. The puffin waddles forward followed by squirrels rolling a cart into the room and closing the door behind them locking all inside. The puffin gestures one of the squirrels to begin to set out food and water for the otters. With another gesture the other squirrels take positions about the room with Taser weapons at the ready.)

Yoshi: Are you Hans? (The puffin shakes her head)

Puffin: My name is Heidi, …and I've been requested to tend to your needs. (Looks back and forth between the otters briefly) You WILL be cooperative or you will go without AND you will suffer further consequences. (Gestures towards the armed squirrels) I don't care HOW good you think you are, …you can't get to all of them and I myself am a force to be reckoned with. (Smirks) I stowed the confiscated weapons myself so I know that at least one of you can handle him or herself. (Pause to look at Loki noticing his burns. Heidi gestures to him) This one clearly needs medical attention and all of you MUST be hungry, …so I trust we have an understanding. (Looks back and forth between the pups as they slowly nod) I'm glad. (Gestures for some of the squirrels to untie the otters.) Don't rub the rope rash, it will only increase the pain and you will lose some fur in those areas. (She gestures for them to eat after which the pups waste no time. Moments later a metallic screech is heard again and the door opens. Heidi turns to notice as Sarah pops her head through the door, the squirrel freezes in fright with the knowledge that she'd been caught.) What are YOU doing in here? (Stares at Sarah for a moment to make her sweat and then glances down at the supplies in hand. Heidi decides to break the ice before the squirrel soils herself) You're here already, …come in. (Pause as she points to Loki) You're definitely prepared, …this one needs medical attention.

Sarah: Um, ..I uh…(Heidi holds up a wing to silence Sarah and then gestures to Loki again. Sarah enters the room further to tend to Loki.)

Heidi: The fact that they hadn't died from dehydration meant that SOMEONE had to be looking after them, …I'm not stupid you know. (Sarah says nothing as Loki whimpers in the background while his burns are cleaned.) You've done this before, …I can tell.

Sarah: (Without turning to look) When you work for Red you need to know these things.

Heidi: (takes Sarah by the chin and lifts her head to look at her face. Sarah has a black eye and a fat lip.) I guess SO… (Pause) Red did this to you? (Sarah nods as Heidi grumbles as she points to Loki) …And we all know who did THIS. (Heidi shakes her head in disgust) I'll have a chat with him, continue your work. (Sarah begins to coat Loki's burns in silver sulfadiazine as he groans in pain)

Hannibal: What do you intend to do with us? First you try to starve us to death, …now your feeding us and giving us care.

Heidi: (Smirks) I'm actually not sure what Hans's intentions are anymore. He's become difficult to read lately. (Looks thoughtful) He's frustrated, …very angry, …and other things.

Yoshi: Wait, …you're working for him so why are you telling us that?

Heidi: If you didn't think I'd tell you then why did you bother to ask? (Silent pause as the pups exchange glances) I don't work for him, ..I'm working WITH him. There's a difference.

Hannibal: Her question still stands.

Heidi: Because I want you to realize that despite all things apparent, ….he's no monster. (Pause) I know him, and there are those who are trying to help him work through his emotions…

Loki: My dad didn't kill anybody! (The other pups turn to look at him in surprise)

Heidi: (surprised as well) What do you know about that?

Loki: Hans thinks my dad killed his kids, …he DIDN'T!

Heidi: (looks thoughtful) That's a matter of perspective, …in Hans's eyes he did.

Loki: He DIDN'T! (Groans in pain as Sarah dresses the burns)

Heidi: Well, …that can be debated later. (Turns to Sarah) Finish with this and tend to their other needs until I return. The guards will remain so don't let the otters get any ideas. (Places a wing on Sarah's shoulder prompting her to shiver and shy away. Heidi pulls back a little and stares at Sarah for a moment) I'm definitely going to have a chat with Red.

Hannibal: (barks) Don't kill him!

Heidi: (laughs) Suddenly you're in a position to give orders?

Hannibal: (growls) Our dad will come for us, and one way or another we WILL be freed. When that happens, … Red is mine!

Heidi: Interesting… (Gestures to the other squirrels) Watch them, ….if they do anything suspicious at all… (The squirrels nod and Heidi leaves the room)

Loki: (Turns to Sarah) Thank you…

Sarah: (Looks down) Actually, …I need to thank YOU. (Pause) If you had told red the whole truth…

Loki: (Surprised) He believed me? I thought he didn't, …then why did he beat you?

Sarah: He didn't at first but I heard that Hans had mentioned something to him about your parents ability to escape. I guess he assumed that translated to you. (Pause) He beat me because I didn't want anything to do with him when … (She turns away)

Loki: Did he….? (Sarah shakes her head)

Sarah: He really likes me, …taking it by force would take something away from what he wants.

Yoshi: That's disgusting! (Sarah nods)

Sarah: (looks at Loki) I owe you an apology, …when you made the jokes after we were shoved in the closet...(Pause) I didn't realize you were just making light, it didn't occur to me until later. I actually caught myself laughing. (Pause) At the time I'd figured you were taking advantage of the moment and just being, …you know, ..a guy.

Loki: No apologies necessary, …It's just what I do and my timing can be pretty bad sometimes. (Pause) It helps me relieve stress, ..you know?

Sarah: (Nods) I think I understand. (Hesitant pause) To respond to your earlier jest, …no that wasn't my first time in a dark closet. (Helps Loki up off the floor) …And all things considered I think I owe you this as well… (She plants a lengthy kiss on Loki's lips and then pulls back putting her paw to her fat lip from the pain) Thanks for covering for me,…you, …you saved my life. (She turns and leaves the room)

Loki: (Calls after her) Thanks for helping us…

Hannibal: (Beside himself) Dude, …hooking up with the enemy? (Loki looks bewildered about what just happened and doesn't respond)

Yoshi: (Laughs) A squirrel, …I can't wait to see mom's face when we tell her the story.

Loki: (Snaps out of it) So you think our chances are good on getting out of here?

Hannibal: I don't plan on us dying anytime soon that's for sure. This Heidi can take her monster theory and shove it up her rear, …that guy plans to kill us if Red doesn't first. (Pause) How's that plan, Yoshi?

Yoshi: (looks about at the guards) I'm still working on it. (Pause as she gets to her feet) You know, …I don't think these guys even care about us or they would have done something as soon as we started talking about getting out of here. (Takes steps towards the squirrel guards and screams as she is stunned)

Loki: (After Yoshi has fallen unconscious to the floor) You know there aren't many times where Yoshi is dead wrong, …so you'll have to forgive me if I savor the moment out of context.

Hannibal: Do your thing, ….but I'm going to slap you for it when we get home.

Loki: I can live with that.

Hannibal: I'm just saying…

Loki: Yea, yea. (Pause) So what do you make of Heidi?

Hannibal: I think that for someone who was supposed to be helping Hans to kill us she seemed to be making a lot of effort to improve our situation a bit. (Yoshi begins to recover in the background) are you alright, Yoshi?

Yoshi: (wobbly) I think I taste metal. (Shakes her head to clear it) I don't advise an encore of that. (Looks at Loki's bandages) How is your tail, Loki?

Loki: It hurts, …but not quite as bad now.

Yoshi: This has got to be the most bizarre situation we've ever been in . We've got a mystery captor named Hans who can't seem to decide what to do with us, a psycho pyromaniac squirrel who as far as I can tell would rather stick the world on a spit and roast it over an open fire, and an apparent angel of mercy squirrel who risks her safety to bring us food and aid out of the goodness of her heart yet she's afraid to free us. ..And who also seems to have a thing for Loki.

Loki: It's not what you think, ..we got locked in a closet together.

Hannibal: ..And that's how it all starts isn't it? First it's a kiss and the next thing you know she'll want you're pudgy body.

Yoshi: (scoffs) Who'd have thought pudge could be sexy?

Loki: HEY! Can we get back to the matter at hand, please? Yoshi how about now? Do you have any kind of a plan yet?

Yoshi: (smirks) Yes, …It involves you and liposuction. I don't think I can handle the idea of you being considered sexy. (Pause) I'm sure Jr. could whip something up using parts from an old vacuum cleaner or something once we get home.

Loki: Pudge is not the same as fat! Now do you have a plan or not?

Yoshi: Yes, …but I'd rather discuss it when the goof troop isn't watching our every move. (Gestures to the squirrels)

Loki: They haven't said a thing or moved a muscle since they stunned you. Like you said before, maybe they don't care about us. Maybe they don't care what we say, just as long as we don't try to leave. Maybe persuasion would work to get them to change their minds. (Pause with a smirk) Maybe you should try flirting with them to get them to let us out of here.

Yoshi: Yea, …I don't know if you've noticed but shaking my butt to get what I want isn't my forte'.

Hannibal: Actually, …have you ever even tried? (Looks Yoshi over) I mean you DO seem to have moms curves.

Yoshi: I am NOT going to reduce myself to exploiting my body to get my way no matter how dark the situation!

Loki: Well we have to try SOMETHING. (Turns to the squirrels) Hey guys, …who here thinks my sister is hot? (No reaction from the squirrels) Wow, …tough room. (Looks them over) Which of you thinks my BROTHER is hot? (No reaction as Loki Shrugs) Eh, …that last one was worth a try anyway.

Hannibal: (pats Loki on the shoulder) I think you should quit before they stun you. (Looks concerned) …Or they decide to take that last part seriously.

Loki: It can't be worse than being set on fire. (Pause) Let me try one more, …hypothetical situation guys. Assuming that Red no longer had his little remote that torches your forests,…who here would like to see him embalmed with napalm and given a Viking funeral? (Turns to Hannibal without waiting for a reaction) Okay, …I'm spent. (Hannibal gestures for Loki to turn around. When he does he notices that every squirrel has a paw raised to shoulder level)

Hannibal: (Slowly smiles) So if we can get the remote his own forces would likely turn on him. (Approaches the squirrels) Listen guys, I have a suggestion….(He is stunned by one of the squirrels and falls to the floor)

Yoshi: ..And that would be easier said than done. (The door is heard and Heidi comes waddling into the room again. She notices Hannibal on the floor.)

Heidi: You three have been having a good time I see. (Shakes her head) I warned you…(She gestures for the pups to be tied back up and the squirrels comply)

(Cut to a bus station on the outskirts of Legoland as the passengers of a bus disembark and head off in various directions. Some into an adjacent building, some sit on benches waiting to catch the next bus to another location and some remain nearby chatting with others. Unnoticed by anyone else four penguins somersault off the of the rear bumper onto the ground.)

Skipper: Okay Kowalski, ….where to from here?

Kowalski: (pulls out a GPS unit) Our original intelligence suggests that Hans's hideout is located approximately two miles to the north of here. Assuming that we can obtain the proper transportation then we should be there in no time.

Private: I can't believe how easy this has all been so far.

Skipper: Mind your tongue, man. Do you want to jinx this whole operation? (An alarm sounds and strobe lights flicker on nearby building walls causing people to look about in surprise and then head away from the buildings into a nearby open area out of sight of the bus.) What the deuce? Kowalski, ..report!

Kowalski: (Looks about) It appears that something has set off the fire alarms, Skipper. (Sniffs the air) Although there doesn't appear to be any obvious signs of fire anywhere. (A voice seems to emanate from nowhere once all humans are out of sight)

Voice: (callous) You were warned about what would happen if you ever returned to Denmark, Skipper. It appears now that you may have taken that warning a bit lightly.

Skipper: (Gasps) The Danes! (Pulls himself together) Identify yourself, man! No self-respecting soldier scolds an adversary from the shadows.

Voice: Call me Simon. (A puffin steps out from behind a bush) It's doubtful you'd remember me, Skipper. After all I was but a young bird when we last saw each other, …I however remember you. (Pause) Coming back here after what you did was a very foolish thing indeed, Skipper. So I feel compelled to ask why, …especially since you've gone to the trouble of telling such a sordid tale to your comrades and convincing them to come with you.

Private: (speaks up) Actually, …he's never told us.

Simon: Really? Never, …he's NEVER even mentioned a word to you? (Surprised) …And yet you came with him anyway. (Pause) Well that's got to be the bravest display of loyalty I've ever seen, …or the most brazen act of stupidity.

Private: Actually, we came because….

Skipper: (Cuts Private off) Because of reasons that are none of his concern, …now let us pass and we'll be out of your merry little country in a jiffy and nobody else ever needs to know that we were here. Now look, ..it's important that we be allowed to move out of here. There are lives at stake…

Simon: There always are, Skipper. So I really wouldn't care even if you were about to tell me that your offspring had been abducted and you were racing to save them. (Pause as the penguins exchange glances) …And as much as I absolutely would love to hear the details behind your being here I'm afraid that I do have my orders which means that everybody else already knows that you're here.

Skipper: And those orders are?

Simon: Why, ..to present you to my superiors so that you might face the consequences of your return of course. (Smirks evilly) You DO remember what those consequences were, don't you?

Skipper: (shivers) How could I forget. (Shakes it off) …But none of that matters now. (Looks Simon over) We have a mission to accomplish, …now we can do this the easy way. (Pause as he glances at Rico who wipes his beak with his flipper) …And then there's that OTHER way.

Simon: Hmm, …such a tough decision. Now give me a moment to think it over, …hold on now. (Pretends to look deep in thought)

Skipper: The clock is ticking man, ..we don't have all day. Rico, …show him the clock! (Rico regurgitates a large ticking clock to show to Simon.) See…? It's quarter past three already.

Simon: (Rolls his eyes) Oh very well, …since you're in a rush. (Pulls out a hand held radio and barks commands into it. A moment later scores of puffins fly in from seemingly nowhere and take positions around the NY group.) I think we'll be trying "that OTHER way".

Kowalski: (Looks around him) That's a lot of puffins, Skipper.

Rico: (grunts) Uh oh….

Skipper: (looks around him) Is THAT all you've got, Simon? We take on this many opponents during breakfast, …while reading the Sunday paper AND sitting on the john!

Kowalski: Uh Skipper, …I think you may be going a bit heavy on the machismo today.

Skipper: That's just the way I like it, Kowalski. (Pause) Show me your stuff, Simon!

(Cut to the control room inside of Han's bunker. A squirrel comes walking over from the communications console to Hans as he paces about.)

Squirrel: Sir, …we've intercepted a transmission over the Danish guard frequency. Special security forces have located Skipper and are preparing to engage him.

Hans: (Chuckles evilly as his face lights up) FINALLY! (Pause) When they're through with him they'll no doubt transport him to Copenhagen to face the music. Inform Red, …have him prepare his forces to intercept them and bring Skipper to me. ALIVE, ….and un-burnt! Do I make myself clear? (The squirrel nods and heads off to carry out his orders. Hans sits in a chair and leans back with a grin) A little longer leipschen, and then you can finally rest.

(Cut to Red's quarters as he carries out some personal business. "Master of Puppets" by Metallica plays at a low volume from a stereo in the background. A knock comes at the door and a moment later Red opens it to see Heidi standing there.)

Red: (dry) I was not expecting you.

Heidi: (pushes past Red into his quarters) Who were you expecting, one of the girls that work for you?

Red: (annoyed) What is it that you want, …I'm busy here.

Heidi: (Looks about the tidy room) Yea, ..I can see that. What I want is to have a chat with you, Red. From what I can tell you've been going a bit rough on your help lately.

Red: (annoyed) They are my workers and I will do as I please with them.

Heidi: So you own them now?

Red: IS there any other way to command obedience?

Heidi: ….And I suppose I couldn't appeal to your better nature to get you to stop torturing those kids?

Red: They are to die anyway, …I see no reason I shouldn't get to enjoy their demise.

Heidi: (looks irritated as obviously talking to him is useless) Look, …Menschen and I are trying to turn this all around and you are NOT helping us. Try to understand this, WE don't want them to die, death is bad, to most people anyway. Hans thinks that retribution will in some way abate his grief, ….but those of us, with a clear head anyway, know that is the furthest from the truth. It will only serve to increase the size of the hole in his heart by adding guilt.

Red: (fumes)THAT is Hans's problem, not mine. I am NOT here to help you, ….get that clear! I am here at the request of Dr. Blowhole to see that the plan is carried out and I'll be a rotten acorn if I'm not going to enjoy myself along the way! (Pause as he huffs) Now if there is nothing else….

Heidi: (sighs) Okay, …I think we got off on the wrong foot here. Can we start this conversation over with just the three of us?

Red: (Looks about the room for the mystery third person) The three of us?

Heidi: (Smiles) Yes Red, ..the three of us. You, …me, …(regurgitates a baseball bat) and little slugger here. (Swings and whacks Red upside the head sending him across the room. Heidi quickly waddles over to Red before he loses consciousness and grabs him by the chest fur.) Now get this straight you sadistic parasite infested rodent, ….if you touch another one of the females working for you in any way, if you burn one more person especially those kids, …I promise you that your brains will see the light of day. (Releases Red and lets him slump to the floor. As she makes her way out she encounters the squirrel that had been sent with Red's orders.) You might want to come back later, ..he's got a skull splitting headache.

(Cut to hours later as Red sits in his quarters nursing his head with a bag of ice. He is flipping channels on the satellite TV system as Sarah enters the room carrying a bottle.)

Sarah: I have the aspirin you asked for… (Pause as she watches him flip channels) What is it that you're looking for?

Red: (growls) The news, …preferably something airing in a wooded area. I don't care where… (Grumbles) I'm in a REALLY foul mood and I need a pick me up before I head out to work.

Sarah: A pick me up..? (Red glances at her and then back to the TV. He continues to flip until he pauses on a channel airing the news in the US. The topic is covering the heightened fire hazard in the Arizona national forests.)

Red: Nice and dry kindling, and I get to watch. (Chuckles) It's perfect… (Pulls out his remote and time seems to slow to a crawl as Sarah watches him begin to punch in a series of digits.)

Sarah: (Voice flutters as his finger descends on the enter key) Wait…. (Red stops to look at her with is finger still hovering over the enter key) You, … (a tear drops from her eye) You've repeatedly mentioned your interest in me, …please, …don't.

Red: (Glances at the news and then back at Sarah as he smirks evilly) if you're suggesting what I think you are, …it's too late for that. You've already made your position VERY clear. (Red turns his attention back to the remote and his finger falls onto the enter key.)

Chapter 7 coming soon….

Silver sulfadiazine: A topical antibiotic cream used to treat serious burns.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 7

By

Wildgoose

(The room is moderately lit as Erin and Jr. sit in front of monitors keeping an eye on Ming's brain patterns as well As vital signs. Ming herself lies on Jr.'s bed with the appearance of resting comfortably this time around and Marlene being the concerned mother that she is lies sleeping next to Ming in attempt to keep a close watch. Jr. rubs his eyes and yawns in fatigue.)

Erin: Those are contagious you know, …suck it up already. You're a kid, you're supposed to have boundless energy.

Jr.: I can't help it, …staring at these screens is making me sleepy. And actually mom, we're not really born with all of that energy, …we drain it out of the adults around us. That's why parents seem to age faster after they have kids.

Erin: (looks amused) Strangely enough that actually makes sense. Thanks for letting me know that you're really a life sucking vampire, Jr.

Jr.: Eh, …it's my true calling in life. Being a techie is really just a side job for me.

Erin: So long as your life has direction.

Jr.: (sighs) I'm thinking my life would have more direction if I could get into a school somewhere and put my brains to some real use.

Erin: Humans don't let animals into the kind of schools you're thinking of Jr., Sorry…

Jr.: (optimistic) I could do it all online, …they have schools that let you do that.

Erin: There's probably paperwork that you don't have the information for and from what I've heard human schools also cost a LOT of money.

Jr.: I could use Skipper's credentials to get in and apply for aid, …the zookeeper got him into the system a while back didn't he? Did he ever have Skipper taken out?

Erin: (smirks) Not yet, ….but I'm certain that he's thought about it.

Jr.: (Jabs Erin's shoulder) Seriously, mom.

Erin: (Smirks) This didn't just pop up, …you've been thinking about this for a while haven't you. (Sighs) Jr., you're a penguin. The world doesn't exactly expect a whole lot from you other than to be who you are and look cute in front of the masses. Now please don't think that I'm trying to hold you back but what exactly are you trying to prove?

Jr.: (shrugs) I don't want to prove anything except that I can do it. (Looks away for a moment) Okay, maybe I'd like to prove to myself that I can be more than just an animal in a zoo. (Pause) Haven't you ever wanted that?

Erin: (smiles) It's why I joined Antarctic Command in the first place. You know, …before they shut down my unit. (Notices the other penguins entering the room) We'll talk about this some more later.

Syron: (As she waddles over to look at the monitors) Anything interesting happen lately?

Jr.: Well, she hasn't leapt out of bed lately screaming that she's on fire if that's what you mean.

Erin: She's been pretty quiet lately. (Points to the monitors) There's definite activity but whatever is going on doesn't seem to be disturbing to her. (Pause) Come to think of it, this might be the best sleep she's had in days.

Pepper: Are we able to tell who she's connected to?

Erin: Kind of sort of, from what Ming has described from her dreams we're pretty sure this other pattern being displayed right now is Loki. He also seems to be the sibling she connects to most frequently, …possibly because he's been enduring the most stress, at least in his mind.

Elisa: Why would that be a factor?

Erin: Concern, if she's worried about him then it seems logical that he'd be the one she thinks of when she starts to dream. If that's the case then she might actually be able to learn to control who she connects with.

Syron: Unfortunately any stress is probably not just in his mind.

Jr.: Why, what have you heard?

Syron: We've established communications with the zookeeper, …he's informed us that the pups never met up with him. They were intercepted and abducted by Skipper's old adversary Hans for an unknown purpose. (Sighs) He's sent Skipper and the others after them along with some backup. The only good news he was able to provide is that Hannibal's girlfriend is alive. That's the only word we have for now.

Elisa: Dios Mio, …so what do we do?

Syron: Watch Ming, she's the closest thing to real time intel that we have on what's happening to those kids. (Pause) Maybe she can give us clues to where they are, …if so we can relay that intel to the guys through the zookeeper. With luck we can get the kids home safe and maybe a little faster than they would without us.

Pepper: (groans) What we need is to be able to communicate with her while she's dreaming.

Meg: Well, …if anybody here knows how to insert yourself into somebodies dreams then now is the time to speak up.

Jr.: (scratches his head in thought for a moment) Maybe we don't have to.

Meg: This isn't going to have anything to do with "the matrix" is it?

Syron: (Ignores Meg's comment) Go on Jr., I'm listening…

Jr.: Meditation, …it's almost like sleeping but you're awake. Mrs. Kitsune taught Hannibal how to do it, ..maybe she can teach Ming. (Pause) It's got to be worth a shot, …if she's still technically awake then we can talk to her while she's seeing whatever it is that she's seeing.

Syron: Assuming that she can dream while in a trance like state instead of natural sleep.

Erin: Well,…like the boy said. It's worth a shot. (Marlene wakes up and rubs her eyes)

Marlene: What's worth a shot?

Syron: We're just tossing about ideas on how to figure out what's going on in your daughters head. (Syron fills Marlene in on what they've learned about the pups so far and moments later Marlene just sits on the edge of the bed looking dumbstruck.)

Marlene: Oh my God, …and I actually encouraged Skipper to give the guy a chance when he was here supposedly looking to reconcile with him. (Looks at Syron) We can do something, right? We're not just going to sit here are we? (Tears up a little) I want my kids back, ….please get me my kids back!

Syron: Calm down, Marlene. Anything we learn will be passed on to Skipper, I promise. We'll do everything we can to get those kids back. (Marlene looks at her sleeping daughter and moves closer to her)

Marlene: Please sweetie, …give us something we can use. ( At that instant Ming's vitals on the monitor spike and she sits up in bed and starts to vigorously wipe her face and mouth with her paws)

Ming: (still wiping her mouth) EEeeewwwwwwwwwwwww! (Everyone exchanges glances)

Marlene: What happened, Ming? What did you dream about?

Ming: I got kissed on the mouth by another girl! (Light laughter erupts from about the room)

Marlene: (confused) Say what now?

Erin: Just to make sure, was it Loki again this time? (Ming nods) You've got to keep in mind, Ming. What you're experiencing is actually happening to the other person, not you. You don't need to take whatever happens personally.

Marlene: Wait, …some girl whom nobody here even knows kissed my son?

Pepper: Did anything else happen?

Ming: They were thanking each other for something. I couldn't tell what though, …Loki was drowning out the words with expressions of how much his tail hurt.

Marlene: (looks lost) So Loki really was burned….

Jr.: (oblivious) A girl and a guy exchanging kisses and thank you's ? (Chuckles heartily) Hey who knows, maybe my best bud got lucky! (He is met with stares from everyone except Marlene who gives him the evil eye.) I um, …uh, …..or maybe I should just keep my mouth shut and hide under my bed for a while before I find myself buried in an old cardboard box in the park. (Sits in his chair saying nothing for a while)

Erin: Ming, …what did you mean by Loki was drowning out what was being said. If he was talking to somebody how could he drown himself out?

Ming: My "gift" if you really want to call it that seems to be getting worse. (looks down and away as if afraid to tell anyone)

Marlene: Ming, …worse how? Does doing this hurt you?

Ming: (shakes her head) When I dream about the others, …I don't just see and hear what they say anymore. (Looks down again) I hear what's in their head too.

Pepper: Whoa wait, …are you saying you can read their minds now? …Or just that you can hear their internal monologue?

Ming: What's the second one?

Pepper: Internal monologue is what they're saying to themselves on the inside.

Ming: That one, …that's what I hear.

Pepper: This is incredible, …somebody should be writing a paper about all of this! Why is all of this happening now? (Pause as she turns back to Ming) …Or have you always been able to do this stuff and just haven't told anybody.

Ming: (shakes her head) It started a few months ago; I thought it was cool at first because the others sometimes sneak out at night and I could see what they were doing while I slept. (Smiles a little) Hannibal's internet chats with his girl were always interesting, …and sometimes steamy. (Shrugs) I actually liked it…

Marlene: (clears her throat as the others have begun to hang on Ming's words waiting for more details) Okay, that's enough. You can give me all the dirt on your brother later after he's safe at home where I can wring his neck for having a secret romance with an older girl that I've never met.

Ming: If it makes any difference to you mom, I've seen portions of their video chats. She's very pretty, …and while she does look close to your age I think she might actually be a little younger than you. Does that help?

Marlene: (shrugs) Eh, …a little I suppose. (Pause) I still think she's robbing the cradle though! (Long pause) You uh, ….don't have anything on Yoshi that you might want to share with me do you? No mystery guys hiding in the closet or anything?

Ming: Mom, all I can really say is that Yoshi is, ….Yoshi. That's about all I can give up without humiliating her.

Marlene: Uh huh, ..growing up stuff? (Ming nods) Got it… (Sighs) Okay listen, …we're going to try something new so the girls here are going to bring Kitsune in on everything that's been happening to see if we can teach you a few things.

Syron: Don't worry, …we'll tell you everything once we actually have a plan.

(Cut to Legoland as Humans are seen running in all directions as all hell breaks loose near the buses. From the POV of people looking back as they run, sporadic explosions take place. Snapping to the courtyard outside the bus terminal the penguins have their flippers full with the puffin security force. Occasional grenades are thrown from either side which are the explosions being seen from the fleeing people. Amidst the melee Kowalski jumps toward Rico who takes him by the flippers and spins about like a top using Kowalski to knock down as many of the puffins as possible. Skipper is engaged in single combat with another puffin as is Private.)

Skipper: (blocking kicks and punches from his opponent) Kowalski, …I need options man!

Kowalski: (gets knocked to the ground by a puffin who in turn gets partially ingested by Rico who then regurgitates him into a rain barrel nearby) Our points of egress are blocked Skipper, …there's just too many of them! (Kowalski is knocked down again and once again is rescued by Rico who grabs the puffin from behind and performs a spinning pile driver. Once completed Rico quickly gets up rubbing his rump as the birds beak caught him there. In the background Private calls over as he gets dog piled by several puffins.)

Private: Skipper, …we need to get the heck out of here!

Skipper: Stand your ground men, ..what we need is firepower! Rico, ….tell me you've got something special for us! (Rico regurgitates a mini gun with ammo and immediately begins to lay down suppressing fire. While he is doing this the penguins take cover behind some benches in front of the bus depot)

Private: (As the puffins are seen ducking for cover anywhere they can) Rico won't be able to hold them off for much longer Skipper.

Kowalski: I concur, …that weapon simply expends ordinance far too quickly.

Skipper: (looks about for an exit) Options Kowalski…

Kowalski: It doesn't look good, Skipper. We can't hold them off long enough to exploit a point of egress. We may have to surrender.

Skipper; Negative, …that word doesn't exist in my vocabulary. If we surrender then we can't get to the kids and THAT is NOT an option. Now think, …what do we have to use to our advantage around here.

Kowalski: (Scratches his bill for a moment) Air!

Private: This is hardly the time to have a bout of gas, Kowalski.

Kowalski: Bodily exhaust can hardly be considered air, Private. I'm talking about air support, …we could call in the blues to provide another exit for us. (Rico runs out of ammo and the penguins begin to take fire from the puffins)

Skipper: The Dane's brought guns too? Why didn't I get the memo about that?

Kowalski: Since we've been in the middle of a combat situation, Skipper. I would say you didn't get the memo because I have yet to actually WRITE the thing.

Skipper: Alright calm down man, …don't get your underwear in a bunch. (Ducks even lower to avoid a close call from incoming munitions)

Rico: (grunts) I didn't wear underwear today!

Private: What are you talking about, we're penguins. We don't wear underwear.

Rico: (grunts) Speak for yourself! (The scene briefly snaps to a moment in the past where Rico is alone in the HQ waddling about in a pair of briefs and playing with the elastic waist band as he chuckles to himself. (Think Opus from Bloom County®) The scene snaps back to the present.)

Skipper: Never mind the details, Private! Rico, get on the com and let the blues know that we could use a hand ASAP. (Looks toward the buses as Rico puts his flipper to the com piece in his ear and begins to talk) Rico, grenade me. (Rico hacks up four grenades) When I give the word the three of you high tail it to the closest bus, …I'll be right behind you. (A grenade flies over the bench and lands in Skipper's flippers) Hot potato! (Tosses the grenade to Private who tosses it to Kowalski who tosses it to Rico who finally tosses it back at the puffins before it explodes.) Now is as good a time as any, …GO, GO! (The other three belly slide towards the bus as Skipper begins to toss his grenades to the puffins to keep them ducking.)

(Cut to inside the MH-53 as the blues lounge about in boredom having been forced to wait in their hiding spot. Everyone picks up their heads however as the radio comes to life with Rico's distress call. Mel hops into his seat at his console and puts on his head gear. A moment later he speaks up to the others.)

Mel: Digger, we have a priority message from the yanks. They're under fire and requesting extraction. They're located at their transports drop off point along heading zero six eight about ten cliques in.

Digger: At least we planned ahead of time where that would be. (Turns to Babs) Spin the blades! Let's go to work people. (Everybody takes their stations as the helicopter begins to power up) Toby, Don, get set up. I need you ready to hook up as soon as we get to the LZ, it may be too hot down there to try to touch down.

Toby: We've never been into an actual combat situation, Digger. How do we know what to do?

Digger: You'll do exactly what you've always done when ordered to do so. The rest of us will have your backside and we'll figure this whole mess out when we get there. (Looks about) This is what we do, mates. It's just gotten a little sporty this time about. (The chopper lifts off soon after reaching full power and people out for a walk nearby struggle to keep their footing as a helicopter rises out of a clearing very close by with a gale of wind beneath it. Babs quickly climbs to two hundred feet while en route.) Mel, the yanks will likely need some cover before we can pick them up. On my authority, go weapons hot.

Mel: (works at his console) Weapons are hot, radar is up, and FLIR is online. We're ready for action.

Digger: Right then, …let's go get some.

(Cut to the NY crew as they take refuge inside of a bus. The weapons fire has ceased but the puffins are moving to surround the penguins.)

Kowalski: Do you need options Skipper?

Skipper: (huffs as he looks at the situation around him) Negative, …I've already got one. (Pause) Kowalski, …I need you to hotwire this thing. Rico, Private, you're on pedal duty. (Smirks) We're taking the scenic route and the Dane's don't have any bus fare! (Kowalski jumps under the dashboard and after crossing some wires and shocking the daylights out of himself he finally gets the bus started. The engine grumbles as diesel exhaust pours from the tailpipe causing the puffins to halt their approach in wonder of the penguin's intentions)

Simon: (raised voice) We know you are in there, Skipper. Surrender now and your comrades will be allowed to leave unharmed, …we only want you.

Skipper: (pauses in thought) Men, ..assuming that puffin is sincere. I'll understand if you want to take the offer and bail out of here. This is my mess, …and my kids. None of it has to be your problem.

Private: Bail out? Rubbish!

Rico: (grunts) Bail out! (Regurgitates a tissue and then proceeds to wipe his posterior with it.) That's what I think of bailing out.

Kowalski: They're right, Skipper. Whether you caused this god awful mess or not we are a team and penguins never let penguins swim alone. However under the circumstances we will reserve the right to demand at a later time the reason WHY the Dane's hate you so much.

Skipper: Glad to have you all on board, …now let's make some puffin road pizza. (Rico and Private jump on the pedals and begin to rev the engine. At Skippers command Kowalski jumps onto the shifter and puts the bus in gear. The puffins closest to the bus attempt to fly away but collide with the windshield as Skipper plows through the scores of puffins in front of him.) Kowalski, …is that a radio on that console?

Kowalski: It appears so Skipper.

Skipper: (As he brings the bus about for another pass by jogging on the steering wheel in the direction he wants to turn.) Find me some tunes to set the mood on this fine drive. (Kowalski begins to fiddle with the radio dial)

Kowalski: It doesn't appear that we're going to find any broadcasts in English, Skipper. (Pause as he ejects a home burned disk from the CD player) However there DOES appear to be an unlabeled CD in here.

Skipper: I'll take it, …something is better than nothing. How can I be expected to run down my enemy without some tunes to listen to? (Kowalski re-inserts the disk and "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC begins to play) Huh, …interesting taste in road music this bus driver has. (Thumps are heard as the bus jostles about a little.) Any idea what that was, Kowalski?

Kowalski: (looks at the mirrors to look behind them) Um at a guess, …I would say that was your aforementioned puffin road pizza. Clearly these birds are not as quick to get into the air as other species.

Skipper: (Chuckles) That should teach mother nature for making those guys so awkward in the air. (Ahead of them several Puffins fly cris-cross ahead of the bus's path of travel while dropping nails.)

Kowalski: Road hazard! (Skipper attempt to turn but still clips the nails rupturing the tires on one side causing the bus to veer into a nearby building, crash through the other side and then veer sharply again causing the bus to overturn.)

(Cut to inside the helicopter as the blues approach the town and perform a flyby before slowing and coming about for another pass.)

Babs: (looking down at the ground) That's a lot of puffins! (Glances at Nigel) What do you figure, …about fifty?

Nigel: Close to it. Mel, …see if you can get the yanks to mark their position.

Mel: (Over the com) Yankee one, blue squadron. We do not have a visual, say your position. (Skipper comes over the com)

Skipper: (over the com) We're holed up in the overturned bus, …you can't miss us.

Mel: Understood. (Glances at Babs as she gives a thumbs up from the cockpit) (Over the com) We have a visual on the bus . What is your situation?

Skipper: (over the com) The Dane's are getting too close for comfort, ...we could use some breathing room and a way out of here.

Mel: (over the com) Understood, …you need breathing room. (Works his console) Yankee one, get small. The rain is coming… (Gives a thumbs up to Babs)

(Cut to inside the bus as the penguins look out at the puffins through a window)

Private: Get small? Are they expecting Kowalski to shrink us? (Fifty caliber machine gun fire begins to dodge across the ground between the puffins and the bus.)

Kowalski: No Private, …they mean GET DOWN! (The penguins all hit the deck as the machine gun fire continues)

Skipper: (looks out the window again) They're not advancing on us anymore, …but they're not backing off either. (Over the com) The Dane's aren't getting the message, what else have you got?

Mel: (over the com) Stand by… (Looks at digger) Orders sir?

Digger: If we use unguided rockets then there are going to be casualties any way you slice it.

Mel: Agreed, …I recommend we give the GDO a try. If I understood Kowalski correctly, It's output can be precisely controlled and it may be enough to knock them on their bums and make them think twice.

Digger: GDO?

Mel: (Smirks) Garage Door Opener, …it's Kowalski's idea of an affectionate nickname for his kids weapon design.

Digger: Sounds interesting, …very well then. Light em' up!

Mel: (works his console) Weapon is powering. (Over the com) Yankee one, stay small. We're sending heat. (Cut to outside of the chopper as stores pylons extend from the large box Kowalski installed underneath the helicopter. Cut to the inside again as Mel gives a thumbs up to Babs who orients the helicopter to bear on the puffins and fires. A bright blue plasma burst is emitted that lands just short of the Dane's sending earth and puffins into the air. Babs fires three more times as the intended result is achieved with the puffins retreating away. Babs repositions the craft over the overturned bus as Don and Toby hook up and prepare to be lowered over the side to retrieve the NY crew. )

(Cut to a short time later inside of the chopper as it leaves the area of Legoland.)

Digger: Things didn't go as planned I take it?

Skipper: (grumbles) They were waiting for us, …I don't get it. How did the Dane's know we were coming?

Mel: Could Hans have tipped them off.

Skipper: The Dane's hate him too so I don't see why he would.

Private: (Looking out the still open side door) Skipper, …why are we heading back toward the coast?

Skipper: (looks out the door) Good question, …the last time we checked the kids were only a couple of miles from that town. What's the problem, Digger?

Digger: We need to re-think this plan mate, we've been getting communications over the short wave from your zoo keeper about your kids. He says he's been getting intelligence that they're being tortured.

Skipper: What?

Digger: He set one of them on fire, …I'm sorry to say.

Skipper: WHAT? Turn this thing around now! Why didn't you say something sooner! Turn this thing around we have to get them right now!

Digger: (calming tone) We will mate, …with haste. …But we need a plan first or we're going to run into exactly what we just bailed you out of, a mess. Now we know where Hans is but we still don't know where the kids are being held inside that bunker. You don't think that if Hans has gone to all of this trouble he's not going to have a few surprises for you? The whole point of making them suffer is probably to make you rush in there without thinking things through first. (Pause) This Hans guy seems to be doing his best to make sure you lose your mind before you get there. (Skipper lets out a frustrated yell as he kicks and punches the side of the helicopter several times)

Kowalski: We're going to get them back, Skipper. (Pause) …And then we're going to level that place right on top of Hans, Rico can make sure of that. (Rico nods vigorously as Skipper begins to stare at the floor

Skipper: How did the zookeeper get this information is he's all the way back in the states?

Digger: We're not sure, …all he said was that the source was considered reliable. (Skipper sighs heavily with worry)

(The scene snaps to the ground just outside of the town as Red and several dozen squirrels having watched the penguins be extracted now watch as the chopper leaves.)

Red: (Sighs) Well that's going to be disappointing for him.

Squirrel: Should we try to track them?

Red: No, …he'll be back. It's a shame though, …Hans was so looking forward to having some quality time with Skipper. (Turns to the other squirrels) The rest of you head back to base.

Squirrel: You're not coming with us?

Red: (points to the town) What, and just leave all of that wonderful kindling to sit out there? (Chuckles evilly) I'll be along soon enough. (The squirrels turn to head back to base leaving Red to walk toward the town alone while singing to himself.) "The roof, the roof, …the roof is on fire! We don't need no water…."

(Cut to the control room inside of Han's bunker. Hans is occupied with the radio while Heidi and a number of squirrels work in the background.)

Hans: I remember our agreement, Doris. have no fear. I do feel the need to ask a question though, …are you CERTAIN that these otters are Skipper's children?

Doris: (high pitched voice) Of course I'm certain, Kowalski has never failed to spill the beans on anything. Even with a family he still has a thing for me, …all I ever have to do is splash him a bit and stroke his ego. He turns to putty in my flippers every time. (Pause) Why do you ask by the way?

Hans: Skipper just seems to be taking such a long time to get here, and to top that off I'm worried about what blowhole is up to.

Doris: I told you not to trust him…

Hans: Yes, …I remember. (Pause) Do you have any new information for me?

Doris: Nothing, …the penguins have been holed up in their habitat for days. Even that young skittish otter has made herself scarce.

Hans: I doubt that's of any concern. I'll talk to you later…

Doris; Wait, …before you go. I heard the word is that Menschen finally laid another egg after all of this time. Congratulations, …has it hatched yet?

Hans; What the, ….? How could you possibly know about that?

Doris: Hey, …I have my connections. So…?

Hans: (grumbles) One offspring doesn't replace another, Hans out….(disconnects from the radio) There is no privacy in this world anymore.

Heidi: (waddles over) Isn't that similar to what Menschen said to you when you hatched this revenge plan of yours?

Hans: What's your point?

Heidi: That killing somebody else's kid to get revenge won't bring yours back. (A tear rolls from Han's eye)

Hans: Leave me be…

Heidi: Hans, …

Hans: I said leave me be! (Heidi sighs and waddles away. As Hans watches her leave he drifts in thought and the scene ripples to a moment in the past.)

(It is night at the Hoboken zoo and the vet has arrived on scene to take a very young puffin into his care. As an animal carrier is being set up Hans consoles his daughter.)

Hans: Have no fear leipschen, …you will be back before you know it.

Leipschen: (Hacking cough) …But why do I keep getting sick poppa? I've been to the doctor more times than you or momma.

Hans: It's this wretched place. (Looks about at the habitat) Nothing is clean here, …not even the food.

Leipschen: I don't wanna live here anymore, poppa. Can't we go live somewhere else?

Hans: I'm trying, sweetie. I'm going to get us all out of this cesspool if I have to blast the fences down. (The vet scoops up Leipschen and puts her into the carrier.) I'll see you soon… (Leipschen can be heard coughing as the vet takes her away. The scene fades to a week later as Hans works in the far corner of his habitat trying to gain access to an electrical panel that he managed to dig up next to the electric fence. After an eternity working with a screw driver he fashion from a piece of metal he found Hans finally get the panel open and begins to chisel at the wires. Sometime later Hans comes running to Menschen.)

Hans: I did it, … I deactivated the fence! Be ready to leave when I get back, …I'm going for leipschen. (Hans runs off and vaults the fence without consequence. He eventually makes his way into the vets office through the building ventilation shaft. Watching from the grate near the floor, Hans see's the vet filling out paperwork but see's no sign of his daughter.) Where is she? (Moments later the vet receives a jolt to the neck knocking him out. He slumps over revealing Hans behind him looking about. He jumps from the back of the chair onto the table.) Leipschen, …where are you? We're getting out of here! (Pause) Leipschen…? (He waddles forward and hears the crinkle of the paper the vet was working on as he steps on it. Hans looks down to study it and is able to make out the words "deceased animal record". Hans looks across the table and notices that not far away is a wooden box marked for incineration. He grabs something to pry the box open with and as soon as the top comes off Hans falls to his rump with face paled. Inside was the body of a young puffin.)

(The scene ripples to the present as Hans sobs in his chair in remembrance of the moment. The squirrels working nearby look on saying nothing.)

Chapter 8 coming soon….

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 8

By

Wildgoose

(A light flicks on inside the apartment seconds after the door opened and a young black and white otter cautiously makes her way in while looking about at the new surroundings. Behind her and a moment later stepping past her into the apartment is a young Japanese woman who begins to turn on other lights as she moves about. The otter jumps up onto a couch and begins to feel around at how soft it is.)

Otter: I've never been outside the zoo before. (Pause) Come to think of it I've never been in a car before either, …it's all so…different. What kind did you call it again?

Kitsune: (Pulls out a notepad and writes) Porsche.

Ming: I like it. (Pause) Mrs. Kitsune, …how come we came here? The others weren't so happy about my leaving the zoo to learn what they want you to teach me.

Kitsune: (Writes) You'll be back at the zoo soon enough, Ming. Your mom is just being protective and the others are just being, well, …nosey. They seem to have taken great interest in this new ability of yours.

Ming: I'm starting to wish that I didn't have it, …everybody wants me to sleep so they can find out what I'll dream about next. (Looks down) I'm starting to feel like some kind of a freak.

Kitsune: (scowls and writes) You're NOT a freak, Ming.

Ming: I feel like one.

Kitsune: (shakes her head and the writes) We have something in common then, …I used to believe that I was some kind of a monster because of well, … serious personal issues. However, …with help I've learned to outgrow that and see myself for who I really am. You will too, just be patient.

Ming: (looks down) When this is all over, what will happen then? I'm probably still going to dream about things. (Looks sad) I don't know how to turn it off. (Pause) When everybody else finds out that I can see things about them when I dream, they'll think I'm spying on them. (Turns away) Nobody will want to be around me anymore.

Kitsune: (Turns Ming about and looks her in the eye and writes) Nobody will allow that to happen, …there must be a way for you to control it. (Sighs)

Ming: Will what you're going to teach me help me to do that? (Kitsune shrugs)

Kitsune: (writes) Your guess is as good as mine, we'll just have to see what happens. (Pause) For the moment the purpose of teaching you to meditate is so that perhaps you'll be able to keep tabs on your siblings without having to sleep. …And if you are not asleep then perhaps the others will be able to communicate with you to discover in more detail about what you're seeing.

Ming: (looks away) So I'm not just a freak, ..I'm a tool as well.

Kitsune: (Sits on the couch next to Ming and continues to write) Nobody is trying to use you, …they are very worried about what is happening to your siblings and right now you are the only source of information they have. (Ming sighs) I'll tell you what, …when everything is back to normal I will speak to the others and get them to agree not to tell anyone else about your gift, especially your siblings. On the other side of that, you will need to keep your dreams to yourself regardless of what they are about unless it's something very important. (Pause) We'll work out the details so don't worry, ….now does this sound good to you? (Ming nods and Kitsune gets up from the couch to go to the kitchen. While still in the living room Ming looks about and begins to notice baby toys scattered about in the corners)

Ming: Mrs. Kitsune, ….do you have an offspring of your own? (Kitsune looks at Ming from the Kitchen with a smile and nods and then gestures for Ming to come into the kitchen.)

Kitsune: (After she sets a plate of fish at the table and then places a booster seat in the chair, Ming jumps up.) (Writes) Her name is Keiko, …she is staying with my aunt tonight while I work with you.

Ming: You sent your daughter away?

Kitsune: Only for the night. Have no fear, she's in excellent care. (Pause) What I intend to teach you requires quiet and concentration, ….and well Keiko can be noisy at times. Not to mention I can't teach you properly and tend to her needs at the same time.

Ming: I'd think you'd like tending to your daughter. I know mom always likes to see what I'm up to.

Kitsune: (writes) I love every single thing about her, …at the moment however it's in everyone's best interest not to divide my attentions. (Smirks) The virtues of having a babysitter available are a parent thing, …you'll understand someday.

Ming: Does your aunt have an offspring?

Kitsune: (Writes) No. (Pause as she makes an odd facial expression) Although, I have my concerns considering her romantic interests with my employer. (Ming stands upright in the booster seat and begins to eat at the table. After a short time Ming notices a picture frame standing in a corner on the nearby counter top. It is of Steve, Kitsune, and Skipper and Marlene when they were still human.)

Ming: (points to the picture) Mrs. Kitsune, …who are those other two people in that picture?

Kitsune: (smirks and then writes) You don't recognize your own parents?

Ming: (Amazed) They really were human? I thought they were just joking with me.

Kitsune: (writes) For a time, yes. It was THAT little adventure that allowed for you to come about. (Smiles) How else could a penguin and an otter have a child together?

Ming: (flusters a little) I, …I just never really gave it any thought. (Pause) Wow, …now I have questions.

Kitsune: (Writes) No doubt, …but you'll need to save them for later. We have work to do…

Ming: (looks unsure for a moment) Okay… (Looks at the picture again.) Why does the zookeeper have fur on his face in the picture but not now?

Kitsune: (Writes) He shaves it off in the warmer weather, …but he'll grow it back when it gets cold again. (Shrugs) It's a human thing I guess.

Ming: Humans DO that? (Pause) Do you like it when he does that? (Kitsune shrugs and makes a so-so gesture. A moment of silence follows as Ming finishes her plate and the two of them move to the living room to prepare for the first lesson in meditation. The scene fades to a few hours later where Ming has become slightly frustrated because in order for her to receive instruction she has to keep opening her eyes to read Kitsune's notes which is proving counterproductive for her.) Ugh, … I can't DO this! I can't read your instructions with my eyes closed, …how are you supposed to teach me to meditate like this?

Kitsune: (writes) It takes time, …few people get it down right away. However, …once you've got it then I'm certain that you will find it a useful tool.

Ming: There has to be another way, Mrs. Kitsune. Can't you talk at ALL?

Kitsune: (rolls her eyes and then does her best to speak despite the hoarse/whisper voice) Not really…

Ming: (looks ashamed) Oh wow, …that looked like it hurt you. (Kitsune nods) I'll, …I'll do my best to learn with then notes. I'm sorry….

Kitsune: (writes) Don't be, …I've given you all that you need with written instruction. Now you need to follow example, …Hannibal learned the same way.

Ming: By example, …you mean you're going to meditate too? (Pause as Kitsune nods) But we'll both have our eyes closed, how will I know if I'm doing it right?

Kitsune: (smiles) Have no fear, ….when you're doing it right you'll know. Simply watch what I do first and then try it yourself. (Pause) When you do get it right then I will find you.

Ming: That's just a little cryptic isn't it?

Kitsune: (Smirks and then writes) The best puzzles in life are worth solving. (Takes position on the floor and once comfortable begins calming breathing exercises and moments later begins meditation with Ming watching.)

(Cut to inside of the penguin habitat as Marlene paces about in the theater room with the other penguins sitting on the couches and the news babbling on the television in the background about this that and the other thing.)

Marlene: Ugh, …what could be taking so long? Does anybody actually know how long it takes to meditate?

Jr.: Um, ….she's not meditating yet. She's LEARNING to meditate, which by definition probably takes longer than when you already know how to do it.

Marlene: You're NOT helping, Jr.

Astrid: You should probably take it easy, Marlene. It's not like you sent Ming into harm's way or anything.

Elisa: (chuckles) You've never seen Kitsune get mad before. (Pause) Let me put it to you this way, …she has a bad, bad temper.

Syron: You're not helping either, Elisa. (Pause) …And that's used to, and I stress "used to" have a bad, bad temper. She's gotten a lot better since then.

Elisa: Yea, …lucky her she found a guy who can take a beating. My sympathy goes out to the zookeeper.

Pepper: Getting back on topic here, …are you sure your just worried about Ming being away from home for a little bit or is it that you can't stand not knowing what's happening with the others? (Pause) We're all concerned about them but being their mother you're naturally more so.

Marlene: What do you mean?

Pepper: Well just that Ming's gifts give you some unique insight into your kids' lives and having to sit here without even being able to listen to what's happening must be unusually frustrating. Also at the same time it might be making you clingy with Ming being the only information you have.

Marlene: (flops down on a nearby couch) She's all I've got, …can you blame me?

Pepper: No, …but try not to be so eager to hear about bad news. Skipper and the others are coming for them and we'll hear good news soon enough. Now let Kitsune do her thing with Ming and we'll see what comes of it.

Marlene: (scoffs) I can't just stop worrying, they're my kids. I can't even imagine what my life would be without them,(Pause)… or Skipper. (Grumbles) If anything I want a bigger family to love. (Pause) When Skipper gets home maybe we could find a way to have another one. (The penguins exchange glances with each other)

Erin: Okay, ….tall order there. However I think we're a little short on voodoo baboons for you to tick off. (In the background the news has shifted to a report from a foreign correspondent in Denmark.)

Meg: Hey, check it out! (Everyone's attention turns to the news and the volume is turned up.)

Correspondent: What was once a quiet town in Denmark quickly turned into "War of the Worlds" as what locals described as being two rival gangs of birds clashing in a battle that looked like something out of a comic book leaving a bus overturned, a bus station in ruins, and many fleeing for their lives. To make matters worse several fires later erupted around town with the cause still unknown. With everyone seeking answers in one form or another it was eventually pointed out to this reporter by a small group of tourists from the United States the resemblance of what transpired here in Denmark to a Halloween production put on by a small theater in NY City in which animals battled with sinister forces to protect mankind. This led to the speculation by the same tourists that someone could have been attempting the same thing only on a larger scale with unintended results. (Pause) Right now, with no word yet from authorities on what actually happened your guess is as good as anybody's. Frankly in this reporter's opinion, a prank that went awry sounds a lot more plausible than rival gangs of commando birds. In the meantime, …all we can do is wait to hear the official word from authorities. (The reporter hands off to the News room back in the states and the news continues onto the next topic.)

Syron: (as the room remains quiet for a moment) Well, …we know for sure now that Skipper is over there looking for the kids. That should help you to rest a little easier, Marlene.

Jr.: Actually, the only thing we know for sure is that Skipper and the others blew up half of Denmark. That could very well just have been Rico expressing his opinions of a foreign culture.

Marlene: (Annoyed) Again with the not helping, Jr.

Jr.: (Sighs) Sorry…

Syron: Anyway, like I was saying. We know that Skipper is over there now so I'm sure it will only be a matter of time before Ming comes to you saying she had a dream that Skipper rescued the others and then life can get back to about as close to normal as things actually get around here.

Meg: Just out of curiosity, …what exactly does normal look like when you have commando penguins and a human speaking psychic otter/penguin hybrid in the mix?

(Cut to the Blue's H.Q. in Florida, Nicketti and Steve are doing their best to keep tabs on things using the blue's equipment.)

Nicketti: The girls in NY have certainly been quiet lately, …I wonder where they were getting their information from.

Steve: Who knows but I'm sure it will be a whale of a tale to hear when I get home. For the mean time I'd be happy to actually get some specific information from them. Something other than "The kids are in mortal danger." (Pause) Yea, …we'd figured that one out already. Thanks,…now how about giving me something useful so I can get them OUT of mortal danger.

Nicketti: You're so concerned…(Chuckles) You've changed since high school.

Steve: I'm just trying to get the job done. (Pause as he decides to bite) How so?

Nicketti: Well, you're the concerned family man now. Heck, …you even treat the animals like family.

Steve: Really, ….the last time I checked I treated the animals like they were one huge pain in the groin.

Nicketti: And if memory serves that's about how you used to treat your brothers.

Steve: Ah memories,… (leans back in his chair and groans) So how exactly have I changed again?

Nicketti: You used to be a lot more care free, …you remember summer nights during high school don't you? You and I would get a bunch of friends piled into the car and just drive around town all night looking for something to do. (Laughs) Many times that something to do involved mailbox baseball. (Pause as Nicketti smiles from ear to ear) Remember that one time we got caught, …the guy just happened to be outside at three in the morning when we took out his mailbox and he chased us all over town yelling crazy things at us along the way.

Steve: (stoic) I remember piling YOUR friends into the car. I never had many of my own. (Sighs) Anyway, …responsibility tends to take the care free right out of you.

Nicketti: Not so much as you might think, …there's still a little fun left in you.

Steve: How do you figure?

Nicketti: You'll still do adventurous things now and again.

Steve: You mean like take humanized animals into my home and find them jobs?

Nicketti: …Or marry a mute samurai penguin.

Steve: (Smirks) Yup, …life on the edge. That's me… (Cell phone begin to ring.) Caller ID, what a wonderful invention. (Picks up and puts the call on speaker) What's going on, Tony? I wasn't expecting to hear from you.

Tony: Yea, …that's one of the great things about free will. I can just pick up the phone on a whim and call people because I feel like it.

Steve: You go, Tony! So seriously, what's going on?

Tony: Have you been watching the news lately?

Steve: (grumbles) You know, the last time you said that to me I had to pop half a bottle of antacids because of the trouble my guys had gotten into. (Pause) But as it happens I have not, ..I've been pretty busy. Why?

Tony: Something went down over in Denmark between a bunch of birds and suddenly people are pointing back to that Halloween production we've been doing the last couple of years. (Steve gestures for Nicketti to turn on the news.) I've been getting calls from just about everywhere you can think of asking if we're going to be doing it again this year. The phones here at the theater are still blowing up; I had to use my cell just to call out. (Chuckles) Heck, ….I even got a call from some schmoe down at channel whatever asking if that thing overseas was us. (Steve turns to look at Nicketti with an amused expression.) One of the people who called us even hinted that somebody was looking to buy the movie rights from us. (Chuckles) The guys here at the theater are more than a little stoked about it.

Steve: I think making movies about the animals might pose a bit of a security risk, Tony. Tell the others not to get their hopes up.

Tony: They figured that, …they're excited in hopes of a really big turnout this year.

Steve: Oh…um, ….then I guess you can tell people yes, …we're likely going to do it again this year. (Looks at Nicketti who wears an odd expression.) I'll talk to you later Tony, …thanks for the heads up. (Steve hangs up) Great, …the penguins got into trouble and we're the last to know about it. (Nicketti still wears the same expression) What?

Nicketti: Your penguins put on a public show for Halloween?

Steve: The otters too, …it's been a pretty big hit these past couple of years. We're trying to do different locations each year, …last year it was a four star restaurant. Most people had come expecting it but we took some of the people totally by surprise. Oblivious last minute patrons I guess. (Chuckles) People always ask to meet the "Actors" inside the costumes but we always claim that they're kids and we don't have parental consent to do that. It's saved our bacon a few times.

Nicketti: …And people don't stop to think that real kids could never fit into costumes that small?

Steve: I've said it before, ..people would rather believe that the actors are kids in costumes than face reality.

Nicketti: Uh huh, ….so do you have room for any more "actors"? I'm sure blue squadron would love to participate.

Steve: I think those guys are a little TOO small, …it wouldn't be believable to anybody.

Nicketti: We could say that they're animatronic or just very well trained.

Steve: I think that would really be pushing it, …I'll have to talk to everybody back home first. (Nicketti crosses her arms about her chest and sighs loudly)

Nicketti: Can we at least talk about it over a drink when this all over? (Steve shakes his head) As friends? (Smirks) Oh what, …you think your wife would find out somehow and get the complete wrong idea? You watch TV too much, she's a thousand miles away.

Steve: I've learned never to underestimate her. But I will discuss it with you when the others are back. (Nicketti sighs loudly in annoyance)

Nicketti: Yup, …definitely changed since high school. (Pause) So do you want to tell me how your animals got into doing theatrical productions for Halloween or what?

(Cut to the apartment sometime around four in the morning. It is dimly lit and Kitsune as well as Ming sit on the floor in meditation. The POV pulls in on Ming's face and the scene snaps to a mountainside ledge in Japan.)

Ming: (looks about her at the scenery) What the..? (A voice comes from behind her)

Voice: Like your brother, …you've managed to impress me with how quickly you've achieved this. I'm starting to feel like I was a slow learner. (Ming turns to look at her)

Ming: Mrs. Kitsune? I thought you couldn't talk.

Kitsune: (rolls her eyes at the thought of having to explain herself to someone yet again.) I'll keep it simple, …here I can.

Ming: Oh, …okay. Where is here?

Kitsune: Someplace special to me, …like I said. I'd find you when you got things right.

Ming: So, …we're both still meditating? (Kitsune nods) So you're psychic too? (Kitsune shakes her head)

Kitsune: This is something entirely different, ….what you can do is truly a gift.

Ming: So what do we do now?

Kitsune: How do you feel?

Ming: (thinks for a moment) Relaxed. (Smiles) I like this.

Kitsune: Do you see anything in your head? Are you able to sense your siblings like this?

Ming: I'm not dreaming, ..how can I…?

Kitsune: Clear your mind. Let go of what you think you know and just feel. (Ming sighs deeply and thinks for a moment)

Ming: I'm sorry, ..I just don't see anything. (Looks down) Please don't be mad.

Kitsune: (Smirks) Trust me, …if I were mad you'd know.

Ming: So what do we do now?

Kitsune: We have patience, …nobody expected this to work right off the bat. If at all.. (Pause) Well, …except maybe Kowalski Jr. I think he sets his expectations just a little high. (Smirks) So while we're waiting, tell me about what you like to do, …why do you cling to Hannibal so much?

Ming: How did you know…?

Kitsune: Because as I'm sure you've noticed the core of who I am is still a penguin, …and that I can still understand animals like you. …And some of them talk.

Ming: I was going to ask about that, …why do you have an aura about you?

Kitsune: A what? (Looks about her and laughs) You know when I'd heard females in my situation tend to glow I'd always assumed it was a metaphor. I wonder why Hannibal never mentioned it.

Ming: I don't understand.

Kitsune: It's nothing, ….just a personal matter I haven't surprised Steve with yet. (Anxious facial expression) At least I hope he's surprised, …he wanted to wait a little longer. (Pause) So about you and Hannibal?

Ming: I don't know, …he's my brother and I like to be around him. (Pause) Hannibal insists that I'm a friend of his reincarnated or something but I'm not. All that I know is that I'm me.

Kitsune: That's all that matters, …let him think what he wants. I heard that he thought of that other person as a little sister and probably deep inside he misses her. He probably just sees what he liked most about that person in you. (Shrugs) I'd call it a compliment.

Ming: I don't know… (Pause with a sigh) I guess I cling to Hannibal because he makes me feel safe. I always feel anxious and when I'm with him I'm not. I can't explain it. (Pause) He's never that way. He's always confident, …like a protector. Did you teach him to be that way?

Kitsune: I like to think that I helped at least. I suggested to him a while back that protecting his family was his responsibility so that may actually be how he sees himself.

Ming: He seems to be trying to push me away lately though.

Kitsune: That's understandable given how close you stay to him, …everyone needs a little space here and there. (Pause) Instead of clinging to him, ..learn to do something by yourself that you can later share.

Ming: Like what, …he's always doing his thing. (Looks down) I don't know how to do anything…

Kitsune: Well, he overkills it on the physical fitness. However if you wish I can teach you what he enjoys, …in time you can join Hannibal and Uijo when they practice. You'll have something that you can do together.

Ming: He won't think that I'm trying to copy him?

Kitsune: I will instruct you separately until he discovers things for himself. When he sees that you are really doing it for yourself, I believe he will be receptive.

Ming: What if I'm no good at it?

Kitsune: Nobody is good at everything, …but as long as you give it your best then my time will never have been wasted. If it turns out later that it's not for you then so be it. I will be glad to teach you whatever else I might be skilled at until you find your niche.

Ming: (Smiles) I think I'd like to give it a try. (The scene fades to sometime later as Kitsune is instructing Ming)

Kitsune: You are very distracted, ..are you okay?

Ming: I can't concentrate, there's too much at once.

Kitsune: It's not too much, you're trying to focus on to many other things at once. (Pause) Clear your mind and take deep even breaths.

Ming: But I thought this was ALL in our minds…

Kitsune: Humor me…

Ming: (tries to relax herself and takes deep breaths) Okay…

Kitsune: Clear your mind, put everything out of your head.

Ming: But…

Kitsune: But nothing, …don't think of anything. (Pause) Simply let your heart beat and feel the moment, (Pause) …focus on nothing but how it feels to be alive. Listen to yourself, …. Breathe. (Pause) See the… (The background suddenly changes to a dimly lit room. Kitsune looks about with confusion.) What just happened? (Pause as Kitsune looks at Ming) Did you just do that?

Ming: (looks scared as she takes in the new surroundings) I don't know. I tried to clear my mind like you told me but I started to think of Hannibal. I was looking forward to doing this with him.

Kitsune: It's okay…(Pause) Wow… (The background moves about as if someone is looking around. In a moment Loki and Yoshi come into view, they are tied up and talking to each other.) This is amazing.

Ming: What is?

Kitsune: The mountainside was a setting in my own mind that you were sharing. (Pause) It seems that you took control from me and changed it. (Pause) I can't put things back to the way I had them.

Ming: (tears up) I didn't mean to…

Kitsune: Is this through Hannibal's eyes? (Ming nods her head) Fascinating… (Sighs deeply as her expression fades to a scowl) Are you able to tell where they are? (Ming shakes her head)

Ming: What's wrong? (Kitsune gestures to Yoshi and Loki)

Kitsune: It's not you, …but seeing them like this infuriates me. They're in trouble and I can't do anything about it. (Sighs as the voices of Ming's siblings overlap each other in the background) Can they hear us like this?

Ming: I don't think so, …they never seem to hear ME.

Kitsune: (takes a few steps towards the others and encounters an invisible liquid like barrier that causes the image of the others to ripple when she contacts it.) What is this?

Ming: I don't know. (Kitsune feels for the barrier again and watches the ripples appear.)

Kitsune: Are you able to make contact with anyone besides your siblings? Can you see what I'm seeing?

Ming: If your eyes are closed you wouldn't be seeing anything.

Kitsune: Good point, …what about being able to connect with other people?

Ming: It's never happened.

Kitsune: Our surroundings changed when you thought of Hannibal, ….try thinking of somebody else. It doesn't matter who. (A moment passes and the background changes again, it is similar but this time looking at Yoshi and Hannibal.) I think we're on to something here. (Pause) Try to think of somebody else, …not your siblings this time.

Ming: Who then?

Kitsune: Try Alice. (Ming thinks for a moment but nothing happens.)

Ming: Nothing's happening…

Kitsune: It was worth a shot I guess. (Ming starts to chuckle to herself and suddenly the background changes to an apartment with a TV facing them while blaring the morning news.) What just happened?

Ming: (Looks concerned) I didn't mean to… (Pause) I remembered something funny that happened to Alice the other day and then this happened.

Kitsune: This is Alice then? (Pause) So you CAN connect to other people. (Pause) You said you remembered something that Alice did? (Ming nods) You must need to think of the person in a context.

Ming: (Looks worried) Please don't tell anyone…. (Kitsune nods)

Kitsune: I gave my word before, …I will speak to those who know about keeping things quiet.

Ming: I mean about this, …the others don't know. I didn't even know until just now.

Kitsune: I will not speak to anyone of this, I promise. (Pause) However in return I ask that you do your best not to "eavesdrop" on either myself or Steve. (The background begins to move as Alice gets up and heads into the bathroom. Ming and Kitsune both make disgusted expressions as there is a mirror on the inside of Alice's bathroom door and they can see what she is doing. The sound of flatulence echoes around them) Except this once, we need to get away from this. (Pause) Try thinking of something you remember Steve doing. (Ming sighs and then complies. A moment later the background changes to an operations center, the POV is looking at a console and then turns to look at a Native American woman while conversation is heard.)

Ming: (concerned) I thought I wasn't going to be used as a tool? (Kitsune sighs and stands quiet for a moment before speaking)

Kitsune: You're right, …I apologize. Let's see if you're able to turn this all off. (Pause) You thought of people in context to connect with them. (Pause) So, …let's try thinking of nothing at all.

Ming: I don't understand.

Kitsune: Clear your head, …like you were trying to do in the first place. Just breath, …and clear your mind. (Ming complies and several long moments later the background changes back to the mountain side. Kitsune smiles.) It's nice to be home again. (She feels about for that invisible barrier again but is unable to find it.) Interesting…

Ming: (smiles with relief) I can turn it off! (Jumps up and down) I can turn it off!

Kitsune: You've accomplished a lot, …but we still have work to do. I'm going to stop meditating and see if we can communicate while you're like this, if so you'll be able to give the others information that might help your father rescue your siblings.

Ming: (disappointed) But, …I can turn it off.

Kitsune: We need you, Ming. (Pause) Your siblings need you too. (Pause) Please help all of us…

Ming: (grumbles) Okay….

Kitsune: (Bows) We are grateful for your contributions, Ming. (Ming smirks a little)

Ming: You look weird when you do that. (Kitsune doesn't respond but instead disappears a moment later. Ming Whimpers as she looks about.) I hate being alone. (Sighs as she hears the voice of a speak and spell. It is faint and slightly distorted.) Oh great, …that sounds like something right out of that old poltergeist movie. I'm going to have nightmares for sure after this. (After Ming responds she is instructed to focus on her siblings again.) And here we go… (A moment later the background changes to Loki's POV. He has managed to work his way out of his bindings again and as before is working his way through the ventilation ducts trying to find the way out.)

Chapter 9 coming soon….

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 9

By

Wildgoose

(It is very dimly lit inside of the aluminum ventilation shaft. Loki pulls himself along inside of the very cramped space using his forearms and making every effort to make as little noise as possible especially when passing by a vent grate. Periodically he comes across a point where the vent shaft parts in multiple directions and he has to make a choice of which way to proceed in hopes of finding the way out.)

Loki: This place is a maze, …I feel like I've been crawling in circles for the past hour. (Wipes his forehead as he comes to another junction point) This place can't possibly be this big, …I must be going in circles. (Loki looks back and forth at the adjacent vent shafts deciding which one he should take this time around. He cocks his ear as he hears a very faint sound almost like crying and decides to head in the sound's direction to investigate. After crawling a distance of maybe a hundred feet Loki comes across a vent grate facing down into a small room. Loki positions himself over it so he can see through and discovers that below him is a squirrel sitting in front of a small television and watching an international news program. It becomes obvious after a moment that this is the squirrel's personal quarters. Satisfied at discovering the origin of the sound but disappointed that this did not give him a clue as to the way out, Loki begins to crawl past the grate when it suddenly gives way sending Loki plummeting to the concrete floor below. The squirrel manages to jump out of the way just in time to avoid him allowing Loki to hit the floor head first with a heavy thunk.)

(Cut to NY at almost the same time. Ming is continuing to meditate while in contact with Loki, and periodically communicates with Kitsune about what she sees which so far hasn't been much more than Loki crawling through some ductwork. He currently is paused over a vent grate looking through at a squirrel below him.)

Ming: (holds her stomach) Ugh, …I hope Loki finds some food soon. I can feel his stomach growling. (In the background Loki's internal monologue can be heard as he recognizes the squirrel and expresses personal regards towards her.) Oh come on Loki, …you can do better than a squirrel. (Cringes) Oh man, …did I really just sound like a mom? (During the next moment, as Loki continues to look through the grate, Ming decides to disregard her own anxieties about new things and be brave for a moment. She inches forward to where she had seen Kitsune previously contact the invisible barrier until she herself finds it and watches the ripples form in the image of what Loki is seeing as she touches it. Upon doing so Ming discovers that her sensations become more intense with contact to the barrier. While touching it she is now able to smell what Loki is. Ming takes a deep breath at the new sensation.) Oh wow, …that smells sweet! Is she eating something? (The ghost like sound of the speak and spell is heard as Kitsune inquires to what Ming meant) Nothing, …nothing. (Shakes her head) I must be vocalizing everything that I'm thinking in here, …yet another thing I'll have to work on. (The sound of the speak and spell is heard again confirming what Ming had just said.) (Loudly) Okay, …I get it! ..But if I say anything embarrassing about anybody just keep it to yourself. (Pause) Ugh, …what is that? it's making me hungry. (Loki's POV turns to look ahead down the duct as he prepares to move on) What, …no! Look back down the grate, …I want to find out what that smell is. (Annoyed) Turn your head already, ….come on will you work with me! I can feel that you're hungry, …go find out what that smell was. (Groans as Loki is now moving) Ugh! (A moment later Ming yelps as the grate has given way and Loki's POV shows the concrete floor rushing up to meet him. Ming clutches her head as the image goes dark and it now seems as if Ming is standing in a void all by herself. Ming whimpers at the pain.) Ow,.. my head! (Ming looks about in the void and calls out as if Loki can hear her) Loki? (Anxious) Oh no, …what just happened? (Loudly) Loki! (Ming ignores the ghostly sound of the speak and spell inquiring about what is happening. She begins to wander about in the void and very soon contacts the barrier again. The ripples form as before but Ming's paw passes through it with only light resistance before she pulls back.) I'm, …I'm still here? (Pause) Am I still connected with Loki? (Pause) How is this possible, …if his eyes are closed how am I still connected with him? (The speak and spell is heard again and this time Ming replies) I think Loki is unconscious but I'm still connected with him. (She pushes her paw through the barrier again and as before pulls back.) Something is very different here. (Her breath becomes bated as she tries to overcome her own fears) Okay, …I can't be a scaredy otter forever. (Whimpers) God, I hope this doesn't suck. (She pushes her own paw through the barrier again and holds it there for a moment.) This isn't so bad, …I wonder what this thing is? (Ming lets out a yelp as she is suddenly pulled the rest of the way through. Once on the other side Ming turns to see an image of herself on the other side simply sitting on the floor as if meditating.) Okay, …this just made the top of my list of all time creepy things to happen to me. (She turns back to look around and see's Loki lying on the floor in the middle of the dark void. She jogs up to him and tries to jostle him awake) LOKI! (Shakes him) Loki wake up! (Suddenly she can feel herself being shaken and hears words similar to what she had just said. Ming clutches her head in pain as the background suddenly becomes illuminated with a blurry image that very slowly comes into focus to show the squirrel from before looking into Loki's eyes. The sound of her voice is much louder than Ming had heard it before.)

Squirrel: Loki, …wake up! (Pause) Are you okay? (Ming waits to hear Loki respond but nothing happens. Remembering her own pain Ming speaks to herself)

Ming: Oh god my head hurts. (She is surprised to hear a response from the squirrel)

Squirrel: I should think so after a fall like that, …concrete isn't exactly known for being one of the softer substances. (Ming stares at her open mouthed)

Ming/Loki: You can hear me?

Squirrel: (Amused) You're speaking, right? (Ming slowly turns her head to the left and to the right and with astonishment finds that Loki's POV changes accordingly) Are you okay, Loki?

Ming/Loki: Loki..?

Squirrel: Um yea, …that's your name isn't it. I'm pretty sure I heard the others call you that at some point. (Ming begins to look about at her surroundings)

Ming/Loki: What just happened?

Squirrel: Gravity, …it seems to be working just fine today. (Steps back and takes Ming/Loki in) Trying to escape again are we? (Smirks) Well I don't blame you in the least but how is it that you keep finding your way back to ME? (Pause) This is an underground bunker, …you should be trying to work your way to the surface to escape. (Shakes her head) As if I didn't take a big enough risk leaving the ropes loose again. You guys just can't seem to take a hint. (Sighs as she begins to examine Loki's head) You're just lucky you fell through in my quarters instead of Red's or Hans's. (Discovers a head injury) That's a pretty good size bump you have, no wonder you lost consciousness.

Ming/Loki: Who are you?

Squirrel: (amused) I know I never gave you my name but I thought for sure you heard it mentioned when Heidi caught me coming to help you the last time.

Ming/Loki: (thinks for a moment) Sarah?

Sarah: I guess that means your memory is still there. (Sighs) Talk about luck, …I thought my goose was cooked when Heidi saw me.

Ming/Loki: Heidi?

Sarah: Yea, …the puffin that ordered me to fix you up the last time. (Ming Loki turns to look at Loki's tail to see the bandages and then looks back at Sarah) How could you forget her, apparently it seems as if we have her as an ally. (Studies Ming/Loki who looks confused) Are you sure you're okay?

Ming/Loki: (sounding distant) I remember her,… (Begins to touch Loki's fur to make sure she is not dreaming) Not really, No …Something very strange is going on here.

Sarah: Tell me about it, this place is about as organized as a blasted apart bee hive.

Ming/Loki: You don't understand… (Pause as Ming notices Sarah's eyes are a bit wet and changes the subject) Were you crying only a moment ago?

Sarah: (wipes her eyes) Sorry, …I uh. (Pause) I was watching the news. (Points to the international news report covering the wildfires in Arizona.) Red, …he found my forest. (Begins to break down a little) The B*****d torched it as a pick me up of all things. (Pause) CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT! (A few more tears roll down her cheeks) My family, …I don't know…(Pause) I don't know if I have anybody left, …or even a place to go home to now. (Pause) I have nothing… (Begins to cry a little more)

Ming/Loki: I'm sorry to hear about that, …I honestly don't know what to say.

Sarah: There's nothing to say that would do the slightest bit of good. Red will burn another forest before long for whatever reason comes into his twisted little mind. There's just no point in staying here, …we're damned if we do and we're damned if we don't. (Pause as she attempts to dry her eyes) I'm glad you dropped in though, ..even if it was by accident. I know we've only shared a couple of moments together but it was nice to feel something good around here for a change. (Chuckles) I keep coming back to your jokes in the closet the other day. You're a funny guy but your timing needs work. (Helps Ming/Loki to stand up and begins to dust down Loki's fur with her paws and then looks hesitant for a moment.) Listen, I'm sorry. I should have found the courage to help you a long time ago but I was afraid for my family. (Looks frustrated and kicks the chair she had been sitting on earlier.) I should have just sucked it up and risked it. We could have all been out of here, …maybe. (Sighs)…But what's done is done I guess.

Ming/Loki: (Not knowing what else to say) I'm sure you haven't lost everything.

Sarah: (Wipes her eyes and looks at Ming/Loki) Is that your way of saying that I've still got you? (Closes the distance between them and puts her arms on Ming/Loki's shoulders)

Ming/Loki: (beginning to feel extremely uneasy) Listen um, ….this…this isn't what you think. (Pause) I mean, …I'm not even sure what's going on. (Frustrated pause) I'm not what I look like, …something strange is going on.

Sarah: (Looks Loki's body up and down) Oh calm down, …that happens to most guys when they get this close to a girl. Nothing is going to happen, …it's just nice being close to somebody.

Ming/Loki: No I mean, …I'm not what I look like…

Sarah: (scoffs and places a paw on her hip) Don't tell me that you suddenly don't like me anymore.

Ming/Loki: (Slightly flustered) You're a nice person, I can tell.

Sarah: Just a nice person? (Sighs) Look, …if this is about me being a squirrel I'd gotten the impression you were more open minded than that. (Pause) I mean I know we only shared a slap and a kiss but, …I honestly thought I felt a connection with you.

Ming/Loki: No, …it's not because you're a squirrel…

Sarah: (Amused) What then?

Ming/Loki: (Feeling pressured) It's about you being a girl, …I like guys okay! (Pause) I've never been with one but I know how I feel. (Pauses as she realizes what she'd said under the circumstances) That didn't come out right, …there's something going on here that you don't understand…

Sarah: (Speechless for a moment and oblivious to Ming/Loki's comment.) OH….! (Pause) Wow um,… (Pause) I did not see that coming… (Pause) I um, …after we kissed… (Scoffs) Wow, …it sure didn't feel like you were like that.

Ming/Loki: No wait, that's not what I was trying to say…

Sarah: (oblivious to Ming's comment) It, …it just never occurred to me, ….I'm sorry. (Looks away) I um, …won't touch you again. (Awkward pause) I'll, …I'll help you back into the vent. Try to follow any shaft that inclines, you should get to the top eventually. Good luck, …and let me know if you find the way out through the vents. If you can find a way out without being seen then I'll help you free the others and come with you, the only life left to risk is my own now. (Pause) I, …I just can't worry about the others anymore. I've been afraid for so long, …I just need to think about me for a change. (Anxious pause) I need to get away from here. (Scoffs) With my judgment in guys, maybe if I make it home I should just stick with my own kind.

Ming/Loki: (Trying to repair the damage) No wait, you don't understand. …I'm not really Lo… (Clutches her head and Loki's body falls to the floor. A moment later Loki opens his eyes and Sarah helps him up.)

Loki: Oh god my head hurts….. (Sees Sarah) Sarah…? (Tries to reach out to her but she backs away) What's wrong?

(Cut to the invisible barrier as Ming tumbles through and looks about. The background is Loki's POV as he converses with Sarah)

Ming: Oh God, …did that really just happen? (Pause) What have I done…? (She hears the speak and spell as Kitsune is still trying to communicate with her.) (Loudly) I'm coming… (Moments later everything disappears as she brings herself out of meditation.)

(Cut to Skipper and company miles away from Han's bunker. Ideas are being tossed about on how to proceed with retrieving the pups. Mel has managed to achieve a satellite internet connection using some of the computers at his terminal and has pulled up satellite images of Hans's bunker as well as historical documentation on that type of structure.)

Skipper: What kind of an idiot designs a fortified underground structure with only one way in or out? That's like asking for your enemy to entomb you.

Kowalski: Historically speaking, …a delusional paranoid German. There's a lot of history with these structures involving the human wars.

Skipper: Don't bore me with a history lesson, Kowalski. Tell me how we can use this intel to get the kids back without starting world war three.

Kowalski: Unfortunately Skipper, the intel we have is dated. No doubt Hans has made changes to the interior making these schematics completely useless.

Private: The satellite photos should prove useful though, right? I mean we can still see the movements of anybody outside the structure.

Skipper: Keep a watchful eye on the guards, good thinking Private!

Mel; We've been doing that, we haven't seen much of anything going on and I don't think we're going to anytime soon. (Pause) This guy Hans is clearly set on waiting for you to come to him.

Private: If we just knew what he was so ticked about, then that would give us a clue to what he's planning.

Skipper: Well isn't it obvious, Private? He didn't drag us all the way to Denmark for nothing, …this is about our old rivalry. This is about Copenhagen, …that sneaky waterfowl is trying to take things to a whole other level.

Rico: (grunts) That doesn't make sense, …why would he kidnap the pups just to do that?

Skipper: Well if it's not that then what could he possibly want?

Kowalski: Well, …the last time we encountered him he did try to make peace with you.

Private: …And in your refusal to accept you sent him off to live in the worst zoo imaginable.

Skipper: He deserved it! (Pause) …But just out of curiosity what could that possibly have to do with Denmark?

Digger: Well the Danes DID seem to know you were there and where you were. With Hoboken in mind it seems logical that Hans would want revenge, maybe he tried to use the Danes to get to you. Maybe he doesn't have a lot of people of his own so he had to lay a trap using them and with that in mind also used the kids as bait to bring you to them.

Skipper: …But it didn't work in the end. We were able to escape.

Babs; Thanks to us…

Skipper: Yes, thanks to you. Go ahead and pat yourselves on the back.

Kowalski: Are you suggesting that Hans's forces may be at their weakest with the trap having failed?

Digger: No, I'm suggesting that he's imported the entire Romanian army and stuffed them all into his bunker in hopes that you'll assume that.

Private: That seems like a bit of a tight fit doesn't it? (Skipper gestures to Rico who slaps Private) OW!

Skipper: Sarcasm, Private! (Turns back to Digger) So if that does prove to be the case then a frontal assault might just stand a chance.

Digger: Right now it looks like the only option that could work. Most of that bunker is underground so we can't just drill a new door into the side of it.

Skipper: How about you Kowalski, any options?

Kowalski: None that are viable, Skipper. We COULD use the remainder of our ordinance to bomb Hans out of his own bunker but doing so carries a substantial risk that we would bring the bunker down on the kids as well as Hans.

Skipper: How great of a risk?

Kowalski: (pulls out an abacus and begins to crunch numbers) About ninety seven percent, …which under the circumstances are surprisingly good odds.

Skipper: Where my kids are concerned a three percent chance of success isn't a risk I can live with. (Pause) Where you guys are concerned I'd be all for it, …but I can't risk the kids.

Rico: (salutes) Proud to be expendable, Skipper!

Skipper: (Returns the salute) …and you should be soldier. (Pause) Alright, So Kowalski's plan is a bust. …so going with that in mind we'll work with the other idea. We fly in, blast open the front door, and storm the place to get the kids back. Once they're out of harm's way then we'll deal with Hans.

Kowalski: That may be a little too obvious, Skipper. The entrance will likely be well guarded with whatever forces Hans DOES have and we could never be sure that we took out all of the guards when we blasted open the door. (Pause) I suggest we blast a hole in the roof somewhere behind the entrance to at least give us some element of surprise.

Private: What about the pups, ….Like you said before, they might get hurt if we go blasting things.

Mel: Use your melon, friend. Nobody keeps a prisoner right by the entrance, …that's like inviting them to try to escape. (Pause) Still, …it's a big place and likely has a lot of rooms. If you guys meet more resistance then we anticipate then you could find yourselves in a tight spot right quick.

Skipper: That's why we'll be counting on you for air support. Your job will be to make things as interesting as possible for the enemy when we call for you. With that in mind, …what have we got left after our last encounter?

Mel: Plenty of fifty rounds, a stinger, a modified javelin, two pods of five inch rockets, and the GDO.

Skipper: GDO?

Kowalski: Garage door opener.

Skipper: GDO, Kowalski? You couldn't have called it something better?

Kowalski: …It's a fitting name so stop judging me!

Skipper; Right, ..anybody have a garage door they need opened?

Private: Don't they have little clickers for that?

Kowalski: (clutches his brow and grumbles) Stop helping me, Private.

Private: I'm just saying…

Babs: Right, …well while Private is worrying about garage doors we've got another bloody problem to worry about.

Digger: What's on your mind Babs?

Babs: Fuel, …we were well and good when we flew in here and still not so bad off when we had to rush in to pick the yanks up but if we're going to be spending God knows how long loitering in the air to offer air support then we may have a problem getting back to the ship when it comes time to bug out of here.

Skipper: (scoffs) That shouldn't be a problem, …there's got a be a small airport somewhere around here where we could fuel up.

Don: …And I don't suppose you yanks have any money to buy the fuel with? Back in the states command always paid for the fuel, …but over here we've got no such luck.

Skipper: As it just so happens… (Rico hacks up Kitsune's credit card) Samurai express, …never leave home without it!

Private: (looks nervous) I've got a bad feeling about this.

Kowalski: Oh don't be such a worry wart, Private. Kitsune will understand given the circumstances.

Skipper: Now that's the frame of mind to have, …but just to grease the wheels and show our appreciation. (Gestures to Mel) Can you search for a florist and a fish shop near central park NY? (Mel nods and begins searching on the net) Rico, …she used to be your girl so you know what she likes. You make the selections!

Private: Um Skipper, …I'm sure whatever Rico picks out will be fine but are you sure she'll be happy having paid for her own appreciation gifts?

Skipper: Don't be so naïve, Private. Girls like getting gifts so much that they don't even CARE who paid for it.

Kowalski: It's true! A large percentage of human females buy THEMSELVES things just to make them feel better about whichever of life's little trifles if bothering them. (In the background Rico is working with Mel on the computer)

Private: (watching the others work) I still feel like I should be making out my will. (Private's stomach growls and moments later the noise comes from others as well.)

Skipper; All right, …I get the point. Everybody's hungry, (Sighs) What a time to worry about food. (His own stomach is heard growling prompting Skipper to jab at it.) Traitor! (Sighs) Kowalski, ..when was the last time anybody had chow?

Kowalski: I believe that would be aboard ship, Skipper.

Skipper: Really, ..it's been that long? I guess time really does fly in a crisis.

Rico: (Grunts) Fish!

Toby: (Gestures to Rico) I'm with this guy, …break out the provisions already.

Skipper: I got the point already. (Looks at Digger who gestures to Don who pulls an ice chest out from a storage compartment.) Alright people, …grab some chow before we get going and make it quick. We have a lot of work ahead of us. (Looks at Don) So what have we got?

(Cut to the next day after Ming has returned to the zoo. Kitsune has waited until after closing to sneak into the zoo and inform the others about the previous night's success. The penguins and the otters all have gathered around a bench outside of the penguin habitat as Kitsune sits and converses with the others.)

Jr.: I don't believe it, this just gets better and better. (Pause as he looks at Ming) So you don't have to be asleep to keep tabs on the others? (Ming shakes her head)

Marlene: So, …have you been able to learn anything? (Ming nods)

Ming: They are attempting escape as we speak, …and somebody on the inside has been trying to help them. (Marlene sits down on the pavement and cups her hands to her mouth with a heavy sigh of relief)

Marlene: Oh thank God! Finally some good news to focus on.

Astrid: (pokes Ming's ribs a little while wearing a smile on her face.) So aside from that, has there been any more lovey dovey stuff with Loki and this mystery girl?

Syron: (Scolding) Astrid!

Astrid: (Sighs) Sorry mom…

Jr.: Yea Astrid, …that's so not like you.

Astrid: You know I'm growing up too, …Jr. isn't the only one around here who's aloud to be curious or nosey.

Marlene: (gets back up off the concrete) Actually, …it's okay Astrid. I'm curious myself, ….and understandably a little concerned considering how they met.

Ming: (looks away with a slightly embarrassed expression) I wouldn't be, …from what I understand their relationship may have hit a bit of a snag. (Cough) sabotage (Cough)

Marlene: (Pats Ming on the back a few times) Are you okay sweetie?

Ming: Um …yea, I'm fine mom. Just a little dry throat I guess.

Marlene: (smirks) I'll get you a drink. You just keep bringing me some good news. (Trots off to her habitat)

Erin: (Appearing to be the only one who caught that last part, she leads Ming away from the group as they begin to talk to Kitsune.) (Suggestive grin) So what did you see…? (Ming shies away a little not knowing how to respond without divulging her latest personal discoveries.)

(Cut to the edge of a clearing in Denmark near the helicopter as Private stands off alone overlooking a nearby pond as he consumes his lunch. Back at the Helicopter, Babs finishes up a routine walk around and pauses to notice Private all by himself near the edge of the clearing. In curiosity Babs climbs up onto the helicopter and makes like she is inspecting the rotors while trying to get a better look at what Private is doing over there.)

Babs: (spies the pond) Bugger, ….I don't ever remember seeing that on the way in. (Looks about at all of the rushes and notices a fish jump in the pond. She then looks down at the guys who are conversing about manly things as they down their lunch prompting her to roll her eyes. Babs then thinks about what was said to her back on the ship after she blew up at Rico and lets out a heavy sigh.) Bollocks….. (Babs climbs down off the helicopter and waddles off toward Private. As he continues to look away from her Babs checks to make sure the guys are not watching and then proceeds to primp and fluff her feathers a bit before getting Private's attention.) I um, ….I don't suppose you'd offer a girl a drink, Private.

Private: (turns to acknowledge her) Oh Babs, …I didn't see you there. (Offers his canteen to Babs who takes a drink)

Babs: Nice view you've found, …I can't believe I missed it on the way in.

Private: I just happened to stumble onto it myself. (Pause) It reminds me of the lake in central park back home.

Babs: It is beautiful, …no doubt about that. It's hard to believe we didn't notice it right away.

Private: (Pauses for a moment as he feels a hint is being dropped and then turns to look at Babs.) Did you do something with your feathers?

Babs: Oh um, …no not really. I just had to dust myself off a bit, …working on machinery can be a dirty business.

Private: I can imagine. (A fish jumps in the pond)

Babs: How much time do you think we have left before we pull out of here?

Private: Um, ..fifteen minutes I think. Why do you ask?

Babs: (shrugs as another fish jumps) Would you fancy a swim with me to grab a little more lunch?

Private: (Looks unsure for a moment as he looks out at the pond) I suppose that'd be alright.

(Snap to fifteen minutes later back at the helicopter as the others have climbed back aboard and are preparing to get the mission underway.)

Skipper: Rico, we're about ready to shove off. Where's Private?

Rico: (shrugs) I dunno…

Skipper; Way to watch your man's back, Rico. (Pause) How about you Kowalski?

Kowalski: I believe I saw him eating over by the edge of the clearing.

Skipper: Well we can't launch this mission if we're short a man. Everybody spread out and find him.

Digger: We can't leave if we're short a pilot either.

Skipper: Oh sure, …go ahead and complicate things further why don't you. One man missing wasn't enough?

Digger: Oh give over, …where there's one you'll probably find the other. If I know Babs she's probably bending his ear about how she's trying to upgrade the engines to get more power out of them. Her latest project involves reworking the gear box to increase torque.

Skipper: Wow, …and I thought Kowalski's pet projects sounded boring. (Grumbles) Alright people, let's find them so we can get on out of here. We have pups to save and an evil puffin to thrash. (The penguins spread out in all directions.)

(Cut to the edge of the pond as Babs and Private sit next to each other with feathers dripping wet while consuming the fish they'd caught)

Babs: It's been so long since I've had to catch my own food I'd forgotten how much fun it was.

Private: It WAS fun wasn't it. (Pauses in thought) I've never had to catch my own food before, I've always either been fed by the zoo or hijacked a seafood truck with the guys or just won it playing miniature golf.

Babs: (surprised) Miniature golf?

Private: Well, …more hustled rather than won. I'm quite good…..

Babs: (dry) Miniature golf? (Silent pause) That's what you do for fun?

Private: Well, …used to really. You probably wouldn't want to know what I amuse myself with nowadays.

Babs: (shrugs) Eh, …I'll give it a toss. Enlighten me…

Private (slightly nervous) I well, …you see, …I collect Lunacorns. (Chuckles nervously)

Babs: (dry) Lunacorns..? (Maintains a stoic expression as she stares at Private. (The scene fades out.)

(Snap to as many as ten minutes later with Digger poking his head through the rushes to find Babs and Private holding flippers and sharing a laugh.)

Digger: There you guys are! (Turns to call to the others) I found them! (Turns back to Private and Babs to find that his presence has been ignored. He takes in the situation and clears his throat) Babs…?

Babs: (Turns to notice digger and quickly lets go of Private's flipper) Oh I uh, …I guess I didn't notice you, Digger. Is everything all right?

Digger: I was going to ask you the same thing, ...we've been looking for you two. This isn't a picnic in the park you know, we DO have a mission to finish and it's not exactly something that can wait a spell. (Pause as Digger shakes his head) This is a bit of a switch for you Babs, …I'd never figured you for the romantic type. (Smirks) I didn't interrupt anything did I?

Babs: (Hostile) No, …and you won't say a word to the others about this either.

Digger: (chuckles) Oh give over will you,… like everybody else doesn't have better things to concern themselves with. (Gestures for them to head back to the helicopter) We just all figured you were more interested in mechanical stuff than well, ..this. (Chuckles some more as he turns to head back. In the distance Skipper can already be heard chastising Private from afar about being late.)

Babs: (As they start back themselves) Private, if you tell anybody about what we have in common I'll feed you to the crocs.

Private: (chokes a bit) I'm sure that won't be necessary, …I can keep my bill shut. (Silent pause) I don't suppose when we get back you could show me your collection? (Babs doesn't reply but instead takes hold of his flipper as they waddle back to meet up with the others.)

Chapter 10 coming soon…

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 10

By

Wildgoose

(It is evening at the central park Zoo as a hot summer breeze blows through the animals habitats. The last remains of scarlet sunlight are just dipping below the horizon as Kitsune again arrives at the zoo, and after speaking for a lengthy amount of time with the night zookeeper she prepares to take Ming with her once more.)

Marlene: (Annoyed) I, ..I just don't understand. You've already taught her how to meditate, …why do you need to take Ming out of the zoo again?

Kitsune: (Writes) Meditation requires peace and quiet, …and as nosey as all of you are proving to be she'll never be able to tell you anything.

Marlene: (Irritated) Nosey…? (The penguins respond in the same manner)

Kitsune: (Writes) Yes, ..nosey. You wish to know everything that goes on in her head, don't you?

Marlene: Of COURSE I want to know everything that goes on her mind! (Pause) I'm her mother and she's…gifted. (Looks defeated) My kids are in danger and she's the only one who can tell me what's happening to them, it's not like I can read her mind or anything. (Pause as her bottom lip quivers in despair) With the others gone she's all I've got left…

Kitsune: (writes to Ming and nudges her) She called you gifted. You see, ..you're NOT a freak!

Ming: (smiles a little) I love you too, mom. (Marlene takes Kitsune's note and reads it, then looks at Ming)

Marlene: (Appalled) You think I thought you were a FREAK?

Ming: No, …I think that I'm a freak. At least that's the way I feel with everybody probing me for information that nobody else can provide. (Pause as she looks down and away) I don't like being different, …I want to be like everybody else. (Pause) I, …I just want to be normal.

Marlene: (Hugs Ming) Oh sweetie, ..you're not a freak. This talent of yours, …it's amazing! There's absolutely NOTHING wrong with being different.

Ming: The others may not think that if they find out that I can tune in on what they're up to at any time. Nobody will want to be anywhere near me.

Kitsune: (writes and then shows the note around) Like I said, …we'll discuss keeping this matter to ourselves.

Marlene: Oh uh, …sure. I guess that makes sense if that makes you feel better sweetie. It won't be easy especially with Julian around. (Pause) If he accidentally caught wind of this then the whole zoo would find out. Everybody knows what a blabber mouth HE is.

Kitsune: (writes and shows the note around) No one else will be told about Ming's talent, …not even family members. This is Ming's request, …if you care about her emotional wellbeing you will comply.

Marlene: (angry) How can you even suggest that I don't care about my daughter's wellbeing?

Kitsune: (Writes) The note was directed at everybody, not just you. Everyone knows you care, …I just need to make sure that everyone else is on the same page. (Everyone else responds in a manner similar to Marlene) Good, …then there will be no problems.

Marlene: (Sighs) Ming sweetie, …I understand not wanting the rest of the zoo to know, but your own father and siblings?

Ming: You'd understand if you were me, mom. (Pause) The others like their space, even Hannibal lately, …and if they suddenly decided that I was spying on them…

Marlene: (Looks down) There would be a lot of tension between you. (Pause) …And there's the chance that Skipper could see it as a tactical advantage when he runs his Ops.

Astrid: (Appalled) You don't really think that dad would do that, …do you?

Marlene: Ideally, no. (Sighs) …But why give temptation a chance. I mean, …nobody's perfect.

Kitsune: (Writes) I'm glad we understand each other.

Marlene: We'll um, …we'll discuss it further later okay? (Ming nods) You um, …you go do your thing. Just please tell me if anything important happens? I could REALLY use some more good news. (Ming nods and Kitsune escorts her out of the zoo to her car.)

(Cut to Kitsune's Porsche as they travel through nighttime traffic, Ming sits upright supporting herself against the dashboard so she can look out the windshield.)

Ming: This doesn't look like the way to your apartment, Kitsune.

Kitsune: (Writes when it is safe to do so) We're not going there just yet. With everything that's been going on I thought you could use a break.

Ming: …But mom wants to know what's going on.

Kitsune: She doesn't need to know everything that you see, ….more bad news will just drive up the tension and make her crazy. (Pause) I'd be going insane too in her position. (Pause) Don't worry, …we'll meditate a little later. I was sincere in what I said, however kids need to make time for fun. Especially unusually talented kids.

Ming: (smiles) I like fun, …so what are we doing then?

Kitsune: (Writes) There's a term that I've learned during my time as a human for this sort of thing, ….it's called a girls evening out. (Ming looks perplexed as the POV pulls to outside the car and then trails behind as the Porsche pulls away.)

(Cut to inside the ventilation ducts in Hans's bunker, Loki is still wandering about until he begins to hear a familiar voice coming from a nearby vent grate. Loki pulls himself up to it and having learned from his previous experiences does not position himself directly over the vent this time. Instead he stops just short of it and listens as he recognizes the voice from one of his previous experiences of having fallen through a grate in the ceiling. The voice is Red's, he is alone in what looks to be a control center and is talking into a radio to a voice that is high pitched and not familiar to him at all.)

Voice: Does Hans have the penguins yet?

Red: Not yet Dr. Blowhole, they approached by ground earlier but were repelled when they encountered the Danish forces.

Blowhole: What the, …I don't get this guy. Why did he feel the need to drag the Dane's into this? What the heck is wrong with just capturing the penguins and doing what he needs to do with them?

Red: I think it has something to do with Hans's history with Skipper. Have no fear, ..Hans is very confident that they'll be back.

Blowhole: (Groans) I grow tired of this, …he should have captured them a long time ago. That's the easy part, …keeping them from escaping is the hard part. (Chuckles) …And if they brought the psycho with them then forget it, …you're all already dead.

Red: (Confused) What was that? (Rolls his eyes) Well whatever, I can take care of anything they throw at me. However there's another development, I don't believe that Hans will follow through with his original intentions with the otter pups. There are elements around this complex that have been attempting to persuade him to see the light so to speak. Specifically, his mate has been reminding him that his intentions won't bring his own child back. (Grumbles) …And then there's Heidi.

Blowhole: Don't worry about them, ….as long as he gets the penguins and keeps them there until the plan is carried out then there will be no way for them to interfere. (Chuckles) You know I was actually worried that Hans would figure out that his anger was misplaced and drop his beef with the penguins all together.

Red: Misplaced…?

Blowhole: Oh come on, …you didn't really think that a zoo, even one as bad as Hoboken, would allow their animals to get so sick they'd keel right over, did you? Give me a break, …the animal rights humans would have the zookeepers dragged out into the streets and shot, or hung, or whatever it is that humans do to one another these days. I've heard rumors involving corn…(Shudders) Anyway, …as long as he captures the penguins then that's all that matters. Call me when he has them.

Red: It will be done. (Disconnects the radio and begins to chuckle to himself.) I think I want to adopt this guy… (Red heads out of the room and once he is gone Loki who is still hiding in the vent begins to move forward until he can find a junction large enough where he can turn around and backtrack.)

(Cut to the room where Yoshi and Hannibal are being held. Loki comes back out of the vent followed by Sarah.)

Hannibal: (upon seeing Sarah with him) What is this, … bring a friend to your escape day?

Loki: I picked her up on the way back. We'll need her, …she can help us find our way around this place.

Yoshi: I think you may have forgotten the plan, Loki. We want to get OUT not get around. (Sarah begins to help the others out of their ropes.)

Sarah: Which of you brought the weapons? (Hannibal raises his paw) I've discovered where Heidi has stored them. It's become clear that you're going to need them.

Yoshi: Why, …what have you learned Loki?

Loki: That WE may not have so much to worry about as we used to but dad may run into some serious problems when he comes to rescue us. There's somebody else involved in all of this, ….some nut job named blowhole. It sounds like he's as bad as this Red character.

Yoshi: (Pauses to reflect for a moment) I remember dad telling stories about how he's dealt with that guy in the past. (Pause) From what he said it sounded like the humans stuffed Blowhole into an aquarium somewhere to do time.

Hannibal: Well, ..I guess he wiggled his way out somehow.

Loki: I heard this Blowhole guy say something about Hans's anger over his kid was misplaced. (Turns to Sarah) I TOLD you our dad doesn't kill people.

Sarah: (Rolls her eyes) Okay, you were right. However please remember I only had what information I'd overheard at the time. (Sarah finished releasing the others from their bindings and they get up to stretch and dust themselves off. Sarah then turns to look at Loki) Time for you to go, I guess. (Pause) It's a shame, …I really liked you.

Yoshi: What's a shame?

Sarah: That Loki likes guys, …I'd thought that we had something between us at first. (Hannibal and Yoshi's jaws drop to the floor just before they burst out laughing.)

Loki: Whoa, ..whoa! I was wondering why you were suddenly acting to fishy, …who said that I liked guys?

Sarah: You did. (An extremely puzzled confused look comes over Loki's face)

Loki: (Dumbstruck) UH…..I did NOT, …why on earth I say something ludicrous like THAT?

Sarah: You're the one who said it, …so how would I know?

Loki: I NEVER said anything like that, …when could you possibly think that I said that I like guys?

Sarah: After you fell out of the vent in my room, …you were unconscious for a few minutes but then I helped you up. After I got over my surprise I approached you affectionately and you broke it to me that you weren't into girls. (Loki looks dumbfounded for a moment) I have to admit, …I was pretty shocked.

Loki: That makes two of us, …I have no memory of ANY of that. (Pause) I can absolutely GUARENTEE you that I don't bend that way.

Yoshi: As fantastic as it would be to bust on my brother right now, …I feel morally obligated to confirm what he's telling you. He may not be a ladies man at the zoo be looks at girls all the time.

Hannibal: Oh come on sis, …you could have busted on him just a little for the fun of it. How often are we going to come across an opportunity like THIS? (Yoshi flashes him a sympathy look prompting Hannibal to roll his eyes and sigh loudly) Yea alright, …I'll vouch for him too. I think I know my brother pretty darn well. (Sarah doesn't look completely convinced)

Sarah: (Sigh and looks away) You WERE acting pretty strange when you woke up.

Loki: Um okay, …I could use a lot more detail than that. Strange how?

Sarah: You were, …unsure of yourself. I'd go so far as to say you were timid or skittish.

Hannibal: (Laughs) It sounds like you turned into Ming for a minute, Loki.

Loki: (Rolls his eyes) Like that's all I need right now.

Sarah: Ming?

Loki: My kid sister back home. That sounds just like her…. (Pause) Don't get me wrong, …I love her to death but oh man! I just couldn't live my life being afraid of everything.

Yoshi: Jeez, …thank God it's not possible. Can you imagine sharing your mind with a scaredy otter? (Sarah looks back and forth between the three)

Sarah: (Crosses her arms) I still think I'd need some sort of proof here, …timid or not you seemed pretty clear Loki. (Loki flusters for a moment)

Loki: What are you expecting me to do? (Sarah glances over to a closet door and then back to Loki) (Amused tone) Oh… (Sarah takes him by the shoulder and escorts him in)

Yoshi: (Beside herself) You know, …how is it that we've been here for days and we've never noticed that there was a closet in this room?

Hannibal: (Looks about) The closet was directly behind us and we were always facing the entrance. (Shakes his head) I know how you feel though. (Groans) What gets me is that amongst us, you and I are the more attractive and interesting.

Yoshi: (Laughs) Yet our pudgy jokester of a brother is the one who finds somebody to hook up with. (Pause) In the middle of an enemy bunker of all places. (Walks over to the closet and knocks on the door to interrupt her brother) That's just life I guess, ..go figure. (After a long while she knocks on the door more loudly) Hey, that's enough in there! If you're going to take this much time then get a room for God's sake.

Hannibal: (Snickers) It's a shame that we don't have a video camera but why waste the moment, …open the door on them.

Yoshi: I think I'm scared to, …who knows what they could be up to.

Hannibal: She's a squirrel and he's an otter, …how compatible could they be?

Yoshi: More so than an otter and a penguin. (Hannibal cringes slightly)

Hannibal: …And here come the nightmares tonight, thanks for those images Yoshi. Every kid should be haunted by nightmares about their parents doing it.

Yoshi: We're in a prison hole somewhere, …I needed to shed light on our situation somehow. (The door opens and Loki and Sarah step out looking very disheveled) Don't say anything, …we don't want to know. (Pause as she looks at Sarah) Are you convinced now? (Sarah smiles slyly and nods before walking over to the vent to suggest that they get started on their escape.)

Loki: (brushes lightly past his siblings) Ladies man coming through, …step aside please.

Hannibal: How long were they in there?

Yoshi: I don't have a watch but it felt like about ten minutes.

Hannibal: Is that enough time for…?

Yoshi: (Holds her paw out at Hannibal) You're asking the wrong otter, ..I haven't been there myself. (Shivers) Let's not dwell on that though, ….I'll sleep better thinking that he's still my innocent un-squirrel tainted brother. (Looks over to see that Loki has joined Sarah by the vent)

Loki: You know if you guys are going to take your time about this then Sarah and I might as well just go back in the closet together. (Sarah smiles and wraps her tail about Loki's hips and then pulls it free suggestively)

Yoshi: No, ….we're coming. We don't need to see any more of that. (Yoshi and Hannibal briskly walk over and climb into the vent after the others) By the way, I meant to ask back when Loki mentioned our kid sister back home. Where the freak are we?

Sarah: Denmark, a few kilometers outside of Legoland.

Hannibal: (Grumbles) It figures, …you'd think our abductors could have taken us someplace more convenient, …and local. The same country would have been a plus.

(Cut to NY as the back door to the Evergreen Cineplex opens to allow Kitsune and Ming inside. Holding the door for them is Tony.)

Tony: Hey Kitsune, …how's everything going?

Kitsune: (Writes) I'm enjoying my night off with Ming here.

Tony: (looks down at Ming) Ming huh, ….are you Skipper's little girl? (Ming nods) Wow, … I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of actually meeting you. (Extends a hand to shake, after a moment of not knowing what to do Ming does the same.)

Ming: (Plain English) It's nice to meet you, sir. Mrs. Kitsune has told me some things about you.

Tony: (Amazed) Whoa, …complete sentences. That's a step up, …the last I checked you guys could only manage a word at a time.

Ming: (Plain English) I'm different.

Tony: Yea, …so I've noticed. (Pause) So Kitsune has told you stuff about me, huh? (Pause) I hope it was all good. (Pause) Anyway, …come on in here before the mosquitos suck you dry. You'll look like a deflated nubby ball by the time they're done with you. (The three disappear through the door and Kitsune shows Ming the way up front into the theater. Christine, Mike, and Al are hanging around the concession stand waiting for them.) Hey thanks for hanging around guys, …from what Kitsune has told me the kid here has never been to a movie theater before. (Pause as the others stare at him) Oh right, …introductions. Guys, ,…this is Skipper and Marlene's daughter Ming. (Pause) Ming, …this is Al, Mike, and Christine, …good friends of your parents. (Ming is picked up by Christine and placed on the stand counter top so that everyone can get a better look at her. While they fawn over her, in the background a Japanese woman pushing a stroller with a sleeping child in it comes walking out of Tony's office and approaches them.)

Kitsune: (Hears the footsteps and turns to look behind her. She looks surprised for a moment and the melts a bit when she sees her daughter asleep in the stroller.) (Writes and the bows) Ayame! I was not expecting to see you here tonight. (Conversation between them is now In Japanese)

Ayame: Sorry to surprise you, …Tony and I were going to go for ice cream after he got done work. I hope you don't mind that I brought the baby out at night.

Kitsune: (writes) No, …I know that she is safe with you. (Pause) How are things with you and Tony?

Ayame: Wonderful, …we're considering taking a trip to Japan together next year. The village may be gone but I figure that I can still show him other parts of the country that haven't been washed away, or aren't glowing in the dark. (Kitsune looks bemused)

Kitsune: (Writes) You don't think he's going to ask you to marry him while you're over there do you? For a guy like Tony a trip like that almost sounds romantic.

Ayame: (Smiles) It doesn't seem likely, …but if he did would you have objections?

Kitsune: (writes) Would YOU?

Ayame: (Laughs) I might make him wait for a response, …but otherwise no. Does it really bother you?

Kitsune: (Bemused expression returns)(Writes) I may have difficulty digesting it, …he is my employer amongst other things.

Ayame: (laughs) Well don't start popping antacids just yet, ..things are just routine for now. (They are interrupted by Tony returning all conversation to English)

Tony: Ladies, …I hate to interrupt this wonderful conversation that nobody else here can understand, but Kitsune and Ming have a movie waiting for them.

Ayame: Forgive me, …It's a pleasure to meet you Ming. (Bows)

Ming: (Plain English) You also. (Ayame looks impressed and then begins to walk away with the baby and Tony)

Tony: Have fun guys! (The three proceed toward the back door and leave)

Ming: (Plain English) So um, …what are we seeing?

Al: Mike and I have set up the Smurfs in 3D ® set up in auditorium #2.

Christine: …And I saved you some popcorn before we cleaned up tonight.

Ming: (Plain English) (looks very confused) What's a Smurf?

(Cut to later that night as Ming and Kitsune arrive back at the apartment building. They are walking down the hallway after getting off the elevator)

Ming: A movie and then DINNER! This has been a great night, Mrs. Kitsune. I've never eaten at a sushi restaurant before, ….I've never eaten out at all actually.

Kitsune: (Writes) It helps when you know people who don't mind if you bring an animal friend.

Ming: Ms. Tsukuri didn't even mind that I sat at the table. I thought humans didn't…(Notices a woman in the hallway looking at her who then quickly looks away when Kitsune stares at her.) Mrs. Kitsune, …why do people look away like they're afraid when you stare at them?

Kitsune: (Hoarse laugh) (Writes) I may have changed a lot since I became human but I haven't lost my touch when it comes to intimidating people. Let's just say that the people in this building know better than to cross me, …especially when it comes to animals visiting. Although they're probably used to seeing Uijo. My aunt never leaves home without him.

Ming: Uijo is a fox, right? I didn't see him at the theater.

Kitsune: (Writes) He was there, trust me. (The pair stop short of the apartment to notice a large bouquet of orange and white flowers in a vase encased within a cardboard box and a Styrofoam cooler sitting right against the apartment door with a delivery invoice taped to it as well as a card.)

Ming: What's all of this?

Kitsune: (Writes) I don't know. (Picks everything up and carries it inside once the door is opened. Once everything has been set down on the counter top she opens the cooler to find it packed with ice, …and in the middle of all the ice are several red mullet.)

Ming: What is all of this stuff?

Kitsune: (Writes) These are my favorites. (Eagerly opens the card to read. It is unsigned and merely reads "In appreciation of everything we've shared together." Kitsune looks confused for a moment and then walks over to the refrigerator to look at the calendar. A moment later a single tear rolls down her cheek as a smile spreads across her face.)

Ming: Is everything okay, Mrs. Kitsune?

Kitsune: (Writes) Today's date is the anniversary of when Steve first brought myself and your parents' home from the zoo after our confrontation with Darla the baboon. That's how Steve and I got together, …he's never celebrated it before but it's a very touching start. (Pause in thought) I wonder why he didn't sign it.

Ming: Um, …maybe he figured you'd know who it was from so there was no need. (Kitsune thinks for a moment and then shrugs)

Kitsune: (Writes) I'll keep the fish in the freezer until he comes home and then it can be one more thing we've shared together. (Kitsune stores the fish and sets the flowers up on the counter top before sitting down in the living room with Ming to begin the night's meditation.) I feel the need to forewarn you, …Steve hears from those traveling with your father every once in a while and he forwards that information to me. They are preparing another attempt to go in after your siblings, …you may see some disturbing things.

Ming: (Disappointed) Is that what this girls evening out was about? You were hoping it would all be over before we came to meditate so I wouldn't have to see what happens?

Kitsune: (Writes) Partly, …although what I said was sincere. Kids do need time to have fun and I enjoyed our time out together. We'll have to do it again sometime.

Ming; Do you really think it could all be over by now?

Kitsune: (Writes) With my luck, probably not. …But it figured it would be worth a shot to try.

Ming: (Sighs) I hope you were right. (Pause) Mrs. Kitsune?

Kitsune: (Writes) Yes?

Ming: (Cautious) Can we really do that again sometime? (Kitsune smiles and nods) (Ming looks more upbeat as she gets situated and begins her meditation)

(Cut to the control room of Hans's bunker. He sits impatiently in front of a console with Heidi and Red in the background as well as a number of other squirrels and a couple of Blowhole's lobsters who simply run errands. The room has only light background noise as the others bustle about doing their tasks until a squirrel sitting in front of another console speaks up loudly.)

Squirrel: I have a radar contact bearing two seven five, ten kilometers out.

Hans: (Huffs) Is it Skipper?

Squirrel: I don't know, but the craft IS giving off a standard US IFF signal. (Red walks over to the squirrel and shoves her out of the way to get a better look at the radar screen)

Red: The craft appeared directly east of Legoland, …that's where Skipper and his crew contacted the Dane's last. (Smirks evilly) I'd wager money that it's him.

Hans: So he's finally coming. (Sighs deeply) Get Your people ready, Hans.

Red: He's not coming.

Hans: What!

Red: The craft is turning to the north.

Hans: (tosses something from his chair at the wall.) I thought you said it was him!

Red: I still think that it is.

Hans: Then why isn't he coming, …what is this hide and go seek? What kind of parent is he, ….I could have killed his kids fifty times over by now!

Red: (growls) But you haven't, …and I don't think that you will. Skipper probably knows this.

Hans: (curious) What are you suggesting?

Heidi: (Cuts in) He's saying what I've been trying to tell you all along, Hans. You're no monster!

Hans: (Barks) Everything that I loved most in my life was taken from me! …To get what you want in life sometimes you have to become what you hate.

Red: (grits his teeth with a smile) Sing about your heartache all that you want Hans, ..but the truth of the matter is that your right hand puffin over here is right. You haven't don't it yet because you can't, …as a parent you couldn't stomach the death of your own kid let alone somebody else's. (Snicker) No, …you're no monster. (Pause) …But I am! (Turns to head out of the room) I'll get the job done and get the whole thing on camera to boot. You want Skipper to feel your pain? Just wait until he gets a load of me!

Hans: (Conflicted) Red! (Long pause as Hans repeatedly looks at Red and the looks away)

Red: (Annoyed) I assume you're going to say something to me sometime today, Hans.

Hans: (Conflicted) Just one of them, …an eye for an eye. (Pause) Make it quick and neat, …don't drag it out. (Pause) Ready a welcome party for Skipper as well, …I'm tired of hide and seek. (Grumbles) Skipper I CAN handle.

Red: (Rolls his eyes) You really are a wuss, Hans. (Leaves the room)

Heidi: (Looks Hans in the eye) I really don't know you anymore.

(Cut to a small airport just outside of Herning Denmark. A man of light build wearing coveralls stands outside the fence of the airport's fuel depot as he watches a small helicopter approach and touch down a short distance away from the depot. The gale from the rotors gradually diminishes as the engines power down, the man all the while still standing there beside himself at the size of the craft given the design. Once the rotors have stopped the back hatch descends to the ground and the helicopters entire compliment waddles out to greet the astonished depot attendant.)

Attendant: (Rubs his eyes and then looks down at the can of Monster® that he'd been drinking as he dumps it out.) (Danish) As God is my witness I will never touch these things again, …sugar is now my enemy.

Skipper: Kowalski, …can these translators interpret the Danish language?

Kowalski: (Begins to toy with the device on his flipper) Yes and no, Skipper. We'll be able to talk to this human, but not understand him.

Skipper: (Glares at Digger) What good are these things? Heaven forbid if I ever need to beat some information out of anybody. I'd at least like to understand their pleas for mercy.

Digger: Sorry to disappoint, chum. …But we don't do much beating of anything in our line of work.

Skipper: (Mumbles) Bunch of sissies… (Pause) Alright Kowalski, …tell this tall boy what we need before he runs off to his mommy.

Kowalski: (using the translator device to speak to the attendant) We need to fuel our bird, …please do it quickly. (The attendant just stares at them) It's no use, Skipper. This human doesn't seem willing to help us.

Skipper: If I had a nickel for every time I'd heard that… (Pause) Rico, ..persuade him! (Rico tackles the man and begins to slap him around.) Anything yet?

Rico: (grunts) Nope.

Skipper: So he wants to play hard ball huh? Rico, …tighten the screws a bit! (Rico laughs maniacally as he regurgitates a chain saw and rev's it several times over the man's head as he begins to scream like a girl.) Back off a bit, Rico. I think we may have gotten our point across. (Pause) Kowalski, …ask him if he's willing to help us now. He can respond with a thumbs up or down. (Kowalski asks in the same manner as before with the inclusion of the response choices. The man responds instead by rubbing his thumb and forefingers together.) I don't think I know that response, …Kowalski analysis!

Kowalski: It appears that he's asking how we're going to pay.

Skipper: We held a chain saw over his head and he still wants money? He must be braver than I thought.

Kowalski: Perhaps humans have a hidden spine somewhere, ..if I could dissect him then I could….

Skipper: No time for that, Kowalski. Save play time for later. (Pause) Rico! (Rico regurgitates Kitsune's credit card and holds it out for the man to take. The man looks back and forth between the penguins and the card several times before taking it and disappearing into a nearby booth for a few minutes and then coming back to unlock the pumps.)

(Fade to ten minutes later as the other blues run checks on their equipment. Babs and Private sit on the back ramp of the chopper having a conversation.)

Babs: I hope I didn't surprise you back at the pond, …I just figured I'd give your advice a twirl.

Private: Oh, …well I was a bit surprised but it definitely wasn't unwelcome. Um, …how did the twirl go if I might ask?

Babs: (chuckles) Better than I'd thought, ..I didn't expect to hit it off so well. (Pause) I certainly didn't expect to ever meet another Lunacorn fan, …I watch the series when everybody else is asleep. The others would rub my ribs good if they found out.

Private: (Smirks) I promise,… I won't tell.

Babs: You'd better not or I'll make good on my promise to feed you to the crocs. (Pause) So, …you mentioned before that you used to play mini golf?

Private: Oh yes, …I was quite good actually. A bit of a hustler before I joined up in the service.

Babs: Sounds like it could be a fun game, …any chance you'd give thought to giving a girl a few lessons?

Private: I'm not really sure if hustling is something I'd want to teach, …you really need to get close to people for that.

Babs: (looks Private in the eye) Close can be a good thing…

Private: Um, …are we still talking about the same thing? …Because the way you looked at me when you said that…

Babs: (Looks away) Sorry, …I guess I still need to work on my charm a bit.

Private: So, …you WERE talking about something different?

Babs: (Gets up to waddle away) Never mind… (Private takes her by the flipper to keep her from leaving)

Private: Don't go, …I wouldn't mind giving a few lessons. Really… (Pause) Let's just be a little less forward, ….I'm good at golf but not so good at matters of the heart.

Babs: I'm not sure if I really know how to be less forward, …actually acting like a lady isn't really something I'm used to.

Private: Nobody said you had to be all girly, …just be yourself. …And slow down a bit, that would be helpful too. (Babs takes a seat next to Private again and cautiously puts her head against Private's shoulder)

Babs: (Smiles) I'm not used to this, you know. Having a guy like me, …it feels weird. (Pause) Interesting, …but weird.

Private: I wouldn't worry, ..it's probably just the gas fumes. (Babs picks her head up to stare at Private. A moment later Skipper calls from inside the helicopter)

Skipper: Hey Babs, …are you going to fly this crate or what? We've got a door to knock down and kids to save.

Babs: (Gets up along with Private and begins to close the back hatch) You're C/O sure knows how to kill a moment doesn't he? (Private nods and the scene fades out.)

Chapter 11 coming soon…

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 11

By

Wildgoose

(The metallic screech of a deadbolt is heard seconds before a door is thrust open piercing the darkness within the room with light from the hallway. A moment later a single light bulb hanging from the ceiling is switched on to reveal a one eyed squirrel and several other squirrels of various fur shades behind him. The one eyed squirrel looks about at the empty room and growls a bit.)

Red: I guess Blowhole wasn't kidding about the penguins passing down their ability to escape. (Glances over at the vent in the wall to see the grate lying on the floor and the duct itself wide open.) So, …the game's afoot is it? (Turns to the other squirrels) Post a guard in every hallway, …they'll pop out somewhere. (Some of the squirrels leave to carry out the order)

Squirrel: You don't think that they'll try to get out of the complex?

Red: (Annoyed) Well of course they'll TRY to get out, …but at the end of it all the shaft turns straight up for fifteen feet through the ceiling to a capped intake pipe. They'll have no choice but to find another way out. (Pause with a sinister snicker) Which means we can have a little fun with them until they do. (He gestures for the other squirrels to watch the vent until he gets back and leaves the room. A short time later Red returns with a tank strapped to his back and a long barreled gun attachment. He kneels down in front of the vent.) (Loudly with voice echoing down the shaft) I know you're in there, …come out now and I promise I won't hurt you. (Turns to the squirrels) You know, if I were Pinocchio somebody in China would have tripped over my nose by now. (Waits a moment and hears no response from the shaft) So be it then. (He ignites the tip of the gun attachment and directs it into the shaft) Does anybody in there need a light? (Red squeezes the trigger and sends an inferno rolling down the vent shaft as far as fifty feet and then lets up. Red then comes to his feet and directs the others to seal the room after they leave.) Well, …I'm going to go wait for your dad so feel free to come on out of there at any time. Other squirrels will be standing by to assist in your departure from this world. (Turns and leaves along with the others)

(Cut to somewhere inside the vent shafts as Sarah and the pups crawl along in single file with the only illumination coming from the occasional vent grate that they pass over.)

Yoshi: Sarah, …do you actually know where we're going?

Sarah: I'm not exactly accustomed to crawling about in vent shafts so I'm kind of winging this, …give me a little credit. However I do believe I have an idea where we are, Heidi's quarters should be around the next corner. Hopefully she's not in there.

Hannibal: Why are we going there?

Sarah: You need your weapons back, don't you?

Hannibal: Like a fish needs water, …lead on then. (Moments later they round a corner and come to a grate looking down into Heidi's quarters)

Sarah: It looks like we're in luck, …I don't see her.

Loki: Do we really need to avoid her? From what we've seen it seems like she's on our side.

Sarah: We don't really have a clue WHAT'S going on with whom, do you really want to take the chance of being wrong?

Loki: Point taken. (Sarah pops open the grate and they all climb down one at a time. Sarah Immediately goes to a closet and opens it to show not only Hannibal's weapons but that Heidi has an assortment of her own.)

Hannibal: (As he retrieves his own weapons and positions them on his body) Whoa, …this Heidi has some seriously nice hardware. (He recovers the pack of assorted gear that they had brought with them from home and hands it to Yoshi who straps the pack onto her back.) I had no idea that she studied martial arts.

Yoshi: Maybe she doesn't, …let's hope that it's just a collection and get moving.

Loki: Maybe we should take some of this stuff, …it might come in handy.

Hannibal: Do you know how to use any of it? (Loki shakes his head) With our luck you might end up helping the bad guys out by injuring yourself or getting us killed.

Loki: (Looks hurt) Come on, …I'm just trying to help.

Hannibal: I know, …but leave the fighting to me. I at least know what I'm doing; your job is to make sure your sister and your girl get the heck out of here in one piece. (Looks Loki in the eye) I'm counting on you, brother.

Yoshi: (Insulted) Um, …hello! I'm the smart one, remember?

Hannibal: You're great at making plans, Yoshi. However to carry them out in a situation like this requires craft, deceit, and guile. Things that our appropriately named sibling has in spades. (Pause) Loki, …listen to Yoshi's plans and follow them. She's been working on it since we got here so it's got to be golden. (Yoshi blushes a little) Yoshi, if Loki suggests that he has an idea on how to make your plan work then at least hear him out. If nothing else it should be interesting.

Sarah: It doesn't sound like you plan on coming with us, …what are you up to? (Pause) You're not going to go do something stupid are you?

Hannibal: I have different plans, …I have a score to settle with Red.

Sarah: That's crazy! (Looks at Loki) Loki, tell your brother he's embarking on a fool's errand.

Loki: I agree with Sarah, …this is a bad idea Hannibal. For everybody's sakes, …don't go. (Pause) This Red is an absolute nut job, …I've seen it firsthand. (Brings his tail about for everyone to see) Do you see this? That crack pot set me on fire for fun!

Sarah: He torched my forest and likely killed everyone I held dear for the same reason.

Hannibal: (Looks thoughtful for a moment) You have my sympathies, …but he killed someone I loved as well and I can't let it slide. Forgive me for borrowing a movie quote to make my point but "at the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall." (Pause) I assure you that I don't plan on it being me.

Sarah: You really think you can beat that psycho?

Hannibal: I've been trained by the best there is in the traditions of the samurai.

Sarah: (Defeated tone) When you try to take him down, …be sure to destroy his remote control. He can torch any forest in the world with it. If you can do that then perhaps his support will fall away and you'll have a chance.

Hannibal: That was kind of part of my plan anyway, …but thanks for the heads up. (Sarah approaches Hannibal and carefully removes one of his swords from its scabbard and looks it over a few times) You're as good as you say with this? (Hannibal nods) Should you defeat him, …run him through for me as well. Preferably as painfully as possible. (Pause) I'd like my soul to know peace as well.

Hannibal: I'll do my best to accommodate on one condition. (Sarah sighs and gestures the go ahead) I just need to know so I can sleep at night, …back in the closet. Did you and Loki…? (Makes gestures to imply highly personal activities)

Sarah: (Looks at Loki and they both begin to laugh) How easy do you think I am? He's cute and I definitely like him, ..but I've only known the guy for about a week. (Pause) We could hear your comments through the door and Loki suggested that we use what we heard to have some fun with you.

Loki: We ruffed up each other's fur to make it look convincing and put on an act when we came out. (Snickers) The look on your faces was priceless.

Sarah: I have to admit, …it was rather fun. (Looks at Loki) That's an important quality for a guy to have.

Yoshi: (Blown away) Wait, …so if nothing happened then you're still not convinced about Loki's preferences?

Sarah: (Smiles suggestively) Oh, …I'm convinced.

Yoshi: (Odd expression) …And I'm confused.

Sarah: Look, ..nothing HAPPENED in the way that you guys were thinking but I will say this. You're brother has some magic paws when It comes to ruffling up a girls fur. (Yoshi and Hannibal exchange glances)

Hannibal: I think I'm going to be sick with that thought.

Yoshi: (Amused) You be sick, …I'm curious. (Points at Sarah) When we get out of here I want details! (Sighs and shakes her head) I don't believe this, …my pudgy brother is a sex machine.

Hannibal: Life's cruel isn't it?

(Cut to the roof of the complex where Red is getting set up to wait for Skipper's arrival. In the background other squirrels are assembling a piece of equipment with Russian lettering on it.)

Squirrel: Boss, ..where exactly did you get a shoulder fired missile from? The black market? (Red shakes his head) …Ebay®? (Red shakes his head yet again) Well, …what then? Is there some online outlet store called villains R us or something?

Red: Craig's list®. (Red pauses in thought with wonder of the pups progress as the others continue to work in the background. Then he turns to look at the vent intake pipe.) You know, …I wonder if those otters have any idea what it's like to have their eardrums shatter. (Red looks about as the others shrug) Well, …they say that experience is the best teacher so let's bring school into session shall we? (Reaches into a nearby box on the roof and pulls out a grenade. He then walks over to the ventilation pipe extending upward from the roof and with a heavy kick he knocks the cap off with the clang of aluminum as it hits the roof. Red then pulls the pin on the grenade and drops it down the vent pipe and retreats to a safe distance. Seconds later an explosion reverberates through the pipe sending a burst of flame and smoke several feet into the air. After this, Red dusts his paws off to suggest a job well done.) …And knowing is half the battle! Class dismissed… (Red looks at the other squirrels who stare at him and then he makes a gesture for them to get back to work. Once he is convinced that they will continue working he walks toward the far said of the roof and begins staring at the horizon looking for any aircraft. Once far enough the away the squirrels begin to converse very quietly as they work.)

Squirrel1: I was in the operations center when Red was talking on the radio. This blowhole guy is scared to death of one of the penguins that's supposed to be coming to rescue those otters.

Squirrel2: Are you sure?

Squirrel1: As much as I can be from just overhearing.

Squirrel3: (sighs) If this penguin is as good as he sounds then we might stand a chance of getting out of here if we can keep from getting slaughtered ourselves.

Squirrel4: Is there anything we can do to help things along?

Squirrel1: (shakes her head) Not as long as Red has that remote, …the moment he thinks we're going to try something there's a special code he can enter which will set off the charges in every forest around the world. We'd ALL lose…

Squirrel4: How do you know?

Squirrel1: He threatened me with it once when he thought I was trying to poison him.

Squirrel2: (Smirks) Where you? (Squirrel1 smirks back but their conversation is silenced when Red begins to walk back toward them. They speak again when walks back to the other side of the roof)

Squirrel1: If this penguin can secure our families safety and get us home I'll find a way to have his baby, I swear. (The others look at her with disgust)

(Snap to Heidi's quarters as the pups are preparing to re-enter the vent shaft. An explosion echo's loudly through the vent causing everything in the room to shake and its four occupants to tumble to the floor.)

Yoshi: What the heck was THAT?

Hannibal: Something exploded in the vent shaft.

Yoshi: Really Hannibal, ..what was your first clue? (Pause) I meant what exploded and why?

Sarah: It would have to be Red, …he must know we're in the vents. (Pause) I don't suggest taking them anymore.

Loki: Well we can't just walk through the hallways and say hi to everybody. (Pause) Unless we do something extremely cliché and pretend to be Sarah's prisoners as she walks us down the halls. (Gestures to Heidi's weapons closet)

Hannibal: I think that would work for a whole five seconds before somebody questioned where we were being taken and why. Or worse, …we run into Hans.

Loki: Or Red. (Hannibal shakes his head)

Hannibal: I don't think so. He couldn't just toss an explosive into the vent shaft without blowing himself up too; it wouldn't travel far enough away from him to insure his safety. (Looks up at the vents) He must have DROPPED it in from somewhere. (Pause in thought) He must be on the roof.

Yoshi: (Ticked off) Well that puts a damper in our escape plans because that's where we were heading to try to get out of here.

Loki: So what do we do?

Hannibal: Sarah, …is there an exit to this place besides the front door? (Sarah shakes her head. Hannibal begins to look about the room in frustration.) I don't believe this, …who designs a structure with only one way in or out? (Everybody shrugs) Sarah, can you get us to the exit in this place through the vents? (Sarah thinks for a moment and then nods)

Loki: Wait, ..we can't go back into that shaft with Red dropping bombs down on us.

Yoshi: Maybe he's done with that. (Pause) He's on the roof which must mean that he's probably waiting for dad so he can't just drop stuff on us all day.

Loki: (chuckles) Dad's coming! (Bumps fists with Hannibal)

Sarah: (feeling left out holds her fist out) Hey, …I'm getting out of here too.

Loki: Sorry, …that gesture is a guy thing. (Smiles) For you I've got the magic paws… (Holds his paws up and wiggles his digits drawing a look of interest from Sarah)

Hannibal: NO! (Pushes Loki away from Sarah) We don't want to see that, Loki. Now put the magic paws away before I get sick.

Loki: (flutters his eyebrows at Sarah) To be continued…

Hannibal: So anyway, …the vents are still the best way to go for now so let's get moving.

Sarah: So you're coming with us after all?

Hannibal: The exit is the only way to get to the roof right now. So for the time being yes, …once we're out you guys go for cover. (Grits his teeth) Red is mine!

(Cut to The NY apartment. It is late at night and after having arranged the newly delivered flowers in some vases Kitsune and Ming take positions in the living room for Ming to begin her meditation and for Kitsune to keep watch. Ming closes her eyes and begins her breathing exercises when she suddenly pops her eyes open again at the sound of a picture frame on the nearby coffee table beginning to rattle. Shortly following the entire room begins a light side to side shaking that lasts a good twenty seconds or so before subsiding. Ming begins to look about the room in fear only to discover that Kitsune is still sitting on the couch looking unphased.)

Ming: (slight panic) What was THAT?

Kitsune: (Writes) What was what?

Ming: (Bated breath) The, ….the whole room just started shaking! (Looks about some more) Was this place built properly? It's not going to come down on top of us is it? (Begins to whimper) I, …I want to get out of here Mrs. Kitsune. I'm scared…

Kitsune: (gets up off the couch and picks Ming up to hold her close and then writes) There is nothing to fear, …it felt like a small earthquake. They happen almost everywhere from time to time.

Ming: They've happened to you before? (Kitsune nods)

Kitsune: (Writes) My home land sits on a seismically and volcanically active area of the world. We get earthquakes there all of the time. Some of them are pretty big, …those are the ones you need to worry about. (Pause) What we just felt was nothing comparably.

Ming: Will we feel any more of them?

Kitsune: Only time will tell, ..but if we do it's likely they will be smaller than the first one. Humans refer to the smaller ones as aftershocks.

Ming: (looks down and then back up at Kitsune) I'm still scared, …I can't help it.

Kitsune: (Smiles and then writes) It's alright, …I'm here for you. (Kitsune while still holding Ming begins to slowly walk about the room while lightly whistling a tune that she usually reserved for Keiko. After a while Ming begins to feel more relaxed and lays her head down against Kitsune's shoulder.)

Ming: You must be a good mom, Mrs. Kitsune. You're good at this sort of thing.

Kitsune: (writes) Are you ready to go back to your meditation?

Ming: Can I stay here for a little longer? I like this tune.

Kitsune: (writes) I think you like my comfortable shoulder better. (Sighs) Very well… (The scene fades to about ten minutes later as Kitsune Kicks Ming off of her shoulder citing that there was work to be done. Ming complies with light protest and sets herself up to meditate again. Before long she finds herself testing her abilities by connecting to those she knew by calling upon memories she had of them. At one point Ming recalled a young human woman who had tossed her a fish some weeks earlier at the zoo and she suddenly found herself connected to the woman while she was engaged in highly intimate acts with her mate. The sights made Ming want to cover her eyes and ears as well as the words that could be heard being called out by the woman made Ming want to run away and hide. Ming covered her head with her paws and began to think out loud.)

Ming: Eww, …this is so nasty! I've got to get out of here, ….other people! I have to think of someone else… (Before Ming can change the connection the POV of the woman changes to look at a mirror on top of a nearby dresser giving Ming full view of what was transpiring) OH MY GOD! I'm not old enough for this yet! (Ming did her best to concentrate as the sensations she was picking up from the woman were at times almost overwhelming. (After a few moments Ming is able to turn it off as Kitsune had shown her and she stands there in the dark void panting and trying to regain her composure. She hears the ghostly sound of the speak and spell as Kitsune inquires as to what had happened.) I'd prefer not to talk about it until I'm at least two if you don't mind. (Pause) For now though I feel the need for what I think the humans call a cigarette. (The sound of the speak and spell scolds her as Kitsune declines the request.) It was a joke! I'll fill you in someday, I promise. (Pause) Probably after my mother is dead though, …I don't think she could take hearing about this. (After a few more moments Ming tries to think of her siblings and finds herself connected with Hannibal.)

(Cut to inside of the blues helicopter shortly after they have gotten into the air after refueling.)

Skipper: All right people, ..this one is for all the marbles.

Private: What marbles, …we're in a helicopter. They'd have gone rolling all over the place. (Skipper wipes his face with his flipper and sighs. Before he can say anything Nigel gets up from his co-pilot seat and comes towards the back.)

Nigel: No worries, …I've got it this time! (Slaps Private very hard prompting everyone to stare at him) What? It was my turn! (Everyone exchanges glances with each other as Nigel heads back to his seat)

Kowalski: I um, …I suppose he has a point there. We HAVE been hogging the slapping lately.

Skipper: (groans) Fine, …I'm sure we're all mature enough to share around here.

Private: (looks about nervously) I think I'll keep my mouth shut for a while.

Skipper: You'll do no such thing, Private. I won't have anybody complaining to me that they didn't get their turn. Now man up! (Pause) Now like I was saying, …everybody remember the plan. Once we're in range we blast open the front door and tear that place a new butt hole until we find the kids.

Babs: I don't think you were ever clear on exactly what kind of air support you were looking for.

Skipper: It will be whatever we call up to you for, ..so keep the channel open.

Digger: If we're to loiter until you call for us then you'd better not take to bloody long or we're going to have to refuel again. As it stands, I think whomever you lifted that card from is going to ream you for what you put on it already.

Skipper: We'll worry about that when we get back, …my kids are worth whatever Kitsune cares to dish out at me.

Toby: Do you really think this Hans will roll over so easily? I mean you don't REALLY expect to just walk in the front door.

Skipper: I expect that Hans will throw everything he's got at us but in the end he'll find out that he messed with the wrong penguin's family.

Digger: Right then, …let's get set up people. Don, Toby, get Skipper and his guys geared up and ready to go over the side. Mel, arm weapons and be prepared to respond at a moment's notice. (Pause) Skipper, …if something should happen to you I want you to know I'm going to move in on your mate. Anybody who can put up with you must be a real prize. (Skipper does a double take and offers up a death stare. After a moment Digger cracks a smile.) I'm just jerking you mate, …be safe and come back to us with those kids. (Skipper grumbles and looks away)

(Cut to the control center in Hans's bunker. A squirrel monitoring the radar calls out)

Squirrel: That helicopter is back sir, …I think it's the penguins again.

Hans: (grumbles) Is he actually coming this way this time or is he going to take another detour?

Squirrel: It looks like they're on a straight line coarse coming right at us from the north.

Hans: We're SURE this time? (The squirrel nods) It's about time. (Hans picks up a hand held radio and calls Red. The scene snaps to Red as he sits in a folding beach chair with his eye patch draped over his good eye to block out the sun revealing the closed up scar from where his other eye used to be. Upon hearing the radio Red repositions the patch back over his bad eye and picks up the radio.)

Red: Go ahead…

Hans: Skipper is finally coming, ...get your people ready to give a warm reception.

Red: (Stretches and grunts) Have no fear Hans, …Russian hospitality is world renowned.

Hans: That's exactly what I was counting on. (Pause) Now what about that other dirty little deed?

Red: (grumbles) I'm still working on it.

Hans: What do you mean you're still working on it?

Red: They've managed to escape for now, …but I will track them down.

Hans: Well whatever, …worry about Skipper for now. I want him! (Pause) Hans out… (Red puts down his radio and gets up from his chair looking over at the squirrels that were with him and have been standing around since completing their work on the hardware.)

Red: Wow, …you guys look like you've gotten some sun. (Chuckles) Skipper is coming, ..let's get to work. (The squirrels begin to reposition the weapon according to Red's instruction and the scene snaps to inside the blues helicopter)

Babs: (looks over at Nigel) Take the stick for a spell, would you? I've got to get up for a few. (Nigel nods and takes the controls before Babs gets up and heads for the rear of the craft.) Private, …have you got a minute? (Private looks confused for a moment before following Babs to the rear of the chopper)

Private: If you're waiting for your turn to slap me you're going to have to wait a bit. I haven't said anything to warrant it yet.

Babs: (Leaning up against the back hatch) Relax, …I'm not looking to hit you. (Pause) Not yet… (Pause) I just wanted a moment to talk to you before the dung hits the fan about here.

Private: Really? Talk about what?

Babs: (shrugs) Look I'm not good at being all girly and sentimental so give me some space here. (Pause) You guys are getting ready to rush headfirst into trouble and I just wanted the chance to say take care of yourself, …and watch your backside and so forth. (Pause) You know, …just in case.

Private: Just in case, …we don't get the chance to speak again?

Babs: (Shrugs) That's a rosier way of putting it.

Private: (smiles) Worried for me already, are we?

Babs: Like I said, …I'm not good at this sort of thing.

Private: I wouldn't worry, …it looks like you're doing a dandy job as it is. (Babs offers a smile and the looks about to make sure no one is watching before giving Private a hug. A moment later Digger calls for Babs to get back up front.)

Babs: (Rushes forward and jumps back into her seat) What's the problem?

Mel: (Speaks into the com) My threat indicator is going berserk, ..it looks like somebodies got us painted.

Digger: What direction?

Mel: Twelve O'clock low, three kilometers out. (Begins to strap on his harness)

Digger: (watching Mel) Good call, …everybody strap in! (A moment later as everyone is following orders a claxon sounds on Mel's console accompanied by a repeated feminine computer voice saying "missile, missile,…missile, missile… Up front Babs and Nigel's eyes have gone wide as a white contrail arks up from the ground towards them and they both freeze in fright. The moment is broken as Skipper dives into the cockpit and shoves the stick forward.)

Skipper: What are you doing woman, Dive for the deck! (The craft begins to pitch nose to the ground and descends rapidly) Kowalski! (Kowalski is already in Mel's space grabbing the controls)

Kowalski: For God's sake man, FLARES!

Mel: You never told me anything about flares!

Kowalski: Well is NOW good enough for you? (Outside of the craft a fantail of white hot flairs is dispensed behind the helicopter as it dives for the ground. The decoys are successful as the missile streaks past above and behind them. Skipper then slaps Babs)

Skipper: Snap out of it and pull up! (Babs comes out of her fright and pulls back on the stick while pushing max throttle and pitch on the rotors. The scrape of tree branches are heard against the underside of the hull for an instant just before the helicopter begins to gain altitude. Babs alters course and begins to head away from their destination.)

Babs: Nigel, …take the controls! (Once he has them she lets go and allows her flippers to tremble)

Skipper: Are you alright, soldier?

Babs: I need a minute… (Pause) I can't stop shaking…

Skipper: You're alright, ..it'll pass. (Pause) Never been shot at before?

Babs: Shot at yes, by small caliber stuff. (Pause) I've never stared death in the face though… (Pause) I saw my life pass before my eyes, …it was short and it sucked.

Skipper: It always does… (Babs flippers begin to calm and she takes the controls from Nigel who reacts the same way.)

Babs: Why the heck are you so calm? Have you been shot at before?

Skipper: Lady, I eat death for breakfast with a side of fish and fire it back out into the toilet before lunch. It's just something experience teaches you to get used to.

Babs; So you have been shot at?

Skipper: (Parts some of the feathers on his chest to show a healed wound) I've been shot! I promise you it wasn't fun, …but it's all part of the job. (Looks back at the others) Is everybody else okay? (They all nod) Then let's get back into this fight before they have a chance to reload. Kowalski, report!

Kowalski: All systems are still good, but let's hope that Hans doesn't have another one of those.

Skipper: Why?

Kowalski: Because we're all out of flares and upon impact we'll tumble from the sky in a flame broiled agonizing death accompanied by the aroma of aviation fuel, machine parts and burnt feathers and flesh. …And that would be BEFORE we actually hit the ground at terminal velocity.

Skipper: Okay, …important intel there. Something we'd definitely like to avoid today,thanks Kowalski!

Skipper: My pleasure, Skipper.

Skipper: Babs, …bring us about and drop to map of the earth. With any luck they can't aim that low. (Babs redirects the craft and descends to just above the trees as they head back to the bunker.) Mel, …prepare to put some hurt down on that bunker. But first, ..let's shake up the roof a bit so they can't fire again.

Private: But we can't hit the roof directly, …we could bring it down in the pups.

Skipper: We're not going to. (Pause) Babs, …how well can you aim those rocket pods?

Babs: They're just point and shoot weapons.

Mel: They're unguided so it would be like a shot gun blast, …the closer we are the tighter the pattern will be.

Skipper: It will have to do, ..when I give the word I want Babs to try to put them down just over the roof of that bunker into the terrain beyond it. That should keep Hans's people ducking long enough to get in close and blast open the door. Once we're in we'll have our hands full so keep the channel clear. (A few more minutes pass by before Mel confirms that they are within firing range)

Mel: The pods are ready!

Skipper: Give them both barrels, Babs! (With a deep breath Babs squeezes the trigger. Cut to outside the chopper as the rocket pods erupt sending scores of unguided rockets streaming out ahead to their target.)

Chapter 12 coming soon…

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 12

By

Wildgoose

(Red looks into the distance at the dissipating contrail from the weapon he had fired. He grumbles at having missed and instructs the other squirrels about him to prepare to fire again. As those instructions are carried out Red's eyes widen as he spies as many as twenty four similar contrails closing in on his position originating from the distant helicopter.)

Red: (Hustles to a nearby stairwell going down the backside of the building) Keep up the good work, people. Let me know when you're all set. (Red disappears down the stairwell to safety)

Squirrel1: (Looks at the others) What was that all about? (A moment later everyone's attention turns upward as they are knocked to the roof beneath their feet by the exhaust of the rockets passing just overhead.)

(Cut to the vent shafts within the bunker as Sarah leads the others through the cramped space.)

Yoshi: Are we there yet?

Sarah: (Sighs) The answer is the same as the last several times you asked, and it will likely be the same for the foreseeable future until I say otherwise. (Grumbles) Loki, ..is your sister always like this?

Loki: Not really, …but then again we've never been stuck crawling through a ventilation shaft to avoid our deaths before. It gives our situation that unique Die Hard® kind of feel where the guy is in the same position as us and starts complaining while holding a lighter.

Hannibal: I wouldn't label it as exactly that, ...something is missing. (The shaft shutters violently as the sound of a rapid series of explosions echo's past them.) Never mind.

Yoshi: I thought you said Red wouldn't drop any more bombs on us?

Hannibal: I don't think that was in the shaft, …that felt more like the whole complex shook.

Yoshi: I'd ask if Loki had fallen down but he's already in here with us. (Hannibal snickers)

Sarah: He's NOT fat! Now stop with the weight jokes! (Yoshi and Hannibal sit beside themselves for a moment without so much as a word from Loki.)

Hannibal: We know he's not fat, he only has a little bit of pudge about his whole body. To be honest you can barely notice it, …but because we're his siblings we reserve the right to bust on him. It's a family thing.

Sarah: You shouldn't bust on him, …to some animals Loki's appearance is a lot more preferable than that of an over muscled warrior.

Hannibal: (slighted) Over muscled?

Yoshi: (looks back at her brother) She's got you on the over muscled part, ….as far as otters go you're what the humans would call a "Schwarzenegger". Though as far as appearance goes, …I'd have to say to each their own. I think you're down right studly, …but then I'm your sister.

Hannibal: I like to work out okay! It makes me feel good. (Pause) However just out of curiosity, …what about Loki's appearance do you find preferable?

Sarah: ( Takes a look at Loki behind her as he looks towards her with a curious expression) Thin isn't a good thing when you're used to living in the wild, if you have a good amount of meat to you then that means that you eat well. If you eat well then hopefully that means that you'd make sure your family did as well. (Blushes a little) Combine that with his personality attributes and he's likely to make a lucky catch for somebody.

Yoshi: (Chuckles) It sounds like my other brother is lucky not be a squirrel or he'd be a lonely guy for the rest of his life.

Hannibal: I already HAD somebody, …until Red came along. (Long moment of silence) Let's just keep moving.

Yoshi: Hannibal found somebody, Loki finds somebody,…how come nobody's beating down MY door?

Sarah: (Laughs) Intelligent women are intimidating to men. Just give it time, …with your curves to compliment your mind eventually somebody will be brave enough to approach you.

Yoshi: (annoyed) Yea, hopefully before I'm grey.

(Cut to inside the helicopter as it circles widely about the complex)

Digger: Good shooting, Babs.

Skipper: Good enough, anyway. The bunker still took a hit from two of those rockets.

Mel: They're unguided, …she did the best she could mate.

Skipper: (looks about at the others) I know, …I'm sorry. I'm worried about hurting the kids.

Kowalski: There's only one way for us to find out, …it's time to grab the bull by the horns.

Private: Wait a minute, …Hans doesn't have horns.

Babs: Can I see you for a second, Private?

Private: (Sticks his head into the cockpit) Is something wrong?

Babs: (Slaps Private and then gives his a kiss on the cheek) Nothing's wrong, …it was just my turn. (Private backs out while rubbing his cheek)

Nigel: (looks over from the copilot seat) Did I miss something between you two?

Babs: (Scowls) Mind your business if you want to live, Nigel. (Nigel offers a curious expression as he turns back to his work.)

Skipper: (Rolls his eyes having overheard) Anyway, …Kowalski's right. Let's go knock the front door down!

Kowalski: Mel, ..,make sure the GDO is at full power. We want to make sure the area is clear when we enter. (Mel nods and begins to work at his console)

Private: Excuse me Skipper, …but wouldn't that much firepower be overkill?

Skipper: Nonsense, ...you can never have too much firepower when it comes to butt kicking! Now let's get hooked up.

Digger: Right then, Bring us about Babs and target the front entrance minus ten yards. Mel, …make sure the weapons are ready to go. (Everybody grabs onto something as Babs puts the Helicopter into a tight turn and quickly comes around to bear on the target area of the bunker. As she fires, a burst of blue plasma launches forward in the blink of an eye and impacts the bunker leaving a perfectly square shaped hole in the roof of the bunker behind the entrance.)

Skipper: Well I'll be, …that DOES look like a garage door.

Kowalski: (proud) …And it's open! Hence the name.

Skipper: Yea alright, …it wasn't such a bad name after all. Pat yourself on the back already and get it out of your system. (In the background Don operates a lever causing the back hatch to begin to open. From this height everything for miles around can be seen including Red's people scattered across the roof.) Babs, bring us to a hover right over the opening. (Babs repositions the chopper forward until the opening is right beneath the back hatch and Skipper and crew hook up to the winch line two at a time to be lowered into the bunker.)

(Cut to inside the bunker as Kowalski and Private are the last to be lowered in)

Rico: (removes his harness and looks about at the empty hallway.) (Grunts) Hello?

Skipper: That's exactly what I said, …where is everybody?

Kowalski: (Looks about) No unconscious henchmen from the explosion, no greeting party of any kind!

Private: Heck, …not even Hans. This is a bit peculiar, don't you think?

Rico: (grunts) You've really got a knack for describing the obvious, don't you Private.

Private: I suppose, …I'm beginning to think that it's my calling in life. That and getting slapped.

Skipper: (looks about) What is this, …a wild goose chase? (Yells as his voice echoes in the hallway) Curse you Hans, …I want my kids! (A voice echoes back at Skipper from the dimly lit hallway ahead followed by a cold clapping sound.)

Voice: I would love to have my child back as well, Skipper. However that's not going to happen. (Pause) Given that this place has only one way in or out, getting my front door stormed in seemed rather obvious. I hope you don't mind that I pulled back a little so as to avoid any injury.

Kowalski: (Sarcastic) Well gee, ..that voice sounds eerily familiar.

Voice: Well it should, you empty skulled doofus. I pretty much gave you my address and yet it still took you as long as it did to get here to find me. Congratulations on getting here by the way. I must admit, the Danish defense force fell short of expectations. I was certain they'd be able to capture you and bring you my way much sooner. (Hans steps into the light while still clapping)

Skipper: Who exactly are you calling a doofus, Hans. You pull off a stunt like this and then in the end decide to face us alone? Look at the odds man, ..it's four to one. (The sound of a multitude of paws is heard approaching from the hallway behind Hans. A moment later the skitting of crustacean legs is heard in the shadows behind them.)

Kowalski: Uh hold the phone a second, Skipper. Rico, …a flashlight please. (Rico hacks up a flashlight and hands it to Kowalski who begins to shine it all about. In the beam of the flashlight stands a small army of squirrels behind Hans, and then about ten lobsters directly behind the penguins.) Um Skipper, …I think you may have miscalculated those odds just a bit. You probably should have gone to me for a better estimate.

Skipper: I'll note it for future reference, Kowalski. (Pause) Wait, …a better estimate? Wasn't it YOU Kowalski who suggested that Hans was using the Danes because he didn't have many people of his own? (Looks about at the enemies numbers) Way to miss the mark there, Kowalski. (Grumbles) Anyway never mind, …numbers don't matter. We're an elite fighting force, we can take anything that puffin can dish out.

Hans: Your ego is overinflated as usual, Skipper. You haven't changed much since we last met.

Skipper: Don't bore me with your pleasantries, puffin. Let's get down to business; you didn't bring me all this way just to be social. Why did you kidnap my kids? What is it that you're really after, Hans?

Hans: You're life, Skipper. I was thinking about taking it.

Skipper: You're still fuming about Copenhagen, aren't you? I knew it, ..you've really gone off the deep end this time, Hans. I told you last time that I wasn't about to…

Hans: (growls) This has NOTHING to do with Copenhagen, Skipper. Copenhagen is an old can of sardines by comparison. (Huffs) What this is about Skipper, …is VENGANCE! (Points and gestures to the others) GET THEM! (Skipper and crew are rushed on all sides by Hans's forces and immediately have their flippers full. Rico has grabbed Private and is swinging him about like a top to knock down as many adversaries as possible. Kowalski is fending off as many as he can while repeatedly getting jumped only to use his opponent as a weapon against another. At one point he even pulls out his abacus and smashes a squirrel over the head with it. At another point Rico and Private become to dizzy to continue spinning about and stop to regain their bearings. Upon doing so Private suddenly turns away from Rico only to vomit in the face of a lobster who was about to take advantage of the moment. About to be jumped himself, Rico hacks up a Taser and begins to zap any squirrel within reach. While in this frenzy Rico inadvertently zaps Kowalski causing him to twitch about and babble incoherently until he is dog piled by squirrels and goes down.)

Rico: (Grunts) Sorry Kowalski!

Kowalski: (while twitching under a pile of squirrels) I hate you Rico!

Rico: (Turns to Private) Here, take this! (Tosses the Taser to Private who begins to zap anyone within reach. Rico then hacks up a baseball bat after spotting Skipper and Hans in flipper to wing combat and charges at them with some sort of bizarre battle cry that sounded like a goat dying. Rico tackles Hans and is about to deliver a knockout blow with the bat when he is suddenly tackled himself by Heidi causing him to lose the bat. Rico and Heidi wrestle about on the floor swapping punches and kicks. After a few moments they both recover to their feet and their individual battle becomes far more intense with each not only continuing to swap blows but also regurgitate weapons to use on each other. The situation for them now becomes a mobil battle as they wander off down another corridor away from the main fight. Skipper looks about himself while once again engaged with Hans. He witnesses Kowalski, having already succumbed, taking a beating from a number of squirrels. Looking in another direction, Skipper see's Private's Taser run out of juice as he goes down as well while calling out to Skipper. Realizing he is the last penguin visibly standing Skipper does his best to step things up a notch with Hans. Skipper grabs the nearest lobster and throws it in Hans's face and while disoriented Skipper grabs Hans about the midsection, picks him up, and with a mighty yell throws Hans against the nearest wall only to run up and begin to kick him repeatedly as hard as possible while shouting)

Skipper: Where are my Kids, Hans! Tell me! (Kicks Hans some more but is then restrained from behind by a number of squirrels allowing Hans to get up and steady himself and as Skipper struggles.)

Hans: (wipes some blood from his beak and dusts off his feathers a bit) That was good, Skipper. You haven't lost your touch at all. (Takes a moment to catch his breath) That was JUST like Copenhagen. (Chuckles) Memories, right?

Skipper: Make up your mind, Hans. I thought you said that this had nothing to do with Copenhagen.

Hans: This HAS nothing to do with Copenhagen, Skipper. However, this has EVERYTHING to do with Hoboken.

Skipper: That rotting cesspool of a zoo I sent you off to live in when you came looking for absolution?

Hans: So you DO remember it, …and here I'd thought you'd forgotten all about me. (Makes a naughty-naughty gesture with his flipper) That was a very terrible place to have sent ANYONE, Skipper. (Pause as Hans reflects) I honestly can't remember having wet tail so many times in my entire life.

Skipper: You kidnapped my kids because you had to live there for a while? What kind of a sissy are you, why didn't you just man up and do what any other intelligent animal would have done and busted out of there?

Hans: You know what, Skipper? That's a very good idea, and believe me I did try. (Pause) Unfortunately all of that funding that they should have spent on keeping that place clean and up to code was spent on security measures to keep all of the animals in their places. (Sighs and wipes his beak again) I tried for a long time to get out of there, Skipper. (Sighs again) You know what, where are my manners? Allow me to introduce you to my family. (He pulls a picture out from somewhere and shows it to Skipper) This young lady on the left is my mate, Menschen. A very spirited female let me tell you, …and on the right is my daughter Leipschen. A child who could steal your heart just by looking at you.

Skipper: (Skipper struggles for a moment against those restraining him) You were stuck in a cesspool and you decided to start a family? How is any of that MY fault?

Hans: (Sneers) I never chose to start anything but an escape plan, Skipper. I certainly didn't choose to start a family, mother nature in her infinite old age senility sat one on me. The humans in their limited understanding of how nature works decided that it wasn't good for a puffin to be alone so they stuck me with menschen. We practically killed each other at first. Having no place to go to get away from one another it started as constant bickering, we'd fight and she'd bite my feathers out. We'd fight again and I'd smack her head with a brick.

Skipper: Well that explains how she could ever fall in love with you; she has brain damage from all of your fighting.

Hans: (Pauses for a moment and then chuckles) You'd think that, but as a female she was naturally hard headed anyway. The brick had no effect. (Pause) Anyway, …if I might continue. This went on for months, back and forth, to the point where the zookeepers began to separate us. Then the strangest thing happened.

Skipper: Let me guess, …this is the part where mother nature descended her plus size saddle bagged derriere down on you, right?

Hans: You know Skipper, …I'm only tolerating your humor because you're about to meet your end. You know that, don't you?

Skipper: Yea, yea, …about to meet my doom. If I had a nickel for every time I'd heard that over the years….

Hans: Then I'm sure your life would still be worth less than a dollar. Pathetic isn't it?

Skipper: (Pause) Just get to the nitty gritty, man! I have a wife and four kids to get back to.

Hans: (amused) Four? (Snickers) Did Marlene go and cheat on you?

Skipper: What? No she didn't cheat on me, ..the kid is mine!

Hans: Yours…? (Confused) What, …biologically? (Shakes his head to clear it) You know Skipper, if I wasn't about to kill you then I would absolutely LOVE to hear how that came about. (Chuckles) I'm going to assume that you let Kowalski go a little too far this time. However as it stands, I digress. (Pause) The strangest thing happened, …we'd come to hate each other so much that when we were separated we actually missed each other. (Pause) So long story short, hate given no other alternative becomes love and then later comes the offspring. It sounds like you understand the mechanics behind that so I won't go into it.

Skipper: Yea, …with humans it resembles the hokey pokey.

Hans; (Confused) Say what now?

Skipper: Nothing, just a personal flashback. (Sighs) Okay, …so what then? As soon as you got out you were going to send your whole family on some vendetta against me? I knew you couldn't let our rivalry go, …and to think that Marlene thought you were trying to be sincere in…

Hans: (agitated) I would have left you ALONE! (Hans turns and paces away and then back again) I held Leipschen in my wings for the first time and suddenly my eyes were open to a much bigger picture. Life wasn't about you and me, …our fighting meant NOTHING.

Skipper: (callous) Great, you saw the big picture. So what happens next, …it came in color? (Hans scowls and punches Skipper in the abdomen) Oof…

Hans: You wanted to know why I had done all of this, Skipper? Well I'm getting to most tender part. What happened next? (Pause) Hoboken happened next, …in all of its filth. Bacteria, disease, …have you ever watched your own child get sick repeatedly? Having to trust the care of your child to the very humans who were neglecting their duties to provide a clean environment for the animals they watched over. (A tear rolls down his cheek) My little girl died because of Hoboken, she was four months old and they put her in a little wooden box bound for the incinerator. Nobody even told me that she'd died, ..I found her by accident when I managed to find a way out of there and came to retrieve her from the vet. (Punches Skipper in the beak and then grabs him by the throat) Have you ever gone looking for one of your children only to find her dead in a wooden box? Do you have ANY idea what that feels like? (Let's go of Skipper)

Skipper: (gags as Hans lets go) You have my sympathies, Hans. …But I'm still waiting to hear what this all has to do with me?

Hans: What does this have to do with you? (Huffs) YOU stuck me in that hell, and by doing that you stuck HER in that hell. You knew what kind of a zoo you were sending me to, yet you never kept tabs. You didn't care if I lived or died.

Skipper: I certainly never expected you to start a family in a place like that! I sent you there to give you your just deserts, …you got me banished from Denmark. I'm an enemy of the state here because of you. Did you think that I would want to send you to an island resort for my troubles?

Hans: (Amused) Well, it would have been a nice way to bury the hatchet between us.

Skipper: As far as you and Hoboken are concerned, you ended up where you belonged.

Hans: (Grabs Skipper by the throat again) …And what of Liepschen? Did she end up where she belonged as well?

Skipper: (Raspy) None of that is my fault, Hans.

Hans: Not your fault? (Growls as he squeezes harder) You imprisoned me in Hoboken, which means you imprisoned HER as well. You put me in Hoboken and Hoboken took her from me. I'll ask you again, Skipper. Do you have any idea what it's like to lose a child?

Skipper: (raspy) Look Hans, I'll admit something. I don't know what that feels like,…but I do have an idea where you're leading with that so just let me say this. Whatever you're going to do, …don't. It doesn't sound like you've been in your right mind for a long time but it does sound like your beef is with me. So let's keep it that way, …let the kids go.

Hans: (Lets go of Skipper) You're right Skipper, …my beef is with you. …And do you have any idea how I intend to resolve that beef? (Pause) I want you Skipper to share my pain. I want you to know what it's like to discover that one of your children is dead. I want you to look into that lifeless face and realize that everything you've come to hold dear has just been ripped away from you and there's not a thing in this world that you can do about it. The only question left is which one shall it be?

Skipper: If you were really any kind of a parent, Hans. Then I don't see how you could in good conscience bring yourself to use a kid like that to achieve revenge.

Hans: (Sighs, crosses his flippers and turns away for a moment) You know, …the remainder of my family said the same thing to me. (Pause) They were right, but that doesn't mean that someone else won't do it.

Skipper: (Begins to struggle) Hans, …when I get out of this I promise that I'm going to send you to meet your kid directly!

Hans: Promises, promises, Skipper. However, before we get to who is going to die when, I think there is someone else you should speak with. (Hans gestures for the squirrels and lobsters to bring Skipper and his crew to the control center.)

(Cut to another hallway a good distance away from the entrance. Rico and Heidi are still going at it with each getting winded at this point. Both have exhausted any weapons stores that they had and are now fighting solely flipper to wing. Heidi grabs Rico, sticks her foot into his abdomen and rolls backward onto the floor flipping Rico over and against the wall. As Rico recovers he spies Heidi charging at him again and dodges a kick allowing Heidi to put her foot though a wooden door that had been behind him. While she attempts to free herself Rico takes advantage and charges at her sumo style. Upon collision Heidi is freed from the door and they both go tumbling to the floor. As they both struggle to get up Heidi attempts to throw Rico through another wooden door nearby and as she does so Rico grabs hold of her as well and holds on allowing his forward momentum to send the both of them ramming through the door and tumbling down a set of concrete stairs. After both repeatedly hit their heads and other parts of the anatomy on the way down they are both rendered unconscious. Sometime later Rico wakes to a splitting headache. While rubbing his head he looks about to see that he is in some sort of giant pantry with food stores and other supplies loaded onto shelves lining the walls prompting him to attempt to get up and investigate. Before long Rico hears a few moans and groans coming from Heidi as she sits up and begins to look about. Upon seeing Rico she attempts to get up to come after him but instantly becomes dizzy and nauseous falling back down where she started.)

Rico: (grunts) Yea, …that's about what I did too. I guess we're not as hard headed as we thought.

Heidi: (Scowls) Clearly. (Winces in pain as she begins to nurse her other injuries sustained from the fight and then looks over at Rico.) You look about as banged up as I feel. (Lies back down on the floor)

Rico: (grunts) Likewise. (Pauses in thought) Um, …since apparently we're not fighting and appear to be on speaking terms, …should I consider this a truce?

Heidi: Speaking terms, huh? Well call it whatever you want, …I don't think I could get up right now if I wanted to so if the situation isn't likewise for you then I'm at your mercy. It's doubtful giving you the silent treatment or yelling murderous insinuations at you would be of much benefit either. (pause) Granted if I had digits I could think of a few gestures for you.

Rico: (Sarcasm) Oh don't be such a tease. (Winces in pain as he tries to move) Nope, …I'm not going anywhere. (Pause) Talking it is then, so where are we?

Heidi: Just because we're currently in the same boat doesn't mean I'm going to be willing to do anything to help you. Find something else to talk about.

Rico: Uh, …but what if helping me helps you? Like you said, ..we're in the same boat.

Heidi: Ugh, …don't make me think. My skull is splitting as it is. (Pause) Fine, … we're in a food store room. Non-perishables. (Struggles to turn to look up the stairs to the door which has swung shut behind them. From this distance Heidi is able to make out that the handle knob is missing.) Oh great!

Rico: (grunts) What?

Heidi: We're not just immobile, …we're stuck in here. (Gestures up towards the door) We must have busted the door knob when we came crashing through.

Rico: (Lies back down on the floor) Aw man, …you've got to be kidding me!

Heidi: I don't suppose this truce of yours could last long enough for both of us to get out of here?

Rico: That could be a long truce then, …I don't think I'm fit to go anywhere. (Grabs his side in pain as he tries to sit back up)

Heidi: I wasn't about to suggest getting up myself. (Pause as she rubs the side of her head) That is one mean right hook you have.

Rico: (chuckles) That is one hard head you have, ….what are you lining your skull with concrete?

Heidi: No, …just stubbornness. It runs in the family. (Looks back up at the door) You know, …you tossed enough grenades at me to blow a hole in the world. I don't suppose you saved one to blast this door open with?

Rico: (Shakes his head) I don't even have the kitchen sink left.

Heidi: (Does a double take) Oh is THAT what you threw at me back in the hallway. (Chuckles) I was actually worried that you were going to follow it up with a refrigerator or something else kitchen related.

Rico: How about you?

Heidi: (Shakes her head) The Siamese fighting fish was the last that I had.

Rico: I think those things only fight their own kind.

Heidi: I know, …but it was worth a shot.

Rico: Was it a pet?

Heidi: More of a snack, …it belonged to this pyro that works for Hans. I guess it was the one thing he couldn't light on fire.

Rico: He sounds like a wonderful co-worker. (Pause) As long as we're stuck together is there any chance you'd tell me why Hans kidnapped the kids?

Heidi: (Groans) Sure, why not. You know, since we're on speaking terms and everything. (Pause) Geez, ..I make that sound like we're getting back together after breaking up or something. (Shivers) Anyway long story short, …Skipper sent Hans to Hoboken which everybody knows is a disease ridden hell hole. While stuck there, Hans found himself a family and then after repeatedly getting sick Hans's daughter died. Like any grieving parent Hans wants somebody to be held accountable, he doesn't have the means to hold Hoboken accountable so in his anguish he turns to somebody he CAN. Skipper stuck him there in the first place so voila, …he's now to blame for the whole enchilada. He arranged to have the kids grabbed to draw Skipper out of his own element and onto Hans's own turf. Hans was going to kill one of the kids to make Skipper feel his pain.

Rico; What…? (Tries to get up but falls back to the floor in agony)

Heidi: Calm down, they're in no danger. They've escaped. (Rico sighs in relief) Yea, tell me about it. Menschen and I have been trying to dissuade Hans from going through with it since he first grabbed the kids.

Rico: Who?

Heidi: It's another story, …don't worry about it.

Rico: So, …if you're against this whole thing then why are you working for Hans?

Heidi: I don't work for him, …I work with him. There's a difference. (Pause) It's a loyalty thing, …I don't expect you to understand.

Rico: Well, ..whatever. I've got to try to help my guys if I can before Hans does whatever else he's planning. Don't get in my way!

Heidi: (Groans as she tries to get up) I don't think that will be a problem, …I'm too busy being in my own way right now. (Lays back down)

Rico: (Taps the com piece in his ear) Blue squadron, how copy? (Only static is heard) Private, report! (Static again) Anybody? (Static) Great, …the thing must be broken.

Heidi: It must have been all those kicks to the head I gave you.

Rico: (Remembers his courtship with Kitsune) I've been kicked before. (Tries unsuccessfully to get up) It must have been that tumble down the stairs.

Heidi: Well, …I think that caused everything else at least. (Begins to use her wings to probe herself)

Rico: What are you doing?

Heidi: Trying to see the extent of my injuries. I'm feeling pretty far from okay right now. (Looks at Rico and debates internally for a moment) Listen, as long as we have to cooperate to get out of here. Can I assume I can trust you for the time being?

Rico: (Puzzled) Uh, …I guess so?

Heidi: (grumbles) I guess "I guess so" will have to do. I can't sit up enough to look myself over, …I need another pair of eyes. Do you think you can make your way over here? (Rico responds by crawling on his belly across the floor)

Rico: What now?

Heidi: I think I have some broken ribs amongst other things. I need you to take a look and tell me what you see.

Rico: Uh, …I don't think I'd know what I'm doing. I'm not a doctor.

Heidi: I am, …at least as close as an animal can get to being one. When I'm not too busy helping Hans with his personal demons that is. (Pause) Now if you're done worrying about what you can and can't do, I need you to probe between the feathers on my left side chest cavity. Start at my collar and work your way down a rib at a time. I'll tell you which one hurts and you tell me what you see.

Rico: Do you promise you won't try to kill me while I'm distracted?

Heidi: Promise me the same thing and I think we'll be good to go.

Rico: Right then. (He begins to probe about Heidi as instructed.)

Heidi: You know what? I never caught your name.

Rico: I never threw it at you, …I didn't think it was heavy enough. (Heidi laughs and then clutches her side)

Heidi: No jokes, ..it hurts too much! (Rico offers his name) Fine then, I have a question for you Rico. Are probing me or trying to feel me up because it feels like the latter.

Rico: Sorry… (He starts again and after counting off three ribs Heidi screams) I think I've found what we're looking for.

Heidi: Brilliant deduction Dr. Holms, …now tell me what you see. Is the area discolored, swollen, worse?

Rico: Uh, …black and blue.

Heidi: How about swollen?

Rico: I don't think so. What does that mean?

Heidi: Swelling would suggest internal bleeding. I think it's safe to say one or more ribs are broken though, I can expect at least some swelling.

Rico: So what do we do? (Heidi looks at Rico with an amused expression)

(Cut to the blues helicopter as it moves in a standoff orbit about a kilometer out from the bunker)

Don: How long are we supposed to keep flying in circles like this? You'd think we'd have heard something either way from Skipper by now.

Digger: That's a good question, …we never went over what to do if we didn't hear anything from them.

Babs: We certainly can't fly around forever.

Digger: Agreed. (Sighs) Mel, …any new threats?

Mel: No, …it looks like whoever shot at us earlier got the message. (Pause) Should we break radio silence?

Digger: We'll wait a few more ticks. If we haven't heard anything by then we'll have to find a shady spot to land and power down.

Nigel: We're just going to leave them in there?

Digger: No, …but we can't just start blasting the place without knowing where they are inside either. (Sighs) If we have to land then we'll keep our ears open for the slightest peep from them. If we can get a radio fix then you bet your bum we're going in after them. (Pause) After all, rescue is what we do right? (The crew waits as much as ten more minutes and then retreats another five kilometers before landing in a small field to power down and wait further.)

(Cut to the entrance of the Bunker as Red and his crew from the roof make their way in and around the rubble that fell from the ceiling when the penguins blasted their way in.)

Red: (best little girl impression) They're here….. (Chuckles as he looks about) Hans must have handled himself better than I thought he would. (Looks to the other squirrels) One thing is for certain, …the presence of the penguins is sure to draw those pups out of hiding assuming I didn't get them with my other endeavors. (Pause) Now let's see, …if Hans does have the penguins then no doubt he would have taken them to make a little video chat. (Pause) Does anyone care to place a wager on who is going to be more surprised? (None of the squirrels respond) Seriously, …nobody? (Pause) Come on, …I'll let whoever gets it right go without a hitch. (Nobody responds) You guys know me too well to be any fun, …that just sucks. (Pause) All right, …let's just go find them then.

Chapter 13 coming soon…

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 13

By

Wildgoose

(The apartment is moderately lit as Ming stirs from her meditation and looks about her. The clock on the TV cable box reads four in the morning and as Ming looks about the room she finds that Kitsune has dozed on the couch next to her.)

Ming: Wow, …so Mrs. Kitsune DOES sleep. I guess everybody can consider that myth debunked. (Ming gets up and begins to stretch. As she does so the sound of a foot tapping is heard, Ming turns to see Kitsune looking at her with a curious expression.) Oh sorry, …I thought that you had fallen asleep.

Kitsune: (Writes) I probably did, …but that doesn't mean that I can't wake at the first sign of trouble. (Pause) Is everything okay?

Ming: Oh yea, …I just needed to relieve myself. Nature and all, …uh do you mind if? (Ming gestures to the bathroom)

Kitsune: (Writes) There's no need to ask. (She gestures for Ming to go and after several moments Ming returns from the bathroom) So has there been any progress to report?

Ming: I've been focusing on Hannibal. (She grins sheepishly) My natural tendencies got the better of me I guess. (Pause) There's been talk of explosions and somebody named Red trying to get them, but so far they're okay. Hannibal mentioned that this Red killed someone he loved.

Kitsune: (Sighs and then writes) Hannibal's girlfriend was badly injured in a fire, …he doesn't know that she's still alive.

Ming: Hannibal wants to hurt this Red really bad, …it's most of what he thinks about. I think maybe Hannibal wants to kill him.

Kitsune: (writes) I know. I've sent texts to Steve trying to pass the word to Skipper, …hopefully your father can reach your sibling before he attempts to exact a revenge that isn't his to take.

Ming: Is there anything that we can do? (Kitsune shakes her head)

Kitsune: (Writes) We can only watch and report. (Pause) Have you tried focusing on your father? What is he up to?

Ming: Not lately, …but I'll try him next. (Shrugs) I can't tune into everybody at once, … that I know of anyway. It's hard enough trying to separate what others feel from what I feel; having to focus on multiple people would confuse me I think.

Kitsune: (writes) I can only imagine. (Pause) So how DO you feel?

Ming: (Sighs) I, …I don't know. I'm so busy feeling everything else, …it's overwhelming. Whoever I'm connected with, I feel what they feel. Hungry, happy, sad, physically interested, …I feel it all and I can't get away from it. I don't know what to do.

Kitsune: (Writes) Physically interested?

Ming: Oh um,…Loki has a thing for this girl and when I connected with him last I could feel his interest even though mentally I know I'm not like that. It was beyond weird…

Kitsune: (Shakes her head and writes) You're much too young to be feeling such things. (Pause) Although as long as we're covering that ground and you're in the rare position that you're in, …tell me something. What exactly does that interest feel like for a guy? (Gestures with her finger extending it straight out. After a moment Ming understands the question and blushes heavily)

Ming: (trying to avoid the question) I'll uh, …I'll try to focus on dad next.

(Cut to the control center of Hans's bunker. Skipper stands restrained by ropes as the others lie on the floor restrained in the same manner as they begin to regain consciousness.)

Kowalski: Ugh, …I don't want to see another squirrel as long as I live. (Twitches a little) I can't believe Rico stunned me.

Private: Be happy you only got shocked, …the squirrels tried to use me as a trampoline. My tummy has never hurt so much in my life. (Looks about) Where are we, where's Rico?

Skipper: I don't know, Private. He came to help me out and ended up tussling with another puffin, …that was the last time I saw him.

Private: I hope he's okay.

Skipper: Have no fear, Private. Rico can take care of himself, he's probably taking advantage of his separation from us to look for the kids. (Looks over at Hans who is standing near a communications terminal with a number of other squirrels working about him.) Once we know they're safe then I'm going to own that puffin's hide!

Hans: (Turns from where he is standing and looks at Skipper) I can hear you from over here you know, and the only hide that will be owned is your own. After I'm done with you I'm going to stuff my pillow with your feathers.

Skipper: Hah, …too bad for you Hans. I'm not molting.

Hans: Don't worry, …that won't bother me. You'll scream even louder that way. (The door to the room opens and Red comes walking in with a number of squirrels behind him) Red, …as much of a psycho as you are I'm surprised you waited until after the fight to show up.

Red: I assure you I was occupied with the greeting you asked me to send the penguins. (Looks at Skipper and crew) Kudos on the capture by the way, …I didn't think you had it in you. (Red walks behind Skipper and rubs his knuckles on the back of Skipper's head) …And YOU guys! I honestly didn't expect you to be able to shoot back at me, wherever did you get that wonderful little helicopter. I didn't think the humans made military equipment in our size.

Skipper: Like us, the humans we associate with are full of surprises.

Red: No doubt. (Pause) …And so long as we're on the subject of surprised humans, …how did they like my handy work back in Florida? (Smirks) You know, …I actually didn't know which of all those animals was your kids girl. (Faux yawn) So I just torched the whole place, …I figured it would save the me the time and trouble of having to look around. (Chuckles) I watched the news reports for days and I never heard a peep about any of the animals surviving. What can I say, …I'm just good at what I do.

Skipper: You torched an entire animal exhibit and killed countless animals just to lure my kids into your trap?

Red: Oh no, …not all of them. Just one of them, ..the others came as a bonus. They've been such wonderful guests since I first met them, I even took some pictures to remember them by when they're gone. (Pause) You know, …dead. (Chuckles as he pulls out some photos he took of Loki) Now I don't know his name but this kid was tons of fun. (Shows Skipper the pictures) This is him answering one of my questions, This is him being sprayed with a highly flammable liquid, …oh and this ones the best, this is him on FIRE. (Laughs) Will you look at his face, …what a clown! (Skipper begins to struggle against his ropes violently)

Skipper: I'm gonna kill BOTH of you! I'm going to cook you, …I'm going to eat you, and then I'm going to poop you out on your family's doorstep!

Red: (Smiles) It's a date then.

Hans: (from his workstation) That's enough Red, …you're making me sick just from listening to you.

Red: Hans on the other hand is no fun at all. He's been just so miserable lately; I think it has something to do with his own kid.

Hans: RED! We're ready.

Red: (Taps Skipper on the shoulder) Here comes the best part of the show so far, you don't want to miss any of this. (Red walks over to join Hans in front of a large LED TV screen) 

Hans: We're all set on this end Dr., go ahead. (The screen comes to life showing Dr. Blowhole standing atop of a Segway scooter. In the background are multicolor walls with festive decoration.)

Skipper/Kowalski/Private: DR. BLOWHOLE!

Kowalski: Yes of course, …it all makes sense.

Private: What does?

Kowalski: The unexpected resistance when we entered this facility. As I had expected, Hans didn't have his own people so he needed a benefactor. Somebody with scores of extra help, and that somebody is Blowhole. (Laughs) So who missed the mark NOW, Skipper?

Skipper: It's still you, Kowalski. You failed to anticipate the extra help.

Kowalski: What? You can't possibly expect me to be perfect ALL of the time.

Skipper: I expect no less of any of you than I expect of myself.

Private: Excuse me, Skipper. Are you saying that you're perfect?

Skipper: Of course not, …nobody's perfect. I just do things perfectly, that's all.

Kowalski: Oh wonderful, then I suppose you have the perfect way for us to get out of this mess?

Skipper: Not yet, …but I'm working on it.

Red: We can still hear you guys, and the squirrel muscle was all me. Lobsters are the Dr.'s specialty.

Blowhole: (Seeing the penguins tied up in the background) Ah Hans, …you've finally captured them. I must say it took you long enough.

Hans: Patience is a virtue Dr., good things come to those who wait.

Blowhole: Yes, ….and I'm sure that's just fine and dandy for you. Have you been able to accomplish your little agenda?

Hans: Not Yet, …but soon.

Blowhole: I see. If I might ask, Hans. Why are you drawing this whole thing out, …just get it done and out of the way.

Hans: You of all people should understand the virtues of savoring revenge, Dr.

Blowhole: Yea, uh huh. My revenge's, not yours. As far as you're concerned it's chop-chop, let's go!

Hans: I will NOT be denied this, …you will just have to wait!

Blowhole: (Chuckles) I'm afraid the waiting is over, I'm ready to go and you've done exactly what I needed you to do.

Hans: (Grumbles) Fine, I've kept the penguins occupied but you still have yet to tell my WHY? What is your part of this plan, Dr.?

Blowhole: My part? Why this whole thing has been my part, …what I'm about to put into action is the SECOND part of MY plan. (Chuckles evilly)

Hans: What are you talking about Dr.?

Blowhole: Red, if you please. (Red approaches Hans from behind and grabs him by the head before slamming it down on the console and then throwing Hans backwards into the arms of the waiting squirrels who begin to tie Hans up.)

Hans: Red, what are you DOING? You were sent here to assist me!

Red: (sighs) No, …I was sent to keep an eye on you. To make sure you were able to keep the penguins attention away from the Dr.'s real goals. I just happened to be enjoying my work so long as I was here.

Hans: HIS real goals? This is MY revenge!

Red: No Hans, ..it's always been his. You're just a pawn.

Hans: Just a …, what the devil are you TALKING about?

Blowhole: (chuckles) He's right you know, ….I never gave a puffins feathered butt about your revenge. (Higher pitched laugh) Especially since you were going after the wrong people.

Hans: (confused) The wrong people?

Skipper: I think I can agree with the pawn, what do you mean the wrong people.

Blowhole: You've been chasing the penguins all of this time over your little girl's death, what was her name? Leprechaun?

Hans: LEIPSCHEN!

Blowhole: Oh right. (Snickers) They had nothing to do with it!

Skipper: That's what I've been trying to tell him.

Blowhole: Shut up, Skipper. This is my moment, I don't need any help trust me. (Pause) Hans, your little girl had nothing more than a series of really bad colds. If anything they made her stronger just by enduring them.

Hans: (Confused) Than what…? (Pause) How do you know…?

Blowhole: I think Skipper can help you figure that one out. You do remember what I said to you about the help I employed when we met in Camden, right Skipper?

Hans: (Turns to face Skipper) What is this about?

Skipper: If memory serves, Dr. Blowhole was employing humans to do his work instead of lobsters.

Blowhole: …And do you remember what I told you?

Skipper: Yea, you said that humans didn't care who they were working for or what the job was just as long as they were paid enough.

Blowhole: Very good, Skipper. You have a sharp memory indeed. Now then Hans, …who's that Dr. who works for you? What's her name, Homer?

Hans: HEIDI! You're doing that on purpose, stop it!

Blowhole: (Laughs) I would but your just so much fun to provoke right now. Ask her what could happen if a syringe is administered with nothing but air in it as opposed to the antibiotic it should have been filled with. (Pause) Put those things together and I think you'll figure out just how badly you've been duped, Hans. (Hans's face loses all expression and he just stares off into space.) They're all yours, Red. Dispose of them any way you like, …ALL of them.

Skipper: (struggles a bit) Now wait just a minute, Blowhole! Do you mean to tell me that after all of this you're not even going to gloat about your diabolical plan?

Blowhole: Not really, ..after all of our battles together over the years the gloating just seemed to be getting old. (Sighs in thought) Then again, ..at all of those past times you always managed to foil my plans. (Laughs evilly) Today will be quite different, I promise. (Pause) Sure, one more gloat for old time's sake. Skipper, do you remember the time I was going to melt the northern polar ice cap to flood the earth?

Skipper: I remember you failed and got your butt handed to you.

Blowhole: (Sighs) No doubt about your memory, Skipper. (Pause) Well there won't be any double agent lemurs to set you free this time. Even if there were there's no way you could possibly reach me in time to stop me. (Laughs maniacally) That's the wonderful virtue of deploying an elaborate diversion!

Skipper: Are you saying that you're going to try to melt the ice cap again? Don't you have anything original to throw at us?

Kowalski: Dr. Blowhole, I hate to break it to you but your plan was hopelessly flawed the last time you tried it. The weight of the floating ice cap displaces a quantity of seawater equal to its mass. When it melts, the sea level won't rise at all. …And since the cap is made of brine ice instead of fresh water the threat of a new ice age by stopping the north Atlantic current is debunked. (Blowhole begins to laugh) Uh, …I don't think he got it Skipper.

Blowhole: Oh Kowalski, …you think too small. You're right, melting the cap won't flood the earth. However it WILL accomplish one of my many revenges. Does anybody want to take a guess at my location? (He starts to hum Jingle Bells)

Private: You're,… at the north pole?

Blowhole: (taps his nose) Not JUST the North Pole. (The image on the TV pans back to reveal several reindeer and helpers tied up on the floor.) THE north pole, …when the ice cap melts this place will sink like a brick and one of many revenges will be mine at last. (One of the tied up reindeer manages to lift its head and look at the camera)

Private: (Gasps) Cupid!

Blowhole: What? (Looks behind him) Oh, …you know these guys. Tsk tsk, …not for much longer.

Skipper: Blowhole you monster, what could you possibly have against Christmas?

Blowhole: I have nothing against Christmas, ….I have a beef with the big man himself. The S.O.B. never brought me a single thing in my life, not even coal. Heck, if he can visit that little Spongebob® guy he can sure as heck swing by my place if even to tell me how naughty I've been.

Kowalski: Uh Dr., that guy is a cartoon on Nickelodeon®. My kid watches it all the time.

Blowhole: Who CARES! The point is he never comes my way. (Groans are heard from all of the birds accompanied by eye rolls) Anyway, that's only part of the plan. This time my plan is twofold; I've placed thermal units all over the Antarctic continent as well. I can guarantee you that there is more than enough frozen water there to flood the earth. Every land dwelling animal will drown and my revenge will finally be complete, even sea going birds will succumb sooner or later.

Hans: I'm a seagoing bird, what could you possibly have against MY kind?

Blowhole: (gestures to the penguins) You look like THEM! That's reason enough to kill anybody. (Chuckles) Heck, …even that wayward Happy Feet penguin that the humans recently released to the seas in New Zealand will be in for a shock when he can't find land.

Private: Who?

Blowhole: What the, …don't you people have internet at home? An emperor penguin washed ashore in New Zealand and the humans found it, nursed it back to health, and named the thing Happy Feet before setting it free with a GPS tracker. I've been following it on the map at .

Kowalski: (scoffs) I find it hard to believe that after everything that you're doing you could possibly be concerned with one our kind.

Blowhole: What, no. I'm not concerned at all, …in fact we have a betting pool going on over here over how far he'll make it before drowning or being eaten. Any chance you guys want in before you die? (Laughs) I'll check back with you later, Red. (The TV goes dark)

Skipper: (Looks at Red) You do realize that if Blowhole succeeds you're going to die as well.

Red: (Scowls) Every fire must be extinguished sooner or later. (Gestures to the squirrels) Lock them in the store room, at least there are no vent ducts in there for them to escape through. (The squirrels bring the rest of the penguins to their feet and escort them out of the room.)

(Cut to Ming as she has just relayed to Kitsune what she saw from being connected to Skipper.)

Ming: (Sits down as the imagery from Skipper continues to change in front of her) What do we do? (Pulls her tail over her shoulder and holds it against her cheek like a security blanket) I don't want to die! (The ghostly sound of the speak and spell is heard as Kitsune Replies)

Kitsune: A way will be found to overcome this, do not worry. Keep watching, perhaps clues can be found to help them.

Ming: (Whimpers) But, …watch who? I don't want to connect with that Blowhole guy, he scares me.

Kitsune: I understand, …but if you are able then you must be brave. Watch for anything that could be useful.

Ming: (Whimpers again) I'll try… (Ming walks up to the image and places her paws against the barrier watching the ripples form as she does so.) Oh dad, I wish you were here to tell me what to do. I'm scared…

(Cut to the penguins as they are being led down a hallway)

Skipper: Come on Private, suck it up.

Private: What?

Skipper: Fear is not an option, I need every man at his best.

Private: I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about, Skipper.

Skipper: I heard you say you were scared; it sounded like a girly voice so it had to be you.

Private: I didn't say anything, Skipper. …And my voice does not sound girly.

Skipper: Then, Kowalski?

Kowalski: Not me Skipper, …I think you may be hearing things. (Red shoves them forward)

Red: Be quiet all of you. (Red stops them at a metal door and opens it) In you go!

Skipper: You're not going to get away with this.

Red: (Smiles) Famous last words. (He shoves them all through and watches as they go tumbling down the stairs.) You'll all die a slow death when this place finally starts to flood. (Looks to disable the doorknob on the inside of the door but notices that it's already been broken off. Red chuckles.) Well there's convenience for you. (He slams the door shut)

(Snap to the inside of the storage room. The area is dimply lit by a single light bulb hanging by a wire from the ceiling. The penguins having tucked and rolled as they were pushed down the stairs begin to get up having suffered no ill effect and look around. Muffled sounds come from the shadows followed by a yelp and a female voice.)

Voice: You're moving too much, ..it hurts! Slow down… (The penguins exchange glances with each other and begin to work their way out of the ropes binding them.)

Skipper: Penguin tower boys, let's put some light on the situation. (The penguins vault onto each other's shoulders until they are able to reach the light bulb and cast some light in the direction of the voice.) Who goes there? (Rico and Heidi are suddenly illuminated by the light and are seen to be lying side by side against one another with Rico draping one flipper over her side.) Rico…? (Heidi turns her head to look at the group as well)

Hans: Heidi…?

Rico: Uh, …this isn't what it looks like.

Heidi: (chuckles) I'll vouch for that… (Clutches her side in pain) Oh God it hurts just to laugh.

Hans: (surprised/confused) Rico, …what are your intentions with my sister?

(Everybody but Heidi snaps their heads to look at Hans) Sister…?

Rico: (Looks at Heidi) You're his sister?

Heidi: Like I said before, working with him not for him.

Skipper: You've never mentioned anything about having a sister before.

Hans: It never came up, why does it matter?

Skipper: I don't know, …I just remember that I once told you that I didn't have a sister. I guess I just assumed you'd have mentioned if you had one. (Shrugs) Weird moment I guess.

Hans: Oh be quiet, Skipper. I have more important matters to attend to , …my previous question still stands Rico? (Pause) And Heidi, …how could you?

Heidi: Oh shut up, Hans. This is nothing what it looks like, we're both hurt and Rico is trying to fix me up with some bandages we made out of an old WWII table cloth that was left in here. (Groans) Things would be going better if Rico could wrap these bandages without jostling me so much. (Pause) Speaking of which, we could use a hand here.

Skipper: Kowalski, …see what you can do.

Hans: You help your own man and keep your flippers off of my sister. I'll help her. (Kowalski makes a hands off gesture and begins to help Rico)

Heidi: Oh just leave me alone, Hans. Rico's got me just fine, help him up so he can finish with these bandages. If you move me without immobilizing my chest my ribs could fracture further and puncture one of my lungs.

Hans: HIM? What's wrong with me helping you?

Heidi: You've always been overprotective since mom died, heck you kept chasing off every guy I ever met. I couldn't start dating until after you went to jail.

Hans: Don't push that back on me, mom asked me to look after you and frankly none of those guys measured up.

Heidi: (winces in pain) That was YEARS ago! I'm a doctor now for God sake and here lately I've been trying to keep you from committing an atrocity that will haunt you for the rest of your life. So who's taking care of who?

Rico: HEY! Can we do this later? She's hurt over here. Now help me over to her so I can do this… (Everybody looks at Rico with a stunned expression) We made a truce to help each other okay…? (After being helped over to her Rico begins to do his best to bandage Heidi up.)

Heidi: (After Rico has finished) Not bad, you follow instructions well.

Rico: (blushes a little) What can I say, …it comes from working with a great crew. (Slowly helps Heidi to a sitting position as she groans from the pain.)

Heidi: Okay lie down. One hand washes the other.

Private: I'm not sure what she meant by that but I don't think I want to watch.

Heidi: Oh be quiet you twit, I'm just going to check out his injuries. Males, …HONESTLY! Everything has to be about mating with you. (She begins to examine Rico)

Rico: At least I know you're name now.

Heidi: What?

Rico: You never gave me your name before. (Pause) Heidi…?

Heidi: Yes?

Rico: Are you probing me or feeling me up? …Because it feels like the latter.

Heidi: (Chuckles and then clutches her side) Touché

Hans: (turns away) I don't think I can watch this…

Heidi: (Helps Rico to sit up) You're better off than I am, it looks like you're just badly bruised.

Rico: It sure hurts enough. (Rico lets out a loud groan as slowly climbs to his feet.) The dizziness is gone. (Helps Heidi to her feet)

Heidi: Take it easy, it still hurts!

Skipper: So are you guys done playing Dr. Quinn medicine puffin? (Rico doesn't respond but slowly waddles over to the shelves and begins to look through the food stores) Excuse me, what are you doing? We have a situation here; blowhole is going to flood the world! We need to figure out how to get out of here pronto. Red broke the door handle off, so we need to find a way to either jimmy it or bust it open.

Heidi: He's going to what?

Skipper: Oh yea, …your comrade Dr. Blowhole is holed up with Santa hostage about to melt the ice at both of the poles. The whole world will be under water!

Heidi: (Glares at Hans) Didn't Doris tell you working with that guy was a major mistake?

Hans: (cautiously) Not now, Heidi!

Kowalski: Doris, …Doris the dolphin? OUR Doris, from the central park zoo? (Bill quivers) …MY Doris?

Skipper: I've told you countless times, Kowalski. She only likes you she doesn't LIKE you like you. (Scoffs) I guess now we know why. (Pause) I hold my head in shame, men. We've had a spy amongst us the whole time and never even knew it. (Sighs) How many of our missions could have been compromised….?

Rico: (calls over from the shelf) Do you want to get something to eat, Heidi?

Heidi: You've got to be kidding, haven't you been listening? We have a whole new crisis on our hands that stands to kill everybody.

Rico: I know, but I can't think on an empty stomach. How about you?

Heidi: (Is about to reply when her stomach gurgles) Traitor… (Sighs) Fine, bring me something. (Skipper rolls his eyes after Rico brings some food over prompting the others to go looking as well.)

Skipper: Fine, we'll think as we eat.

(Snap to sometime later as the group tosses around ideas on how to stop blowhole.)

Kowalski: So tell me again, Rico. WHY is it that you have nothing left in that gullet of yours that could be useful to us in any way whatsoever?

Rico: I used it all.

Kowalski: So by all of it you mean, …

Rico: (shrugs) All of it.

Kowalski: Even…

Rico: The kitchen sink, yup. I threw that at her too.

Kowalski: …But how could you throw the kitchen sink? We NEED that thing to wash up after we're done eating. Good God man, don't you ever think about hygiene?

Hans: (Looks down and shakes his head at hearing the others comments) Heidi, ….I need you to tell me something.

Heidi: Anything, brother.

Heidi: What would happen if a syringe that was supposed to be filled with antibiotic was injected with only air in it?

Heidi: (Thinks for a moment) Bubbles would form in the blood stream causing an air embolism, it would behave like a clot, or for the guys to understand better vapor lock. The bubbles would wander through the body until they got lodged somewhere. Depending on their size they could eventually make their way to the brain and cause the patient to stroke out or if they were large enough they could get lodged in the heart and cause a heart attack. Either one could be deadly, why?

Skipper: Blowhole made a bit of a revelation to Hans when he turned on him. (Hans begins to cry) If I'm putting the pieces together properly, Blowhole paid the vet at Hoboken to inject Leipschen with a syringe full of air.

Heidi: (Eyes widen) She was MURDERED? (Cups her wings to her beak) Oh my God! (Pause) But why…?

Skipper: Blowhole somehow found out that I sent Hans there and used Hans's daughter to make him think that she died because of the unhealthy conditions. …And because I'd sent him there Blowhole gambled assuming that he'd freak out just like he did and hunt me down. All the while keeping us busy and away from whatever Blowhole was planning.

Heidi: He killed that little girl to create a diversion..? (Looks dumbfounded as Hans continues to cry) Oh my poor brother, I'm so sorry.

Hans: (wipes his eyes) No, …I'm sorry. (Looks Skipper in the eye) I'm sorry, Skipper. (Pause) I was so blinded by her death… (Long pause) I was willing to do such horrible things to even the score.

Skipper: (Looks about for a moment) Well sorry certainly doesn't make things better, Hans. (Sighs) ...But since you fortunately never got around to doing those horrible things I'm willing to put that matter aside, …for now. All things considered, I think I can understand what you might have been going through. (clears his throat) From all of us Hans, please except our condolences for your loss. I don't even want to imagine that pain. (Hans begins to cry again)

Hans: (amidst tears) I can't believe I was working with that monster, …I let him play me so BADLY.

Skipper: We're going to get him, Hans. We'll find a way if it kills us!

Kowalski: Actually Skipper, if we don't find a way it WILL kill us. Of course it will kill all of those who don't swim nearly as well as us first but you get the idea.

Skipper: Thanks for the morale booster there, Kowalski.

Heidi: Rico, …do you at least have a spoon left?

Rico: Why?

Heidi: So I can cut Blowhole's heart out with it.

Skipper: Save it little lady, everybody has a score to settle. Have no fear though, you'll get your chance.

Private: I think we have a problem though, Skipper? Once we get out of here then how are we going to get to Blowhole if he's all the way at the north pole?

Chapter 14 coming soon….

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 14

By

Wildgoose

(It is dimly lit inside of the ventilation ducts as three otters and a squirrel make their way slowly along attempting to find the way to the bunkers exit. The only real light comes through the occasional vent grate. Conversation occurs between them occasionally at the volume of a low whisper so as not to reveal themselves to anyone who might be looking for them.)

Yoshi: Does anyone know how long we've been in these ducts? It feels like an eternity.

Hannibal: Long enough to know that we haven't been caught yet and that Hans or Red or whomever has stopped trying to blow things up.

Loki: What if they've been beaten by dad and he's looking for us. How is he going to find us if we're in here?

Hannibal: Trust me, if we see dad then I'll be more than happy to duck on out of here. However until we actually see him or any of the others then we have to play it safe and stay in here. (Pause) Speaking of which, does anybody know where the heck we are?

Sarah: We haven't come upon an incline in a while so I think we might be near ground level.

Yoshi: Great, so where's the exit?

Sarah: We still have to make our way to the entrance, and I have no idea how far away we are in relation.

Yoshi: (Groans) What I wouldn't give for a GPS right now. (Pause) Let me know when we pass a gas station so we can hop out and ask directions. If I don't then the guys never will.

Sarah: (Confused) What…?

Yoshi: Nothing, just spouting nonsense. (They begin to pass over the next grate when a pair of sentry's sent by Red approaches and happens to take position under them. Sarah makes a stop and be quiet gesture and then points downward towards the guards. Eyes are rolled by everyone else as they do their best to remain motionless and quiet. Several moments later a brief reverberating sound passes lightly through the vent shaft prompting everyone behind Sarah to cover their faces with paws.)

Loki: (very hushed) You've got to be kidding me, ….I thought girls didn't do that?

Yoshi: (very hushed) Don't be stupid, we're just very discrete about it.

Loki: (Very hushed) In my face was very discrete?

Sarah: (Very hushed) Your face was to me. Look, pardon my anatomy alright!

Hannibal: (Very hushed) Everybody shut up, it's a miracle those guys below us haven't heard us already. (Yoshi and Loki begin making fan gestures with their paws in effort to shoo the smell away)

(Cut to the bunker control center, Red is busy talking to Dr. Blowhole via web chat. In the background are a number of squirrels performing various tasks and there is now a much greater presence of Blowhole's lobsters in the room.)

Red: Things are going quite well here, Dr. The penguins and puffins have been confined to a recessed storage room although the search for the children still continues. Despite that I see no reason for you to have sent lobster reinforcements.

Blowhole: (annoyed) I TOLD you to eliminate them. What's the problem?

Red: No problem at all Dr., I simply wish their deaths to be as slow as possible. When this bunker begins to flood water will pour under the door and down the stairs filling the storage room like a fish tank. (Laughs evilly) They'll all drown one by one while fighting to survive. (Sighs) I only wish I had a video camera in there so I could watch.

Blowhole: Um, …right. (Pause) You DO realize that when they meet their end so will you? Eventually mammals like me will be the only ones left to inherit the earth. (Laughs evilly)

Red: Don't worry, Dr. My end will be nothing short of a party, I'm going out with a bang.

Blowhole: (Groans) You'd do that to YOURSELF? (Shakes his head) You have far greater issues than I'd ever thought, Red. (A booming voice is heard in the background)

Voice: "Rings of fire at full output."

Blowhole: (Looks behind him as a lobster skits across a now sopping wet carpet.) However it looks like they'll be short lived, I'll check in with you in an hour. Blowhole out! (The screen goes dark)

Red: (Smirks) Yes Dr. I would, but there's more. You're coming with me! (Looks at a nearby squirrel) Do we have an exact position fix based on the Dr.'s transmission? (The squirrel looks at Red and nods) Excellent, relay those coordinates to the truck crew and tell them to move into position. (Snap to an old ill-maintained barn less than a quarter mile away. The barnyard is quiet devoid of the sounds of the chickens or geese that once occupied the yard when suddenly a diesel engine is heard as it starts up and revs a few times. Moments later a cold war era erector launcher vehicle carrying an ss-18 rolls out of the barn with a team of squirrels driving it. They plow through several fences until they stop on firmer ground and begin to deploy stabilizer feet around the trailer. Snap back to Red in the control room) (Sighs) It's amazing what you can find these days if you know who to talk to. (Pause as he turns to the other squirrels in the room) Let me know when the "package" is ready, I'll be in my quarters for a little while. I'd like to listen to my music collection while I still have the opportunity and "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" is calling to me. (Red turns and heads out of the room)

(Cut to the penguins as they continue to try to come up with an escape plan.)

Skipper: I just can't believe this, …how many operations have we conducted over the years Kowalski?

Kowalski: Um, I smashed my abacus back during the fight so I can't give an exact figure but I think I can easily guess more than a thousand.

Skipper: There, you see? More than a thousand missions and never before have we encountered a situation where you were completely without some kind of ordinance stuffed down that gullet, Rico. Now what gives? Cough up man, you have to have SOMETHING!

Rico: (grunts) Nuh-uh, (tries to hack something up just to demonstrate.) See..?

Skipper: But, I don't understand Rico. You've been able to store anything short of an atom bomb in the past, how could you run out now?

Rico: (grunts in frustration) She was a challenge, okay?

Kowalski: (Confused) So in all of your raw psychotic mayhem induced rage you were forced to resort to throwing even the kitchen sink at her?

Rico: (Grunts) Hey, she's talented!

Skipper: (concerned) Rico, your tone of voice suggests that you may have actually been having FUN fighting this puffin. (Heidi looks over at Rico with an amused expression) Say it ain't so, Rico.

Rico: (Blushes slightly) (Grunts) Oh well, I wouldn't call it… (Recovers) What, NO! (Pause) I like the way she fights (Pause) I mean, …she fights well! (Long aggravated pause) She threw a Siamese fish at me, what was I supposed to do?

Private: Apparently you felt you were supposed to throw the kitchen sink at her.

Rico: (Grumbles) Thanks Private…. (The others mumble to themselves and waddle off to different parts of the room in disgust. After the others are far enough away Heidi waddles over while supporting her side with her wing.)

Heidi: (Nudges Rico's ribs causing him to cringe in pain) It explains a few things at least.

Rico: (Grunts) What are you talking about?

Heidi: There were at least four different instances where you could have finished me but you passed them up and kept fighting. I thought at the time that you had just made stupid mistakes, …but NOW.

Rico: (Grunts) Look, it wasn't like that. (Pause in thought) Okay, …I was having fun I'll admit it. You remind me of an old girlfriend.

Heidi: (Looks away and scoffs) Do you pick up many girls with that line?

Rico: (Rolls his eyes and grunts) I wasn't trying, just being honest. We used to fight all the time, ..she was REALLY good.

Heidi: (Sighs) Okay, I'll bite. What happened?

Rico: (Grunts) Eh, …she had a massive temper and a history of killing her dates.

Heidi: (Eyes wide for a moment) I can see why you broke up… (Pause) …And yet you missed the fighting?

Rico: (Smirks)(Grunts) It was always fun, and when she was done fighting she always had this mysterious side to her. (Pause) Eventually things soured between us and well… (Shrugs)

Heidi: (Dry) Right. (Pause) Well, I can assure you that I am not your ex-girlfriend.

Rico: (Grunts) (Pretends to wipe his brow) That's a relief. (Looks down at a can of sardines in his flipper that he'd found on the shelves earlier and after a moment he opens it and gestures to Heidi.) Hungry…?

Heidi: Don't you think we have better things to do right now like trying to get out of here before we all die?

Rico: (grunts) Hey, we're healing here. That takes energy and energy comes from food. Come on, I thought you were a doctor. You should know this stuff.

Heidi: (Bemused) Has our truce been modified without my knowing to the point where we offer each other more than immediate medical attention?

Rico: (rolls his eyes)(Grunts) Eh truce, schmuce, it looks like we're on the same side now what with blowhole in the picture.

Heidi: (Smirks) The enemy of my enemy is my friend?

Rico: (Grunts) That works too.

Heidi: (Accepts the tin of fish) You can owe me the movie later when my brother has managed to pull himself together. (Looks over at Hans who is sitting by himself staring at a wall.) His reaction should be nothing short of memorable. (Chuckles and then clutches her side in pain.)

Rico: (Grunts) So what's YOUR story? (Heidi looks at him for a long moment and then the scene fades out)

(Cut to Ming who has resumed her meditation after yet another break and after observing the others through her father's eyes again has taken interest in Rico.)

Ming: Mr. Rico is talking to a GIRL? (Smirks) It's about time he stopped pining for Mrs. Kitsune. (The speak and spell is heard in the background as Kitsune inquires about what she meant.) Nothing! Geez, I really need to work on that talking while in trance thing. (The speak and spell is heard again) …And that confirms it. (Ming's curiosity begins to peak as Skipper's attention again turns back to Rico and Heidi for just an instant. A moment later Ming connects with Rico and the images she sees are through his eyes now. Rico's internal monologue can be heard as well.) Oh that's just weird, …I'd always thought that there was just something wrong with his voice like Ms. Kitsune. It turns out that he thinks like that too. (Ming dismisses what she's hearing and takes a moment to absorb what she is feeling from Rico. She takes in the scent of the sardines that Heidi is now eating.) Mmm, …that smells like sardines. (Places her paws against the barrier in effort to get a better look) You definitely smell like sardines! (Snap to Rico)

Rico: (looks insulted and sniffs himself) (Grunts) Hey come on, I'm sure I could use a bath but I'm not THAT bad.

Heidi: (Confused) What…?

Rico: (Grunts) You said I smell like sardines!

Heidi: (Confused) Rico, …I haven't said a word. I've been eating. (Shows him the half empty tin) See?

Rico: (Scratches his head)(Grunts) My mind must have been wandering, …I know I heard it.

Heidi: (Pats Rico on the head) Try not to let your mind wander too much, Rico. It might not come back.

Rico: (Grunts) Yea, yea… (Snap to Ming who pulls her paws off of the barrier and looks them over.)

Ming: He, …he heard me? (Sits down and continues to look her paws over) (Whimpers) People are going to know, …what do I do…? (The scene fades out as Ming brings herself out of meditation to consult Kitsune.)

(Cut to a short time later as Ming sits on the floor in front of the couch where Kitsune sits)

Ming: (Flustered) I think I like being different less and less as time goes by, Mrs. Kitsune. The more we do this the more things keep happening to me, I don't know what to do with myself.

Kitsune: (Writes) Calm down, …now tell me what has changed.

Ming: That, …thing! Whatever the images in my mind are being displayed on, when I put my paws on it the person I was connected with could hear me.

Kitsune: (Writes) You mean hear you talk? (Pause) Are you sure?

Ming: (nods) I'm pretty sure. (Anxious pause) Mrs. Kitsune, what am I going to do? People are going to find out that I'm weird.

Kitsune: (Writes) You are NOT weird, stop thinking that! (Long pause as Kitsune thinks) I think your secret will be safe as long as you don't do anything really overt to give yourself away.

Ming: How do you mean?

Kitsune: (writes) Whomever heard you, ..did they know it was you?

Ming: (thinks for a moment) Uh, …no not really. Rico seemed to think it was said by the person next to him.

Kitsune: (Writes) Then ignorance shall serve as your shield. If people don't believe that what you're doing is possible then they will find something else to blame it on. Try not to do it again just to be safe but if you must then keep it very simple. (Shakes her head) You continue to amaze me, Ming. I can't tell if your abilities are evolving or if they've always been there and recent events are allowing you to explore them.

Ming: I'd rather not dwell on it. To be honest I'm hoping that they'll just go away when all of this is done. I don't want to be special anymore.

Kitsune: (Writes) I wish I could accommodate you somehow. Don't worry though, when the others are safe at home I will no longer ask you to use them.

Ming: I'm not sure if that's comforting, …I'll still know I have them and that bothers me as it is. (Sighs) Why do my talents have to be THIS? Why couldn't they be something cool and less invasive like laser beams from my eyes or that lightning from my butt thing the zookeeper mentioned?

Kitsune: (Hoarse laugh then writes) So you want to be Thor now? I didn't even take you to see that movie.

Ming: Who?

Kitsune: (Writes) In human mythology, Thor was Loki's counterpart. The zookeeper named your brother after a mythological figure known for mischief.

Ming: (Slightly confused) Uh, …no. I just meant that it might have been better if I had a talent like that as opposed to being able to invade people's heads.

Kitsune: (Writes) I think you're putting too much emphasis on all of this. You're able to see through the eyes of others, not…

Ming: I can feel what they feel. (Kitsune nods in concession) I can project my voice to them as we've recently discovered.

Kitsune: (Sighs and then writes) Forgive me, …I was not trying to downplay your…

Ming: I mean, …I'm a freak! Tell me I'm wrong.

Kitsune: (Shakes her head and then writes) There's not a thing in this world that would ever make me believe that you're any kind of freak.

Ming: (vey unsure) I can, …well I, …(Scratches her head debating whether to reveal information) If a person falls unconscious and I'm connected to that person. I can, … assume control of them. I don't know why or how it works. (Kitsune stares at her speechless) I did it to Loki and used him to talk to that squirrel that's been helping him. (Kitsune continues to stare prompting Ming to become nervous.) It was an accident, …I wasn't even sure what had happened at first.

Kitsune: (Writes) How is it you never told me of this?

Ming: Because if that doesn't make me look like a freak then I don't know what does. Doesn't knowing I can do that make you afraid of me?

Kitsune: (Pauses for a moment and then writes) No, because I know you and I trust you.

Ming: (slightly relieved) Really…? (Kitsune nods)

Kitsune: (Writes) You are a good person, Ming. I think your mother would be proud to see the person you're becoming.

Ming: (looks away uncertain) Maybe, …but for now the only thing I'd want her to know is what she already does and keep it at that. The less complicated the better and so forth.

Kitsune: (Nods and writes) As promised…

(Cut to the blues helicopter as they sit in a secluded field a number of kilometers from Hans's bunker. The blues are all sitting in the aft section while waiting to hear from the NY crew.)

Babs: This bloody bites, what are we supposed to do with ourselves? The plan was to offer air support to the operation, not to have communications cut off and wind up sitting in a field hoping that we hear from them.

Digger: The operation must have gone wrong or we would have heard from them.

Mel: Well the fact that they shot at us during our approach strongly suggests that they were prepared for us. Hans's position could well have been more fortified than Skipper expected.

Don: Meaning that they're either captured or worse.

Babs: (Turns away) I don't want to hear that they're dead.

Digger: You may not want to but it's a possibility that has to be considered. (Pause) They could be dead, the kids could be dead, and the whole operation could be F.U.B.A.R.

Toby: Let's put the rose colored glasses on for a moment and assume that they're not. What can we do about the situation?

Nigel: We're not warriors, we're search and rescue. The only reason this old girl has a mouth full of teeth is because Kowalski pimped it out for us.

Toby: Don and I could insert into the complex via the door we made but if we ran into resistance which is more than likely, we wouldn't be qualified to defend ourselves and wind up men down.

Mel: We could start blasting the bunker and hope that we can see them through one of the new holes we make.

Digger: More than likely we'd just end up hurting our own people.

Mel: We also might be able to pick up a radio signal through one of those holes. Maybe it's just a question of interference that's got us cut off from our people.

Digger: You're suggesting that concrete would create radio interference?

Mel: Sure, why not? It's like walking into a building while on a cell phone. You're bars drop to nill and you get cut off. If we blast a few holes we might be able to get a signal through.

Digger: There's still risk to…

Toby: Under the circumstances risk is the name of the game, Digger. Taking a chance beats twiddling our flippers.

Nigel: Are you prepared to chance that they won't have another missile to send up at us when we make our approach? …Because I don't know if I can handle dodging another one of those without soiling my seat.

Toby: If they already have Skipper then they might not be expecting us to make another approach.

Digger: (scratches the underside of his beak in thought) Maybe, but we'll play it safe. If there's anything on the roof of that bunker that isn't a penguin or an otter then we waste it. (Looks at Babs and Nigel) Is that understood? (Nigel and Babs nod) The moment we get a signal from Skipper's crew then we vector them for extraction. Once we're heavy the NY crew and the otters then we level that place once and for all.

Don: So we're warriors after all, huh?

Digger: More like air cavalry. (Sighs) If anybody has objections then now is the time, the same thing goes for the bathroom. I don't want to hear about "I've got to go" once we get underway. (A light snicker is heard as Digger looks about for objections.) Alright then, …lets go get some! (The blues climb into their seats and strap in. Nigel looks over at Babs from the co-pilots seat.)

Nigel: Don't sweat it, your boyfriend is still alive.

Babs: (Doesn't turn to look) I don't have a boyfriend, I'm too into my job for that sort of thing.

Nigel: So what was that mush I saw earlier?

Babs: That wasn't mush, Private said something stupid and it was my turn to slap him.

Nigel: I meant the mush that happened after that.

Babs: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Nigel: (Looks back at his work) Okay,… whatever.

Babs: (Doesn't turn to look) Thanks for the pep talk though.

Nigel: (Smirks) Anytime. (The helicopter powers up and moments later it lifts off ascending out of the clearing and accelerating towards the bunker. Minutes after getting into the air digger begins to hover over Mel's station.)

Digger: How is the radar looking? Any threats?

Mel: So far the sensors are quiet. (Pause as he turns to look at Digger) You can sit down now, looking over my shoulder isn't going to help anything at all.

Digger: (sits back down) Sorry, …just looking to avoid problems. (Snap to the front of the craft as Babs and Nigel notice their gauges fluctuating a little. Nigel gives them a tap just in case it's a glitch. Coincidentally as he does this a high pitched metallic whine is heard that rapidly decreases in volume, coinciding with this are a number of flashing lights and an alarm on the instrument panels prompting Babs and Nigel to begin running checks. At hearing the noise Digger comes forward.) What was that?

Babs: Engine two flamed out! We're trying to get it back.

Digger: Can you keep us in the air?

Nigel: We're working on it mate, nobody here is itching to crash I promise you. (Babs alters course to increase distance from the target.)

Digger: Any ideas on what's causing the problem?

Nigel; We've got plenty of petrol and the last time we ran checks everything was in top shape. This shouldn't be happening.

Babs: Stupid foreign airport probably had water in the gas, …when we're done here I suggest we head back there and bomb THAT guy.

Digger: At this altitude that shouldn't be presenting a problem. And if that IS it then why is it suddenly affecting us now instead of when we first fueled?

Nigel: We still had gas of our own to mix with so it probably took time to get into the engines. (Mel comes over the com)

Mel: Hey guys give me eyes out, I'm tracking something large on the ground not far from the bunker. Radar has it labeled as a threat. (Moments later) Well, do you see anything?

Babs: We see something! (To Digger) What the crap is THAT!

Digger: (Watching as they pass over the erector/launch vehicle) I think somebody didn't get the memo saying the cold war was over. (A variety of engine noises are heard)

Babs: Well we can't do anything about it now. We've got our own problems!

Digger: If that's what I think it is then we can take pictures. (On the com) Mel, use the FLIR to take snapshots! (Pause) Babs, give me a report.

Babs: I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that we've got engine two back.

Digger: Dare I ask about the bad?

Babs: The bad news is that engine one flamed out.

Digger: (Smacks the airframe) Come on girl, make a decision already, which is it going to be?

Nigel: Don't tick the old girl off or she may decide on both just to spite you. (Grumbles) This isn't water, this is just bad fuel in general. (Pause) I think I'm starting to like Babs's idea.

Digger: We can't keep this up, we have to find fresh fuel. (On the com) Mel, we need fuel. What can you do for me?

Mel: (on the com) The only airport close by was the one we stopped at before.

Digger: That's no good, they've made Babs's hit list. Give me something else, ANYTHING else. What about the coast guard cutter?

Mel: (On the com) Stand by. (A moment of silence as he begins to work his computers) Negative, satellite feed shows the cutter continued to its destination. It's on its way back to rendezvous with us but it's still too far away. Stand by. (Long silent pause) Sir, there's a US carrier group beginning a southward turn down the coast about four hundred kilometers out from the shoreline. I don't know why they would be here instead of a hotspot somewhere but if we can get a hold of them they might be willing to send out a tanker. (Without instruction Babs has already altered course and is heading for the coast while nursing the one good engine. Nigel is in the meantime still working on getting the other engine back.)

Digger: You know you could at least wait for me to give an order, Babs.

Babs: So give an order already. (Digger grumbles)

Digger: Mel, try to raise the Yanks on the guard frequency. If you do, give them our security codes for authentication and express our situation. (Pause) Everybody else keep your flippers crossed. (As Mel gets on the radio the next ten minutes are spent by the flight crew alternating engines as they come to life and then flame out again later.)

(Cut to the CIC of the USS. Dwight D. Eisenhower CVN 69. Amidst all of the other operations going on in the high tech but dimly lit room a communications officer calls over his superior to report an unusual incoming priority message. The superior is handed a printed transcript of the message and after a moment asks if this is some sort of prank.)

Communications officer: No sir, the identification code has been authenticated as US spec ops but I've never seen the second set of codes before.

C/O: (Looks at the codes on the page) This is just too weird, why would we have special forces in Denmark? (A series of beeps are heard as a second message comes in)

Message: MH-53 aircraft, urgent we refuel to complete mission. (The C/O studies the next message and the scene snaps to the blues)

Mel: The Yanks haven't responded yet sir.

Digger: (looks out a window at the Atlantic ocean beneath them.) Well, if they won't help then at least we're all good swimmers. (Long pause) Mel, send them the FLIR shots of that truck we saw. Maybe that will light a flame under them.

Mel: We're not going to tell them what we're really up to?

Digger: It would take too long to explain and they're a lot more likely to believe this over our real mission. (Mel nods and sends the info with a short message)

(Snap back to the CIC as the pictures are received. The accompanying message reads "Possible rogue weapon located" urgent we refuel!)

C/O: (After looking the material over) Get command on the line and get these codes verified and request instructions.

Chapter 15 coming soon.

CIC- combat information center

FLIR- Forward looking infrared radar

C/O- commanding officer

SS-18 – cold war era soviet intercontinental ballistic missile armed with 1 megaton nuclear warhead.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 15

By

Wildgoose

(The flight deck bustles with activity as the Dwight D. Eisenhower has turned into the wind causing the colored shirts of the ship's crew on deck to ruffle about their bodies. Steam seeps from the tracks in the deck as pressure builds up and in the background behind an aircraft positioned on the tracks, a jet blast deflector rises to a near vertical level protecting anything behind it from searing hot jet exhaust. Final checks are made before thumbs up are given to the catapult officer in his armored bubble recessed into the deck. The shooter then signals the pilot of the aircraft to power up and moments later the shooter ducks down and signals to the catapult officer to fire. In just under two seconds a kS-3b Viking is propelled from a standstill to approximately one hundred fifty knots launching it off of the flight deck and into the air as it accelerates away towards it destination.)

(Cut to Florida as Steve and Nicketti continue to wait at the old Nike base for further communications from the penguins.)

Steve: (Annoyed) You know, you'd think that they would be keeping us in the loop with regular updates. At this point we have no idea what's going on over there.

Nicketti: Do you think we should have gone aboard ship with them?

Steve: I doubt it would have done us any good, we couldn't go in country with them so we'd be doing the exact same thing on the ship that we are here. The only reason we know half as much as we do is because I keep getting texts from Kitsune who for some STRANGE reason seems to know a whole lot more about what's going on than we do. The last update the penguins sent us was when they were preparing to head towards Hans by ground. (Grumbles) As soon as they get back I'm going to have to work out the bugs in their communications skills.

Nicketti: For what it's worth I know what you mean; I'm used to being in constant radio contact with my penguins when they're out on a mission. I guess all we can do now is wait. (Sighs heavily as she looks away and then back at Steve.) You know, this reminds me of our senior prom.

Steve: (Confused) What are you talking about? We never went to prom together.

Nicketti: (Annoyed) I know, what I meant was that I spent senior year waiting for you to ask.

Steve: Why would you do that? I made it clear that I didn't have intentions on going. (Pause) …And why are we even TALKING about this? That was years and years ago and currently we have a job to do.

Nicketti: Yes we do, and right now that involves a lot of waiting. So we might as well talk about something.

Steve: (Rolls his eyes) Does it have to be THIS? (Nicketti crosses her arms about her chest) Apparently so…

Nicketti: So how come you never went?

Steve: I didn't know anyone who interested me enough to want to date them. You know me, I didn't exactly date much.

Nicketti: Like I said before, I waited for you to ask me. So why didn't you?

Steve: We were friends, Nicketti. Besides, if I recall your parents didn't like me too much.

Nicketti: Oh come on, they liked you. They just were hoping I'd stick with other Native Americans.

Steve: I guess that's why your dad used to discuss the ancestral ways in which a father could dispatch his daughter's suitor if he didn't measure up. Now that I think of it, those stories always seemed to involve disembowelment and a sacrifice to somebody or another.

Nicketti: (Laughs) Don't mind him, he could just tell that there was a little more to us than friendship.

Steve: (Faux ignorance) There was?

Nicketti: You don't recall our little camping trip out in the Pine Barrens?

Steve: Camping trip? The car broke down on the side of the highway late at night on our way to LBI, there was nothing BUT Pine Barrens for miles and cell phones were still for the well to do at the time.

Nicketti: And you just HAPPENED to have all the supplies necessary in your trunk. (Laughs) Admit it, we had FUN that night. (Pause) ..And there were other fun times.

Steve: You know, you're making this just a little bit awkward for me. (Crosses his arms) This isn't just about the prom, is it?

Nicketti: (Shrugs) Honestly, I thought the prom could have been a stepping stone for us. I was hoping anyway. (Pause) I really thought there was potential for us to go somewhere.

Steve: That was a pretty big hunch based on being a little more than friends.

Nicketti: (Smirks) You're saying you didn't care about me?

Steve: I'm not saying that at all. I just didn't want to chance ruining a good friendship if things didn't work out.

Nicketti: Tsk, tsk,…that's what you get for not taking a chance. You know I was really let down after high school, I mean think about it. It could have been you and me right now instead of you and…a penguin.

Steve: (Rolls his eyes) Life leads us down strange paths, Nicketti. Kitsune's not a penguin any more, at least physically, and I'm happy where I am now. (Pause) I apologize for shattering your rosy dreams, they definitely sounded nice, but life is what it is. (Pause) Maybe if you'd been the one to take the initiative things might have turned out differently. You know, women's lib and so forth. (Pause) Besides, why is there suddenly a problem with who Kitsune used to be? Didn't you ask before if she had a brother?

Nicketti: I was joking to break the ice. I hadn't seen you in a long time and I needed some material to work with. (Pause) …And I don't have a problem, I'm glad things worked out for the two of you. (Pause) I guess, … I'm just jealous that's all. I don't have anybody and… (The moment is broken when both of their cell phones begin to sound an unusual alert tone and vibrate.)

Steve: Saved by the ringtone, …it sounds like work calling. (They both open their phones to find an encrypted message from Antarctic Command waiting for them and once they have entered their codes the message is revealed.)

Message: Field intel from your unit has been received and analyzed regarding discovery of rogue weapon in Denmark. NCA authorizes you to conduct covert operations to destroy this weapon using any means necessary and if possible capture information regarding its operators and intended use. Do not alert Danish authorities to your presence or intentions.

Nicketti: Field intel?

Steve: I hate being the last to know this stuff. (Sighs) Let's get on the com and see if we can forward these orders to our guys. Then we'll demand an update so we're at least in the loop because last time I checked our guys weren't over there looking for rogue weapons.

(Cut to the MH-53 as Babs and Nigel continue to work to keep themselves in the air.)

Babs: (Scowls) Five minutes, for just five minutes I'd like to have both engines at my disposal.

Nigel: (on the com) Mel, …have the Yanks given a response yet? We could really use that bloody petrol about now!

Mel: We just got a message from them now, a tanker is en route, ETA to intercept is two minutes.

Digger: It's about time, Nigel dump all but reserve plus ten minutes worth of fuel. That way we can get all the fresh gas we can and still leave a margin for error while attempting to hook up.

Nigel: (looks out the window at the ocean below) Dump it? That's not exactly eco-friendly, Digger.

Digger: Would you prefer waiting for both engines to die on us while we take additional time working the bad gas out of the engines leaving us to crash into the ocean?

Nigel: (Quips) Right then! Stand by for a fuel dump.

Digger: The less bad gas we have left the less time it takes to get our engines working right. We have a bunker to bust and I'd like to get back to it. (A few minutes pass before a voice comes over the com in Mel's headset. As Mel is busy, Babs looks out her window to see a kS-3b Viking slowly pulling past them slightly above and to the left.)

Babs: I think the tanker is here!

Mel: That's confirmed. (Mel puts the radio on VOX so everyone can hear)

Voice over com: Blue squadron, this is gas jockey of the USS. Dwight D. Eisenhower Atlantic battle group on guard. We have been ordered to refuel you, accelerate to two hundred ten knots, maintain this heading, and extend your refueling probe.

Babs: (Using the text to speech translators) Negative gas jockey, due to fuel related engine problems this is our best speed so do your best to work with us. Now make with the fresh gas ASAP! (Babs hits a switch causing the fueling probe to extend forward from the nose of the chopper. At hearing the synthesized voice the Viking co-pilot looks out his window at the chopper to notice its pilot.)

Pilot: Understood Blue squadron, you're at best speed. Stand by… (Long Pause) Blue squadron, present speed is uncomfortable but do-able, hold altitude for refueling.

Co-pilot: (Gestures to the pilot and other officers in the aircraft) Everybody take a look at this and tell me if I'm hallucinating. (The others take turns looking out the window)

Pilot: I thought that thing was a drone when we first pulled up, look at the size of it.

Co-pilot: I think I'm more concerned with who's flying the thing. Is that what I think it is? (Doesn't wait for a response) (Over the com) Blue squadron, we're having difficulty with our eyes over here.

Babs: (Rolls her eyes) Humans are so easily impressed. (Over the com using the translator) Yes, I'm a penguin. Get over it already and refuel us, we have a job to do. (Pause as the personnel in the Viking continue to look) What, are you looking for a date or something? I've got somebody, now make with the gas! (Babs cringes slightly as a flash goes off in the window of the other aircraft implying that they took a picture) Just make sure you got my good side!

Co-pilot: (shows the Polaroid® around) I don't think anybody would believe us even with this picture.

Pilot: What is the military coming to? I thought using dolphins to retrieve torpedoes was bad enough. (The crew pulls out slightly above and ahead of the helicopter and deploys the drogue. They then guide Babs in over the radio and a moment later they hook up and begin the fuel transfer.)

Nigel: (Over the com using translator) Fill her up, check the oil, and clean the windshield please. (The radio falls silent as the tanker crew doesn't reply) What you guys don't believe in conversation over there? (Pause) Let me guess, you thought animals were all just dumb creatures that were better off in a zoo under your care. (Pause) FOOLED YOU! (Chuckles and a moment later a reply comes from a member of the tanker crew.)

Com: I'll never go to the zoo again…

(Cut to the NY crew as they continue to attempt to find their way out of their confinement. Skipper and Kowalski attempted to use Private as a battering ram against the door but to no avail. The only success they had was in giving Private a splitting headache and a possible concussion.)

Kowalski: It's just no use Skipper, Private's head is nowhere near hard enough to defeat that door.

Skipper: Blast! Well it was worth a shot, good job Private.

Private: (Dizzy and disassociated) Mommy, …do I get a lolly now? (Passes out on the floor)

Skipper: (Kicks Private's foot lightly) Shake it off, Private. You haven't given your all just yet. (Private doesn't respond. Skipper begins to look about the room) Come on people, there has to be a way for us to work this problem! (Turns to Hans) This is your bunker, Hans. Isn't there another way out of this room?

Hans: I didn't design the thing, Skipper. It was abandoned after the last great human war; I merely adapted it to serve my purpose.

Skipper: Yea, way to go on that one. You tried to get revenge against the wrong guy and for your trouble your allies turned on you.

Hans: (Angry) Do not lecture me, Skipper! I said that I was sorry, you forget that I am still the one who has suffered a loss here. Now I shall lose everything else as well.

Skipper: Everything else? What else haven't you told us, Hans?

Hans: (voice turns solemn) I wanted revenge so badly that I was blinded from the truth. I should have wondered why Blowhole was so easy to find, why he was so willing to help right off the bat. (Pause) I didn't care, …I would have severed my own wing if it could have brought her back to me. (Pause) Thinking of revenge upon you numbed the pain, so it was all I could think about. (Pause) It turned out the real monster was the very person I had allied myself with and when he's finished with his plans I will have paid the price for my ignorance with the rest of my family.

Kowalski: I think you may be too hard on yourself, your mate is a puffin and by nature an aquatic bird. She should still be able to survive on the water.

Heidi: You're talking about the egg, aren't you? Did it hatch? (Hans nods)

Hans: Menschen gave me the news a few days ago. Given the conditions we'd been forced to live in we didn't think we could have another after Liepschen, …and yet a few weeks ago we were surprised. We still weren't sure it would hatch, ..and now because of me he won't even have a chance to live. (A tear falls down his cheek) He's far too young yet to be able to swim. Menschen will be forced to watch him struggle and drown. …And I will be forced to know that it happened because of me.

Heidi: How come you never told me?

Hans: (Annoyed) Because I was busy trying to avenge my first child! I haven't even seen the little guy yet; let me savor that moment first before I go breaking the news to people.

Skipper: (Sarcastic) Well congratulations, now you have all the more reason to help us get the heck out of here if for nothing else but to see the little tike grow up. (Pause) What did you name him by the way?

Hans: We haven't yet, Menschen wanted to wait for me to get home.

Skipper: Well after all the trouble we've been through I expect to be kept informed. Kowalski, …create a list of possible names for the puffin to think over.

Hans: (Dry) We're not naming him, Skipper.

Skipper: What the..? After trying to take my own kids from me and putting us through all of this I'd think it would be the least you could do.

Hans: (Cross) I tried to take yours because I thought you had taken mine!

Skipper: Well if you'd bothered to exercise a little self-control then you wouldn't have had anything to mistakenly think I'd taken in the first place. Why couldn't you just have been happy serving out your sentence in that filth pile like you were supposed to? (Pause) Even the humans try to exercise self-control, they're not very good at it at all but you get my point.

Hans: Don't talk to me about self-control, you went and had a child with an otter. How is that even possible? Have you no regard for the integrity of your species? (Hans and Skipper continue to banter back and forth)

Heidi: (to Rico) …And to think, …these are the people we have to count on to save the world right now. I'm almost ashamed to call Hans my brother. (Rico doesn't respond) Aren't you even ashamed of the way Skipper is acting?

Rico: (shrugs and then grunts) Eh, you get used to it. (Begins to nudge his gut a bit like something is bothering him and then begins to hack. After a moment Heidi smacks him on the back a few times to help and Rico coughs up a credit card.) Oh wow, that was still in there? I wonder why I couldn't get it up earlier.

Heidi: What is that? (Pause) Is that one of those plastic spending cards the humans use? (Rico nods) Where did you get that?

Rico: (grunts) It's my ex-girlfriends.

Heidi: I thought only humans could get those.

Rico: (Grunts) It's a long story. (Thinks for a moment) Hey Kowalski! (Rico picks up the card and shows it) Can you use this to work the door knob? (Skipper and Hans stop fighting and look over to Kowalski)

Kowalski: Kitsune's spending card, so you DID have something left.

Skipper: Way to go, Rico! I knew you had it in you, but don't ever hold back on me again.

Rico: (Shrugs and then grunts) I didn't even know that I still had it. (Kowalski takes the card, climbs the stairs and begins to try to jimmy the door with it.)

(Cut to the blues helicopter shortly after refueling has concluded, the Viking has separated and turned back for its carrier. Not long after refueling Babs has managed to get both engines running simultaneously albeit still a bit roughly)

Digger: How's it coming, Babs?

Babs: Getting better, we've got both engines back but I'm still trying to work out the fuel mix a little. I had to keep playing with it to keep the engines running before. I should be able to get it just right soon enough.

Nigel: It looks like we hit the nail on the head with the whole bad gas thing. (The pitch of the engines changes slightly as they smooth out in operation.)

Babs: Good old military grade JP-4, that's what she likes. (Pats the airframe) I think we're good to go!

Digger: Right then, alter heading and let's head back inland. (Babs brings the chopper about and begins to head back towards land) Everybody take you're positions and make ready.

Mel: Sir, we've got an incoming encrypted message. Our C/O's are demanding an update, they know about the photos we sent.

Digger: Well we wanted to get somebodies attention with those; it looks like we have it. Send "Rescue underway, weapon located by accident." Include a description of what we found.

Mel: Understood. (He sends the message and minutes later another message comes in.) Uh oh…

Digger: What's wrong?

Mel: Sir, I need you to come here to confirm what I'm reading. (Digger makes his way over)

Don: What's the problem?

Digger: (After reading the message) It looks like we have a secondary mission on our hands, and that our mandate has temporarily changed.

Toby: I don't suppose you'd like to clear that up at all?

Digger: We have orders from National Command Authority to take out the weapon we found. (Pause) Mel inform our C/O's of Skipper's possible situation and request instruction.

Babs: (On the com) We've never had orders from NCA before. (Smirks) I think I've got Goosebumps.

Nigel: Or in your case penguin bumps.

Babs: (grins slightly and covers the com piece) I'll let Private check under my feathers later to make a determination.

Nigel: (cover the com piece) Hey now, keep your personal life at home. I don't need to know what you do with yourself when you're not crawling about in the engines. (Babs laughs. A moment later a reply comes in.)

Mel: Sir, the message reads "Understood, proceed to target as ordered and then recover personnel using all available means." (Looks toward Digger) I wonder if they even know we have weapons available. How can they expect us to go in there otherwise?

Digger: (Pauses in thought) I'm guessing that they're guessing that Skipper had Kowalski make modifications. Clearly they know their people well. (Pause with a sigh) No matter, orders are orders. Make sure all systems are up and running and go weapons hot.

Mel: I've never shot at another weapon before, what do you suggest I use?

Digger: (Sighs) The Javelin is the only air to ground missile we have, go with that.

Mel: (Slightly nervous) Um, …I did a little research on the computer and apparently our target is known to carry a nuke as it's payload. If we shoot it, …we won't set it off will we? (Pause) …Because I've heard of what those things can do, suck the paint off your house and give your family a permanent orange afro. (A chuckle comes from around the aircraft)

Digger: I'm no expert but I think it would take more than us to set one of those things off.

Mel: I'm going to hold you to that.

(Cut to Red's quarters as he listens to his stereo system. The previous song by AC/DC has concluded and the next song "In the end" by Linkin Park comes into cue. Halfway through the song a knock comes at the door and a moment later a squirrel enters.)

Red: (looks the female squirrel over) I hope this is a social visit.

Squirrel: (Looks disgusted) The truck crew has reported in, the weapon has erected and is ready to go.

Red: (Sighs) Very well, I guess duty calls. Tell them to fire when ready, I'll be up shortly to track its progress. (The squirrel exits with haste. Red begins to chuckle.) Hopefully when the weapon is picked up on RADAR by the humans they'll panic, blame each other, and launch their own. This couldn't possibly be going better, half the world will drown and the other half will burn. Life will have to start all over from scratch on this miserable little mud ball. I wonder what the next evolution will look like in a few million years. (Sighs and gets up to stretch and then heads out of the room to the command center.)

(Cut to the blues helicopter as it closes on the launch vehicle.)

Mel: I've got the weapon locked on, but there's some activity down there.

Digger: What do you mean?

Mel: It looks like the weapon has been erected and there are light flashes coming from the corners of the vehicle. I think they may be caution and warning lights.

Digger: Let's not spend time guessing at what they're doing. Fire when ready, Babs!

Babs: Confirmed missile ready, fox one! (She depressed the trigger button and the javelin flies out ahead of the chopper leaving a contrail behind. As the weapon closes on the target a mountain of fire billows out around the truck engulfing it. Seconds later the truck explodes after being hit but instead of jubilance inside of the chopper everyone is instead speechless as their eyes begin to track upward.) Oh poop!

Mel: I thought you said we wouldn't set that thing off, Digger!

Digger: We didn't, somebody launched it before we could hit it.

Don: Somebody tell me that old duck and cover bit they used to preach about back in the day has some practical use to it!

Digger: Sure, throwing a sheet over your head is going to shield you from a nuke blast, you go ahead and believe that if you want.

Toby: It's more like bend over, put your head between your legs, and kiss your bum goodbye.

Babs: (Puts the chopper into as steep of a climb as she can) I'm not dying yet, Mel give me that GDO! (Mel starts to protest) Just DO it!

Mel: (Works his console) Armed and ready!

Nigel: Hurry up and fire, you can't keep this climb up much longer.

Babs: (does her best to sight the tail of the missile as it climbs and begins to fire shot after shot) Stupid weapon!

Mel: Babs, it's an energy weapon! You don't need to correct for wind variation, velocity, or inertia! Just point and shoot! (The helicopters climb begins to stall.)

Babs: (Squeezes the trigger as fast as possible creating a machine gun effect with the blasts) Die you son of… (After a moment one of the blasts finds its mark and the missile explodes in a ball of flame sending parts raining down on the country side.) Like I said, …no dying today. (Waits for the aircraft to pick up speed before pulling up and circling around to get a look at the remains of the truck.)

Digger: Hit it a few more times just for target practice. (Babs begins to squeeze off shots at the remains of the truck)

Babs: When we get home, we're keeping this weapon!

Mel: I'll second that. I'll get Kowalski to bring me up to speed on the ins and outs of it for the sake of maintenance.

Digger: (Chuckles) I think he'll protest a bit.

Mel: He can bite me; he's not getting it back!

Digger: (looks at Babs who is still taking pot shots) That's enough, save some for the bunker. Bring us about and let's take a few shots at that thing, we'll see if we can get through any radio interference and restore contact. (Babs complies and after a few moments they approach the bunker)

Babs: Where should I hit it?

Digger: (looks the bunker over from his POV) It doesn't look like we have anybody to worry about on the roof. Take several shots about the edges, it's least likely we'll do damage to our own people there. (Babs takes aim and begins to squeeze off shots)

(Cut to inside of the ventilation shafts. Hannibal and the others have been laying quietly in wait as the two sentries beneath them have yet to move on. As if waiting had not been bad enough for them, Red shows up on his way to the command center and stops to talk to the sentries.)

Red: How long have you two been at this post?

Sentry1: About an hour.

Red: …and you've seen nothing? (The squirrel shakes his head) They've got to pop out somewhere, they'd have to in order to make it to the exit. (Several large bangs are heard and the complex shakes causing lights to flicker and dust to descend from the ceiling.) What is this…? (Grumbles) I think the penguins friends in the helicopter are back, I suppose I'll… (A few more bangs are heard with the complex shaking again. Without warning the vent grate in the ceiling gives way sending Yoshi to the floor beneath. The others scurry to back off into the shaft out of sight.)

Loki: (Whisper) At least it wasn't me this time.

Red: (Grabs Yoshi as she struggles to break free) What have we here? (Red backhands Yoshi across the face to encourage her to calm down and then begins to look more closely at the open grate above him.) I knew you would pop out sooner or later. (Pause) Where are your siblings? (Yoshi doesn't speak. A moment later Red looks up at the grate again, backs off a step, and raised his voice.) I'm going to assume the rest of you are up there, I doubt you would leave this charming young girl all by her lonesome. You would be wise to come down now; any delay could be costly for you. (Another moment passes with no response) Very well, I imagine a cost demonstration is in order. (Red pulls Yoshi close, draws a large knife from somewhere on his person, and holds it tightly against Yoshi's throat.) I'm going to count to three… (Snap to inside the vent shaft as the others exchange glances at each other. Sarah and Loki are ahead of the grate whereas Hannibal is just behind and the only one in a position to react in any way. Red can be heard counting and has already gotten to number two. Hannibal gestures for them to stay put no matter what and before anyone can say anything else he descends through the grate just as Red gets to three.) What no others…?

Hannibal: I'm all that matters, let her go.

Red: (looks in thought for a moment) I think no. (Pause) Be a dear and bring me the others would you, please?

Hannibal: No deal, let her go and you and I can settle this.

Red: A score to settle, huh? (Looks at Hannibal's weapons) Oh that's right; I barbequed your girl didn't I. (Pause in thought and then sighs) Well, It would seem I'm unprepared to take you on at the moment and since I've always been a fan of insurance policies, I think I'll hold onto her for a moment longer. (Red says something in Russian to one of the sentries and he takes off in a jog down the hallway. Red begins to back off down the hallway in the same direction of the other squirrel.) This way if you please.

Hannibal: Do you intend to walk in reverse the whole way to wherever you're leading to?

Red: Well far be it from me to assume that I don't need to keep a close eye on you while holding on to my personal shield. So yea, uh-huh. (Hannibal keeps pace as Red continues to back away down the hall with Yoshi still at knife point.)

Hannibal: I don't suppose you have a plan for this one, do you Yoshi?

Yoshi: For the moment, not dying is good enough for me.

Hannibal: I think I like that plan, stick with it.

Red: (Coarse) Continue to talk to her and her next words will be her last. (They make their way into a very large side room that looks like it doubled as a cafeteria. Once inside they stop and wait for something, moments later the squirrel sentry from before shows up with a Russian shashka in hand which is promptly handed to Red. Once he has the weapon he releases Yoshi who backs off out of the way quickly and Red stows his knife away on his person somewhere.)

Yoshi: You wanted this guy, Hannibal. I think there's no time like the present!

Red: (looks his sword over) I hope you didn't think that you were the only one who was proficient with weapons such as these. (Hannibal is silent for the moment) What, suddenly the cat has your tongue? (Pause) Have you nothing at all to say before we begin?

Hannibal: (Looks down for a moment and then looks Red in the eye as he speaks in Japanese.) May your death be a thousand times more horrible than that of your victims.

Red: (Having understood) Tsk, tsk, …that's hardly complimentary.

Hannibal: You've been to Japan have you?

Red: Any time there's a chance one of their volcanoes could wake up, I try to get over there. There's something almost romantic about watching people try to outrun a pyroclastic flow. (Looks in thought for a moment) Explosions followed by sparks and showers of liquid rock, …it's worthy of poem and song.

Hannibal: You are a seriously twisted, sick, sadistic, …

Red: Please, please, …you flatter me! Shall we get on with it? I have a world to rend.

Hannibal: (Draws his sword with a scowl) I hope you're in the mood for a lesson because school is most definitely IN!

Red: (Smirks) You're death is assured, …I hope you know that.

Hannibal: Red, you have NO idea who you're screwing with.

Red: (Laughs lightly) …And just who do you think you are?

Hannibal: I'm the repo man, ..your butt is LONG overdue and I'm here to collect! (Takes a stance staring red in the eye.)

Chapter 16 coming soon.

NCA- National Command Authority

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 16

By

Wildgoose

(On a TV screen, the NY news is being displayed with the latest breaking news story being covered from the air by a well-known news reporter. Far below is shown one of the Antarctic ice shelves as pieces of it have begun to break off and away from the main ice sheet. Over the edges of icy cliffs bordering the sea pours a steady shower of melted ice water indicating that Dr. Blowhole's plan is indeed in progress.)

Reporter: This is Chuck Charles reporting live from the Antarctic where events unprecedented in human history are taking place. A phenomenon that was previously known as the hoop of heat has made itself present once again but this time at both ends of the globe. No one knows who could be behind these strange heat producing devices or why anyone would want to melt the poles but one thing is certain. It's getting sloppy down there on the ice. (The camera POV changes to show flocks of various penguin types attempting to move their young farther inland to avoid having their nests swamped by the newly formed streams and ponds that have begun to overrun the area. ) Aquatic birds normally at home in and around the water have begun retreating to higher ground in attempt to protect their young who are still to young yet to be able to survive in the water. Unfortunately, if a way is not found to disable the hoop of heat, this effort may be for naught. There simply is nowhere on earth that would be safe for them or anything else if the poles continue to melt. (Pause) We have reports that the US military attempted a missile strike that proved fruitless due to the immense heat being produced by the hoop of heat devices. The missile warheads were detonated prematurely by the heat before they could impact their targets. Now the world is left to wonder, what should we do next? Is anyone qualified to stop the person or persons responsible for it all? (Pause) The world will no doubt continue to wonder as these events unfold. This is Chuck Charles reporting on site down at the Antarctic. Now back to Gale Force sitting nice and cozy in my chair at the anchor desk. (The POV changes to the camera looking at Gale back in the newsroom.)

Gale Force: Thank you Chuck, and what a comfortable chair it is too. More coverage of these events will be brought to you as the information becomes available. In the meantime, you can head to our website to check out our public opinion polls. We want to know what YOU think should be done, who's behind it, and much more. (Gale leads into the next story in the news as the POV looking at the TV screen pulls back to show Blowhole and a number of his lobster troops watching with delight.)

Blowhole: (Stuttered laugh) This place is great, if I wasn't about to sink it I would definitely consider making this my permanent base of operations. (Begins flipping through the channels) I mean look at this, they get every channel on the planet here. (Stops to look at a nearby lobster and opens his mouth for a treat) Ah, Ah!

Lobster: Sorry boss, we ran out of the stuff we brought with us.

Blowhole: (Grumbles) Do I have to think of everything? Find out what they have around HERE!

Lobster: We did that already, all they seem to have around here are cookies and these treats that those deer seem to like to eat.

Blowhole: Treats? (Looks at one that the lobster is holding in his claw) Are there any fish in them?

Lobster: Uh, …I don't think so. I think the deer are vegetarians.

Blowhole: Ugh, …something else I'll be glad to get rid of when this planet floods. Find me some FISH! (He moves his Segway through the now several inches of water covering the floor, warmed by the hoop of heat, A.K.A the ring of fire, from its once icy temperatures. One of the other lobsters approaches to report.)

Lobster 2: The latest check of the prisoners is complete boss, everything is still secure. (Pause) Although, some of us are wondering if maybe the big guy, his deer, and all of those little munchkin guys in the workshop should be allowed to relocate or something.

Blowhole: What? (Pause) Relocate? (Pause) To WHERE? The whole planet will be under water before long, where would they relocate to? (Pause) …And why is this even coming up, are you guys trying to earn brownie points with the guy or something just in case things go wrong and everybody escapes? (Pause) Do you honestly think the guy is going bring you something?

Lobster: (wrings his claws a little) Well, ..there's always a first time for everything boss. Just like your plans working for a change after so many failures. (Blowhole scowls with anger prompting the lobster to retreat out of the room) Never mind, it was a bad idea.

Blowhole: (Rubs his head with his flipper) Ugh, …I just can't get a break with the help anymore. Humans, Lobsters, the only descent help I've had so far is a psycho pyromaniac squirrel. (Shakes) If he wasn't so crazy I'd try to find more help just like him. (Moves over to a console that is monitoring the heat devices and turns up the power a few notches.) Nothing wrong with a little haste just in case trouble does come along. (Looks about at the décor on the walls) Sheesh, this place is just too cheerful. How can that fat old fart stand it in here all year long surrounded by deer, midget humans, and no females of breeding age? (Shakes his head) No wonder the guy disappears into his workshop all of the time. (Chuckles) Somebody should probably check to see if those midget humans are being abused in some way.

(Cut to a large room inside of Hans's bunker in Denmark, Red has engaged Hannibal in a martial arts duel with Yoshi watching in the background while doing her best to stay clear of things as the battle seems to wander all over. Red has clearly demonstrated that he's no novice in such matters but has also been unable to gain any clear advantage so far. Hannibal has managed to counter every attack Red has made with the exception of taking a few licks here and there by means of sucker punch or other minor sneak attack.)

Red: (Chuckles) You're VERY good, boy! I hope I haven't underestimated you. (Thrusts his weapon watching as Hannibal dodges and then counters him as he attempts to swing around and take advantage of Red's outstretched reach. Red Grabs Hannibal's katana by the hilt with his opposing paw and pulls him close to knee him twice in the abdomen and then thrusting his foe backward to put distance between them.)

Hannibal: (Huffs) I've got plenty more to give, let's see what else you've got. (Quickly swivels his sword about like a big pinwheel and takes a new stance preparing for Red's next attack. Without much of a wait, he rushes forward with sword poised to strike at Hannibal's head. Hannibal ducks down and swings his legs about to kick Red's out from under him. While Red is still airborne Hannibal jumps up to clutch Red about the abdomen with both legs, plants his forward paws on the ground beneath and thrusts Red against the near wall with his sword falling to the ground in the process. Once recovered Hannibal retrieves his weapon and approaches quickly to take advantage of any disorientation but is surprised when Red snaps to his feet and lays into him with a two fisted power punch to the abdomen and then an uppercut to the jaw sending him a few feet into the air with his Katana falling to the floor a distance away.)

Red: (looks at Hannibal as he attempts to recover while disoriented) Nope, …I don't see any underestimation here. You've put up a good fight boy, but I think this is the end for you. I could give you the option of running away with your tail tucked between your legs, but you were abducted with the intention of causing your death. I'm afraid that leaves me with no alternative, …not that I'm complaining mind you. (Red jogs forward to run his adversary through only to discover that Hannibal was faking his disorientation. Hannibal steps aside to allow Red to stumble past while at the same time grabbing Red's sword by the hilt and wrenching it from his paws with his momentum carrying him away.)

Hannibal: (Holds the sword up for Red to see) Have you lost something?

Red: (Holds up a digit and rocks it back and forth) Nothing I can't get back. (Red moves to recover Hannibal's weapon and stands ready.) You seem like a worthy adversary, …I look forward to killing you. (Hannibal stands quiet for a moment as he studies Red) What's with the sudden silent treatment? You could at least make all of this interesting; you should come up with something witty to throw back at me. (Hannibal still stands quiet) Oh fine, don't be a conversationalist. (Smirks) That's just plain rude you know, didn't your girl teach you any manners?

Hannibal: (Scowls) Her name was Margot, and her name will be the last thing you see as I carve it into you before you die!

Red: Now you see that's much better. (Pause) Shall we continue? (Hannibal stands silent with an expression on his face as if he's listening to something.) Are you all right boy, …has your brain stalled or something? (Sneers) Try hitting control alt delete, I'll wait while you reboot. (Crosses his digits behind his back)

Yoshi: (From the farthest corner in the room) Hannibal, …are you alright? Keep your head in it or he's going to get you! (Silent pause) Hannibal, …what's wrong?

Hannibal: (Shakes his head trying to clear it) I don't know, I've got Ming's voice stuck in my head. …AND SHE WON'T STOP TALKING TO ME!

Yoshi: (long low whistle) Ho boy, …I think that this nut job may just be contagious.

Red: (Laughs heartily) …And people say that I have problems. (Pause) So what's the pretty little voice saying to you? I hope it's warning you of your impending death.

Hannibal: (low slightly relieved voice) She's not dead…

Red: Now that proves that you've got issues right there, you're lying to yourself. Not a single thing left that exhibit except in an ash can. (Smiles) I watched to make sure of it! I could hear the agonizing cries for help of every single animal as they slowly burned to death. I think I even heard your girls as she called out to you, …it's such a shame that you couldn't hear it. (Hannibal begins to huff angrily as he attempts to silence his mind and focus.)

(Cut to Ming during her meditation. She has her paws pressed against the barrier while focused on Hannibal trying to tell him that revenge was not his to take and that capturing Red was all that was required to win the moment. Suddenly Ming lets out a painful yelp and is tossed backward away from the barrier. The ghostly sound of the speak and spell is heard as Kitsune inquires about Ming's wellbeing.)

Ming: (Rubs her head as she continues to watch the images of Hannibal's POV) He, …he shut me out! My own brother shut me out! (Pause) How is that even possible? (Pause with a smirk) I was wondering if we would ever get around to sibling rivalry between us, ..what a jerk.

Kitsune: What are you feeling from him?

Ming: Anger, …he's REALLY ticked! (Pause) It's burning him up, …seriously. I feel like I could burst into flames at any moment. In the background a blood curdling battle cry is heard as the images show Hannibal closing on Red at a brisk pace. )

(Cut to Hans's bunker as Red and Hannibal are once again engaged in battle. As Ming had observed, Hannibal rushed Red and the two locked swords. However this time instead of trying to outmaneuver each other Hannibal used brute force with every muscle in his body flexed to hold Red at bay. Hannibal begins to push forward with swords still locked together at chest height, Red's hind legs hold firm with all of their might as his paws scirtch backward across the floor until after a moment his body becomes pressed up against the nearby wall with Hannibal still holding him in place.)

Hannibal: You're next words will be your last, …this ends now!

Red: (Gasps for breath as Hannibal bears down on the weapons against Red's chest) I give you credit, boy. What you lack in skill you make up for in sheer POWER! You've been trained well, …but still. You lack experience, …you've clearly forgotten something very important.

Hannibal: (Teeth gritted) …And THAT is? (Without another word Hannibal's eyes go wide and he lets out a large agonizing grunt. An evil smile begins to creep across Reds face as Hannibal's body trembles slightly from the shock. He slowly looks down to realize that while his attention was focused keeping Red under pressure, Red had reached around with his other paw and pulled out the large knife he had used to hold Yoshi captive and plunged it into Hannibal's abdomen with the edge protruding through the fur on his back.)

Red: Bad guys never play fair! (Chuckles as he withdraws the blade from Hannibal's body and shoves him away to stumble to the floor.) Stupid boy, …now you see why evil always triumphs. …Because good is dumb! (Red Tosses Hannibal's katana away. Hannibal with paws trembling looks down at himself to see his fur staining with blood) I guess my next problem is what to do with you before you die, …I can't just let you slip away. It's not my style, you understand. (Glances over at Yoshi and jogs over to grab her and drag her back in front of Hannibal.) I've got an idea, since you put me through the trouble of making me look for you all of this time I think I have the perfect way to make you suffer before you slip away. (Yoshi struggles which prompts red to strike her several times until she stops) Your sister here is quite the attractive lady. (Strokes Yoshi's fur as she looks away in disgust.) I'll let you guess what I'm going to make you watch! (Yoshi squirms until she is able to bring her knee up and catch Red in the groin. When he reels in pain and loses his grip on her she takes advantage and ducks away.) Ugh, …you've got spirit! Don't worry, ..I'll break it soon enough.

Hannibal: RED! (Red turns to see that Hannibal has struggled to his feet and has drawn Kitsune's old wakizashi.) We're not done yet! (Stumbles to where Red had tossed his katana and recovers it as Red watches with a bemused expression.)

Red: (Turns his attention from Yoshi) Really…? …And here I was afraid you were going to take your own life to save your honor. Thank you for putting my fear to rest. (Red walks to recover his own sword from where Hannibal dropped it. In the background additional squirrels that had come looking for Red enter the room and take positions against the wall in wonder of what is going on.) The size of the stain on your fur suggests that you've lost a fair amount of blood, are you sure you've got the strength to do this? (Without further word Red moves to strike, and when Hannibal blocks red brings his leg up and kicks at Hannibal's wound causing him to cringe and back away.) Perhaps not…

Hannibal: (Takes deep breaths and steadies himself, then gestures for Red to come again.) I have not yet begun to fight!

Red: (Smiles) Drawing on human history for our wits are we? (Pause) Now who was that quote from? John Paul somebody or other, …I honestly never cared much. (Sighs as he looks at Hannibal) Now what was it YOU said earlier, 'This ends now"? How fitting… (He moves in to strike a final blow at Hannibal)

Hannibal: (Summons all of his strength) My last acts are for you Margot! (Hannibal manages to block Red's strike directing Red's blade off to the left. Hannibal then steps in to fill the gap between them and knees Red in the groin and then the opposing wrist forcing him to drop his knife. Hannibal then shoves Red's opposing paw away and comes across with the wazikashi with as much power as he can muster severing red's paw from the forearm and allowing it to fall to the floor with the sword still in grip. Red in absolute shock withdraws a step at a time cradling his bleeding limb. Before he gets far away Hannibal stows the wazikashi on his back and draws one of his throwing stars from somewhere. With a quick snap of the wrist he chucks the star into one of Red's knees causing him to yell out in pain as he falls to the floor.)

Red: (Looks at the other squirrels that have entered the room during the fight.) Don't just stand there, KILL HIM! (None of the squirrels move) I order you! (Still no one moves. Red reaches about on his person with his remaining paw and draws out the dreaded remote with his thumb poised over the buttons.) DO IT! (In the corners of his eyes Hannibal notices the squirrels as they begin to move to comply. Without a word Hannibal closes on Red. In response to Hannibal's movement towards him, Red's thumb begins to press buttons but before he can complete a code and hit enter Hannibal's blade comes across with a high pitched swish and Red's remaining paw with remote in grip falls to the floor. He trembles as he watches his own body fluids stain his fur and then as a last act of defiance attempts to hit the enter key on the remote with the digits on his foot. This act is cut short as Hannibal draws his remaining stars and thrusts them all into the remote sending a short burst of sparks out of it and then a series of fizzes and pops. Hannibal draws the remains of the remote away from Red with his sword and then poises to strike at Red's head when he is suddenly grabbed from behind and dragged from the room with Yoshi not far behind in the paws of other squirrels.)

Hannibal: (Struggles with what energy he has left) What are you DOING? I just set you all free! (When they reach the end of the hall the squirrels stop and release them both.)

Squirrel: (Pleasant tone) We know. (Smiles) From all of our families, we thank you.

Hannibal: (Confused) Then why did you stop me? I was about to dispense the justice he desperately deserves!

Squirrel: You're not the only one who has suffered because of this lunatic, …if anybody deserves the right to end him it's his own kind. (The squirrel glances at one of the others and without a word she takes off down the hall and disappears from view. The squirrel then looks down at Hannibal's wound.) In the mean time you look like you could seriously use some medical attention, …we know a doctor. (The squirrel from before returns with several items from Red's quarters.) Just give us a few minutes… (The squirrels head down the hall returning to the room where Red lay bleeding on the floor.)

(Cut to the room. Red lay on the floor with an angry expression on his face.)

Red: (Cradling his limbs) You're all going to die for your defiance! When you launched my missile the term mutually assured destruction should have rang clearly in your minds, ..it's just a matter of time!

Squirrel: You mean the one that was shot down shortly after being launched? (Red scowls in confusion) I was on the truck crew that launched it, ….and I must say. I owe a drink to whoever was piloting that helicopter. That person deserved to be an ace!

Red: (Grumbles in defeat) Penguins…. (Looks the squirrel in the eye) So what now between you and me? (The squirrel gestures for the others to come forward)

Squirrel: Karma! (The other squirrels begin to dowse red with several cans of lighter fluid obtained from his quarters.) Any last words?

Red: (Smirks in defiance) You missed a spot!

Squirrel: I don't think so… (He is handed Red's zippo lighter. The top is flipped open, the flint sparks, and the wick flickers to life a second before the lighter is tossed onto Red's body.

(Snap to the hallway as a bright orange light flickers through the door of the room onto the wall in the hallway. A single scream accompanies the light and is silenced after a minute. Moments later the squirrel comes out of the room and approaches Hannibal.) The others will make sure that is taken care of.

Hannibal: That's it, …it's over? (Pause) So what will you do now?

Squirrel: It's not over, there are still bad guys to worry about. You have people in trouble, we're still here, and it seems as though we owe you a debt. (Long pause) Orders, sir? (Hannibal looks unsure what to do for a moment)

Hannibal: Me? (Pause) I'm no leader, …my sister Yoshi is far better qualified…

Squirrel: For the moment, we need somebody who knows how to act in the heat of a fight. That's you, …when this is all done we will go our separate ways, all of us. As I said before, we owe you a debt. So…orders, sir?

Hannibal: (Clutching his wound) You said you knew a doctor? (The squirrel gestures to the others who have recently begun to exit the room)

Squirrel: (To the other squirrels) Red stashed the others in the pantry; a group of you go ahead of us to make sure the path is clear of any of those lobsters.

Squirrel2: And if we find any of them?

Squirrel: Use a lot of butter! (Pause) Make sure you pass the word along to any you see; there's been a change in command. (Squirrel 2 smirks and jogs down the hall with three others.) Follow me, please. (Looks Hannibal over again) Do you need any help?

Yoshi: (Takes her brothers arm over her shoulder to support him) Don't worry, I've got this. (Pause) Although we had others with us when we fell out of the ceiling, we should head back to that spot and pick them up. Hopefully they're still there hiding.

Squirrel: (Gestures) Lead the way then. . (They begin to make their way down the hall.)

Yoshi: So what do you think Loki and Sarah have been up to while hiding all alone in that vent shaft?

Hannibal: I don't even want to think about it.

Yoshi: Oh come on, the last time it turned out to be a joke on us. We could use a laugh about now.

Hannibal: Right about now what I think I could use is a pint of blood and some pain killers; it hurts enough just trying to walk with you. I can't imagine how much it would hurt to laugh right now. (Examines the exit wound on his back.) Geez, I feel like a draft is blowing through me.

Yoshi: Um okay, I guess the only advice I can offer on that is next time don't let yourself get impaled by a psycho wielding a knife that looks like it was lifted off of Crocodile Dundee®. (Pause) So how about all of that noise filling your head earlier?

Hannibal: It seems to have disappeared. (Pause) Maybe in the heat of things I temporarily lost my mind or something.

Yoshi: (Thinks for a moment and then dismisses it) Eh, …I suppose you wouldn't be the first to lose his marbles in the middle of battle. Although of all of the people you know, I'm having trouble understanding why you would hallucinate about Ming to act as your conscience.

Hannibal: My conscience…?

Yoshi: You said she was trying to talk you out of murdering that crackpot, …that sounds like an act of conscience to me. Maybe you were trying to prevent yourself from committing an act that would haunt or change you later. …Or maybe just trying to tell yourself that you were better than that.

Hannibal: Well whatever, …just don't tell anybody. It will be bad enough trying to explain to sensei that I almost got myself killed.

Yoshi: (Smirks) Almost? With that "last acts are for you" crap you spouted it sounded like you were dying already. You had me worried that when it was all over you were going to die in my arms or something.

Hannibal: I thought I was. (Tries to smile but it turns to a wince of pain) Sorry to disappoint.

Yoshi: Nobodies disappointed yet, …you still might bleed to death. (Smirks) In the event, can I have your room? I really like the window view you have.

Hannibal: (Rolls his eyes) I think I'll give it to Ming, I did hallucinate her to come to act as my conscience after all. (Yoshi scoffs)

Yoshi: That's just cold! (The scene fades out as they continue to make their way down the hall)

(Cut to Kitsune's apartment in NY as Ming finishes explaining everything that she saw so far. At hearing the news Kitsune is pacing about looking distraught.)

Ming: I'm sorry, Mrs. Kitsune. I couldn't stay connected with him, I couldn't take the pain. I've never felt anything like it in my life. As soon as it happened I just had to get out of there, …I, …I don't what happened to him after that. I had to come talk to you about it. (Tears begin to roll from her eyes) Please don't be angry with me.

Kitsune: (Huffs angrily and then pulls out her note pad and writes) I'm not angry with you, you've done more than anyone could have asked of you. (Turns away and smashes the nearby coffee table into splinters with a single blow.) I AM angry with the person responsible for this. (Paces away with Ming having retreated under the couch in fear. Kitsune then kicks a footstool clear across the room before pacing back again.)

Ming: (Fluttered voice) Is this the temper I've heard about? (Kitsune glares at Ming and then balls her fists while taking deep huffing breaths in attempt to calm herself.)

Kitsune: (Writes) You still haven't seen anything yet. (Takes a few more deep breaths) I honestly don't know how Steve stands me sometimes. (Cracks a weak smile) …But I'm lucky that he does. (Takes a few more deep breaths) I need you to go back in, connect with whomever you have to in order to find out about your brother. I need to know what happened to him. (Grits her teeth and then continues to write.) Then I want you to find out who did this, where they are, and where their families are!

Ming: Mrs. Kitsune, …what do their families have to do with all of this?

Kitsune: (Writes) Because I'm going to FIND them and….(Kitsune drops the pencil and has balled her hands into trembling fists as she attempts to express the horrible things that are going through her mind. After several moments she calms down to the point where she un-balls her fists showing the little cuts where her fingernails dug in. Kitsune picks up the pencil and begins to write again.) You're right, …I'm sorry. (Takes a few deep breaths) …And you think people would be afraid of YOU. (Sighs) Please help me or I'm going to lose it, ..I need to know if he's okay.

Ming: (Smiles slightly) He's special to you, …I never realized.

Kitsune: (Writes) He's my student, …and he's like a son to me.

Ming: I'll do what I can to help, …he's my brother and I love him too.

Kitsune: (Writes) I still want to know most of what I listed before.

Ming: Except for the families, …I'll be happy to do the rest for you. (Kitsune nods in agreement) I um, …I think at some point I should break the news to my mom. Bad or no, ..she'll find out sooner or later. It's better to tell her now so she can at least try to deal with it.

Kitsune: (Looks thoughtful and then writes) Let's just try to make sure we have the facts before we go delivering any news. In the meantime, I need your talents yet again.

Ming: Yea, …I know. I've got to do my thing. This wouldn't be so bad if I didn't have to feel other people's pain. The other stuff is interesting, but knowing what it feels like to have a blade shoved through me, I can do without that. (Ming takes her place on the floor again and sets up to return to her meditation.)

(Cut to inside the pantry room as Kowalski continuously tries to work the lock with Kitsune's credit card until finally it snaps in half and is rendered useless.)

Kowalski: (Turns to look down the stairs at everyone else) Well, there goes that idea. I hope the helicopter won't be needing any more fuel. Does anybody else have something we could try? (As Kowalski stands on the stairs turned away from the door what's left of the knob rattles a bit and the door suddenly opens knocking Kowalski down the stairs.) Yes, …I suppose opening the door would be helpful. (Puts his head back down on the concrete.)

(A number of squirrels stand just outside the door with only one stepping through and looking down at everybody.)

Hans: (Turns from staring at the wall to look up the stairs at the squirrel) …And what does your traitorous master want from us now?

Squirrel: Nothing, …he's dead.

Kowalski: Dead as in…?

Squirrel: Resting in pieces, dead. I couldn't put it any plainer to you if I tried.

Hans: That guy was a complete psycho who would probably kill his own mother, how was it accomplished?

Squirrel: (looks at Skipper) He was dispatched by your son, penguin. I have orders to retrieve you.

Skipper: Wait a minute, if Red is dead then who's pulling your strings?

Squirrel: (Smirks) Your son.

Skipper: Toppling a ruthless dictatorship. (Pause) Way to go, Hannibal!

Squirrel: Save the celebration, we still have problems. (He spies Heidi) We need you Doc., The penguins kid is messed up pretty bad.

Skipper: Wait, you said he took care of Red.

Squirrel: And Red took care of him too, now let's get a move on!

Skipper: (looks at Heidi) You heard the rodent, …go, go! (Looks at the others) Head topside and make sure the coast is clear.

Squirrel: It's already handled; we have a secure path waiting for us.

Heidi: Rico, give me a hand up the stairs. (Rico helps her to a standing position and then slowly helps her up the stairs with the others piling up behind them. Once out of the room they quickly file down the hallway following the lead of the squirrel.)

Chapter 17 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 17

By

Wildgoose

(The blues circle in a wide orbit around the bunker while still attempting to break through the interference preventing communications. There has been no sign of resistance to their barrages against the bunker and radio contact has still not been established.)

Mel: I'm still just getting static on Yankee one's channel.

Digger: (Sighs) I'm open to suggestions people. Let's hear some ideas.

Nigel: We could stop aiming at the edges of the complex and take a real chance. Maybe we're just not punching holes close enough to them.

Digger: That would be a complete crap shoot, we have no idea where they are inside.

Nigel: That's why I said it was a real chance. (Pause) Hey, …if you've got a better idea then now is the time for it.

Digger: (Looks about hoping for a better suggestion.) I guess it's the last option. Babs, bring us to bear on the bunker and put three shots in a line right across the middle. If that doesn't do it then we're just going to have to brave a search party. (Babs positions the aircraft to bear on the bunker and Mel gestures to signal that the GDO is armed and ready to fire.)

(Cut to a room not far from where Loki and Sarah were recovered out of the ceiling vent shaft. The squirrel leading Skipper and company bursts through the door with everyone else close behind, in the room are seen Loki, Yoshi, and Sarah tending to Hannibal who is lying on a table top looking fairly pale. His fur is heavily stained despite efforts from his sibling to clean him up. As the others enter the room Hannibal turns his head to acknowledge them.)

Hannibal: Hey dad, …I'm glad you made it out of there okay. (Pause) I'm not feeling so hot, …I could really use some help here. (Shivers) Somebody tell me there's a way to turn on the heat in here, It's so cold…

Skipper: (Looks Hannibal over quickly) Oh my God, Hannibal! (Pause) I'd heard that you took down the Red Squirrel, … what happened?

Hannibal: (Shivers again) I guess being Ms. Kitsune's student can inflate one's ego, …I thought of myself as being almost as good as her. (Smirks weakly) I guess I still need training. (Pause) Red is dead however, …Margot can rest now. (Hannibal looks away)

Kowalski: Well, ..that's all good for her I guess…(He is cut off by Skipper)

Skipper: We'll worry about that later. Right now let's get you fixed up ASAP. (Stares at Heidi) Well come on woman, make with the medicine!

Heidi: (Scoffs) Oh sure, let me just pull out my magic pill. (Shakes her head) Idiot… (Gestures to the squirrel) You know where my quarters are, right? (The squirrel nods) Bring everything from the large black cabinet, you can't miss it. Also, have your people bring me a lot of water, and anything that can be used for bandages. Go now! (The squirrel leaves with haste and shortly after his subordinates arrive with buckets of water and strips of cloth to be used as bandages. Heidi makes her way over to Hannibal while guarding her side.) Okay friend, …let's check you out. Hopefully this just looks worse than it really is.

Hannibal: Heidi, right? (Heidi nods) So you were really with us the whole time? You weren't just being compassionate?

Heidi: I'd like to think I was both. Look, we'll talk details later. For now anybody in this complex who isn't a crustacean is trustable. (Looks back at Hans) Even my sob story brother behind me.

Hannibal: (Turns to Glare ay Hans) Your BROTHER? (Groans) If I were you I'd think about disowning him, he tried to have us killed.

Heidi: Look I know you've been through a lot. (Looks Hannibal over) Seriously! (Pause) But for the time being give him the benefit of the doubt. He was misled and victimized just about as bad as you were. (Pause) I give you my word; he's on the up and up now, so to speak.

Hannibal: (Grumbles in pain and points at Hans) When this is all over I'd better get to hear one heck of a story or I'm going to send you to MEET your kid in whatever after life there is. (Hans looks insulted and is about to reply when he is cut off by his sister.)

Heidi: LIKE I SAID, …we'll talk details later. Now like I was trying to suggest earlier, let's hope we're astronomically lucky and all of this blood is just from one doozy of a paper cut.

Hannibal: Red stuck me with a big knife.

Heidi: (Rolls her eyes) Never mind, …you just tossed that hope to the wind. (Loud sigh) I need assistants to help me out here. (Gestures to Yoshi and Loki) You two are his siblings, right? (They nod) Fine, you're drafted. We need to clean him up so I can see what I'm doing, use water to try to rinse the blood from his fur; don't worry about making a mess on the floor. It's going to get messy in here no matter what if I have to operate which I suspect that I probably do. (Yoshi and Loki begin pouring water over Hannibal's fur in light amounts and dabbing with pieces of cloth until the other squirrel arrives with Heidi's medical supplies. )

Hannibal: (Shivers) Why am I so cold?

Heidi: (Looks Hannibal's fur over and then at the table.) It looks like you've lost a fair amount of blood, your body is trying to conserve whatever energy it can to stay alive. (Once she has the supplies she sorts through them until she finds a set of cordless hair clippers and begins to buzz the bloody fur from Hannibal's abdomen and lower back.)

Skipper: What are you DOING? You're supposed to be helping him not giving him a haircut!

Heidi: Do you want this kid to survive? I need to be able to see what I' m doing, now pipe down or get out!

Kowalski: Interesting how suddenly she's become so forceful.

Private: I'm not sure if I can stand the sight of blood, Skipper. Permission to leave the room? (Skipper is about to deny when he is cut off by Hans)

Hans: Listen, I know I'm the last one anybody wants to hear from right now but we should all head out and stay out of the way, …my sister does know what she's doing.

Skipper: I'm not going anywhere, I've got a man down and I'm staying put to see to it he pulls through. (Once Heidi has removed as much fur as she can she has the pups rinse with water again and then begins to examine the wound prompting Hannibal to yell out in pain. Skipper bolts into protective parent mode and tries to pull Heidi away from his son.) What the cod are you doing to him? Forget it, …we'll get him the heck out of here and to a REAL doctor who actually knows something about pain management!

Heidi: (Gestures to the squirrels) That does it! Get them all out of here now, except for these two! (Gestures to Loki and Yoshi) …And for your son's sake I'll pretend I didn't hear your comments.

Skipper: (Struggles as he is dog piled by squirrels that enter the room at the moment's notice and who after a few moments carry Skipper and escort the others out) Let go of me, …I need to be with my son!

Loki: (Once the room is quiet) WOW, …I've never seen dad freak out like that.

Heidi: Now you know why family gets kicked out of the room whenever something important needs to get done at a medical facility.

Yoshi: …But WE'RE family.

Heidi: True but I need someone to help me and given that I'm associated with the guy who had you abducted, I figured your brother could use someone he can trust in the room with him.

Loki: …And you didn't want that to be our dad?

Heidi: Are you kidding? You saw the way he acted, I wouldn't be able to get anything done in here and your brother would just get worse. (Hannibal groans in pain as Heidi continues to check him out.) I'm sorry kid, …I don't have a general anesthetic available. Do you have any allergies at all, especially to medications? (Hannibal thinks for a moment and then shakes his head) All right, I'll see what I can do for the pain shortly. (Heidi begins to quickly sort through her equipment and set it out on another table in the room. Amongst the equipment Heidi takes out a syringe and takes a sample of Hannibal's blood, then with separate syringes she approaches his siblings.)

Loki: Whoa, ..what's with the needles?

Heidi: Well any idiot can tell just by looking at your brother that he's lost blood and is going to need a transfusion soon. I need to know if either of you are compatible blood types.

Loki: (Looks queasy) So I guess now would be a bad time to bring up the fact that I hate needles?

Heidi: (Rolls her eyes) Do me a favor and smack your brother for me. (Yoshi complies with a smirk on her face.) Suck it up, Kid! Your brother needs you right now.

Hannibal: You know, I am awake here. I can hear you guys talking about me. (Hannibal's comment is ignored and sometime later Heidi comes walking out into the hallway to talk to Skipper.)

(Snap to the hallway as everyone stands about including an ever increasing squirrel presence as word spreads about Red's death.)

Skipper: (As Heidi comes into the hallway) YOU! You're just lucky that you're not s member of my outfit lady or I'd have you court marshaled!

Heidi: (Unimpressed) Are you done yet? (Pause) Good, …look I understand how you feel. You're a parent and you don't know what to do to protect your kid. So here's what I've got to say that will help things along.

Skipper: How is my son, …what have you done so far?

Heidi: I've barely had a chance to touch him. Now If you don't mind, I was talking.

Skipper: (Grumbles) All right, sorry.

Heidi: Don't be sorry, be quiet.

Hans: (Low tone) Consider yourself lucky, Skipper. I had to grow up with her. (Heidi scowls at Hans who quickly looks away)

Heidi: Anyway, ..here's the deal. Your son needs my undivided attention or it's likely he's going to die. Dr. Blowhole needs YOUR undivided attention or the rest of the world is going to die. So leave me alone to do my job and go save everybody else. I promise I'll do my best to help him.

Skipper: (Sighs) Kowalski, suggestions?

Kowalski: The puffin does seem to have a valid point, Skipper. It will likely take all of our collective brain power to produce a viable solution that will counter Dr. Blowhole. He appears to have learned from at least some of his past mistakes.

Private: Oh dear, perhaps he's been as intelligent as he claims all of this time after all.

Skipper: (Ignores Private) I think you're overestimating Blowhole's capabilities, Kowalski. We shut him down the last time he did something like this and we can do it again.

Kowalski: Except that this time we're thousands of miles away from him and he has devices at both poles.

Skipper: Don't give me the facts, Kowalski; I'll make up my own. I need you to come up with ideas, how can we beat this guy?

Kowalski: (Thinks for a moment) It would seem likely that he would have to operate the devices remotely to maintain absolute control over them. Knowing Blowhole as we do it's easy to assume that he wouldn't trust anyone else anyone else to control them so If we could isolate the satellite uplink frequency he's using and crack his encryption codes then we could take control of the devices and shut them down.

Private: It's probably a good bet that it would take more than Mort jumping up and down on all of the controls to shut it down this time.

Skipper: Leave sad eyes out of this, Private. Not that dancing on the controls wouldn't do any good but where you have one pesky annoying lemur you always seem to find the others close by.

Hans: Yes, and if I might add that my equipment doesn't take kindly to being trod upon. So no jumping!

Heidi: It sounds like you guys are well on your way to saving the world already, so go do your thing. (Pause) Oh, and one more thing. (Gestures for Loki to leave the room and come into the hall.) Take this guy with you, …I get the feeling I'd have to pick him up off of the floor before long. (Gestures to Sarah) I've seen that you have experience with injuries.

Sarah: Just minor first aid stuff.

Heidi: It's an improvement over what I had; you can help the other otter assist me.

Sarah: What was wrong with Loki?

Heidi: He doesn't really have the stomach for this sort of thing, I took a pint of blood from him and then I had to treat him for dizziness. It turns out they all three otters have the same blood type and I still need to grab some from the sister, I'll need your help with that.

Sarah: Yoshi.

Heidi: What?

Sarah: I've heard them call her Yoshi.

Heidi: (Shrugs) Whatever, we have work to do. (Heidi guides Sarah back into the room and suddenly the complex shakes a few times after being hit by the blues. As everybody wonders what's going on the com piece in Skipper's ear begins to crackle and a voice is heard over the ear piece.)

Skipper: Everybody hold on a minute! (He waits until the voice is heard again. After a moment Skipper recognizes the voice as being Mel's) It's the blues!

Private: It's about time, it's been ages since we've heard from them. I thought they were going to back us up when we first made out way in here.

Skipper: Blue squadron, we read you. What's your situation?

Mel: (Over the com) We can say the same thing, we've been trying to reach you since insertion. We had to punch holes in the complex to break through the interference. The situation is this, external defenses appear to have been neutralized with one WMD having been destroyed shortly after launch. (Skipper looks confused for a moment)

Skipper: (Over the com) Alright, you can fill us in on that one later. Our situation is this, the bad guys are scratched a major player with another having jumped the fence but as a result we have a man down with serious injury. We have medical personnel on site but our guy is going to need an evac from here to the nearest medical facility. Land if it's safe to do so and get down here to assist, local forces will escort you to us.

Mel: (over the com) Understood, we'll enter through one of the new skylights we made. Blue squadron out.

Heidi: Blue squadron, …who are those guys?

Skipper: They're a specialized search and rescue team; they flew us in here to find the kids.

Heidi: (Thinks for a moment) Do any of them have any kind of training? First aid, CPR, or anything else like that?

Skipper: Hold that thought. (Skipper gets back on the com with the blues and relays the questions. A response is quickly recieved and Skipper gets back to Heidi) Affirmative, Don and Toby are medic qualified.

Heidi: (Clasps her wings together) Hannibal's situation is getting better already. Get them in the other room as soon as they get down here. (Turns to Yoshi) I mean no insult but I need the best qualified people to help me in there. As soon as I can get what I need from you then you're relieved. Until then, come with me. (Heidi leads Yoshi back into the room where Hannibal stares at them from his position on the table. Once inside Heidi has Yoshi take a seat and gets her set up to donate blood.)

Hannibal: (While Yoshi is donating Heidi goes through her stuff and finds a drink box of OJ for her to drink.) I could hear what you were saying out there.

Heidi: Like I said, no insult intended.

Hannibal: It's okay, but I need to set things straight before you get to work on me. My dad is used to giving the orders but I don't think the squirrels would listen to him after having given their allegiance to me.

Heidi: Really, …they DID that?

Yoshi: I was there and saw the whole thing, it's for real.

Heidi: After Red, I didn't think that they would want to take orders from anybody. So what do you need with them?

Hannibal: That guy who seems to take authority over them, the one who keep coming in here. I need to talk to him, and to my dad. (Heidi looks reluctant but then moves to bring them both back into the room. Hannibal looks at the squirrel first and addresses him.) I don't think I ever got your name.

Squirrel: Beowulf

Hannibal: (Long pause) You're kidding, right?

Beowulf: My mom built her nest in a tree just outside an English teacher's classroom window and took a liking to a lot of the stories and poems she heard. Let it go okay, she could have gone with something Shakespeare. (Yoshi snickers under her breath for an instant prompting a glare from Beowulf)

Hannibal: No problem, …listen as you can see I'm pretty laid up here. You're going to need to take your orders from another person. As I tried to tell you before, Yoshi is a great tactician and has leadership qualities. I'm ordering you to follow her.

Skipper: Now wait just a cod picking minute…!

Beowulf: I think I agree with the penguin, you're the one who took down Red. We handed the reins to you for the time being.

Hannibal: Look, I'm no good to you lying on a table. Yoshi is the one for the job, she'll listen to what you have to say and she'll be able to work with my dad without conflict. (Looks at Skipper) Right dad?

Skipper: I'm not sure if I like your tone there, mister. I'm the only one in command around here and that's that.

Hannibal: Two teams are better than one; even Kowalski would tell you that. Let Yoshi lead the squirrels, you lead the penguins and together you'll tear the dolphin a new blowhole.

Skipper: ...And as your father what if I put my foot down and tell you that we're going to do this my way and that's final?

Hannibal: That's why I want Yoshi in charge, dad. She'll at least listen to what they have to say if they have suggestions or advice to offer. You only know how to do things your way. (Shivers after a long moment of silence)Look, I'm on this table already dad. Don't make me lose faith in you and leave this world in disappointment. (Skipper opens his beak as he searches for the words to reply with but finds none. Instead a tear rolls down his cheek feathers, and a moment later another, and then another. Before long Skipper closes his eyes to prevent the coming deluge but cannot find the strength and the tears begin to flow down his feathers in a waterfall to the floor. Skipper turns away to hide his face from his son.)

Beowulf: Wow, …way to slam the door on your old man kid.

Hannibal: I didn't have the strength to keep up an argument. (Pause) So what do you say guys? Share the reins for a change, dad?

Beowulf: (Looks at Hannibal and then at Yoshi taking her paw to shake it.) It's a pleasure to serve, ma'am.

Yoshi: So what do you think, dad? Give a girl a chance to be a chip off of the old ice block?

Skipper: (Wipes his eyes and looks at Yoshi) I guess you had to grow up sometime, …I just would have preferred it not to be in the middle of a crisis with your brother threatening to die on me if I don't at least try to be open minded. (Offers a salute) It will be an honor serving with you. (Nudges Yoshi's chin with his flipper just before a knock comes at the door and a moment later other squirrels escort Don and Toby into the room with whatever supplies they brought along.)

Toby: (At seeing Hannibal) Bugger, …how big was the Croc that got YOU? (Hannibal doesn't respond and a moment later Heidi removes the catheter from Yoshi's arm.)

Heidi: All set, you could just be a life saver with this. (Yoshi smiles and get s up from the chair)

Skipper: (Offers a quick smile to Hannibal and then turns away) Alright people, let's let these guys do their jobs. (He begins to head for the door but notices that nobody else is moving.) I said let's go.

Beowulf: (Looks at Yoshi) Orders ma'am? (Yoshi smirks at Skipper and then gestures towards the door, after which Beowulf and any other squirrels in the room begin to head out.)

Heidi: (After the others have left and the blues begin to unpack their gear) Do you think that was wise?

Hannibal: I think the squirrels would sooner listen to Yoshi than my dad. He's very authoritative; it might remind the squirrels of Red a little too much.

Heidi: (Thinks for a moment) So you made your sister the intermediary to get them to work together. (Smirks) Nice!

Hannibal: It was her idea, …I could read her face.

Heidi: You guys are THAT close?

Hannibal: (Shivers and sounds tired) You have no idea.

Heidi: It must be nice not to have sibling rivalry. (Heidi sets up a syringe of painkillers and begins to administer it to Hannibal.) This is morphine; I don't have a general anesthetic available so I have to give you a pretty large dose of this stuff. It won't knock you out but… (She notices that Hannibal's eyes have drifted closed and his head starts to tilt to the side. Toby quickly checks Hannibal's vitals and respiration.)

Toby: Pulse is rapid, breathing as well. It looks like he lost consciousness before the medication could take effect.

Heidi: That sounds about right all things considered, I think it's about time we got some blood into him before he runs out. All of that tension moments ago must have been enough to keep him awake.

Don: Are two pints going to be enough?

Heidi: Not hardly, we'll have to be creative. Do you know how to mix up a five percent saline solution? (Don nods) You'll find what you need in my bags, get to it and make a lot. We can use it as filler to give his heart enough to keep pumping what he's already got. Um, …other guy! (Toby states his name) Right, …go into the large bag and break out my portable ultrasound equipment.

Toby: (Slightly confused) Um, …you know he's a guy right?

Heidi: (Dry) You're funny. (Pause) I need to get a look inside and we don't have the resources to do exploratory surgery. I'd give my right wing right now for an MRI, a CT scanner, or even a portable x-ray machine but this is what I have to work with. (Without another word Toby goes to get the equipment.)

(Cut to The helicopter as Mel sits at his station attempting to use a satellite internet uplink to research any vet hospitals in the area.)

Mel: I can't make heads or tails of the Danes public internet, the only vet clinics I can find are for farm animals. There's no actual hospital, the Doc, goes to the patient.

Digger: There has to be one, the Yanks aren't the only people on the planet to keep "exotic animals" in captivity.

Mel: Tell me about it, but for the life of me I can't find anything. Maybe it's the browser software we're using, it was made in the USA, maybe it's biased.

Babs: (Shakes her head in her seat) That doesn't even make sense, if it were biased then why would it give you information on Denmark at all?

Mel: I only said it because I don't have a better explanation.

Nigel: What about that Yankee ship that sent the tanker to refuel us? Aren't those things supposed to be cities at sea or something?

Babs: What's your point?

Nigel: Well they have to have a medical facility, don't they?

Digger: For humans, Nigel.

Nigel: So what, most of the equipment can still be useful can't it?

Digger: Wouldn't a human hospital around here be closer

Mel: Probably, but with them we'd have to sneak in, take out a few people and then work on the patient in hopes that we're not discovered. That's not an easy thing to do if you have to run between floors to use stationary equipment. The Yanks were willing to help up before, maybe they will again and we won't have to worry about making some kind of media circus with our arrival or departure.

Babs: Mel has a point, ….I think humans would notice a helicopter landing on them.

Digger: We've never been noticed by humans before.

Babs: Because we usually operate at night in an area where people regularly dismiss the unusual. (Digger spends several moments in thought before responding)

Digger: All right, Mel see if you can raise the Yanks again on the com and express our situation. If they won't help then we'll have to try our luck with the locals.

(Cut to the Central Park Zoo where Kitsune has brought Ming back to break the news to her mother. She runs through the entire story of what she knows while leaving out her own personal discoveries. Marlene's face has taken on the appearance of a blank slate as she listens to Ming's account, the others respond with questions. Some of the questions from Jr. are quite involved which seems uncomfortable for everyone else.)

Jr.: So you've been watching all of this in your head without having to sleep? (Pause with a grin) That is so AWSOME!

Astrid: Explain to me why that's awesome, Jr.?

Jr.: Well, we don't have to camp around her with monitoring equipment like before. Ming can do her thing and talk to us while she's seeing stuff.

Erin: You're making her sound like a piece of your monitoring equipment. Try not to lose sight of the fact that she's a scared little kid who is being required to watch some very unsettling stuff for our benefit.

Ming: (Tries to interject) Um, …I'm really not so much the kid that I used to be. I, …I think I might have grown up a little lately.

Syron: Of course you have, ..you've taken great strides in the past week.

Pepper: You have to admit though, …you're still pretty clingy. If not to Hannibal then it appears to Kitsune. Look at you; you're practically on top of her foot. (Ming looks down to notice her position and then tries to relocate a short distance away while looking back with uncertainty.)

Ming: I'm working on it, okay?

Erin: So do you have any more word on Hannibal? What's going on with the people holding him? I would have thought he would have taken them all out single handed by now. (Looks over at Marlene to see that she still has the blank slate look) Right Marlene? (Pause) Marlene? (Approaches her to shake her shoulder) Marlene?

Marlene: (Blinks with a single tear rolling down her cheek) Somebody's trying to kill my kids… Additional tears begins to flow) …And Skipper's not even there to help them.

Ming: Dad is there, mom. He's trying to save Hannibal right now.

Marlene: What do you mean trying to SAVE HIM? Don't you mean RESCUE THEM?

Ming: (cringes and mumbles at first) Ooh, ….I shouldn't have put it like that. Forget I said anything, mom. They're all going to be fine, I'm sure of it. (Starts to turn away)

Marlene: (Closes the distance between herself and Ming) What are you not telling me?

Ming: I shouldn't… (Marlene clutches Ming by the shoulders and turns her to look Ming in the eyes.)

Marlene: Ming, ..please. I need to know, ….has something happened to Hannibal? (Pause) Is he alright? (Pause) Please Ming…?

Ming: (nervous) I, …I mean, …(Long pause as Marlene looks at her) Hannibal, …took on the Red squirrel, …and from what I can tell eventually killed him.

Marlene: (Studies Ming for a moment.) …But that's not all?

Ming: (More nervous) No, …Red hurt Hannibal in the process,… badly. Dad and the others are with him now trying to get him medical attention. (Marlene backs away a few steps as the tears flow down her cheeks and after a moment sits down on the floor and curls herself up into a sort of worry ball.)

Syron: As if that whole hoop of heat thing we've been hearing on the news hasn't been bad enough. At least now we know who's behind it. But Hannibal…(Pause) Erin, I need options. Is there anything we can do from here to help the situation.

Erin: We can't get to this Blowhole guy, there's no way to modify the flight packs for that kind of range. There are no flights going to the North Pole so we can't do an airdrop.

Syron: What about Hannibal? Is there a way to help him so that Skipper can turn his attention back to Blowhole. Chances are he's in a position to be able to do something. I'm not sure, we have no means of direct communication with him and the technology for Jr.'s transporter idea is still well out of reach.

Jr.: Hey, …I'm working on it okay! It's just going to take a while.

Syron: I don't think we have that long to wait, Jr. What other ideas do we have?

Jr.: We could try to contact the zookeeper and tell him what we know. Maybe there's some way he can get help to Hannibal.

Syron: He's in Florida, I don't see what effect he could have from there.

Jr.: Communication is something at least. Who knows what could happen, ..maybe he can think of something. Maybe command can help.

Syron: I listening for any better ideas. (Silence follows) All right, Erin and Pepper get on the radio and send a message to the Zookeeper. Ming, …try to calm your mother down. Give her some good news if you can.

Ming: I didn't want to give her the bad news in the first place but I thought she deserved to know what was going on.

Elisa: You didn't do anything wrong, Ming. She's just in shock at what's been happening with her being powerless to protect her children. You did the right thing, …that was brave of you to be able to give her the bad news even though you knew how she might react.

Ming: It didn't feel so brave, …it felt like I hurt my mother as bad as Red hurt Hannibal. (Elisa puts a flipper around Ming and tried to cheer her up as the scene fades out.)

(Cut to a room inside of Han's bunker, Hans has created a schematic from memory of the layout of the bunker with emphasis on the control room and the likely positions of Blowhole's lobsters.)

Kowalski: How accurate is your knowledge of the enemies' positions?

Hans: Hours old since I was stuck in that room with the lot of you. However I believe the numbers to be accurate.

Skipper: It will have to do, so what options do you have for me, Kowalski?

Kowalski: I'm still working on it, Skipper. Getting to the control room should be easy enough once we neutralize the enemy troops. The problem will be hacking Dr. Blowhole's control of the heat devices.

Yoshi: That will be your primary concern, Kowalski. Focus all of your energy on that. Dad, you and the others will watch Kowalski's back while he does his thing.

Rico: (Grunts in surprise) Come again?

Yoshi: My forces are greater than yours and Kowalski's objective is critical so our best people need to watch out for him.

Skipper: (Stern) …And just what do you think YOU'll be doing young lady?

Yoshi: Getting your butts in there. (Chuckles) This is so cool, …I've always wanted my own army.

Skipper: (Scoffs) You won't be able to pull off anything without a plan of action, …I don't suppose you have one do you?

Yoshi: (Leans back in her chair placing a baby carrot that she'd found in cafeteria room where Hannibal fought in the corner of her mouth like a cigar.) I think I've got something in mind. (Pause) The question is, are you ready to trust me dad? (Skipper looks on with a conflicted expression)

Chapter 18 coming soon.

MRI: Magnetic Resonant Imager

CT scan: Computerized Tomography

Ultrasound: a technique that uses high-frequency sound waves for medical diagnosis and treatment, e.g. to create images of internal organs, to treat deep tissue disorders, and to break up kidney stones

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 18

By

Wildgoose

(It is night at the Central Park Zoo as most of the animals go about their usual business. Kitsune has chosen to give Ming her space for the time being as she attempts to adjust to being home after several days of gaining insight about herself as well as those around her. Marlene has taken to almost anything she can think to do with herself in order to keep her mind off of the news that Ming brought to her about her children. Eventually, Kitsune worries that Marlene will wring her own fur out if she's not distracted further so she prompts Marlene to come take a drive with her outside of the zoo. Marlene starts to decline the offer but soon discovers that she doesn't have a say in the matter since Kitsune has picked her up out of the habitat and begun to carry her away. The scene snaps to not long afterward in the penguins theater room where Ming has situated herself on the couch to watch whatever might be on. She isn't there for very long before the door to the room opens and Kowalski Jr. followed by Astrid enters the room and take positions on the couch close to Ming.)

Ming: (looks to either side of her) I thought you guys were all going to give me my space?

Astrid: We are. (Gestures between herself and Ming) Look, there's space between us right now.

Ming: I don't think that's …

Jr.: So what are you watching?

Ming: (Sighs) Nothing yet, …I was just flipping. I've missed this TV; it gets so many more channels than the one Mrs. Kitsune has. Mostly she's just tuned to a Japanese satellite channel, it looks like a great culture but I can't understand a word of it.

Jr.: (Looks proud of himself) It's all in knowing who and what to hack; there will be no subtitles on this TV screen while I'm around.

Ming: So what did you guys need?

Astrid: Nothing at all, what makes you think we need anything?

Jr.: Yea, …can't we just visit somebody without any real reason?

Ming: (Downbeat) You came looking for more information, didn't you? That seems to be all anybody wants from me anymore.

Astrid: (Smirks) Better be careful, Jr. I think she can read minds now.

Jr.: No she can't! (Worried tone) You can't, right? (Ming shakes her head)

Ming: Look, …please don't follow me around. Being different is hard enough on me as it is and this badgering isn't helping me.

Astrid: (Faux concern) Careful, …Becky and Stacy might not be asleep yet.

Jr.: (Ignores the comment and looks hurt) I wasn't trying to badger you! (Sighs) I'll admit I'm looking for information but it isn't just to be nosey or exploit your talents.

Astrid: Look, …your siblings are my family too. We have the same dad, that gives me the right to worry about them.

Jr.: ..And Loki is my best bud, …we're BOTH worried about ALL of them. My days around here would be just totally BORING without Loki. (Astrid scowls at him) The parts that aren't spent with my better half that is.

Astrid: (smirks) Way to dig yourself out of the doghouse, Jr.

Ming: I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I don't have any new information. I've told you everything I know so far. Loki and Yoshi are trying to help dad stop this Blowhole guy and Hannibal is on the operating table. That's all I know. (Jr. and Astrid grumble in defeat and allow themselves to slouch on the couch.) Wait a minute, …I remember hearing something about trying to hack a control signal for some heat devices that Blowhole is melting the poles with. Jr., since you're such a brainy tech nut maybe you can figure out a way to do that to help the others out.

Jr.: (Energized) Yes, …yes I can! Why didn't you tell me that before, I could have had that done already! (Jr. gets up and quickly heads out of the room.)

Astrid: (Smirks) Were you just trying to get him out of the room?

Ming: (Wears a caught expression and laughs nervously) Yes and no, …what I said was the truth but it WAS intended to get him out of here.

Astrid: (Leans over and pats Ming on the shoulder) Good one. (Pause) Seriously though, if there's something that we actually have a shot with helping at then please let us know. Okay…? (Ming nods and Astrid gets up to leave.)

Ming: I'll let you know how Hannibal's doing as soon as there's a change.

Astrid: (Curious) How are you going to do that if he's unconscious and the other two aren't in the room with him?

Ming: (Blushes) Um, …. (Long pause) He's… likely to come around and open his eyes sooner or later? (Astrid still wears her curious expression but lets the matter go and leaves the room.)

(Cut to the parking area outside of the zoo walls as Kitsune approaches her car with Marlene in hand)

Marlene: (Loud protests) Hey, …I get the picture! You can let me go now, …I need a distraction, I get it! (Kitsune brings Marlene up to sit on her shoulder) What am I a parrot now? Marlene wants a cracker? (Kitsune responds by using her key remote to unlock the car just before she opens the door and places Marlene in the passenger seat. Kitsune pauses to sniff the air in the car after putting Marlene down having noticed a fish like odor and then begins to look around the car for whatever is causing the scent she smells. Before long she discovers a pile of penguins hiding on the floor in the back as well as under the car seats. Kitsune inquires as to their intentions by staring at them and drumming her fingers on the passenger side headrest.)

Pepper: Oh come ON, Kitsune! We never get to go anywhere anymore; it's not like back home.

Elisa: She's right you know, we heard how you took Ming for a ladies night out and now you're taking Marlene out for a drive? (Pause) Where's the love for us? We used to work side by side with you, even going so far as to cover up some things that shall not be mentioned here? (Makes an "off with her head" gesture with her flipper prompting a scowl from Kitsune.)

Syron: Come on, Kitsune. (Smirks) Aside from texting the zookeeper with whatever Ming finds out, there's really nothing else we can do from here. (Kitsune still scowls) There's that and the fact that we need to get away from the kids once in a while ourselves, from one parent to another. (Kitsune lets out a long heavy sigh and then closes the passenger door to walk around to the driver side.)

Meg: Sweet! (Once in her seat with the door closed Kitsune turns about to face them with a written note asking how they managed to disarm the alarm system and unlock the doors to get into the vehicle. In a panic everyone points a flipper at Erin.)

Erin: (Grumbling as she looks at all of the flippers pointed at her) Traitors…. (The following note warns of impending death if anything is found to be wrong with the car and the scene fades to later as Kitsune drives through the streets of NY.)

Pepper: So what are we going to do tonight? (Kitsune shrugs and then writes when safe to do so at the next stop light.)

Kitsune: (Writes) The same thing we do every night, try to take over the world! (Kitsune waits for a moment before saying anything else as she can feel the surprised stares through the care seat. After allowing them to stew in concern for a moment Kitsune writes again.) Seriously though I'm thinking, ..I'd originally just planned to drive about and have a heart to heart with Marlene concerning her family but now it seems as if we're in need of a place to go. (Pause) I'd thought of driving to the burger place just to have Marlene place an order in the drive though for the sake of screwing with the guy but I don't think you guys are into hamburger. (Low chuckles emanate from the back seat after reading the note.)

Marlene: It's too late to ask Tony if we could catch a movie.

Kitsune: (Writes when it is safe to do so) I suppose I'll just take you where I took Ming, that place is open pretty late.

(Cut to a short time later inside of a small privately owned Japanese restaurant. Kitsune after getting the okay from the owner brings the others in and they take their seats in a booth. Once seated the owner approaches them and greets Kitsune with a bow. Any conversation between Kitsune and this person is in Japanese.)

Kitsune: (Writes) It's good to see you again, Tsukuri.

Tsukuri: The honor is mine, Kitsune. Please forgive my rudeness but I have trouble understanding the company you keep, where do these animals come from? It's only because of the hour that I'm able to let them in here without consequence. (Looks about the room) As it stands I have no patrons so luck is with you.

Kitsune: (Writes) Thank you for admitting them, …I understand the risk you take with the public health codes. (Tsukuri nods) They are my friends. (One of the penguins says something to Kitsune and she replies with a "just a moment" gesture.)

Tsukuri: These do not speak English as the other animal did? (Kitsune points to Marlene and makes a so-so gesture) (Taken aback) Yet you understand them? (Kitsune nods) Truly remarkable! (Sighs) Your confidence is kept as before, but I hope you will grace me with a story of your relationship with them at some point. (Kitsune nods as Tsukuri puts down a menu prompting Kitsune to tap the table a few times and then points to others.) They read as well? (Tsukuri shakes her head) This story will surely be one worth waiting for, Kitsune. (Pause) I will return in a few moments to take your order. (Tsukuri heads away from the table to tend to something else.)

Syron: Hey, thanks for including us in the conversation Kitsune. What was all of that about?

Kitsune: (Writes) It was personal, mostly I thanked her for admitting all of you.

Erin: You guys must be close; she didn't seem to have a problem with us. How did you end up finding a friend like that?

Kitsune: (Writes) Japanese lore is replete with humans and animals interacting so our little group isn't so hard for her to take in as it would be for Americans. (Pause) Aside from that, she is ingratiated to me. Her ex-mate was highly abusive so I took care of him for her. (Places a note on the table and looks away) The rats in this city seem very egger to work.

Meg: (Chuckles) You still have some of the old Kitsune left in you, huh? (The others begin to look over the menu prompting a frustrated groan from Marlene just before she pulls her glasses out from somewhere on her person and places them on her nose. Minutes later Tsukuri approaches the table to take their orders and pauses for a moment with a smirk on her face at seeing an otter wearing glasses.)

Marlene: Okay Kitsune fess up, you've got me here so what's the distraction? (Kitsune gestures all about her) Um okay, right, it's definitely a nice place but that doesn't answer the question.

Kitsune: (Writes) Are you wringing your paws and pacing right now? (Marlene thinks for a moment and then shakes her head)

Marlene: Why would I be?

Kitsune: (Writes) Just wondering. (Pause) What are you thinking about right now?

Marlene: (Chuckles and then blushes) I was uh… (Pause) Well actually, …I couldn't help but think of the night I tried to tell Skipper that I was pregnant. (Pause) We came to this very restaurant as a matter of fact.

Kitsune: (Writes) It sounds to me like there's no need to speak of distractions any further. (Smiles) So tell me some more about that night with Skipper. (In the background the others place their orders by gesturing to Tsukuri the item they want on the menu. The scene snaps to the theater room in the penguin's habitat where Ming after finally being left alone has begun her night's meditation. The POV closes on her face as she slowly begins to smile.)

(Cut to a room within Hans's bunker. Skipper's crew as well as Hans, Loki, Yoshi, and Beowulf are pacing about the room with the schematic that Hans had previously drawn up still sitting on the table. Active debate goes on regarding Yoshi's recommended plan of action.)

Skipper: It seems over complicated for such a simple operation, Yoshi. Taking the control room with the limited crustacean forces left by Blowhole to help Red shouldn't be any real problem at all. We've dealt with those lobsters before; they fall down like paper targets.

Yoshi: You're missing the point, dad! You can't just rush in there expecting things to happen exactly as you want them to. You have to plan ahead and that involves anticipating the other guys move before he makes it.

Skipper: Kowalski, statistics report! What are the odds that Blowhole could reinforce his lobsters between now and the time we choose to hit them?

Kowalski: (Crunches numbers on the nearby concrete wall with a piece of chalk) Given Blowhole's current distance from us and the time it would take for any reinforcements to travel said distance, I would say the odds are astronomical Skipper.

Yoshi: I thought you liked a smooth well planned operation, dad. Why won't you just trust me?

Skipper: It's not about trusting you, Yoshi. It's about the experience needed to do these sorts of things and you just don't have it yet. Now my gut tells me that my crew and I should have no problem sailing right in there and taking out any resistance with little or no effort at all. So we probably won't even need the squirrels. The only real effort will be made by Kowalski who will be working with the pressure of the fate of the world hanging on his shoulders while he tries to hack Blowhole's signal and shut down those devices. (Pause) Right Kowalski?

Kowalski: Consider it a done deal, Skipper!

Private: (Having been looking back and forth between everyone while listening) Doe's anyone think that perhaps we should all just take a potty break and perhaps…re-think this whole thing? (The room falls silent and everyone turns to stare at Private for a moment before speaking up)

Everyone else: (Voices overlapping) Uh, …yea sure. I could go for a bathroom break. (Similar comments are made by others as they disperse to find a bathroom. Yoshi sighs as Beowulf remains at her side.)

Beowulf: Your father did not appear to be as forthcoming as you were hoping.

Yoshi: (Sighs again) Don't worry, he will be. He just isn't aware of it yet.

Beowulf: You're a step ahead of him are you?

Yoshi: A step ahead is a plan, several steps ahead is a well laid plan. He's behaving exactly as I thought he would. What can I say, I know my dad.

Beowulf: (Smirks) I'm starting to like you already. (Pause) You're brother seems to have made a smart move handing the reins to you.

Yoshi: My dad is a smart guy too, …he's just not used letting someone else make the plans. He also seems a little overconfident; I think he's trying to impress his daughter.

Beowulf: So what's the REAL plan?

Yoshi: (Puts the baby carrot back in her teeth like a cigar) I thought you'd never ask, first we let my dad, Hans, and crew go in first like they're insisting.

Beowulf: (Thinks for a moment) You're going to use them as bait and distraction to get the enemy to show their true strength before making your move. (Pause with a smile) You'd do that to your own dad?

Yoshi: (Smiles evilly) I know, …I'm just bad.

Beowulf: No, …I was just going to reiterate that I'm starting to like you. (Yoshi laughs briefly) So where does your other brother come into this? (Yoshi continues to explain the plan to Beowulf as the scene fades out.)

(Cut to the blues helicopter as Mel works at the radio after finally getting through to the aircraft carrier that has helped them previously.)

Digger: So what news?

Mel: The news is that these dingoes are sticklers for protocol, they wouldn't say squat to me until they had verified who we were.

Babs: Were you able to make any progress with them?

Mel: Well that's the good news out of sitting on the com with them for an eternity; they said they'd be standing by to render aid once we get there. (Chuckles) I wonder if they'll be as surprised as that tanker crew to find out that we're actually penguins.

Nigel: I wonder what the odds are that they'd fancy an airstrike on this place once we get our guys out of the way. We might as well level it once and for all.

Digger: Considering that this is a "covert op" so to speak, I think the Dane's would have a problem with the Yanks coming in here and leveling a piece of historical landscape. Bunkers like this were once part of one the really big human wars.

Nigel: (Sighs) I suppose, …leave it to the humans to take the fun out of everything.

Babs: (groans) So now we wait. We wait, and wait some more! (Annoyed) I'm beginning to think that our part in this mission sucks.

Digger: Calm down, Babs. You're just not used to sitting on the ground waiting things out.

Babs: Well of course not! Our missions always composed of flying and getting the job done, not sitting on the sidelines waiting for somebody else to do it.

Digger: Hey, we are getting the job done. That missile you shot down was targeted at somebody and there's a good chance the world would be circling the drain right now if you hadn't. Now the next part of the job involves making sure things are ready so we can pull our people out of harm's way and for now that involves waiting.

Nigel: You know Babs, you could think of it this way. Where were you before you were placed into a zoo and recruited for this team?

Babs: (Heavy sigh) Digging my first burrow in Tasmania. Mom always put a lot of emphasis on digging a large enough burrow to bring a guy home to. (Shakes her head) I was glad to get out of there, I knew there had to more to life than breeding.

Nigel: There, you see? Even waiting here with us is better than where you used to be. (Babs cracks a weak smile and heads up front to sit back at her station.)

Digger: (Turns to Nigel after watching Babs take her seat) So where were YOU before all of this?

(Cut to the room where Hannibal is being worked on. Toby and Don stand on either side of the table near Heidi offering assistance whenever it is requested of them. Heidi having made the best of her ultrasound equipment frequently glances back to the images that are frozen on the screen in reference to her work. A sizzling sound is occasionally heard accompanied by the scent of electricity as Heidi does her best to prevent unnecessary bleeding.)

Don: I would never have thought of improvising a scalpel out of a high heat soldering iron.

Heidi: When you don't have the resources to obtain the best equipment for the job, sometimes you have to make your own. (Looks back and forth at them noting concern in their faces) Rest easy, this tool has never been used for anything other than surgery and is always cleaned thoroughly. Yet the truth be told, I'd love to get my wings on a laser knife. I wouldn't need sutures to close a wound anymore. (Pause) You know, it's amazing how this kid has managed to remain out cold despite the lack of general anesthetic. I've been petrified this whole time that he would wake up screaming right in the middle of all of this.

Toby: (looks on as Heidi continues to talk while working on Hannibal) How can you possibly be so calm? Look at you; your wings are touching his insides!

Heidi: (Glances up at Toby) What kind of medic are you?

Toby: I've only done external first aid, stabilization procedures, and CPR. What you're doing is way out of my league.

Heidi: I'm guessing you've never even witnessed an operation before? (Toby shakes his head) What can I say, after you've done it enough times you just get used to it.

Don: So… what's going through your head during all of this?

Heidi: (After requesting an assortment of other tools and suture thread) I'm thinking that this kid is dang freggin lucky, I was able to control the bleeding and can stitch up these blood vessels. If he'd sprung a leak from the major artery off to the left here then he'd have bled out before we could ever work on him. As it stands though, it's just going to take time so nobody fall asleep on me. (Pause) I'll tell you what, when red wants you gone he gives it his best effort.

Toby: That doesn't look like a blood vessel you're stitching.

Heidi: Nope, that's the large intestine. Fortunately it only got nicked but we can't let it go for risk of sepsis setting in. Bacterial contamination of everything else we're working on would be a major problem if I don't take care of it.

Toby: So what's next?

Heidi: As long as the blood vessels are holding, I'm going to finish with this. Once that's done I'll double check the blood vessels and then close up this side and work on the back.

Toby: I know the blade went all of the way through …but if you took care of everything through his abdominal cavity, shouldn't you just need to stitch the exit wound?

Heidi: I can't get to his renal organ from where I am now. I just hope we don't aggravate the wounds when we turn him over.

Don: Do you think you can repair it?

Heidi: (Shakes her head) Judging by the ultrasound it looks like it was severed right down the middle; he's likely going to lose it. At least he'll have the other to fall back on.

Toby: Is there anything more we can do to help besides what we're doing?

Heidi: (Pauses in thought as she works) Um yea actually, you could not pass out, fall asleep while assisting me, run out of the room for a potty break, and if it turns out that you might be sick from watching all of this then don't barf on the patient…or me. That last part is a big one, don't yack on me or I'll stitch your bill shut.

Don: Um…right then, we'll do our best to avoid all of that.

Heidi: That's all I ask. (Heidi continues to work for several moments before a look of concern comes over Toby's face as he is checking for vitals.)

Toby: I think we have a problem! I lost track of his pulse.

Heidi: Check again, he's been doing fine this whole time. (Toby complies and then shakes his head) Alright, get out of the way! (She moves to the head of the table and checks for herself.) We've been cutting into him without general anesthesia this whole time; the stress has probably been too much for him. (Begins to do chest compressions)

Don: Somebody can just shut down like that?

Heidi: If you go into shock, yes. There are other reasons as well that I'll get into when I'm trying not to lose the patient. Were his pulse and breathing still rapid as before until you lost them?

Toby: The whole time, it never changed until now.

Heidi: I doubt it's an allergic reaction to the morphine or this would have happened a long time ago. (Pause) There might be a clot somewhere, or his blood might not be carrying enough oxygen due to loss and dilution with saline. Let's just figure this out first and then we'll hunting for the cause. (Gestures to the table) Do you know how to intubate? (Toby nods) Perfect, the tools are in the tote with the brown stripe, now grab the resuscitation mask and bag him! Don, take over for Toby and let me know when you pick up a pulse. (Grumbles) What I wouldn't give for a defibrillator about now.

(Cut to NY as Kitsune, Marlene, and the others are leaving the restaurant and heading down the sidewalk to the car. The area seems almost deserted with most people at home in bed at this time of night. The penguins reach the car first as they call their gratitude for the food back to the others as they converse while walking.)

Marlene: I have to admit, I haven't had that much fun in a while.

Kitsune: (Writes) I often find memory lane to be a nice place to visit when I need a distraction myself. (Pause) Do you think you'll be able to sleep tonight or are you going to bug Ming as soon as you get home?

Marlene: (Laughs lightly) I'll do my best not to, but I make no guarantee's. I'm still a worried mother you know. (Kitsune opens the car door and allows everybody to pile in. Kitsune is about to close the door when she notices everyone point to behind her. She is about to turn when she feels something press up against her back and hears a man's voice speaking in a low tone.)

Man: Don't panic and don't turn around. I just want the car, now slowly hand me the keys and nobody gets hurt. (Pause) …And what's with the zoo menagerie here? (Kitsune quickly glances at the others who are sitting quietly in the car wondering what to do, and then she glances at the car's side mirror to get a look at the person behind her. Kitsune quickly scribbles a note and hands it over her shoulder.)

Man: What are you doing?

Kitsune: (writes) I'm mute and need the pen and notes to communicate. (Pause and then writes again) Listen, I'm in a good mood so I'm going to give you the opportunity to walk away and forget this happened. (Upon reading the note the man chuckles prompting Kitsune to roll her eyes and the scene fades to early the next morning outside of the emergency room of the closest hospital. Two police officers are comparing notes in preparation to write a report.)

Officer1: Were you able to speak to anyone who actually witnessed the incident?

Officer2: There was a lady in the Japanese place a few buildings away who said she heard the scuffle but didn't see anything. I was able to access the footage from the camera at the next stop light and was able to determine that this started as a carjacking. Our guy in the ER there isn't the victim, he's the perp. It looks like the lady whose car he tried to grab beat the crap out of him and then her pets tied him up.

Officer1: (Amused) Wait, …her PETS tied him up?

Officer2: That's what the footage showed. (Pause) Hey, …it's New York.

Officer1: (Sighs) Okay, a carjacking. Was there a weapon involved?

Officer2: The footage shows one but we haven't been able to find it yet. (As they are conversing a doctor comes through the ER doors looking for the officers.)

Dr.: Are you the guys who brought in the attack victim? (The officers nod)

Officer1: How is he doing?

Dr.: We've made him as comfortable as possible while we're waiting for a proctologist. (The officer's exchange glances) Apparently the patient has a firearm wedged into his rectum.

Officer1: Um, right. Thanks for the heads up doc., keep us informed please. (The Dr. shrugs at the lack of further questions and heads back into the ER) Okay, so where's the ACTUAL victim?

Officer2: She got back in her car and drove off like it was a minor inconvenience. (The two officers shake their heads and begin to discuss how to contact her regarding the incident)

(Cut to a hallway just outside of the control room in Hans's bunker. Skipper, Hans, and crew are peering through the cracked open doorway attempting to gather information before entering.)

Skipper: Kowalski, report!

Kowalski: There appears to be minimal personnel occupying the control room at this time. I anticipate a high probability of success for this operation.

Skipper: A cake walk, got it.

Hans: I recommend caution, Blowhole didn't have a large number of lobsters here but that definitely isn't all of them in there. When we make our move the rest of them could come back and cut off our route of escape.

Skipper: What escape? Once we take that room we intend to hold it until Kowalski accomplishes his objective. After that any remaining lobsters should be nothing more than a work out for us. Right, Rico? (Rico responds by flexing his flippers and posing for a moment) I intend to leave that room with nothing short of a victory strut. Now everybody remember the plan and this will be all over before you can say global warming.

Chapter 19 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 19

By

Wildgoose

(Yoshi, Loki, and Beowulf enter into what used to be Red's quarters and begin to look around. Beowulf starts to feel around on the far wall of the room as if looking for something.)

Loki: So what are we doing here?

Yoshi: We're looking for anything that could help our plan along.

Beowulf: That would include any of Red's little toys that he kept stashed away, the guy wasn't just into fire he was into anything that could hurt, maim, or destroy. Let's just say that he probably racked up a mountain of bonus miles by flying the black market. (He finds a look cinderblock in the wall and presses in on it. The block moves and as it does so a hidden door in the wall unlocks and moves slightly ajar.) I've worked with Red enough times to know where this was.

Yoshi: Nobody was going to ask.

Loki: Um no, actually that's not true. I was going to.

Yoshi: (Sighs) Fine, nobody important was going to ask.

Loki: (Insulted) Hey!

Beowulf: Anyway…(He pushes the door open and the three walk in to discover a wide assortment of weapons and equipment.) Well, …you wanted equipment to work with. This is what we have, so what do you think?

Loki: I think Rico would be in heaven in here.

Yoshi: Do the lobsters use weapons?

Beowulf: No, just their claws. The shape of them doesn't allow them to manipulate weapons like anybody else can.

Yoshi: Well at least that works in our favor; it means we can keep this hand to hand.

Loki: Wouldn't it be better if we took the advantage?

Yoshi: We've already seen what a simple knife can do in the hands of the wrong person. Besides, I'm not skilled with any weapons and neither are you, Loki. (Looks at Beowulf) Can you handle hand to hand? (Beowulf nods) Good, now how many squirrels do you have at your disposal?

Beowulf: In and around this complex, about a hundred. There are others in locations nearby per Red's instructions but since word was spread of his demise those numbers have begun to disperse to head home.

Yoshi: Well, who could blame them I guess. …But if they're all heading home then why aren't you guys?

Beowulf: We owe a debt to your brother and we aim to settle it, besides if somebody doesn't do something about Blowhole then there won't be anything to go home to. (Gestures about the room) So is there anything in here that would be of use to you?

Yoshi: (looks about) I see a few things. (She spies something out of place in the corner) In a room full of weapons and equipment, why is there a skateboard in here?

Beowulf: (Looks around until he sees what Yoshi is talking about) Oh wow, I was wondering what happened to that.

Yoshi: Do tell.

Beowulf: Red took that off of one of our guys from California, a real skater boy he was. Everything was dude this or bro that, Red really didn't like him too much.

Loki: So what happened to him?

Beowulf: The same thing that happens to everything else that Red doesn't like. (Pause) Enough said? (Yoshi walks over and picks the board up and blows some dust off of it.)

Yoshi: Loki, are you any good with one of these?

Loki: Fair, Astrid is into that sort of thing and usually wants me to hang with her when Jr. is too busy with one of his projects to pay attention to anything else. Why? (Yoshi picks up a flash-bang from a nearby shelf and looks it over.)

Yoshi: Oh, I'm just tossing some ideas about in my head. (Thinks for a moment and then notices that Loki still has the bag that they brought with them from home.) I'd almost forgotten that we'd brought that, what have we got in there again?

Loki: (Opens the bag to look) Grapple gun, Kowalski's truth serum, amnesia dust, and something else of Kowalski's called liquid force but none of us seems to know what that does. (Looks again) Ooh!

Yoshi: What?

Loki: I didn't know that we brought this; Jr. must have stashed it in the bag when our attention was on something else.

Beowulf: What is it?

Loki: It's a portable hologram emitter that Jr. built, we used it to counter prank my dad back home. (Loki sets the device on a table and activates it creating a realistic image of Loki that looks like it's walking in place on the table.)

Yoshi: (Smirks) I like it, can it be reprogrammed to display other things or to incorporate sound?

Loki: (Scratches his head) Uh, ….I'm going to assume so. Jr. likes to cram just about as much as can into any gadgets that he invents.

Yoshi: We'll have to test it out then. If it works, I have some ideas on what we can do with it. (Clasps her paws together and rubs them, then looks at the shelves nearby and picks up an item.) Now are these what I think they are?

Beowulf: If you think that they're flash-bangs then the answer is yes. (Points to other stuff) Smoke grenades, incendiary, fragmentation, …it's all here.

Yoshi: Perfect. (Thinks for a moment and then walks out to the main part of Red's room to look about.)

Loki: What are you looking for now?

Yoshi: Something to aid the distraction.

Beowulf: I thought you said that your dad and crew were the distraction.

Yoshi: I said that they were bait and distraction. Bait to get the enemy to show their hand, and distraction to keep attention off of us while we set up to bring on the main event. After the others go in we'll need a second distraction to take the attention off of my dad so Kowalski can go to his objective. While he's doing that we'll be busy making seafood.

Beowulf: If you're not going to use any weapons, what will you do to take out the lobsters? Their shells double as armor.

Yoshi: (Pauses In thought) Um, …good point. What do you guys usually use?

Beowulf: Well, Red was the only one who ever used the stuff in that other room.

Yoshi: Okay, let's narrow it down then. What would YOU prefer to use? (Beowulf starts to smirk)

Beowulf: I'll show you when we get to Heidi's quarters, she keeps my stuff in a cabinet to keep it out of sight from Red.

Yoshi: The cabinet full of medieval weaponry?

Beowulf: (Rolls his eyes) Oh, …you saw it then. (Yoshi laughs nervously) I guess I should have chosen a better hiding spot.

Loki: I remember that cabinet, …dibs on the spiked mace!

Yoshi: (groans) God help us! (She starts looking about the room again) Anyway, I still need something to aid in distraction. (She spies Red's stereo with an IPod sitting in the dock port.) What kind of music did Red listen to?

(Cut to the theater room back in the penguin's H.Q., Ming while still in her nights meditation has focused her attention on Heidi having gained a context of her from connecting to her brothers before. The scene moves in to focus on Ming within her own mind as she watches through Heidi's eyes. Her brother lies on the table with Heidi doing everything in her power to bring Hannibal back. The tension is unbearable for Ming as she begins to chew her own claws and rock back and forth with an occasional tear rolling down her cheek as she worries about what to do.)

Ming: Please don't leave me alone Hannibal… (She begins to pace) What do I do? (Sniffles) I don't want to watch this! (She is about to tune the image out when she changes again) No, …I can't just leave him. (She squats down on the floor and curls into an upright ball) I don't know what to do, Hannibal! Please don't leave me! (She begins to rock back and forth on the floor for a moment and then stops in thought as she remembers what happened with Loki when he fell unconscious and begins to talk out loud to herself.) …But I was already connected to him when that happened. (Ming thinks for a moment) I guess there's no way to know unless I try. (She gets up and stares at the image of Hannibal for a moment and then steps towards it. Ming curls her face as she tries to focus on Hannibal and the image goes black with a massive wave of pain hitting her at the same instant causing her to cry out and shudder as she tried to compose herself. It takes all of her will just to make herself move forward to touch the barrier and as before with Loki her paw passes through with only light resistance.) (Gritting her teeth from the pain) Oh man, I thought this experience sucked the first time around. (Ming summons all of her energy and pushes through finding herself on the other side of the barrier in just an instant looking back at herself on the other side sitting on the floor meditating.) I don't think I'll ever get used to this. (Ming turns to look about and notices Hannibal lying on the floor in the dark void that she had entered. Ming huffs while still gritting her teeth from the pain as she makes her way to Hannibal and kneels down beside him picking up and cradling his head.) Don't leave me Hannibal!

(Cut to the room in the bunker as Heidi and others continue to work on Hannibal.)

Don: WHOA! Stop, stop, stop what you're doing!

Heidi: What is it?

Don: I've got a pulse! (Heidi sighs heavily in relief and gestures for Toby to stop with the bag. As soon as it's removed Hannibal's body takes a deep breath and then continues at a regular rate.) Pulse is regular, and strong.

Heidi: (looks perplexed) Just like that? It didn't take time to build in strength?

Don: Don't look at me; I'm as surprised as you. It's like it's been beating the whole time.

Heidi: (Sighs heavily again) Alright, let's not look a gift horse in the mouth. (Begins to work as quickly as possible to finish up and close the abdominal wound.) You owe me one heck of a drink later kid because you just scared the CRAP out of me.

(Cut to within Hannibal's mind as Ming continues to hold him. She suddenly begins to feel a repulsive force to her presence and an instant later Hannibal begins to speak to her without opening his eyes.)

Hannibal: (Sluggish) It hurts so much…

Ming: (under stress) Tell me about it! (Pause) Don't die on me Hannibal, …I'm here for you.

Hannibal: (Barely coherent, doesn't recognize her) I'm cold and so tired, …I don't have any strength left.

Ming: It's okay, Hannibal. I'm here for you; I'm doing what I can to keep you alive.

Hannibal: (Sluggish) You feel so warm, who are you?

Ming: Hannibal it's… (Cut off)

Hannibal: Are you an angel?

Ming: (Confused) A what? (Unsure of what else to do) Um, …sure! I don't even know what that is but… we can go with that if you want. (Pause) I'm an angel and I'm here to help you.

Hannibal: (Tear rolls down his cheek) I knew the zookeeper wouldn't lead me to believe in something untrue!

Ming: (Nervous) I uh, …I don't even know where to go with that Hannibal.

Hannibal: (Begins to sob and cringe) Oh God help me, it hurts so much! (Ming begins to hold her brother closer when she suddenly notices someone else's hand placing on Hannibal's shoulder and the pain she had been sharing with her brother ceases causing Ming to stumble backward unable to gain balance as she feels like her body is decompressing from the overwhelming sensations before. She looks about to notice that the dark void of Hannibal's mind is illuminated in background. Turning her attention to Hannibal again Ming observes a human woman who is now holding her brother in her arms with Hannibal's cries of pain and for help having stopped. For all intents and purposes he appears to be in a comfortable sleep, what's more is that the repulsive force against her caused by Hannibal's semi-consciousness has ceased.)

Ming: (Looks at the woman who appears to have an almost illuminated hue separate from the surroundings.) I uh, … I uh, … (Pause to regain composure as she gets to her feet but still figits with her paws nervously.) Um…Listen,… I know I was trying to help but I think I may have actually fried my own brain. (Pause) Who are you? (No answer) Where did you come from? (No answer) Um… listen I'm a novice at all of this but the last time I checked if the…(grasps for the right words) OWNER of this space gains consciousness then I get kicked out. So if YOU'RE here, and you're…obviously conscious, how am I still here? (Long silent pause causing Ming to begin to fidget nervously again) Please throw me a bone, I'm just a kid and I have no idea what's going on. (No answer) (Frustrated) Look, my brother desperately needs help, now for God's sake who are you?

Woman: (melodic voice) Help.

Ming: (Looks at her brother in confusion, he looks and sounds as if in a deep sleep. Ming feels about herself and notices that all of the pain she had been feeling from Hannibal has left no traces of itself.) You're help? (Pause with uncertainty) Is my brother going to be alright now? (The woman doesn't answer but instead smiles slightly.) Not to be disrespectful, …but why didn't you come to help sooner?

Woman: (Melodic voice) He never asked before now.

Ming: (Confused) Right, …because to get something you would have to ask for it first. I guess that makes sense. (Pause as she fidgets slightly once more) Um, …are you…what my brother thought I was? (The woman does not answer but cocks an eyebrow) Okay, I'm just …I'm just going to pretend that was a yes. (Pause and becomes nervous to ask a question.) Um listen, under the circumstances I don't know if you're in a position to answer this so …I'm just going to go out on a limb. (Pause) My brother thinks that I'm somebody he used to know reincarnated or something. Given what's going on here, is there any chance you might be able to… (Meekly looks at the woman almost afraid to continue the question.)

Woman: (Melodic voice) It was your request.

Ming: (Oblivious) I know it was my request, I just made it. (Pause) I just was hoping that you could clear up… (The woman cocks an eyebrow and Ming stops short. She clutches her head with her fore paws) Oh …WOW um, …I think my mind just blew into orbit. (Scratches her head a few times) WOW, …that is,…that's going to keep my attention for a REALLY long time. (Pause as she fidgets and looks at Hannibal) You know what, …I'm…I'm just going to put a pin in that and put it over here until I'm old enough to actually deal with that information. (Makes a gesture as if moving something aside.) Um, …so… if you have things handled here, …what do I do with myself NOW? (Pause) …Because I actually thought that I was the one coming to help him.

Woman: (Melodic voice) You did, the gifts you are born with are always given with a purpose. (Makes a shoo gesture with one hand) Now you are needed elsewhere. (Ming reluctantly turns and passes back through the barrier and the instant she is through the connection is lost and Ming suddenly wakes from her meditation with a light jump to her body.)

Ming: (Rubs her face trying to figure out what had just happened) I think my "all-time weird stuff to happen to me" meter just shot off the scale and into orbit! (Pause as she takes a moment to compose herself) I think I might have a few questions for the zookeeper when he gets back. (Ming reluctantly sets herself up to meditate again and tries unsuccessfully to connect with Hannibal. After this she moves on to others with relative ease.)

(Cut to the otter Habitat sometime late that night as Ming prepares to go to sleep. As she passes her mother's room she notices that Marlene is still awake and decides to stop in on her.)

Ming: Hi mom, I didn't expect to see you up this late. (Notices that Marlene is studying and playing with a pair of gold rings in her paws.)

Marlene: (Thoughtful) Oh, …hi Ming. I could say the same about you.

Ming: What's that you've got there?

Marlene: Oh these, …these are my wedding rings. (Looks them over) It's hard to imagine that my fingers were ever big enough to fit into them.

Ming: When you and dad were human for a while? (Marlene nods)

Marlene: (holds a ring up at a time) This one was when your father asked me to marry him, ….and this one was when we went through a ceremony and became one big family, all of us. (Looks thoughtful again) I couldn't help thinking about it what with everything that's going on lately, …and now with Hannibal hurt I'm worried about losing the family your father helped to make. (Ming reaches over and wipes Marlene's cheek as a tear roles down and then she pushes Marlene's glasses up on her nose.)

Ming: You should wear those more often mom, …you look good with them.

Marlene: (Laughs lightly) Well, …I can't wear them around humans without questions being asked. To be honest, …I'm so used to being without them during the day that a lot of times I forget about them all together until I actually have to read or see something more closely.

Ming: Do you miss being human?

Marlene: (Smiles) Yes and no, …the lives of humans are complicated and costly. We have things so much better the way we are, we never have to worry about when food will come or who will care for us if we get sick. (Pause) Still, …it gave me the chance to be closer to you father, a lot closer than we can be now.

Ming: Close enough to make me? (Marlene laughs lightly and then nods)

Marlene: I think I'd be willing to do it again just to have that closeness for only a little while.

Ming: A little brother would be nice to kick around, somebody could look up to me for a change and think I'm actually brave.

Marlene: (Smiles) You are when you want to be, Ming. (Sighs) Unfortunately, I don't think it's in the cards. We don't know any other voodoo baboons we can tick off. (Ming laughs and then there is a long silent pause.)

Ming: You don't need to worry about losing anybody, mom. Hannibal is going to be okay.

Marlene: (upbeat) You saw something about him? (Ming nods) What did you see?

Ming: That…he was in really good hands and he's going to be okay. (Marlene cups her paws to her mouth and smiles, and then hugs her daughter tightly.)

Marlene: Thank you, ….I really needed that sweetie.

Ming: I know the feeling. (Ming says her goodnights and gets up to leave the room for her own.)

(Cut to the control room in Hans's bunker. Skipper and company make their assault on the room belly sliding in to find as few as five lobsters manning the controls while in communication with Dr. Blowhole who is currently displayed on a large monitor. The lobsters are quickly taken out and the puffin and penguins begin to look at the consoles about the room trying to figure out which one could be used to hack Blowhole's control signal. While they do this the video camera used in the video chats begins to follow them.)

Skipper: Get to work Kowalski, we don't have all day with this.

Kowalski: (Sits down at the most sophisticated looking terminal.) I'm on it, Skipper.

Blowhole: You know I'm right here, Skipper! You could at least be polite and say hello to your old nemesis after all we've gone through together. (Watching them) I see you finally managed to escape, I was wondering when you were going to make one of your classic attempts.

Skipper: It was much more than an attempt as you can plainly see, Blowhole! You didn't actually think that you could keep us prisoner did you?

Blowhole: Well, I have to admit that Red's methods had a record of producing results. Although, I can't understand for the life of me why he would choose now to start taking prisoners instead of just killing you like he did everybody else. …But no matter, you're in no position to make any difference where you are.

Skipper: We always make a difference no matter WHERE we are.

Blowhole: Uh huh, …do you rehearse that line much because it sounds a little practiced?

Skipper: Every night before bed!

Blowhole: I guess you would have to make yourself believe it, Skipper. (Looks around the room) HANS! My former partner in crime, …I see your still alive as well. How disheartening, …so have you figured me out yet? Heidi had to have shed some light on the subject for you by now, tell me she did Hans.

Hans: Just tell me why Dr., of all the people who could have been your victim instead why did it have to be her?

Blowhole: Well DUH, I wanted you to go after the penguins and keep them occupied while I destroyed the world! After discovering a new found respect for life with your family you never would have chased them down without going off the deep end first. …And you have to admit, losing the old ball and chain just doesn't rip the old heart out like losing your first born. (Pause) …And you know what, Hans? You didn't disappoint at all, you were so grief stricken and angry that all you could think of was getting to Skipper and making him pay. You were even ready to kill his kids as retribution, so tell me. How does it feel to play a part in the deaths of the innocent? You may not have had the stones to do it but I KNOW that Red did and because you planned it all to get them here that places them on your conscience as well.

Hans: (Dry) Red is dead, the children live, …and my attention has fallen on you now. If you think that I went off the deep end before then you just wait until I FIND you. (Kicks a nearby chair)

Blowhole: Really? (Pause and then chuckles) well, …I wish I could say that I didn't see that coming but I did. I knew he was going to die one way or the other. (Pause) Anyway stop posturing, I'm thousands of miles away from you and the world is about to flood. Even if you could come up with a plan to stop me you could never reach me in time.

Private: We're working on it, don't you worry!

Blowhole: (Chuckles) Working on it? Are you referring to Kowalski's feeble attempts to hack my signal? (Everyone turns to look at Blowhole on the monitor) Oh don't look so surprised, I can see everything that you're doing and I can monitor everything that happens on those consoles. (Chuckles again) You can go ahead and try for all it's worth Kowalski, that is if you're not too busy with my lobster warriors.

Skipper: You mean those five succulent little seafood meals that were guarding this room for you?

Blowhole: Say what…? (Studies Skipper for a moment and then grumbles) Let me guess, you ate them didn't you?

Skipper: Not yet, …but Rico's working on it now. (The camera turns to look at Rico who has a large pot of water sitting on a little sterno stove as he holds one of the dead lobsters in a large pair of tongs while he wears an apron with a fish on it.)

Rico: (Grunts) You guys wants claws or tails!

Private: OOH, dibs on the claws!

Blowhole: (camera turns back to Skipper) Never let it be said that you penguins didn't recycle. (Sighs) Anyway, …didn't you feel that it was just a little too easy to get into that room? A little odd that there were only five of my lobsters guarding it?

Skipper: Odd schmod, we took the room and there's not a thing you can do about it. Besides that, it's only a matter of time before Kowalski cracks your code and shuts down those heat devices.

Blowhole: You really think it's going to be that simple, Skipper? (Shakes his head) You of all people should know that I ALWAYS have MORE LOBSTERS! (He pushes a button on a console on his end and a minute later lobsters begin to pour through the doors into the room surrounding the penguins.) Tell me Skipper, is this starting to smell like a trap to you?

Skipper: (sniffs the air) Actually, I thought Private just needed to switch deodorants. He's been a little sweaty under the feathers lately since we teamed up with the blues.

Blowhole: What, …you've got to be kidding! It smells like a trap you stupid ice bird, what else could a room filled with lobsters surrounding penguins smell like?

Rico: (Still standing by the pot of water.) (Grunts) Um, …old bay seasoning®?

Blowhole: (Rubs his forehead) Just forget what it smells like, Okay? The bottom line is it's a trap and you're in it.

Skipper: (looks around the room) Seventy to five, now those are my kinds of odds. (Looks over at Kowalski) You may want to get up and join us there, Kowalski. The fun is about to start, …Rico you keep that pot boiling because there's going to be leftovers for you to make. (Rico laughs sadistically and claps the tongs together a few times.)

(Cut to down the hallway as Yoshi and the others are watching from behind the door of a room as a seemingly never ending line of lobsters skits down the hallway towards the control room.)

Loki: Has anybody been keeping count on how many lobsters have passed by us so far?

Beowulf: To many, …that's a whole lot more than were stationed here before. Blowhole must have anticipated Red's defeat and sent reinforcements.

Yoshi: (groans) Well that means that we're going to have to make some adjustments to the plan. (Pause and then turns to Beowulf) How many did you say you've got in this complex?

Beowulf: About a hundred.

Yoshi: We're going to need ALL of them. As soon as the coast is clear have them assemble down here ready for action, we'll give them a quick rundown on the plan and then we'll move.

Loki: Assemble? Who are we the Avengers® now? (Yoshi rolls her eyes and smacks her brother lightly)

Yoshi: You're no Captain America so don't even go there.

Beowulf: (Smirks) No, that would probably be me. (Looks at Yoshi) You know if you borrowed one of Red's eye patches you could be General Fury.

Loki: No way, she doesn't really have the attitude for…

Yoshi: (Raises her voice in annoyance) WHO CARES! (Pause) Just go get the other squirrels!

Beowulf: Alright sheesh, …just when this was starting to get fun for a change. (Beowulf heads out of the room and down the hall as soon as the coast is clear enough.)

Loki: You know I may have been wrong about you not having the attitude, …now all you'd need is that no nonsense tone of voice and you'd be perfect.

Yoshi: (grumbles as she looks through the door without turning to look at Loki) Don't make me hurt you brother.

(Cut to the control room sometime later. Skipper and company stand surrounded by as many as seventy lobsters while Blowhole remains on the monitor monologuing about his plan.)

Blowhole: Can you imagine, world with no humans, no penguins, no LAND! (Stuttering laugh) It will be a dolphins dream come true!

Kowalski: Aren't you forgetting something? Without the humans there would be no technology for you to exploit and build you plans upon.

Blowhole: Without any land mammals I won't need to scheme anymore. Don't you understand that you are all the source of the problem? The humans create their waste and leave their nets and polute everything there is whether they see it or not. They abuse us, capture us, kill us, run us over with their boats… (Scoffs) Need I go on?

Rico: (Nods) Uh huh…

Private: Rico's right, ...we've still yet to hear about what this has to do with anything other than the humans. That's hardly a reason to wipe out everyone else.

Blowhole: You're kidding right? You are all THERE and I have to look at you, that's reason enough. Especially you penguins, you can't just leave me alone you always have to interfere with my plans.

Skipper: What can I say, Blowhole. It's just what we do.

Private: You mean we're here to look out for the little guys and make sure that they don't get stepped on?

Skipper: What? No, …I mean we're here to kick butt and as it stands blowhole has the largest one around. So by default he's our target. (The penguins stop to look exchange glances and then look at Skipper.)

Kowalski: Um, ..Skipper we can't base out entire existence on beating the snot out whomever has the largest posterior. If that were the case then we should have been after Burt the elephant a long time ago.

Skipper: Oh alright, geez I was trying to come up with something other than we're here to fight evil. It just sounds like we're getting in a rut because that's what we're always out to do.

Kowalski: I'm afraid there's just no getting around it, Skipper. Doing the right thing is a monotonous job.

Blowhole: Hey, can we stay on topic here? This is all about me, remember? I am trying to destroy the world after all.

Skipper: Now what's he talking about?

Kowalski: We seem to have stolen his thunder by going off on our own little discussion.

Private: You know for an evil villain he's become a bit of a whiner.

Skipper: Good call, Private. How do we deal with cranky whiners who are all about themselves and world destruction and mayhem? (Rico responds by balling one flipper into a fist and smacking it against the other) Exactamundo! We punish them!

Blowhole: Uh, doesn't anyone want to clue me in here? What exactly are you defeated waterfowl getting at?

Skipper: That defeat is in the eye of the beholder. Let's clean up this mess gentleman, …and then we'll find a way to get to the whining crybaby. Operation sushi is a go! (With that everyone attacks a Lobster and the wondrous mayhem begins with Blowhole watching the play by play on the monitor.)

Chapter 20 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 20

By

Wildgoose

(Yoshi has climbed up on top of a number of stacked boxes so that she can see over the multitude of squirrels. Beowulf's estimated number of willing bodies has swelled beyond the one hundred mark as those squirrels that were assumed to have headed for home have instead showed up at the bunker looking to play a part in saving the world.)

Yoshi: (still standing on the boxes she looks over the crowded room) Wow, …that's a lot of squirrels!

Loki: I think we may have exceeded the maximum occupancy of this room. (Pause) Just a little bit…

Beowulf: Hey don't look at me, …I thought they had all headed for home. I'm not even sure how word got out to them.

Yoshi: No matter, we can use them. (Raises her voice) Okay, …does everybody remember the plan as it was discussed? (Nods are seen throughout the crowd.) How about electronics? (A single squirrel speaks up from the crowd) Psy-ops are set to go, I climbed through an access panel in the ceiling and rigged the lighting in the room to work with the IPod.

Yoshi: What exactly did you do?

Squirrel: Let's just say I hope you like strobes and lasers.

Loki: (impressed) We had lasers?

Beowulf: No, but she makes all of her own stuff. She's down right handy most times.

Yoshi: (Looks at Beowulf) Who is she, …and where exactly does a squirrel learn to be an electrician?

Beowulf: Oh that's Gadget, she built her nest in the back of an Atlantic Electric® truck years ago and has been picking things up ever since.

Loki: Gadget…? Who names their kid Gadget?

Beowulf: Actually her name is Gidget but she likes the sound of Gadget better. (Shrugs) I can't say I blame her.

Yoshi: (Amused, gestures to Gadget) Uh huh, …okay when this is all done we're keeping that one. (Looks as Loki) Maybe she can shed a light of intelligence on Fred when we get back home.

Beowulf: Fred…? (Pause in thought) Would that be Fred from Central Park New York?

Loki: You've got to be kidding me, …you know that dimwit?

Beowulf: (Dry) He's my uncle. (Loki and Yoshi slowly turn to look at each other in the awkward moment and then look away)

Yoshi: (Cautious) Right, ….we'll we're still keeping that one for said purpose. (Pause) No offense…

Beowulf: (Dry) Uh huh…

Yoshi: (Moment still awkward) SO…. (Pause) Loki, …you know what you have to do right?

Loki: I'm good.

Yoshi: You recorded with the script I gave you and exactly as instructed?

Loki: Not exactly… (Yoshi gawks) What, …you're script totally SUCKED. Don't worry though, …with my version I still worked in those pauses you wanted to allow for response from the enemy.

Yoshi: (pinches her sinuses in aggravation and groans) Well whatever, …but they better be timed right. We'll lose the element of surprise if we're figured out before we're ready.

Loki: (Slightly smug) Hey, …I'm Loki! The trickster of legend, remember?

Yoshi: We'll see… (Pause) Alright, let's get ready to do this. Somebody check to make sure the hallway is clear. (A distant voice comes from the doorway a moment later giving the all clear.) Let's move into position people.

(Cut to the control room where Skipper and crew have been eventually overwhelmed by sheer numbers. Instead of being restrained as in previous encounters, the lobsters simply hold the penguins and puffin down with their claws.)

Blowhole: Well that was certainly interesting to watch, however futile. Did you really think the five of you were going to take on so many crustaceans?

Skipper: (Scoffs) We've done it in the past.

Blowhole: (irritated) You had HELP in the past you STUPID flightless bird! At Coney Island it was those idiotic lemurs, why I thought I could use a partner in crime is beyond me, but that's the past. In Camden you defeated my humans with the help of that psycho. (The camera turns to look about the room) Speaking of which, …where is she? I thought you'd made her a part of your team now.

Kowalski: If by psycho you are referring to Kitsune, she is otherwise occupied with her family.

Blowhole: (Astonished) Wait what…? You mean she let a guy live long enough to procreate? (Disappointed) No beheadings? (Grumbles) Talk about depressing. (Pause) Ugh, …what is this world coming to when you can't even count on the nut jobs anymore to do what's expected of them? (Balls his flippers in fists) No that can't be right, I had a penguin double agent in her midst some time ago and the second he so much as touched her she freaked out and took his head off. (Long silent pause) This guy now, …what does he have that my agent didn't? (Pause) You know, …in the interest of intrusive curiosity. …Because I thought he was going to turn coat when he took a liking to her.

Private: Um, …I suppose it could be that he's human. (The room falls silent for several moments)

Blowhole: (Amazed) Seriously…? (Pause) WOW…she really broadened her horizons didn't she. (Pause) And they had an offspring? (Looks at Kowalski with a sly grin) Kowalski have you been playing mad scientist again?

Kowalski: NO, …well… not recently anyway. (Grumbles) I'm still trying to get past that giant green rage fueled monster I created and …subsequently lost track of.

Blowhole: (Curls flippers into fists as they begin to tremble in outrage) That was YOU! That thing destroyed an entire truckload of imported fish that I'd had brought in, I had to live on rations and go without any extra treats for a WEEK! (Throws his flippers up in frustration) GAH…!

Rico: (grunts) Really? Alright, …way to go Kowalski!

Hans: (Annoyed) Oh can we cut the chit chat already, I have a blowhole to find!

Rico: That shouldn't be hard; the world is full of them. Especially New York. (Hans grumbles)

Skipper: I don't think he meant that kind of Blowhole, Rico. (Upbeat) ...But thanks for trying.

Blowhole: (Dry) How amusing, …but Hans is right. Let's cut the chit chat and get down to business shall we? (Pause) Lobsters, …start plucking their feathers one at a time! …and when they start begging you to stop, then pluck SOME MORE. (As the lobsters are about to begin, the sound of something rolling across the floor is heard. Heads begin to turn looking for the origin of the sound but nothing is found. Heads turn again when a voice is heard behind the lobsters, the lobsters find Loki standing there looking at them.) What the, ….how did HE get in here?

Skipper: Loki, what are you doing? Get out of here now! (Loki doesn't respond but instead begins a prepared monologue as what sounds like light orchestra music fills the room.)

Loki: What's up? (Pause) Listen, I'm supposed to take this time to ask you to reconsider your plans for destroying the world as we know it, so here's your chance. (Pause as only a light chuckle comes from Blowhole)

Blowhole: Your kid is funny, Skipper. What…(He's cut off by Loki)

Loki: I honestly didn't expect you to take it so I think I'm going to reach down into my heart and choose some words of meaning that I think my brother Hannibal would say if he could be here to hand your rear end to you himself.

Blowhole: …And what would…(Cut off by Loki)

Loki: As my brother might say, "We have come here to chew bubble gum, and kick butt! …And we're AAAALLLL out of bubble gum."

Blowhole: (Laughs) What the heck is THAT….(Cut off by Loki)

Loki: Thanks for listening, and since there's no gum to be had then I'm afraid the butt kicking will have to begin now. (The image of Loki disappears leaving a device on the floor and the orchestra music suddenly transitions to the deafening sounds of heavy metal playing "Battery" by Metallica as performed with orchestra backing them. The lights in the room begin to pulse with high intensity coinciding with laser beams that shoot about at random. One beam actually hits the camera momentarily blinding Blowhole and as he reels to cover his eyes with his flippers the door to the room bursts open and the real Loki comes flying across the floor on a skateboard while weaving between crustacean bodies and tossing smoke grenades and flash-bangs as he goes. Amidst the commotion the lobsters lose hold of Skipper and crew allowing them to get up and begin beating on as many bodies as possible. At the same time a hoard of squirrels comes rushing in, the sounds of bodies colliding is almost as deafening as the music being played as lobsters or squirrels go flying everywhere. As many as twenty squirrels descend upon Kowalski and carry him to the communications terminal to get to work on cracking Blowhole's encryption codes. Once he is in position the squirrels quickly stand shoulder to shoulder forming a semi-circular shield to protect Kowalski as he works. Elsewhere in the fight Yoshi finds a lobster trying to pin her down but just as soon as the lobster came upon her Beowulf appeared from the crowd and jumped on the crustaceans back grabbing it by the antennae and proceeding to ride it about as if in a rodeo with the lobster bucking about trying to get him off.)

Loki: (After assisting Rico in slamming another lobster against a wall he comes rushing to Yoshi's aid) Now I guess that was something you don't see every day. (Beowulf can still be seen amongst the melee calling out with hoots and hollers as he rides the lobster around while bowling over others.) Come to think of it that's not a bad idea. (He calls out to Rico who currently has a lobster in a choke hold) Rico come here, I've got an idea! (Rico finishes the lobster off and rushes over) Do you have anything we can use for rope? (Rico rushes back to the lobster and breaks off both antennae, then brings them back to Loki and ties them together.)

Rico: (Grunts) Rope!

Loki: Wow, ..that was…NASTY Rico. (Loki points to Beowulf) Do you see that guy? (Rico nods) We're going to do the same thing but use this….rope…like a clothesline. Do you get it? (Rico nods with sadistic laughter and before anything else can be said he tackles a lobster and climbs on its back.)

Yoshi: Why do I get the feeling it won't be so easy for us? (Both Yoshi and Loki team up to tackle a lobster of their own and then manage to join up with Rico. Once they each have an end of the antennae they ride through the crowd clotheslining any who get in their path creating passageways in the crowd that quickly close up with moving bodies.)

(Snap to Skipper and Hans as they team up amidst the fight. Skipper is beating a lobster senseless while at the same time Hans grabs another by the tail and swings it against the wall creating a deep crunch sound as its shell fractures.)

Hans: You know Skipper; I must admit that this is deeply more satisfying than settling the matter with fish. What I wouldn't give to have been able to see the look on Liepschen's face at watching her old man in action. She was a charming girl Skipper, …you should have met her.

Skipper: Hey, save sentiment road for later. For now, less talk and more fists of fury!

Hans: I have an idea, Skipper. Do you remember Copenhagen?

Skipper: Do we have to fight about that NOW?

Hans: Not THAT Skipper, before that. I'm talking about that little maneuver we did to get out of the pub when we got into that scuffle with members of the Danish royal puffin honor guard.

Skipper: Back before you were a backstabbing evil puffin?

Hans: Oh for heaven's sake, I thought we'd managed to move past that.

Skipper: Maybe YOU did!

Hans: Oh very well Skipper, do you want to hear it after all of these years? I'm sorry for getting you banished from Denmark. Does that make you happy now?

Skipper: NO! You've said that before and it meant just as little. (Pause) Now are we going to do this or what?

Hans: Look I'm just saying, you'd already convicted me of playing the part so It's what I had going for me over the past years. Things are different now.

Skipper: (As he fends off another lobster) Let's do this already!

(Cut to Private elsewhere in the fight as he unleashes "the super cute" on a number of lobsters who are about to jump him. From that point he uses the tactic repeatedly until he is startled by the sound of Hans approaching him from the air. He looks across the room to see Hans flying with skipper hanging by his legs. As Hans flies just above everyone else, Skipper kicks in a bicycle fashion at the heads of every lobster he comes across knocking them to the floor. Once they have landed on the other side of the room a loud air horn is heard and the lighting in the room returns to normal. At hearing the loud noise all of the fighting stops and everyone turns to look at blowhole who is holding a portable air horn up to the microphone.)

Blowhole: Now THAT was definitely amusing, …I give commendations to whomever orchestrated that little fiasco but I'm afraid that all of your efforts are for naught. You could fight my lobsters all day long and you would still be faced with the same problems in the end. (Laughs)

Yoshi: …And what would those problems be?

Blowhole: (Looks Yoshi over) Ah, …a new leader in the making eh Skipper? Or you would have been anyway. Your problems are that you can't crack my encryption codes to shut down the heat devices and even if you could you can't get to ME! (Laughs maniacally) Face reality people, …I've finally won! (Pause) All land mammals will drown and without land to procreate all sea birds will die out leaving sea mammals to rule the earth!

Skipper: Don't pat yourself on the back just yet, Blowhole! The ice at the south pole is over a mile thick, it will take some time to melt it all leaving us time to get to you.

Blowhole: Oh really, Skipper? (Blowhole hits a button on a nearby control panel causing a booming voice to be heard.)

Voice: Hoop of heat now at maximum output! (Blowhole laughs)

Blowhole: It may not take nearly as long as you might think. (The building Blowhole is sitting in shudders violently for a moment and then subsides. A minute later a lobster comes skitting up to Blowhole.)

Lobster: Boss, a section of Santa's workshop just fell through the ice. Was that supposed to happen?

Blowhole: (Grabs the lobster and throws it against the wall.) Of COURSE that was supposed to happen you idiot! Part of the plan is to deep six this whole place! (He looks back into the camera) …And if you think this is exciting just you wait until your home nest is flooded. I hope you don't have any offspring that can't swim or fly yet, otherwise you're just going to have to lose another one Hans. (Hans clutches his head with his wings and begins to grumble and pace about in anger.) Ooops, …did I just strike a nerve?

Hans: (Approaches the squirrels guarding Kowalski) Let me in here, …I can call Menschen and warn her to move the nest to the top of the lighthouse. (The squirrels part, allowing Hans to approach the console. Once there Hans begins to enter a password only to have it rejected.) My password has been deleted?

Blowhole: Remote control, Hans! You have to love it. (Pause) Besides, …how do you think I fixed the lights from here? (Pause) Anyway, you may not have my encryption codes but I can't risk letting anyone have access to the system, you understand don't you? (Hans lets out an agonizing yell)

Hans: Tell me you can break his codes, Kowalski!

Kowalski: I'm WORKING on it but it's a poly-algorithmic fractal encryption code, I could spend my entire lifetime trying to crack this.

Hans: There has to be a way to reach that maniac. (Turns to Skipper) That helicopter you rode in on, where is it?

Skipper: It doesn't have the range to get to the North Pole, we piggy backed on a coast guard cutter to get here. (Hans kicks a Lobster out of the way in frustration)

Blowhole: You sound like you're getting a little frustrated, Hans. Maybe you should just sit down and relax while you still have the chance.

Hans: (Gestures to the screen) You shut your hole, Blowhole! I'm going to find a way to GET you and when I do I'm going to….(Balls his flippers into fists and growls) Inventions! (Grabs Kowalski by the chest feathers and lifts him out of the seat.) Tell me you have inventions, man! Tell me you have something crazy in the works that we can use to get that dolphin! (Lets Kowalski go and begins to pace in frustration) (Defeated tone) He's going to get my son too…

Skipper: (Sighs) I may hate you Hans, but I'm not going to let an innocent kid die because of it. (Pause) Kowalski, …report! (Kowalski moves to cover the microphone on another console)

Blowhole: (chuckles) Oh come on, that was just rude!

Kowalski: The situation is unchanged, Skipper. I can't even imagine how Blowhole came up with such a complex encryption code. It's highly unlikely I'll be able to break it in time.

Skipper: Would it be possible to reach blowhole with the blues helicopter if we plan refueling stops along the way?

Kowalski: (Shakes his head) The chopper would need to be refitted for operation in such temperature extremes.

Skipper: Come on man, any ideas at all?

Kowalski: The passcodes to Hans's computer itself are using a far less complex level of encryption, it's possible that I could hack THOSE and uplink to a US military satellite concealing top secret orbital weapons technology.

Private: Is it possible to target a single individual with weapons like that?

Kowalski: Um, ….no. Such weapons would target entire areas, however they WOULD be effective in destroying the heat devices. (Rubs his flippers together) I've heard rumors about orbital seismic weapons, …can you imagine what an ICE QUAKE would be like?

Private: But, ….the North Pole? …Santa….? The world's children…? (Pause) Does all of that mean nothing?

Skipper: Get to work on that, Kowalski. (Turns to Private) If we don't stop blowhole, there won't be a North Pole anyway to say nothing of children to deliver to. (Private fidgets uneasily and turns away. Skipper looks about the room.) I'm open to other options people, what else have we got? (Skipper spies a bag that Yoshi dropped earlier on the floor and moves to pick it up) What is this stuff Kowalski?

Kowalski: (Approaches to examine the contents of the bag.) These are from my lab, Skipper. Amnesia dust, …truth serum…(Cut off by Hans)

Hans: What's the yellow glowing one?

Kowalski: That's extremely dangerous is what it is.

Hans: But what IS it?

Kowalski: I call it liquid force. It's experimental and untested but hypothetically it would allow a person to harness all of the kinetic action potential within a confined area and manipulate it to their will. Kind of like using the force, …hence the name.

Hans: You said it was dangerous, what are the side effects?

Kowalski: Just one, there's a seventy eight percent chance that it won't work and instead you would explode with force of a hydrogen bomb.

Hans: I can see why you've been reluctant to test it. (Kowalski nods. Hans looks thoughtful for several moments and then walks to the console and removes the cover from the microphone.)

Blowhole: Oh you're back, …I hope you didn't say anything mean about me.

Hans: I've come to a decision, Dr.

Blowhole: (Upbeat) Do tell….

Hans: (Scoffs) The Penguins have found the means to defeat you. (Blowhole looks perplexed and then cocks his head in interest) However I fear it would accomplish part of your plan for you and it would deny me the satisfaction of killing you myself. (Pause) …But there's another option, …I can play the Guiana pig and hope Kowalski has done things right for a change. (Walks back to Skipper and takes the yellow vial)

Skipper: (Grabs Hans's wing) Whoa, …hold on man! Didn't you hear what Kowalski said? You could blow up and kill us all.

Hans: (Glares at Kowalski) Are you confident that you can get into the computer and hack those satellites?

Kowalski: Um, …get into the computer, yes. Hack the satellites, ...maybe but it will take time.

Hans: My son doesn't have time. Blowhole will succeed by then, …if I go out with a bang then at least I'll die knowing I did everything possible.

Skipper: …But you'll be taking US with you!

Hans: (Smirks sarcastically) It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make, Skipper. (Places a wing on Skipper shoulder and then removes it to pop the cork on the vial.) Here's to Kowalski, …let's hope he did things right for a change. (Hans downs the vial and for several moments nothing happens.)

Blowhole: (Laughs) Chalk up another failure for Kowalski! What else do you penguins have to amuse me with? (After another moment Hans yells out in pain and begins to tremble and double over. The trembling begins to become more intense as a yellow luminescence begins to spread through his veins showing through his feathers.)

Rico: (Looks nervous and Grunts) Kaboom?

Private: (Gulp's in fear) I think so, …yes. (Pause) Does anybody know if that old duck and cover routine really works?

Kowalski: (Defeated tone) Private, at times like this there's only one proven technique. Bend over, place your head between your legs, and kiss your butt goodbye.

Private: But I don't want to kiss my bum goodbye, …I haven't washed it yet!

Kowalski: Then I suggest that you go find Babs as quickly as possible and go out with a smile. Don't think that no one has noticed you.

Private: What, …what exactly is THAT supposed to mean?

Skipper: (looks over at the pups) Yoshi, Loki, …I love you both with all my heart. You guys are the best things to ever happen to me. (Turns to the penguins) Men, …it's been an honor serving with you. (Hans let's out an excruciating yell as the pain becomes unbearable and without warning forcefully stands upright and thrusts his wings outward. The result is a yellow luminescent shockwave that spreads through the room picking up any and all lobsters and slamming them against the walls with such force that their innards are ejected through newly formed fractures in their shells. Everyone else who had ducked down in fear begins to recover and look about themselves in amazement that only lobsters were affected. Focus turns to Hans who quietly stands in place where he had been before, all signs of pain or unnatural light have subsided with the exception of a yellow flame like flickering light in his eyes.)

Blowhole: (Impressed as he turns the camera to look about the room) Holy crap! It looks like you finally got one right Kowalski, …and none too soon. It would have been a shame to end your life with only a list of your failures in your mind.

Kowalski: (Oblivious) It Worked…? (Pause) YES! I finally invented something that works! (Does a little dance) In your FACE Jr. …!

Hans: (Oblivious to the banter between Blowhole and Kowalski he turns his attention directly on Blowhole) You killed my daughter you jackoff! You ended her sweet little life just to serve your own sadistic purpose, …and now I think it's time she saw vengeance.

Blowhole: (Chuckles) I hate to break this to you Hans, but contrary to science fiction, you can't kill somebody through a television monitor. You're still struck in the same…. (Hans gestures as if wrapping his wing tip around something and squeezing. At the same instant Blowhole is cut off and begins to gag as if unable to breathe.)

Skipper: (Impressed) Okay, chalk one up for science fiction because it looks like you CAN. (Turns to Kowalski) How long is this stuff going to last, Kowalski?

Kowalski: His body WILL metabolize the serum but to be honest Skipper, I have no idea how long it will take.

Skipper: Wonderful, let's hope he doesn't turn his attention to us when he's done here.

Kowalski: So, ….we're just going to let him kill Blowhole? Wouldn't it be better to use Hans's new abilities to try to shut down the heat devices?

Skipper: Yes it would Kowalski, ….and if you want to try to talk some sense into him while he's like that then be my guest. I'm going to stay right here and keep my guts on the inside.

Kowalski: Right, …I suppose we'll just have to hope he has enough juice left in him afterward I guess.

Skipper: Or you could start working on that satellite idea you had, …just to have a plan B.

Kowalski: (Annoyed) I suppose, …since you obviously can't let me enjoy my moment of triumph here. I guess I'll get right on that. (Kowalski walks over to the communications terminal and begins to work. In the background on the monitor Blowhole has begun to turn shades other than grey and continues to flail about trying desperately to breathe. )

Private: (Turns around to face away) I'm not sure if I can watch this, Skipper. (Hans growls in anger as he continues his efforts when suddenly the glow in his eyes rapidly fades and Blowhole finally gasps flopping onto the table before him in relief that he can breathe again.)

Hans: (Realizes what has happened) What, …..NO! I HAD him! (Begins to cry) Kowalski, you must have another?

Kowalski: (turns from the console) I'm sorry, …it was a prototype. …But at least I know it works now.

Hans: (Frustrated) How wonderful for YOU! (Sits down on his rump) I had him! (Pause) I had him and I let him slip away, ….I'm so sorry Liepschen! (Begins to shed additional tears)

Skipper: How's that plan B coming, Kowalski?

Kowalski: It's going to take some time Skipper, …I'm afraid I can't go any faster. (Looks back at the monitor as Blowhole is still catching his breath.) On the plus side though, perhaps Hans bought us some time as the Dr. appears deeply phased from his experience.

Skipper: Fine, …I suppose I'll have to pat him on the back later after we get out of this mess. (In the background on the monitor the building Blowhole is in shudders violently again and moments after a lobster comes to report as before.)

Lobster: (Looks at the other lobster Blowhole had thrown against a wall as it lies unconscious on the floor) Boss, …another section of the workshop just fell through the ice. (Blowhole makes a just a minute gesture as he continues to try to catch his breath.) (Unaware of the previous moment's occurrence) Are you okay, boss? (Blowhole smacks him away because he can)

Skipper: (Turns his attention away from the monitor and back to Kowalski) Hurry man, …things are going south quickly!

Kowalski: Skipper I cannot go any faster, I just don't have the power!

Skipper: (Paces away) Do everything you can, ….it's our last shot!

Kowalski: You realize Skipper that if we succeed then we're going to lose the North Pole and everyone there. Christmas will cease to be worldwide.

Skipper: …But the world won't flood and life will go on, Kowalski. When life hands you lemons sometimes you have no choice but to make lemonade. (Kowalski reluctantly turns back to his work)

(Cut to Ming as she watches what has been happening through Skipper's POV. She begins to cry in frustration as it seems that no matter what anyone does there just does not seem to be a way to win. No matter what happens it appears all but certain that people will die. Feeling enveloped by helplessness she curls her tail over her shoulder and holds it tight as if a security blanket, then sits down in defeat.)

Ming: (Shedding tears) I don't know what to do anymore…. (Moments pass as Ming sits silently. The silence is broken by something almost inaudible in Ming's own mind, something barely a whisper but enough to get her attention. In curiosity Ming repeats the words to herself.) "The gifts you are born with are always given with a purpose." (Ming drifts in thought for a moment) I don't understand what that's supposed to mean. (Grasps for a handle on the moment) Does that mean I'm supposed to DO something? (Frustrated pause) WHAT purpose, …I need more than that! (Clutches her head) Gah, …why would that just appear in my head! That makes no sense, I need something more to understand that, …I need SOMETHING, …I need…(suddenly recalls her father watching blowhole knock one of his lobsters unconscious on the monitor.) …a CONTEXT! (Begins to chew her claws in thought for a moment.) There would have to be somebody there who could help…. (Ming thinks for another moment and then tries to use what she could remember to connect with the lobster. A moment later the POV goes black prompting Ming to test the barrier. Sure enough she is able to pass through, once there the light begins to come up as the lobster opens its eyes. The image that Ming sees is like looking through a multitude of lenses.) Oh there is no way I'm going to be able to get used to this!

(Cut to Santa's workshop as Blowhole continues to recover. In the background one of the lobsters that had been thrown against the wall slowly gets up and looks around. There is enough water covering the floor to almost submerge the lobster with even more water flowing down a nearby set of stairs. The building shudders for a moment and then subsides. After looking about the lobster discretely leaves the room and heads up the stairs against the flow of water.)

Ming: (Still trying to get used to the lobster's POV Ming comes to the top of the stairs. This level is flooding as well but not nearly as much as gravity is pulling most of the water into the lower level. She wanders about through a series of rooms until she finally comes across a room with several restrained occupants. All are conscious and looking as Ming with the assumption that the lobster has come to check on them. Without thinking of her appearance Ming speaks) How can we stop Blowhole? (The only human in the room struggles to turn about so that he might look at her. He looks confused as to why a lobster would suddenly speak to him. (After a moment he rolls his eyes and glances down at the lobster's claws and then glances at their gags.) What? (Looks down at the lobster's claws) OH! (Ming moves forward and cuts the gag from the human's mouth.)

Human: Cut the ropes my dear, we'll do the rest. (Ming nods and begins to use the lobster claws to cut the man free, after which he quickly begins to untie all of the reindeer. Once free one of the deer pounces on Ming and holds her down)

Reindeer: (Hispanic accent) One good deed will not redeem you of so much treachery!

Ming: Please don't hurt me! (The human calls to the deer in a hushed tone)

Human: Donner, …let the child go! Cupid will watch her…

Donner: (Hispanic accent) Child..? This is one of the evil dolphins soldiers, Santa!

Santa: You just let me worry about the details. (Huffs for a moment) I know it's considered unethical to use dolphins like tuna but I think we're having fish tonight! (Turns to the other deer) Dasher, Dancer, you go check on everyone else and get them to the departure room ready to evacuate. This place hasn't been shaking for its health. (Pause) The rest of you come with me, …I'll be damned if a bunch of sushi is going to conquer Christmas! Everyone but Cupid is about to leave the room when Santa stops and turns to address Ming) Thanks kid, …I'm not God but I'll see what I can do about your wish list.

Donner: (Annoyed) Santa why do you keep addressing that minion crustacean like a child! (Santa doesn't answer but instead gestures for everyone to leave the room quietly.)

Ming: (As cupid watches her begin to act excited) I can't believe this, ….I'm at the North Pole!

Cupid: (Hispanic accent, confused tone) Who are you…?

(Cut to Han's bunker as everyone watches the absolute unexpected occur on the monitor as reindeer have begun to overpower the lobsters in the room with Blowhole as Blowhole himself is being confronted by Santa wearing classic red shirt but also a pair of jeans.)

Blowhole: YOU! How did you get out?

Santa: Merry Christmas, …that's how! (He is knocked off his Segway into the water as Santa punches him square in the bottlenose. Blowhole rubs his nose in pain.) What the, …Santa doesn't hit people! It's NOT very christmasy, …and how do you understand me?

Santa: Elf magic! (Pause) I wasn't always Santa you idiot, haven't you ever seen "The Santa Clause"? Well that's not far from how it works, …I used to be a biker up until I mistook the old Santa for my now ex-wife's lover sneaking in for some holiday cheer. Nothing ruins Christmas like two barrels of twelve gauge buckshot, so I was roped into the job. At least this way though I stay out of jail and I get to bring the ex all of the coal I want! Not to mention the job has brought out a love for children I never knew I had in me. (Sighs contently) …And since you were trying to ruin all of that for me… (Santa crouches over Blowhole as he lay on the floor and begins to lay into him with right after left.) I haven't beaten the crap out of somebody in years, …GOD how I've missed it! (The scene pulls back to everyone in the bunker watching the monitor as they stand beside themselves. The words Hoop of heat shutting down echo from the monitor's speakers as a reindeer repeatedly kicks at a control panel until it begins to spark and smoke.)

Private: (Dumbfounded) I will never look at Santa the same way again!

Skipper: Kowalski, ….analysis!

Kowalski: Um, …well… the evidence at hand seems to suggest that the world has just been saved…..by Biker Santa!

Rico: (Grunts) I didn't see that one coming that's for sure! (Snap back to the North Pole as the building begins to shudder again. Once it stops a now freed elf comes running into the room)

Elf: Santa, half of the departure room just fell through the ice and into the sea below.

Santa: (Groans) I think it's time to go, is everyone else ready to go?

Elf: (Nods) All are safe and waiting in the magic sack, we hadn't loaded it into the sleigh yet.

Santa: What happened to the sleigh?

Elf: It was on the side that fell through, boss. It's gone!

Santa: (Rubs his face and scratches his beard) Alright, …have somebody tie that dolphin up real tight. I know just what to do with him. (Pause) …And have some star dust mixed into the gas on my Harley, then load the sack on the back with this dolphin tied on top. (The elf nods and a moment later other elves enter the room to help tie up a bludgeoned Dr. Blowhole. The scene snaps to the departure room as the last of the elf's disappear into the magic sack on the back of the bike. Santa comes jogging in with Cupid out in front and the lobster in hand. Cupid takes position with the other reindeer and Santa puts the lobster down.)

Santa: (Looks at the lobster) I was about to take you with me but then I realized that you're not really here are you?

Ming: (Amazed) I, ….how did you know?

Santa: (Belly laugh) …Because I'm Santa, kid. (Makes a shoo gesture) Now get on home, …we'll be fine from here. (Ming smiles for a moment and then leaves allowing the lobster to slump to the ground. Once gone Santa hit the ignition button and the bike starts up with a throaty growl. On the rear fender just under the sack and next to a little black flag saying "MIA, POW, You are not forgotten" is a sticker that says "Loud pipes save lives." With the deer departing just ahead Santa accelerates and with the stardust mixed into the gas he soon takes to the air. Looking over his shoulder he witness the last of the workshop descend beneath the ice into the sea.)

(Snap back to Hans's Bunker as everyone there witnesses the destruction of the workshop on the monitor until it goes dark. Everyone exchanges glances searching for a handle on the moment.)

Skipper: (Choking back a tear) I'm uh, …. I'm going to go check on my son. (Places a flipper on Hans's shoulder as he continues to try to take in recent events.) It looks like your kid is safe, Hans. Congratulations again by the way. (Everyone else remains in the room trying to come to grips with the fact that the North Pole has been destroyed. Skipper looks back at Hans for a moment and then leaves the room.)

Chapter 21 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 21

By

Wildgoose

(The Hallway is quiet with the exception of a few squirrels standing outside of a door as Skipper approaches. He looks them in the eye to inquire as to any news and when they reply that they have none Skipper gestures for them to move out of the way. The demand receives a nonverbal reply as the squirrels move closer together in preparation to repel Skipper.)

Skipper: (fatigued look in his eyes) It's already been a bad day soldiers, let's not do this. (Pause) I just want to see my son.

Squirrel1: We understand sir, …however Heidi is not finished. She has instructed us to convey her word to you that she will talk to you in detail when she comes out.

Skipper: That's not going to wash gentleman!

Squirrel1: It will have to; any problems you cause will only serve to impede your son's chances. (A look of anger builds on Skipper's face only to have it fade away with a defeated sigh. Skipper waddles to the wall across from the squirrels and sits down on the concrete resting his head against the wall. Before long fatigue overwhelms him as a result of a long and complicated day and he drifts off to sleep without ever realizing it.)

(Cut to the control room, the multitude of squirrels move about the room in a muted celebration. Celebration in that the world has been saved and that they have been freed from Red's control, muted in that in spite of this Christmas appears to have been destroyed. Amidst the crowd Sarah has managed to make her way to Loki and offer up a stiff hug and a kiss, Yoshi is frequently greeted with fist bumps and the occasional salute. Eventually Yoshi is approached by Beowulf.)

Beowulf: Orders?

Yoshi: Give me a report.

Beowulf: These consoles have lost Blowhole's signal to his heat emitters but the last readout seems to suggest that they were shutting down. We still can't access them to gain any further information.

Yoshi: It figures, …we'll have to gather information some other way. (Pause) Find a way to get the news on that monitor, if those things were shutting down it would probably be all over the air my now. (Beowulf nods and goes to talk to Gadget. Moments later the news appears on the monitor and sure enough there is good news to be found.)

Beowulf: Any other orders?

Yoshi: Yea, …go home. You're all free now; you have no need to stay here.

Beowulf: (Smiles) You needn't tell us THAT, …we've figured it out for ourselves. However as long as we're all still here, some of the others have gone to see what food stores are left in this place and we're going to throw ourselves a little victory party topside, …bonfire and all.

Yoshi: Are you going to do a Star wars® motif and use Red's head as a drum?

Beowulf: (Entertains the idea for a moment) Hey, …that actually sounds kind of…(Long pause) Nah, …it's creepy is what it sounds.

Yoshi: So if you guys understand that you're free then why are you asking for orders?

Beowulf: Commitment, …we intend to make sure that everybody leaves this place and that will take an organized effort. So until you guys leave, …the chain of command will be maintained.

Yoshi: Very well then, ….when possible please go check on my brother and see if there is anything that either he or Heidi needs. (Beowulf smirks and offers a salute before turning to carry out the order. Yoshi makes her way over to the penguins to find that Kowalski is still working on gaining access to the computer itself.) What are you doing, Kowalski? The heat devices have been shut down, there's no need to hack the system anymore.

Kowalski: Oh I know, ….but SOMEBODY has his photo memorabilia stored in this God forsaken unit and eagerly wants it back.

Hans: HEY, …it's all I have left of her okay? Now if you'll excuse me, as long as you're working on that I'm going to entertain the hope that Blowhole froze to death when the North Pole sank. (Hans waddles a short distance away and watches as Rico has returned to cooking what is left of the lobsters.)

Rico: (Sees Hans approach and makes an offer) Tail or claws?

Hans: (Thinks for a moment) What the heck, …they deserve it and as a sea bird crustaceans are a part of my diet. Give me a tail, please. (Rico offers up a cooked lobster tail that has been cracked open already and then takes one himself as they both have a seat on the floor together to enjoy the spoils of their victory. Sometime later Kowalski calls over to Hans to let him know that he has hacked the computer and moments later Hans is at the console showing off pictures of his family.)

(Cut to the hallway hours later as Skipper wakes from his unscheduled snooze and as he rubs the sleep from his eyes he notices Heidi sitting against the wall across from him taking a nap herself.)

Skipper: You've got to be kidding me. (Skipper gets up to wake her and press for information when Toby comes out of the room after hearing his voice and stops him)

Toby: Don't, ..she's earned it. (He gestures for Skipper to follow him into the room to see Hannibal.) I don't know how he's managed to remain asleep through all of that, we didn't have any general anesthetics available.

Skipper: How did he do?

Toby: On the whole I'd say he's been through hell and back, …we almost lost him but Heidi managed to bring him back. (Skipper's face drops) The girl knows her stuff, that's for sure.

Skipper: (Voice flutters) Uh…will he be okay?

Toby: (Sighs) Most of him anyway, …the kid ended up losing a kidney because of extensive damage to the organ. Lucky for him he had two, aside from that he's going to need a lot of rest. (Pause) We got word from the others over the com a while back; they got a hold of a ship that helped us out earlier. I'll explain later, anyway they have a medical facility and are standing by to help us. We just have to get to them.

Skipper: Now that sounds like a plan, let's get moving!

Toby: Hold that thought, Skipper! Your son is resting for now and the less we move him the better, besides it's been a long day so let others get their rest as well. I'll give a call to Digger and apprise him of the situation. So why don't you just sit with Hannibal and let him know you're here for him, Don and I will be in and out of here checking on him until Heidi gets up. (Skipper finds something to sit on as Toby leaves the room. And begins to look Hannibal over making note of the shaved area and stitched wound on his abdomen)

Skipper: (looks about to make sure he is in the room alone) Now uh, …you make sure you heal quickly soldier! We need you back at home, you're one of our best butt kickers…and to be honest my life would be empty without you. (Stern tone of voice) You can't just patch up a hole in the heart with mortar and concrete you know. (Pause) Otherwise we'd just call Gus and move on with life, but that's NOT the way it works okay? (Thoughtful pause) Besides, …if I didn't bring you home with me can you imagine how your mother would react? You know how emotional females can be, she'd start with the crying, then she'd blame me, then she'd cry some more, then I'm sure there'd be some choking involved. I mean you can't have a full on blow out without choking the crap out of somebody who you mistakenly believe desperately deserves it, right? (Pause) …But um, anyway long story short, life would be miserable without you. (Pause) There, …I said it. I'm going to stop there now; mush just isn't what I do. It's a guy thing, you understand. Besides, …if you can hear me I don't want anything I say coming back to haunt me later in front of the family or the guys. I mean, can you imagine how that would look with everybody mocking my emotional state? So um, …this is all on the QT understood? (Pause) Lie there and breathe if you understand….

(Cut to Florida as Steve and Nicketti watch on one of the monitors in the blues HQ as a news reporter covering the polar crisis from a helicopter continues the story on the hoop of heat.)

Reporter: This is Chuck Charles reporting to you live from an Alaskan National Guard Helicopter as we fly above the Northern Polar Ice cap. As you can see below me the hoop of heat devices that caused so much worry over the past twenty four hours seem to have shut themselves down just as mysteriously as when they first came on line. No one yet knows where these strange devices came from or who built them but one thing is for certain, the United Nations does not intend to take any chances as we have received word that plans for military action to destroy the devices are well under way. (Pause) On an equally mysterious note given that I am currently above the northern polar area, Military aircraft patrolling the area from both the US as well as the Soviet Republic claimed to have detected and intercepted an aircraft leaving the area. When questioned on what they saw the pilots claimed to have seen a man on a flying Harley Davidson® chopper style motorcycle dressed like Santa Clause on a bad day accompanied by multiple reindeer that also appeared to be flying. (Pause) Both pilots are currently undergoing screening for illegal substances as well as psychiatric evaluation. (Pause) This is Chuck Charles reporting from above the Arctic Circle, and I'm cold.

(The scene snaps to Steve and Nicketti as the both have a laugh over the report.)

Nicketti: (Still laughing lightly) Now there's a unique mental image.

Steve: I'm sure somebody will try to capitalize on it and we'll see Christmas themed inflatables of that image by the time the season rolls around. (Sighs) So now that the one headache is out of the way, let's see if we can get an update from the penguins, no doubt command will want a situation report on that weapon they found any time now. After that we can head on over to check up on Hannibal's girl again. We'll need to figure out what's going to become of her once the others are back. (Nicketti offers a nod and then moves to get on the shortwave.)

Nicketti: I would assume that she would become a ward of some wildlife refuge somewhere.

Steve: All things being equal, I would agree with you. However things are not equal, we didn't just go through an otternapping and a world crisis just to forget about her in a wildlife refuge. I'm sure Hannibal might have something to say about that after all he's been through.

Nicketti: So what do you have in mind then?

Steve: I dunno, ….but I'm sure I'll figure it out. One thing is certain though, as long as that otter is down here that vet is going to be hitting me up for regular donations. (Pause) …And the zoo isn't about to take in any more otters, I've been thwarting attempts to transfer the pups to other zoos as it is. (Grumbles) I may just have to take her in or something.

Nicketti: (Smiles) It sucks being a nice guy sometimes doesn't it?

Steve: Sometimes, but usually just when it looks like I'm about to finish dead last then life pulls over and waits for me to catch up.

Nicketti: (Chuckles) What's that supposed to mean?

Steve: Just that when it comes to losers, life has its favorites. Just look at Charlie Brown®.

Nicketti: (Smirks) You're no loser, Steve.

Steve: Then why do I keep letting a bunch of zoo animals abuse the heck out of me and drag me into ridiculous situations like this one?

Nicketti: What can I say; nice guys are often gluttons for punishment. (Steve offers up a crude gesture prompting Nicketti to get back to the shortwave with an evil smirk on her face.) Hey, ..don't tempt me now.

(Cut to Han's bunker, Hannibal has since been loaded onto a stretcher obtained from the blue's helicopter and is being secured into it by Don and Toby. Yoshi and Loki are busy paling around with the squirrels and while all of this is going on Hans who has been standing quietly by up until now notices that Heidi is packing up all of her gear.)

Hans: (Waddles quickly over to Heidi) Where do you think YOU are going?

Heidi: (Gestures to the penguins) With them, ….that kid is under my care brother and whatever ship they're all going to I doubt they'll have an animal doctor on board. He needs me…

Hans: But…, I thought that you would be coming back with ME. You'd never actually met Leipschen, so I figured you would at least want to meet your new nephew and I'm sure Menschen would love to have you over.

Heidi: Listen to you all of a sudden Mr. family man now that there's no more revenge plot. (Pause as Hans looks away with a hurt expression) Sorry, …I didn't mean to rub salt into the wound. Look I'm sure Maine is wonderful this time of year Hans, …but I'll be by to see you all soon enough after my work is done. (Pause) In the meantime, count your blessing that the penguins aren't going to turn on you. You DID kidnap those kids with the intention of killing them.

Hans: (Looks away for a moment) I have no doubt that it will come back to haunt me at some point. I still can't believe I let that dolphin get away with what he did, ….I couldn't possibly have been more naive.

Heidi: He didn't get away with everything; your own conscience prevented you from doing what you originally wanted with those kids.

Hans: It came close though, …if Red actually had half a brain he might have actually found them.

Heidi: No matter, it still didn't happen. (Heidi gestures for some of the squirrels to take her bags to the helicopter as Toby and Don lift the stretcher and begin to head out with the penguins and other otters following close behind.)

Skipper: (Looks behind him to see that Hans is remaining behind) Hey puffin, try to keep up! If you think we're going to let you out of our sight then you're nuts.

Hans: (Grumbles) While I may be deserving Skipper, I'm NOT going back to that cesspool of a zoo. Not again… (Skipper gestures to the squirrels in the room to escort Hans out with them but to his annoyance nobody moves.)

Squirrel: We don't take orders from you, ..sorry.

Skipper: (Grumbles) Oh for fish sake! (Skipper calls Yoshi into the room.) Yoshi, how about you share the reins for a while. These squirrels won't move when I talk to them.

Yoshi: (Smirks) I don't know dad, …I'm starting to like having my own army. (Skipper glares at her for an instant) Oh fine. (Yoshi looks at the squirrels) Help my dad out guys. (At that, several squirrels move to take hold of Hans.)

Skipper: You're going to make a great commanding officer, Yoshi. I can see it already. (Pause as he turns back to Hans) Anyway, nobody said anything about Hoboken, …your just not staying here. If memory serves, the Danes hate you too.

Hans: (Nods in agreement) That's why I stayed in this bunker the whole time, …if they'd known I was here…

Skipper: Like I said, ….so move it. We'll work a few things out on the way. (Hans looks bemused as the squirrels escort him out with the others.)

(Cut to much later as the air boss aboard the Dwight D. Eisenhower looks out of the control tower windows to observe a small helicopter on approach for a landing. Many others are doing the same thing as the helicopter touches down.)

Air boss: (To the mini boss) You know, when I'd heard what that tanker pilot had reported about this chopper I thought he's been working just a little too hard lately. (Sighs) Now that I'm confronted with the fact that he wasn't out of his mind I guess I'll have to take back that shore leave I promised him. (He goes back to looking out the window as the animals begin to disembark from the helicopter with stretcher in hand. Ships medical personnel stand nearby unsure what to do with themselves as they had only been told that there was an incoming medical emergency. They watch as the menagerie of animals moves past them and through the hatch of the weather deck to the inside of the ship where they are guided to an area designated for them by the ships captain. The air boss turns to face the ship's captain who has also been on hand to see the landing.) Is this for REAL? Where do penguins learn how to operate military hardware, where did they get that thing from in the first place, and to top that all off at what point did the US military actually start recruiting animals for military service?

Captain: I'm almost as in the dark about all of this as you are, the only things I can tell you is that they report to an obscure branch of the military that employs animal special forces and we are to treat them as fellow servicemen regardless of species. They're not your run of the mill dumb animals that's for sure.

Air boss: With respect captain, may I inquire as to how far up the chain of command that intel came from?

Captain: (Looks annoyed that the question was even asked but under the circumstances let it slide.) VERY far up, and another FYI for you is that this whole matter is top secret which means as far as anyone else is concerned it didn't happen. Is that understood? (The air boss nods. A moment later the XO enters the room and offers a salute after which the captain walks off deck with him to talk in private.) What news?

XO: The animals are situated in the converted storage room as ordered and provisions are being brought to them as we speak.

Captain: Good, anything else?

XO: Yes sir, one of the birds is requesting that it be allowed to use our medical facility to treat its patient.

Captain: (Studies the XO for a few minutes) How does a sea bird request something? …And what do you mean its patient?

XO: They appear to have text to speech translators with them, …and apparently one of the birds claims to be a physician…of sorts. (Long silent pause) We were informed prior to arrival that they had a man down.

Captain: At that time we thought the man down was a MAN! Our doctor isn't going to let animals use his facilities, what person in his right mind would? (The XO shrugs)

XO: It won't be treating a human, …so if something goes wrong it's not like we'd have to explain it to anyone.

Captain: If those in command know those animals are here then I think we'd have to answer to SOMEBODY. (Heavy sigh) I guess we don't have much choice though, …nobody onboard knows a darned thing about animals. (Silent pause) Give the bird what it wants, but make sure it's a small confined area not the whole sick bay. We still have our own people to worry about. (Pause) And keep surveillance on it too, if this is for real then I'd like to be able to see it for myself.

XO: Aye sir. (The XO salutes, turns, and leaves the area)

(Cut to the storage room that is the animals new quarters for the duration of their stay aboard ship. Hans has maintained a distance away from all of the other animals and has not said a word since arriving. Eventually he is approached by Yoshi.)

Hans: I imagine you have some horrible things you'd like to say to me. I certainly don't expect forgiveness.

Yoshi: (Thinks about Hans's comment for a moment and then sighs) What was she like?

Hans: What?

Yoshi: I want to understand you a little better; it would certainly help to put things into perspective.

Hans: You mean you want to understand your enemy better, your father has been teaching you some valuable lessons.

Yoshi: He HAS been teaching me valuable lessons, but I mean I want to understand YOU. Why you did what you did, ….SO what was she like?

Hans: (Studies her for a long moment) She was the light of my life, the pinnacle that helped me to choose a new direction if you will.

Yoshi: So…no longer the bad guy my dad told us about?

Hans: I never WANTED to be the bad guy, it was just what I had going for me and a puffin has to make a living somehow. (Silent pause) When she came into my life all of that suddenly became meaningless, I felt like the Grinch whose heart had grown outside of the box or something. (Pause) From the moment she came into my life all I could think about was getting my family out of Hoboken so that we could find someplace right for us and just be happy. I wouldn't have cared if I never saw your father again.

Yoshi: Right, …but what was SHE like?

Hans: (Studies Yoshi for a moment) Cheerful when she wasn't sick, …she kept trying to fly for the first time even though the zoo routinely clipped her wings. (Smiles) …But she wouldn't give up! (Long pause) When she died, I thought that filthy zoo had finally taken her and I couldn't take it.

Yoshi: …And since my dad put you in Hoboken then he was the closest set of shoulders you could sit the blame on. Exactly what Blowhole wanted I guess. (Pause) I heard that you recently had another one, congratulations! What did you name him?

Hans: No name yet, we'll work on it when I get home. If I get there, …I'm not sure what your father has in store for me.

Yoshi: I wouldn't worry, …being a parent himself I think he can probably put himself in your webbed feet. Dad probably would have lost his mind too I think.

Hans: (Studies Yoshi for a moment) You know, …you're pretty cool headed about all of this considering that you were kidnapped and almost killed in a misguided plot of vengeance.

Yoshi: (Shrugs) …But it was misguided and it didn't come to fruition. (Smirks) I've learned a lot from my dad's lessons, …but more so from his mistakes. Paranoia will only get you so far in a tactical situation, to best understand an adversary you need to take step back to try to see the whole picture. Hannibal on the other hand may not find it so easy to get this close to you without wanting to harm you. He's a level headed guy and all but like you said before, you kidnapped us and you were also allied with the guy who may or may not have killed his girl.

Hans: I'm not sure what you mean by that, Red seemed pretty sure of what he'd done in Florida.

Yoshi: Eh, …it's highly personal so you'll have to excuse me if I don't elaborate. Just do your best to steer clear of him for the rest of your life. (Pause) Anyway about your son, I have a name suggestion if you want to hear it… (Hans rolls his eyes at the sudden shift of subject)

(Snap to the penguins in the room as they converse about the events that have transpired during the day.)

Private: (With Rico sobbing as a result of the topic) I just can't believe Blowhole managed to destroy the North Pole, do you know what that means? No more Santa, no more Kidsmas…

Skipper: I understand how you feel, Private. However, just because the North Pole is gone doesn't mean that life is over. Kidsmas will live on in spirit; we'll make sure of that.

Private: Are you saying that we're going to carry on the torch so to speak and deliver toys to children around the world ourselves?

Skipper: (Recalls their encounter with Santa on their last detour to Madagascar) Hmm, …we HAVE done it before. Kowalski, crunch some numbers on that scenario! (Kowalski begins to work a calculator that he'd found earlier.)

Kowalski: I'm afraid not, Skipper. The last time we had the benefit of Santa's sleigh, magic sack, and that sparkly dust that made us fly. Not to mention that sack had already been pre-loaded with toys made by an army of elf's with absolutely nothing better to do with their time than making toys. (Pause) I'm afraid without any of those things the task would be impossible.

Skipper: Well, …it was worth a shot I suppose. We'll just have to bring joy to all the kids in just our own little corner of the world, Private.

Kowalski: There is another thought, …what happened to Dr. Blowhole? He is an aquatic mammal after all, …is it possible he could have endured the freezing temperatures once the workshop fell through the ice and made his escape?

Skipper: It was part of his plan all along to sink the North Pole so it's safe to assume that he had an escape of some kind planned. With that in mind I'd say it's a sure bet that he's out there somewhere gentleman. The only question is where? (Skipper glances over at Rico who has managed to compose himself)

Rico: (Grunts) What, …I dunno!

Skipper: Well come on people, somebody has to have some sort of an idea! Use your imaginations, …where could that bottlenose possibly turn up next? (Everyone exchanges inquisitive glances)

(Snap to an unknown island location as an achy Dr. Blowhole wakes to find himself floating in an above ground swimming pool.)

Blowhole: (Rubs the bruises on his face and begins to look around. The landscape outside of the pool is just littered with what looks like piles and piles of old toys. Blowhole swims to the edge of the pool to get a better look.) Ugh, …where the heck am I? (To his surprise he hears a response)

Voice: Where all toys go when they're not wanted, … so what's your story?

Blowhole: (Looks around) What, …who said that?

Voice: I did. (Pause as Blowhole looks about) Down here! (Blowhole looks down to about five feet away from the pool to discover a little bath toy boat that seems to be talking to him.)

Blowhole: (Groans) Oh great, I must have a concussion. I'm hallucinating! (Closes his eyes) There's no place like home!

Toy boat: This is your home now.

Blowhole: (Grumbles) And where is HERE?

Toy boat: Why the island of misfit toys of course! Where all of the recalled, unpopular, or obsolete before their time toys go to live out the rest of their days.

Blowhole: You're joking, right? (No response) Wonderful, …so how did I get here?

Toy boat: Santa dropped you off, ….literally in fact. He didn't even stop, heck he didn't even LAND, ….you must have been REALLY unpopular.

Blowhole: (Smirks as he recalls his plan almost succeeding) You have NO idea. (Pause) However I intend for my stay here to be as short as possible, …just show me to the ocean and I'll be on my way.

Toy boat: Oh I can't do THAT, …nobody leaves the island. It's surrounded by the seas of space and time. Only Cornelius the timekeeper whale and Santa himself can come and go.

Blowhole: (Grumbles in frustration as he tries to lift himself higher at the edge of the pool and is unable to see or even hear the shore anywhere nearby) That's just GREAT, ...I'm marooned on an island full of possessed unwanted toys that isn't even on any map. (Pause) Wait, …if things here are unwanted or defective then what's wrong with this pool I'm in?

Toy boat: It has a heater that frequently malfunctions and brings the water to a boil.

Blowhole: You're joking right?

Toy boat: You keep asking me that, why?

Blowhole: (Sighs in defeat) Never mind! (Pause as he gestures for the toy to continue) So you were saying?

Toy boat: …It was somebodies attempt at a cheap hot tub.

Blowhole: Oh WONDERFUL, so it's just a matter of time before I'm boiled to death. (Pause) I'll tell you, Santa just isn't the jolly old fat guy that everybody thinks he is! (Pause) ….So what's wrong with YOU then? I don't see any defects.

Toy boat: (Depressed tone) My plastic parts were made out of improperly mixed chemicals, I'm a children's bath toy that bursts into flames on contact with water.

Blowhole: Really? (Tests that by splashing water from the pool onto the boat and sure enough it erupts in flames) Wow, the humans really DO know how to have fun in the tub. …But enough of this idiocy, I need to get back to my life. My revenges aren't going to take care of themselves you know. (Blowhole's eyes widen as he hears a click in the background, as he turns his head he notices the little light on the pool heater has come on.) Uh oh…!

(Cut to the ship as a number of crewmen have gathered outside of a hatch leading into the area of sickbay that was designated for Heidi to work in. Inside Heidi can be seen tending to Hannibal, checking his vitals, his wounds, changing an IV bag, as well as administering medications. As the men continue to observe another crewman comes walking by holding his hand in a number of cloths to absorb bleeding.)

Man1: Hey Gibson, what gives?

Gibson: Eh, I sliced my hand working on an engine fan blade on the hangar deck. I'm told the Doc. moved down the hall a little bit so I'm going to get this looked at. (He starts to continue down the hall)

Man1: Wait, ..come back here! (Points into the room) Have you heard anything about this? (Gibson takes a look)

Gibson: Only rumors,…why?

Man1: This bird is supposed to be some kind of M.D. , we've been watching it for a while now. It's crazy what this thing can do!

Gibson: (Looks at Heidi again) Terrific, let me go get fixed up and I'll join you.

Man1: No, wait. (Pause) Let the bird take a look at you.

Gibson: (odd expression) Have you been smoking something? I need real medical attention, (Gestures to Heidi) not whatever THAT is.

Man1: No wait, seriously! Word has it the thing performed surgery on that other animal; it knows what it's doing.

Gibson: So I'll inform Dr. Doolittle, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear about it. (Pause) Look, …I'm not letting an animal take a look at me.

Man1: Dude, …fifty bucks? (Gibson studies the man for a moment)

Gibson: You guys must really have nothing better to do with your time right now. I have to get going…

Man1: Come on, ..we want to see it work. A hundred? (Gibson shakes his head and turns away again. As he does so others in the group begin to cough up.) How about two? (Gibson turns to face them) Cash, …right now? (The man holds up the money and Gibson slowly reaches out to take it.)

Gibson: Hey man, if this thing cripples me then I'm coming after all of y'all. (He turns and takes a breath as he enters the room. Once inside he stops to take a look at Heidi who has now directed her attention towards him.) Um listen, …Doc? I uh, …I've got a minor injury here that could use some attention.

Heidi: (Stares at him for a moment and then rolls her eyes before making use of the qwerty board to translate. All conversation from her at this point uses this device.) Your own doctor has temporarily moved down the hall, I'm sure he will be happy to assist you.

Gibson: (Looks surprised to hear the text to speech) Oh yea, …I um, I know about that it's just that he's usually busy and this is pretty small potatoes. I didn't want to bug the guy and have something like this documented against my safety record and all.

Heidi: So you're looking for something off the books as it were? (Smirks as she leans a little to get a better look at those watching from the hatch) Give me a cut.

Gibson: Say what now?

Heidi: I'm not an idiot, those numskulls out there paid you to come in here didn't they? (Gibson looks speechless for a moment) Look I'll treat you but understand this from my perspective, medicines and supplies cost money and without either one I can't help those in need. So give me a cut and you can claim it on your taxes as a donation to a wildlife charity or something.

Gibson: Man, …this needs to be on funniest videos or something. An animal wringing money out of a person, …what has this world come to? (Gibson hands over fifty dollars which Heidi puts away somewhere on her person and then gestures to a nearby table which she flies over to and waits for Gibson to sit down. A short time later she has cleaned the wound and is working to stitch it up.) This is incredible, where does a bird learn to do this stuff?

Heidi: (Sighs) Only humans assume that animals are mindless, if we commit ourselves to the task we can learn anything you can. (She finishes with the stitches and then administers an antibiotic shot followed by care instructions before sending Gibson on his way. Once he passes through the hatch he finds that his shipmates have gone and only the ships XO stands there now.)

XO: (Looks at Gibson crossly before looking the hand over) Have our Dr. give that a once over. (He gestures for Gibson to get moving and then looks in at Heidi who has gone back to tending to Hannibal)

(Cut to the penguin habitat back in NY, the mood there is lightened as Ming brought word to the others that Skipper and company were on their way home. Marlene has even stopped fretting as much but still manages to probe Ming for more information every now and again. Kitsune arrives shortly after the zoo's closing to resume instructing Ming as promised now that the crisis was over)

Kitsune: (As she stands at the habitat fence facing Ming) (Writes) I was surprised that you contacted me, I'd thought you found this too difficult.

Ming: I think I want to give it another try now that there's less to worry about, I may have just been overwhelmed what with everything that was being expected of me all of a sudden. (Pause) Can we start from the beginning though, you know fresh?

Kitsune: (nods and then writes) I will accommodate your request if you accommodate mine.

Ming: (Curious) Sure, what is it?

Kitsune: (Writes) The next time to wish to contact me, do it by conventional means. I'm sure any of the others would be able to help you. (Ming looks hurt for a moment) I mean no insult; it's just that hearing your voice pop up inside my own head to ask me a question creeps me out a little. (Ming smirks and then hops the fence to begin taking instruction from Kitsune.)

Chapter 22 coming soon.

Comments and suggestions are always welcome.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Penguins of Madagascar and all related characters are the property of Nickelodeon, DreamWorks, and any or all related affiliates. Characters of my own creation are my property and may not be used by others without express permission. This fiction was created for the purpose of having fun and being creative, no money is being made in any way from its creation and posting.

Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 22

By

Wildgoose

(After a couple of days at sea having leapfrogged their way home from Denmark, to an aircraft carrier, to the Coast Guard cutter that brought them originally, to the final fifty mile trek to the Blues home base in Florida, the penguins and company are egger to finally get home. Still in flight during the last fifty miles under the cover of darkness, the inside of the helicopter is illuminated with red light making everyone inside appear like mere shadows of themselves. Conversation is abound amongst all of the animals, even to a small degree from Hannibal as he is currently awake albeit under the influence of strong pain killers which Heidi was able to lift from the sick bay inventory of the Eisenhower. Heidi is in close proximity to Hannibal attending to his needs despite an occasional angry glance towards Hans in the background.)

Heidi: Stop staring at my brother, …he's sorry for what he did and staying angry isn't going to help you recover at all.

Hannibal: (Scowls) He arranged the death of my girlfriend!

Heidi: No he didn't, Red acted completely independently when it came to death. My brother never ordered the death of anybody at that exhibit. If I recall correctly, Red was only supposed to do just enough to grab your attention and get you to Florida. (Hannibal scoffs in disbelief and turns his head away)

Hannibal: She's still dead….

Heidi: Actually, I think she's not. I overheard a communication from your dad to your zookeeper and if I recall correctly she was mentioned as being cared for by a nearby vet under the direction of said zookeeper. (Hannibal turns to face her)

Hannibal: (hopeful) I think my subconscious has been trying to tell me the same thing but I thought I was just going nuts under stress or something, please tell me you're not just pulling my leg to try to give me hope.

Heidi: (Smirks) I'm a physician, ….I'll set a leg bone if I have to but I'll never pull one. (Hannibal breathes a heavy sigh of relief)

Hannibal: (Looks slightly upbeat) She had brothers, …what of them? (Heidi shrugs prompting Hannibal to look away again.) …But she's okay?

Heidi: I'm afraid I don't know the specifics, just that she lives.

Hannibal: (Smiles weakly and sighs in relief again) It's something.

Heidi: (Smiles) You must really love this girl to have done what I've heard about.

Hannibal: (Doesn't answer but instead pauses in thought and then changes the subject.) What I heard before, is it true that Blowhole killed Hans's daughter?

Heidi: (Looks amused at the change in subject, then nods) A frame up to keep your people occupied and out of the way while Blowhole destroyed the world.

Hannibal: How old was she?

Heidi: Four months I believe.

Hannibal: (Looks off in thought for a moment and then lets a single tear roll down his cheek) So young, …I think I would have lost it too.

Heidi: (Curious) It kind of makes what my brother did forgivable doesn't it?

Hannibal: (Grumbles in response and then looks concerned as he changes the subject) I missed all of the action, what happened to Blowhole?

Heidi: (Rolls her eyes at the subject change) He was thwarted, but nobody really knows what happened to him in the end. We think he might have escaped. (Hannibal grumbles and rolls his eyes. After a moment of relative silence Hannibal begins to probe his injuries.)

Hannibal: (Grunts in pain at touching his injuries) Thanks for fixing me up.

Heidi: It was the least I could do for giving that monster Red what was coming to him. You've got to be the bravest kid I've… (She is cut off by Hannibal)

Hannibal: I was overconfident and acted stupidly.

Heidi: (Beside herself) Say what now?

Hannibal: I let my belief in my own training and ability cloud my judgment; it didn't even occur to me at the time that he would do something underhanded in a fight. (Pause) It almost cost me my life.

Heidi: (Pauses to search for a handle on the moment) It sounds like a hard lesson learned, but as long as you did learn then it wasn't for naught.

Hannibal: I guess that's one way to look at it. You know, this is the first real conversation I've had with you and I can already tell that you're a far better person than your… (He cocks his head to look around Heidi for a moment.)

Heidi: What?

Hannibal: Nothing, I was just noticing that Rico keeps looking at you like he's waiting to talk to you alone or something. (Amused) Is there something going on between you guys?

Heidi: (Laughs) Hardly, we beat the snot out of each other, got locked in a pantry together, rendered first aid to each other, and then shared a meal. Basically he still owes me a movie so perhaps he's looking to pay up.

Hannibal: (groans in pain as he laughs a little) Don't make me laugh, it hurts to much! (Pause) It sounds like a heck of a first date.

Heidi: I suppose if you really want to call it that, …but I'm too busy for a relationship.

Hannibal: Tell that to Rico, he's still looking to get that movie in. (Pause) Watch out for the popcorn, that's what gets the relationship ball rolling and you're too busy for that.

Heidi: Is this coming from your extensive experience Mr. smart alleck?

Hannibal: I'm just saying…

Heidi: (Shakes her head) Yea, yea, ….you know you have something in common with my mother. She was always pushing for me to look for somebody too. (Pause with an evil smirk creeping across her face.) Of course it WOULD drive my brother nuts if I dated one of his former enemies, and you REALLY can't put a price on sibling rivalry. (Looks behind her to see Rico look away) A penguin though, …I don't know. (Sighs) Well, I suppose I should go see what he actually wants. (Gets up to waddle away)

Hannibal: Take your time, I'm not going anywhere. (As Heidi waddles away Yoshi and Loki make their way over to talk)

(Cut to the NIKE base sometime later as the blues helicopter approaches to touch down. The landing pad is the only point in the whole base that is illuminated making the yellow crosshairs on the pad easy to see. Once the craft has landed and powered down the pad begins to descend beneath the surface until the helicopter disappears from view. Once at the bottom of the sub level everyone begins to disembark the craft with some of the blues getting back to their usual routine by beginning post flight maintenance. Steve and Nicketti approach to welcome them.)

Steve: Okay people, …this should be one heck of a debrief. Command wants to know about that weapon you guys found, …and frankly so do I. Word has it from the girls reporting from your own situation room back home that you guys shocked the heck out of NORAD when they detected a launch from Denmark of all places. The weapon dropped off of the radar so I assume that was you guys. (Looks at Hans and Heidi) …And what's with the extra compliment here? Is one of these puffins Hans? (Pause) What, did you guys take prisoners or something? (The penguins begin to use their translators. All conversation between human and animal utilizes this device.)

Skipper: (Points) This is Hans.

Steve: (Grumbles) This puffin kidnapped your kids and probably had a hand in everything else that went down overseas. (Reaches into his boot and draws his service piece leveling it at Hans) Sorry guys, no prisoners today! (Heidi reacts by stepping in front of her brother to shield him) …And who's this one?

Skipper: This is Heidi, she's the physician tending to Hannibal, and Hans's sister. (Pause) There are no prisoners here, put the weapon down and we'll explain in the debrief.

Steve: So she's an animal, animal doctor? …And for some reason I'm not aware of you guys are willing to trust somebody working with Hans? (Pause) Are you guys sure that this is Skipper and not some sort of cyborg that replaced him? I mean, where's the paranoia?

Skipper: Now hold you're horses there, zookeep! I've got plenty of paranoia to go around for everybody.

Kowalski: It's true, so much so that it's measurable. (He holds up a Geiger counter like device that clicks away when held near Skipper.) How's THAT for weird science?

Skipper: You see, plenty to go around. As it happens Paranoia isn't warranted with the frienemy on our own turf.

Steve: That's a neat little toy, Kowalski. Did you build yourself a bull crap detector too? (Kowalski responds by holding up another little device.) You WOULD! (Sighs heavily and puts the weapon away) I'm going to assume that this will be one HECK of a debrief because I would have thought you'd have snuffed that puffin a long time ago under the circumstances.

Skipper: The thought occurred to me on a thousand times scale I assure you.

Steve: (Reluctant) I'm going to trust your judgment, Skipper. Don't make me regret it.

Nicketti: Anyway…no doubt you've all had a long trip home so grab some chow and some sleep. We'll debrief in the morning. (Looks at the blues climbing about the outside of the helicopter.) You too guys, it can wait a few hours. (The blues begin to grumble about letting the work go but comply none the less.)

Steve: (Kneels down to look at Hannibal on his stretcher) Man, I do not look forward to hearing what your mother will have to say to YOU!

Hannibal: (Otter English) That…makes…two…of…us. (Heidi looks impressed with a smile across her beak)

Heidi: You speak human? That's impressive…

Hannibal: It's not easy.

Steve: …And you there, girl puffin. (Heidi uses the translator to reiterate her name.) Right, sorry. (Pause) I'm going to assume that you bogarted that little piece of equipment from one of our guys. (Pause as Heidi nods) I'll be expecting to get it back. (Pause) Anyway, I'll help get Hannibal situated so you can grab some food and sack time yourself. (He picks the stretcher carrying Hannibal up.)

Heidi: (translator) Not too long ago you were willing to put a bullet through me to get to my brother, now you're mister helpful?

Steve: I'm helping Hannibal and if you're really his M.D. then it's beneficial to help you as well. Try not to read any more into it than that. (In response Heidi flies up and lands on Steve's shoulder then clutches her bandages in pain.)

Heidi: (Translator) Allow me to take advantage of your hospitality then.

Steve: You'd just better not leave droppings down the back of my shirt or I'm going to make puffin soup. (Steve walks out of the room with the two leaving the others behind)

Private: Kowalski, how do you even know if that crap detector even works?

Kowalski: Simple, …I can say something completely absurd and the thing will instantly be able to detect the crap. Say something on the level and nothing happens. Observe… (Kowalski holds up the device and speaks to it.) "The zookeeper loves Kitsune with all his heart." (The device doesn't respond) Now I'll say something fundamentally untrue. (Holds up the device again and looks about the room to notice Babs) Um, …I know! "Babs is thinking Private might be the one to have eggs with" (The device doesn't respond. After a moment Kowalski starts to smack it around.) Huh, I guess it still needs work.

Private: Maybe it just doesn't work at all.

Kowalski: Nonsense, I'm the smartest person there is. Everything I make works eventually! (The device goes berserk) There you see, ….it's just a calibration issue. (The device goes berserk again)

Private: Then again, maybe the device works just fine. (Pauses to think about what Kowalski said about Babs) Then again… (Kowalski continues to fiddle with the device as the scene cuts to later on in the blues mess area. Conversation is abound amongst all as can be told by Steve putting cotton in his ears to drown out all of the bird chatter.) (Turns to Nicketti) Well, …I guess they can't use the translators all of the time.

Nicketti: We're better off, would you really want to know everything that they're saying? (Steve shakes his head and looks thoughtful. Nicketti studies his expressions for a moment) What's on your mind?

Steve: (Sighs) Hannibal and his girl, if this Heidi really is some sort of vet then we're going to need her. I won't be able to take Hannibal to any human vet, especially the zoo's, without raising a lot of questions about his injuries. I don't think I could come up with a plausible cover story. (Pause) Then there's his girl, to leave her in professional care will cost me a pretty penny especially if she requires long term care, which she probably does.

Nicketti: Crying broke all of a sudden?

Steve: No, just minimizing expenses. That vet keeps trying to milk me for donations to her wildlife care fund. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind helping out when it counts but I don't want to do it forever. (Groans) There's another problem too, I didn't take into account how I was going to transport all of the animals back to NY. It was a tight fit for just the penguins in the back of the truck, now I have them, three otters one of which is on a stretcher, probably Hannibal's girl in a similar situation, and possibly one or more puffins. I have no idea what we're going to do with Hans, I guess the debrief in the morning will help decide that.

Nicketti: So how are you going to solve the transportation problem?

Steve: (Smirks) I suppose I could let the otters go back the way they came, by driving themselves. (Nicketti stares at him for a moment) Seriously though, unfortunately I'll have to bend over and take it in the rump for Kitsune. (Smirks) It's just not fair, she's unwilling to part with the Porsche in lieu of a family vehicle and it looks like I'm the one making the concession. (Sighs)

Nicketti: You're letting a penguin walk all over you?

Steve: (Smirks) No, …she'll make the NEXT concession in whatever it is or I'm going to spite her by taking fishing trips, photographing whatever I catch, and then releasing it.

Nicketti: How will that spite her? (Steve looks at her and cocks an eyebrow) Oh right, she's a penguin. (Pause) Wow, all of that fresh food you could have brought home. (Smirks) That's pretty creative, if it were me I would have just one up'd her and bought a Ferrari or something. You know, since you have resources.

Steve: They're not unlimited you know. (Pause) Anyway, the fish would hit more where it counts.

Nicketti: (Laughs) Why is Kitsune so unwilling to part with her car?

Steve: It's her first vehicle and she won it in a martial arts tournament by beating one of the world's best or something.

Nicketti: Ah, …a trophy. I guess I can understand that.

Steve: Yup, …and in the end if all else fails I'll get her with the pipes.

Nicketti: Bagpipes? (Snickers) You still play those?

Steve: For years, you know that. …And I'm fairly good to boot.

Nicketti: I know you are, I've heard you. However they're a rather acquired taste.

Steve: I know, and Kitsune hasn't acquired the taste. That's why it would be effective motivation to get her to compromise. She hates them! (Nicketti laughs and they continue to converse as the scene snaps over to the animals. While the others eat and joke around Rico has managed to separate from the group and make his way over to sit with Heidi who had been sitting with her brother.)

Rico: (As he sits down waves to Hans) (Grunts) How's it going former evil guy!

Hans: Surely you don't intend to continue calling me that.

Rico: (Grunts) I dunno, ...it just sounded cool.

Hans: (Glances back and forth at Heidi and Rico) Sister, don't you think you could keep better company? Seriously, what would mom think?

Heidi: That I was the black sheep of the family, the same thing she always did.

Hans: (Thinks for a moment) Because you liked to observe humans, I remember. (Smirks) She thought you were crazy.

Heidi: So did dad, but look at me now.

Hans: (Grumbles) Yes, look at you now. Cohorting with a penguin, mom would roll over in her grave.

Heidi: If she were IN a grave, she was eaten by a shark remember. She'll just have to roll over in the things belly and give it indigestion. (Hans rolls his eyes and moves to another spot at the table as Heidi chuckles.) I could really get used to getting to him. (Turns to look at Rico) SO, …what movie did you have in mind?

Rico: (Grunts) Die Hard! Lots of explosions and the girl gets saved at the end.

Heidi: Interesting, …I suppose that would make it a chick flick in your mind. (Rico nods with enthusiasm) I don't suppose we could find some sort of middle ground…

Rico: (Grunts) Awww…. (They continue to banter back and forth)

(Cut to the penguin HQ back in NY as Erin comes from the Shortwave down to the theater room with the latest transmission from the zookeeper.)

Erin: (As she enters the room) Good news people, our guys will be home in a few days. (A cheer fills the room from everyone else)

Marlene: (Enthused) The kids, …how are the kids?

Erin: Yoshi and Loki are fine!

Marlene: (Nervous) You left out Hannibal, Erin. How's Hannibal?

Erin: Hannibal is, …not so fine but we already knew that. …But he will be in time; the zookeeper is making sure he's getting the best care. (Marlene looks withdrawn and sits back in her seat as a tear rolls down her cheek) He's going to be okay, Marlene. He's on his way home to you!

Marlene: …But he's still hurt.

Erin: True, …although word has it the bad guys are much worse off with Hannibal having played a significant role in dispatching one of them personally.

Marlene: I don't want a war hero, …I just want my kids home in one piece.

Erin: …And we're working on that. (Pause) In the meantime if you want to get your mind off of that bit of news you could always occupy yourself by planning a little welcome home get together. (Marlene smirks)

Marlene: That's a thought.

Syron: That sounds like a mission we can handle from here, girls. I want options ASAP! Meg, you and Elisa handle the decorations with Marlene's supervision. Pepper and Astrid, you handle the food. Try to come up with something other than plain fish, see what that cooking website has to offer. Erin and Jr., stick by the radio in case we receive any further transmissions. Marlene, …I know you've been worried to death but try not to explode on the kids when they get home. You'll have plenty of time for that later. Let's move out people!

Jr.: …But the show's not over yet!

Syron: What? (Looks at the guide to notice that there is still an hour yet in the program they had all settled down to watch.) Oh right, …we seriously need to get ourselves a DVR! Fine then, move out in sixty minutes!

Erin: What are you guys watching?

Syron: When animals attack! It's the best show ever; these humans are so dumb it's hilarious. (Erin works her way onto the couch)

Erin: Any popcorn left?

Elisa: Sure. (Speaks up) Hey Amiga's, who's sitting on the bowl? (Everyone shuffles about on the couch and eventually a partial bowl of popcorn is produced.) We kept it warm for you.

Erin: (Disgusted) Nah, that's okay I think I'll make myself some more.

Elisa: (Puts the bowl on the floor) Suit yourself. (Marlene standing in the background looks at what they are watching and then decides to leave the room. Astrid having noticed works her way off the couch and follows)

Astrid: (Once outside the room) You're not going to watch with us?

Marlene: No, …that stuff just reminds me that my kids could have been killed. Just thinking about Hannibal being hurt tears me up inside, I mean I know he's going to be okay but still… (Chokes up a little) He's my son… (Pause) …And the fact that all this happened because he had to go looking for a girl, an older girl, ..I mean…

Astrid: Look, …I know I'm in no position to tell anybody how to feel but can't you just respect the fact that he loved her enough to go through hell and back? I know I'd want a guy who'd be willing to do that for me.

Marlene: You don't think that Jr. is that guy?

Astrid: He sort of is, …more likely he'd come up with a technological way to do it though. Send a drone he built instead of doing it himself or some junk like that. He's a knight of the times, I guess. I just have to pretend to see the shining armor.

Marlene: So what exactly are we getting at here?

Astrid: I dunno, I guess just respect his feelings. Was what he did stupid, yes. …But he's a young adult and I hear that we tend to do things like that so as a mother you should just learn to overlook it. As long as this girl loves him back then be happy for him, …but if she turns around and burns him then I'll be happy to help you GET her.

Marlene: (Smirks and then pulls Astrid in for a hug) Now THAT'S a deal! (Sighs) If this ends up going the distance though then I want grandpups from her before she's too old. (Groans) I swear this girl had better be worth it.

Astrid: If Hannibal loves her then I'm sure that she is, ….but hey maybe Ming can spy on her for you.

Marlene: Nah, …I think she can only do that to her siblings. It was a good thought though. (The two continue to talk as Astrid walks Marlene back to her habitat if only to say hi to Ming.)

(Cut to the next morning a number of hours after the debrief, Steve has finished submitting his report to command and the blues have gone back to their post flight maintenance only too happy to bury themselves in engine parts and the like. Hans has been informed that while he will not be going back to Hoboken, his crimes still merit a yet to be determined form of punishment. Until that point he will be escorted to NY to await that determination. Toby and Don have been asked to keep watch over Hannibal while Steve pulls Heidi aside to talk to her and then walks past the helicopter.)

Steve: (With Heidi on shoulders) Do you have to sit there, I feel like a have a big parrot or something.

Heidi: (All conversation utilizes the translator) I don't walk as fast as you and I don't feel like flying that slow, so yes. (Pause) So what do you need already?

Steve: Toby and Don verified that you did the surgery on Hannibal and vouched that you know your stuff. I was just curious about your background.

Heidi: It's long and complex, the short of it is that I nested in the air ducts of various vet offices trying to pick up whatever I could and practiced what I'd learned on the office patients at night. At one point I stole the credentials of one vet and used them to take online courses in medicine. My equipment I've picked up wherever I could. (Pause) Anything else?

Steve: How long will you be able to care for Hannibal?

Heidi: As long as I'm needed, but I'll need to count on you for supplies. Don't worry you'll get my bill. (Steve laughs as they reach his truck and he lifts her off his shoulder to get in placing Heidi in the passenger seat.)

Heidi: (Nervous to suddenly have been placed in a confined space) What is this? Where are we going? (Heidi begins to waddle about the cab looking for a way out.)

Steve: Calm down, I'm bringing you with me so we can talk alone. (Steve gestures through his window to Nicketti nearby who hits a button to raise the landing platform above the surface. Once there Steve starts the engine and begins to drive away.) I'm glad to hear that you'll stick around, Hannibal needs you. To be honest, we need you. Along with my report, the captain of a certain aircraft carrier submitted a report as well regarding your demonstrated abilities. Long story short, command wants me to try to recruit you.

Heidi: (Absolute surprise) Recruit me?

Steve: We could use our own MD; it would save us a lot of questions and headaches when it comes to our people getting patched up after a mission.

Heidi: (Very nervous) …And what if I say no, you'll pull over and snuff me?

Steve: I don't work like that. Well, …maybe if you've REALLY ticked me off, but I digress. This isn't a demand, it's a serious request.

Heidi: (Very long silent pause) What's in it for me? (Steve glances over with an annoyed expression and the scene snaps to much later in the day as Steve returns in an entirely different vehicle. As the landing platform reaches the bottom Nicketti smirks at the vehicle.)

Nicketti: You traded your truck for a minivan?

Steve: I would have had to have picked one up eventually anyway with Kitsune's family intentions, and with the cargo I have to haul home I just took the initiative now is all. (Pause) Trust me, …I would much rather have my truck.

Nicketti: (Begins to walk around the vehicle) Fully loaded? (Steve nods) Front and rear moon roofs?

Steve: They have their purpose; Heidi helped me pick it out. (Nicketti smirks and begins to walk away)

Nicketti: I can only imagine what the dealer had to say.

Steve: He had a lot to say when a puffin utilizing a translator started critiquing his figures showing all the different ways he was trying to bend me over. If I wasn't having such a good time watching I would have been worried about the attention she was drawing.

Nicketti: So what kept it all off the news?

Steve: I blamed it all on ventriloquism. It was hardly believable considering that you could see Heidi doing the typing but the guy didn't seem to want to question it. (Nicketti laughs)

Nicketti: I'll go tell the guys to get ready to pull out for home then. (Pause) What about Hannibal's girl?

Steve: I've already picked her up despite the vet's objections. I told her we had a zoo vet coming home with us and I purchased anything we might need for the otter. Heidi will handle things from there. (Nicketti walks back to see the rear seats are folded down to make room for Margot in a carrier) No, she won't stay in the carrier. We'll find a way to keep her comfortable on the way back.

Nicketti: Good deal, …I'll go tell the guys then.

Steve: That works, Heidi can help me get Hannibal set up in the back of the vehicle here. Nicketti, see if the blues have another stretcher for this other otter. (Nicketti nods and walks off. Steve leaves Heidi with Margot and then goes to retrieve Hannibal. Sometime later everyone makes their way to the vehicle with whatever gear they're bringing back. Kowalski after a lot of convincing has drawn up blue prints for the GDO so that the blues can service it on their own as needed.)

Nicketti: (As the animals say their goodbyes) You might want to keep an eye on Kowalski, I think he has plans to try and build his own chopper.

Steve: (Groans) Great, THERE'S a headache waiting to happen. I can see it now, a cool calm day in the zoo when all of a sudden the concrete near the penguin habitat divides to reveal and underground hangar with freggin Airwolf® piloted by penguins rising up out of it. (Pause) Sure, …I could explain that one away to the public. (Sighs) Thanks for the heads up. (Steve looks about and then in the vehicle) Have we got everybody? (Pause) Where's Private? (Does his best Ben Stein) Anybody, …anybody?

Kowalski: (Translator) I saw him with Babs near the blues quarters, he may still be saying goodbye.

Steve: That's a pretty long goodbye; I guess I'll have to go look for him. (Steve turns to Nicketti to inquire where the quarters where and then proceeds off to go find Private. Eventually he finds them to notice that each penguin's quarters looked like a giant nesting box.) What the..? (Pause) Oh right, blues are used to living in burrows and such. (Steve locates Babs's box and gives a knock before lifting the hinged top) Time to go, Private. (Steve stops and stares at Private and Babs as they look up at him with caught expressions. On the floor around them is a complete set of Lunacorns with accessories and even a play set for them. Steve smirks and chooses a quote from the movie "Spaceballs") "Did you see anything? No sir, I didn't see you playing with your dolls again." (The penguins continue to stare at him without so much as a squawk.) Oh loosen your sphincters you two, you're not the first pair of wusses to play with dolls, there are twenty something year old humans out there who collect the most absurd kinds of action figures and attend conventions regarding the things. (Pause) However, if it makes you feel any better when anybody asks what was keeping you I'll just tell them you were getting your freak on. (Pause) Anyway, hurry up and finish. It's time to go private. (Steve closes the top and walks away leaving the pair to turn and stare at each other in confusion as to what should be done about the matter.)

(Cut to much later after everyone was packed up with any supplies or provisions and the animals were finally on the road. The minivan heads up the interstate after hours of driving and once inside NJ Steve deviates towards the Atlantic City expressway. Most of those in the vehicle have not yet noticed the route they are on as they are wrapped up in conversation.)

Hannibal: So Loki, what happened to Sarah? You two were practically glued to each other so I'd have figured you'd have brought her home with us. Heck, we brought along two extra puffins so I'm sure we could have made room in the chopper.

Loki: I suggested it to her and she looked like she thought about it for a while but in the end she said she wanted to make her way back to Arizona to see if there was anything left of her forest and family after Red had torched it. (Loki smirks) She told me she'd eventually make her way out to central park to see me again though.

Yoshi: So until then you'll hold out for her? Even if by some chance we come across a really sexy female otter in the park or something?

Loki: We're not committed to each other; I just look forward to her company is all. (Pause) Why, who do you know?

Yoshi: Nobody, I just wanted to see what your response would be. (Loki grumbles at being led on. A moment later Yoshi looks over at Margot who has remained silent through most of the trip.) Are you okay there, Margot?

Margot: (Continues to look at the roof) I'm, ….I guess I'm okay. I'm having trouble believing that my brothers are gone. (A tear rolls down her cheek) They did everything they could to protect me.

Hannibal: (Takes her paw in his) I did everything I could to get to you as soon as I heard about the fire. I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough….

Margot: It's not your fault, I'm grateful you at least tried. If you hadn't snuck out of your zoo then probably nobody would have come looking for me. I guess I can count my blessings in that respect, …it's just hard to feel lucky right now. (Touches at the bald portions of her body) I can't even be pretty for you anymore.

Hannibal: You'll never stop being beautiful and your body will heal. We've got the best people looking out for you.

Margot: So you keep reminding me, but I'm afraid I just don't have it in me to be upbeat about anything right now.

Hannibal: It's okay, for now just rest. (Pause and then change of subject) So how about you, Yoshi? How did you like having a legion of squirrels at your command?

Yoshi: It wasn't easy to give up, I liked being respected. They said they'd follow either of us into battle anytime.

Hannibal: That sounds like a compliment to me. (The otters continue to converse. Eventually a portion of the expressway seems to hug the coast at which point the penguins begin to speak up using the translators.)

Skipper: Hey zookeeper, I thought we were headed home not sightseeing.

Steve: I miss the shore, Okay? I haven't been down this way in a long time and my grandmother used to live out this way. Besides, I figured most of you would appreciate the salt air. I mean check it out; if you look through the tree line you can actually see the ocean a little bit. (Most turn to look out one side of the vehicle to attempt to see what Steve is talking about.

Private: I don't see it at all. (Steve leans a bit to point and as he twists his torso he places his elbow on a button on the console causing the rear moon roof to open. Heidi being among the few who aren't looking out the window turns slightly to look at Steve and then turns to look at her brother in the back to get his attention away from the window. They communicate back and forth with facial expressions for a moment until Hans finally understands the situation and when the vehicle slows moments later to approach a toll booth a fury of wing flapping is heard followed by surprised and aggravated expressions from the penguins.)

Steve: (twists and turns to look behind him to see what the commotion is about) What the..? What just happened?

Skipper: Hans escaped through the moon roof? Rico, get up there and see if he's still in sight! (Kowalski and Private quickly boost Rico upward so he can stick his head out of the moon roof.)

Rico: (Grunts) No good, …he's gone already! (The others lower him back down)

Steve: That can't be possible, it was closed and the controls are up…(Steve looks at the console where he had rested his elbow earlier) Oh crap, …I think that was my bad. (Sighs) I'm going to take some heat for that one. (Grumbles loudly) I should have kept Hans up front instead of Heidi so I could keep an eye on him, …I'm sorry guys. (Steve moderately punches the roof and the penguins continue to protest loudly as Steve continues to drive. Once all has settled down and the penguins have reduced themselves to sulking quietly Heidi turns her head slightly towards Steve and places her wing on his arm for a moment and gives it a pat.)

(Cut to the NIKE base in Florida as the blues are gearing up for routine night operations while listening to the coast guard frequency listening for distress calls.)

Digger: How are the engines, Babs?

Babs: No worries, I completely purged the last batch of fuel from the lines and cleaned the intake manifolds twice to make sure any traces of that bad petrol were a distant memory. We're good to go!

Digger: Good deal. (Waddles away to check on something else. Once gone, Nigel sticks his head out through the side hatch of the helicopter.)

Nigel: Everything checks out inside, we're good.

Babs: Bloody righteous! Things can finally get back to normal around here.

Nigel: Speaking of abnormal, ….you and Private were spending a lot of time together. I don't suppose somebody finally got under your feathers?

Babs: That's hardly your business, Nigel.

Nigel: Well you jolly well weren't interested in any of us and I'd hate to ponder the idea of you getting rosey with the bloody engines.

Babs: Give me a break; we're all so close here it would feel like getting with my brothers or something.

Nigel: Come on Babs, give over for a change. There's no need to be self-conscious and all, nobody believed that crock the Yanks zookeeper spilled about the two of you.

Babs: (Annoyed) You don't need to know my personal life, Nigel!

Nigel: (Amused) So you have one now, well at least we know you finally found somebody you like. (Chuckles) Well stay in touch with him; don't let the poor bloke go. We don't get very many other penguins around this place so he could very well be the closest anybody will ever get to being under your feathers.

Babs: We plan to stay in touch, don't you fret any. (Begins to waddle away) Besides, what makes you think he didn't already? You're not the only one to consider that you know. (She continues to waddle away as Nigel being in a state of surprise attempts to find a witty reply without success.)

(Cut to late that evening after most of the animals had been dropped off at the zoo and the remaining three have been brought back to Steve's apartment. Kitsune having been informed of the situation stood waiting inside the door to assist in getting them set up in the living room and then getting the area childproofed so Keiki wouldn't go bothering the animals while they recovered. Once everything is squared away Heidi begins to check up on both otters leaving Steve to go about his business.)

Steve: Where's Keiko?

Kitsune: (Gestures) With Ayame, she's been looking after her for me lately as needed. She'll bring her home in a bit assuming that she hasn't fallen asleep for the night. (Steve nods and notices the pleasant aroma of food in the air)

Steve: Oh wow, how is it that I didn't notice that incredible smell when I came in the door. (Sniffs the air again) I can't believe what a cook you've become in the past couple of years. (Kitsune smiles and gestures towards the kitchen where a banquet of fish and other foods await.) What's the occasion?

Kitsune: (Gestures) I've missed you. (Smiles again) …And I had something I wanted to talk to you about. (Pause) Just give me a few minutes; I still have something in the oven cooking. (Kitsune moves to check the oven and then gestures that it will be another ten minutes. While she is waiting Kitsune goes to the counter to where Steve placed the mail after coming home. After sorting through the junk she finds that her credit card statement has come and opens it. Snap to the bedroom where Steve has gone to get changed after the long car ride. He turns from the closet and collides with Kitsune who is standing so close their noses meet when he turns.)

Steve: WHOA! (Steps back) You really need to make some noise when you come up behind somebody, Kitsune. You're going to give me a heart attack someday doing that.

Kitsune: (Taps her foot and then gestures) How about today, is today good for you with one of those?

Steve: Say what now?

Kitsune: (Gestures) How COULD you!

Steve: (Studies Kitsune's face) Wow, …I haven't seen that look on your face since your first started working at the theater. You look like you're about to cut somebodies head off. (Pause) What's wrong?

Kitsune: (Shoves Steve back a step and then gestures) I trusted you to pay my card for me at the store and while you were off on your little adventures saving the world you ran it up! (She shoves the bill in his face.) Two thousand on GAS? (Pause) Then you sent me a gorgeous and meaningful gift celebrating an anniversary and made ME pay for it with my credit card! (Shoves Steve again) HOW COULD YOU!

Steve: Okay, the shoving is wearing thin. I have no idea what you're talking about. (Starts to study the bill but before he can get far Kitsune snatches it out of his hands with fury.)

Kitsune: (Gestures) What was wrong with your own cards? (Huffs as her face has reddened) No doubt the gas can be explained as having to do with getting Hannibal back to me, but the GIFTS! (Stomps) How could you betray my trust and my heart at the same time! How could you!

Steve: Kitsune, calm down and back up. I didn't do any…

Kitsune: (Gestures) YOU had my card, no one else could have done it! YOU did it! (Begins to cry a little)

Steve: (Studies her for a moment) This is extremely unlike you, Kitsune. I almost never see you mix anger and emotion at the same time; it's usually one and then the other. (Places a hand on her shoulder) Are you…

Kitsune: (Snatches his hand and twists it about until it locks as Steve yelps in pain) (Raspy whisper voice) Don't you ever touch me!

(Cut to outside the penguin habitat as Kitsune stands waiting while tossing objects into Kowalski's intruder sensors to get the penguins attention. Eventually Skipper and the other guys come somersaulting out and strike ninja poses expecting to meet an unknown threat. )

Skipper: (Surprised) Kitsune, …what brings you here at two in the morning? Seriously, you should have come a lot sooner. You're missing one heck of a welcome home party in there.

Kitsune: (Writes) A highly personal matter brings me here. (Looks down for a moment) Does any of you know where my credit card is?

Kowalski: Uh oh…

Kitsune: (Scowls and then writes) I'll assume uh-oh to mean YES! (Pause) Give it back to me and then explain yourselves, if this is good enough I will let you live. I have far more important worries right now. (Kitsune reaches over the fence and holds out her hand)

Kowalski: We'd uh, …we'd love to give it to you but we uh, we no longer have it.

Kitsune: (Scowls even deeper and then writes) It was, …destroyed in an escape attempt in Denmark. (Kitsune grumbles loudly) Which of you used it? (The others suddenly point to Rico)

Rico: (Grunts) Traitors…

Kitsune: (Makes a come here gesture and then when Rico waddles over she picks him up and strokes his head then writes) I am using all of my skills to contain myself right now, I have already committed a terrible act tonight. Explain yourself! (Rico begins to go into detail about their problems in Denmark and the need to for fuel and then begins to explain that the gifts had actually come from him to try to make up for using the card in the first place. A moment of silence follows, and then a tear rolling down Kitsune's cheek.) Two wrongs do not make a right, Rico. (Pause to look at Kowalski) …And you should have known better than to listen to Kowalski's pseudo-logic when it comes to what women want.

Private: (voice squeaks for a moment) What, …what are you going to do to us? (Pause) I don't think I want to see it coming if I'm going to lose my head.

Skipper: Calm down, Private. Knowing her history as we do, if she were going to kill us then we never would have seen her coming. We'd just, you know, be dead.

Kitsune: (Wipes another tear from her cheek and then writes) Thank you Skipper for reminding me of the monster that I used to be. (Pause) …Of the monster that still tries to appear once in a while.

Private: Kitsune, …is something else wrong?

Kitsune: (writes) I jumped to conclusions earlier and dishonored myself. I don't know what will become of my marriage now.

Skipper: Look, whatever it is we'll help you out. What happened?

Kitsune: (writes) I pretzled Steve.

Skipper: (Scoffs) That's IT! (Pause) Come on boys, let's go untangle the man.

Kitsune: (Writes) You don't understand, with his PTSD restraining him is a MAJOR line in the sand I crossed. A MAJOR betrayal of trust, greater than what I had accused him of. (Pause) He will not speak to me now.

Skipper: That's quite the sand trap you've buried yourself in, but allow me to ask another question. How did you know WE were the ones who took your card?

Kitsune: (Writes) Heidi went looking through Steve's wallet after I violated him and could not find the card. When I called the number on the bill I discovered that none of my payments had ever come out of my account, they were coming from his. I have every cent I've ever deposited remaining in my account untouched. He's been paying for everything I've ever charged right down to my car insurance…

Private: So, …even if he had used your card he was spending his own money anyway? (Pause) So he DID pay for the gift, you're in the clear Rico! (Rico wipes his brow)

Kitsune: (Writes) You've missed the point entirely.

Skipper: Right, the point is how did you know it was us who took the card? (Kitsune rolls her eyes)

Kitsune: (Writes) Once I realized that he didn't have the card I used common sense, this wouldn't be the first time you guys have ripped Steve off. (Wipes her cheek and smirks) …And not the first time you've used ill-gotten gains to buy me a gift, Rico. (She kisses him on the bill.) Now did Skipper order you to use the card? (Rico nods) I see. (Pause) Two things are going to happen now. (Kitsune vaults the fence and grabs hold of Skipper now holding a penguin in each hand.) First, you two are going to face consequences. I will forgive the purchase of fuel because you brought my student back to me, and I will forgive the gift because as private noticed, Steve paid for it after all. However the ends do not justify the means. YOU…BOTH….STOLE…FROM…ME! (The POV closes on Private's face as he covers up so he won't witness the carnage. Afterwards Kitsune huffs and then writes again.) Second, …I must go and atone for what I have done. I cannot bring another child into this world bearing such shame.

Private: (trembling at seeing the aftermath of Skipper and Rico) Um, …congratulations! (Kitsune bows in appreciation and the crosses over the fence again to leave)

(Cut to the apartment sometime later as Kitsune quietly pads around adjusting the lighting. Despite the snores of the others Steve sits in his favorite chair simply staring at a lighthouse picture on the wall, his gaze does not change as Kitsune approaches wearing her Kimono with her sword resting in both palms. She gently kneels before Steve and places the sword at his feet, then bows and after this remains kneeling with both palms placed in her lap with face directed towards Steve's feet. She breaks this pose for a moment to adjust her hair allowing it to drape over one shoulder and then resumes. No one speaks for at least twenty minutes until finally the silence is broken by Steve.)

Steve: I don't want to sleep, …the nightmares will be like they were before we met.

Kitsune: (Bows and then lifts the sword as resting in both palms)(Raspy/whisper voice) I am without honor, I place my life in your hands. (Steve takes the sword, holds it for a moment and then stows it behind the chair. He then pulls retrieves his service piece from between the cushions, looks at it for a moment and then clears the breach and removes the clip before replacing it in his boot.)

Steve: If I wanted your life I could have taken it already, …I had you dead to rights when you were on the phone with the credit card company.

Kitsune: (Surprised and then recalls a reflection on the computer screen as she sat before it.) (Writes) You got the drop on me and I never noticed…? (Steve nods) Thank you for sparing me. (Pause) You've learned a lot from me.

Steve: (Huffs) What you did…..

Kitsune: (Nods and the writes) Is unforgivable….

Steve: (Huffs) I forgive you, …just realize what you've done to me. I may not be okay for a while… I…(Pauses to notice Kitsune's hair draping just over her shoulder) Are you letting your hair grow? (Kitsune smirks and nods) Um, ..anyway just stay close. I'm going to need you when I wake from my sleep. (Kitsune nods and starts to get up) No no, …we're not done yet. (Kitsune looks curious) You of all people know the value of retribution. (Steve gets up and goes to a closet and then comes back with a set of bagpipes and sits before Kitsune again.) Before the slate is wiped clean, I feel like a tune. (He smirks evilly as he watches his wife cringe at the thought)

(Cut to months later as Christmas time has come upon the zoo, a rare December snow has blanketed the area with several inches and the tracks of the zoo patrons remain on the sidewalks long after the zoo has closed. It is late at night now and the animals after having their kidsmas celebration have retired to their own habitats for a good night's rest. Margot having been brought by the zookeeper has enjoyed the night as well having met Marlene for the first time and shared many a laugh as well as memory, including the embarrassing ones from when Hannibal was young. After which, having recognized them as a serious couple, Marlene gave her blessings should they choose to be mates. Elsewhere in the zoo stories were read to all of the kids by Skipper before their parents shooed them off to bed with the threat of missing Santa. Finally when all was quiet, and the gentle winter wind would be heard rattling the icy tree branches nearby, Skipper came to join Marlene as she sat atop the zoo walls looking off at the stars.)

Skipper: Merry Kidsmas, Marlene, could you use some company?

Marlene: I could always use your company, Skipper. (Sighs) I was just thinking about what you said Dr. Blowhole did to the North Pole. (Pause) I can't help but wonder what Kidsmas will be like now, …no more Kidsmas miracles, …no more Santa, No kidsmas magic…

Skipper: Nonsense Marlene, we have all the magic we need right here. (Gestures to Marlene's heart) Kidsmas can still be what we make it.

Marlene: (Smiles) It's a shame we didn't have any of that magic to get you out of that body cast sooner.

Skipper: Tell me about it, that thing itched like there was no tomorrow. (Pause) But I had you to scratch me… (Offers a kiss)

(Snap to inside the otter Habitat as Ming wakes to notice a shadow standing over her. A stocky man in a red suit makes a shush gesture and then waves Hello. Ming studies him for a moment and then smiles)

Ming: (Plain English) How did you get in here?

Man: Christmas magic, the same way I do everything else. (Pause) I wanted to say thank you for what you did to get us out of that mess. That's quite a talent you have there.

Ming: Can you stay, …I can get some food. I don't have any cookies, sorry.

Man: That's okay, …I'm on a low sushi diet. (He strokes Ming's fur) Oh, before I go I wanted to let you know that you can direct your correspondence to me towards the South Pole until further notice. We've set up shop there for a while until we can rebuild. (Ming nods) Now be a good girl and wait until morning to look at your gifts, good night. (The man blinks from sighs leaving only a slight dust that falls to the floor. Ming smiles to herself and then lies down to go back to sleep.)

(Snap to the zoo wall where Marlene and Skipper are still sitting together sharing affection for one another when they are startled by the sounds of bells and reindeer. Suddenly a reindeer drawn sleigh flies overhead in the blink of an eye and disappears from view leaving only a note suspended by a tiny little parachute to descend upon Skipper tapping him on the head an showering him in a light amount of glittery dust.) 

Marlene: Wha….was that who I think it was?

Skipper: So he did make it out of there, ..way to go Santa!

Marlene: (Snatches the card) What does it say? (Marlene reads aloud) "Selfless wishes from those you love are amongst the greatest and rarest of things, you have until the sun rises, make it count! Merry Christmas from the South Pole!" (Pause) That doesn't make sense, make what count? (She looks up from the card and jumps in fright) OH MY GOD!

Skipper: What?

Marlene: YOU! You, ..you, ….LOOK AT YOURSELF! (Skipper looks down at himself to notice that instead of flippers he is holding a pair of black paws before his eyes.)

Skipper: WHAT THE DUECE!

Marlene: You're, …you're an OTTER! Santa turned you into an OTTER!

Skipper: What could that fat old elf have wanted to accomplish by THIS! (Pause) What does that note say again?

Marlene: It says you have until morning, …why would he DO something like that?

Skipper: Tell me about it, WHAT Christmas wish?

Marlene: I dunno, …the only thing that came out of our experience together the last time we were the same specie was…(She drifts off in thought and a moment later a sly smile appears across her face.) The same thing I was thinking about while you guys were off in Denmark.

Skipper: Okay, and that was? (Marlene leans over and Kisses him)

Marlene: Let's go find a quiet spot and I'll tell you all about it in detail. (She gets up and begins to lead a clueless Skipper off the wall to another secluded location and the POV pulls back from the zoo to show the two heading off while talking about how great it is that things turned out so well.)

The End…..


End file.
